


The Heroes Of Thedas

by dragonagefan42



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 143,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonagefan42/pseuds/dragonagefan42
Summary: Comments have been locked





	1. Chapter One ( Elsa&Alistair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revising all chapters to this Fan Fiction  
> 1/14/2019  
> don't mind the mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this story takes part after DAI and After DAO a year before DAA

Right outside of West Hill. In a cove, there is an inn called The Sea Hag. Moe just came downstairs to un-lock the Inns doors there were already two people on horseback were waiting quietly for him to open the doors. After Moe went inside to get ready for the day one of his customers came up to the counter and placed a small bag of coins on it. Moe got a good look at what was under the man’s cloak. This patron was a Grey Warden in full armor. As the day wore on Moe looked out the window, and he could smell a storm coming in onto the beach. Moe sighed and said out loud “I hope who or what you are waiting for gets here soon because there is going to be a severe storm in the next few hours, I can smell one coming inland. “One of his patrons the man looked up and said, “thank you.” As for the Warden’s companion, Moe was not sure because who they were. The only thing Moe knew the person was short, sex and race were a secret the Warden was keeping to himself. When they spoke to each other, it was in hushed tones and whispers. After a brief pause, Moe went back to his work, and Moe started to nod off as the day became night.

Elsa sighed and looked at Nate and touched Nate’s arm and said “will Alistair be alright? I have not heard anything since the end of The Mage and Templar rebellion and that fucking fake calling.” As Elsa pulled her hand from Nate. Elsa started to rub the sides of her head with her fingers, Nate grabbed one of Elsa’s hands and held it in his own and smiled at Elsa,” little sister don’t worry about its Alistair is smarter than that to let that fake calling take him over, I think Alistair will be here soon. Besides that, he has the royal army keeping him safe and out of trouble, and our fellow Wardens gave their word they would get him here in one piece .” Elsa was still worried since she had heard in her travels, about the Rebellion and that ridiculous war between Celene and Gaspard. Elsa had found a way to remove the Darkspawn taint from her blood. Elsa wanted the taint removed from her body, but she would need help. In her heart Elsa, she always regretted what happen that night between Alistair and Morrigan. Even with the taint in his blood, Alistair gave, Morrigan a child that lived after being born, Elsa had heard over the last ten years that Morrigan was in the company of a child. 

Elsa never wrote to Alistair during her travels about what she had heard. But Elsa knew she made the right choice on that cold spring night agreeing with Morrigan and her request to let her sleep with Alistair. Elsa remembered clearly what happened right after they left her room, Elsa a found a chair and sat down and started to shake and let her tears fall. Elsa had to keep her hand over her mouth so Alistair could not hear her because she knew he would stop what he was doing to be by her side. As Elsa sat there crying she did not hear the door open behind her and felt a gentle hand placed on her shoulder with tears running down her face Elsa had one of her daggers and thinking it was once again Zevran up to his old tricks again Elsa turned around in one swooping action she had the person on the floor with one of her knifes to the individuals throat between the tears she heard a voice telling her “its all right love, and taking on the Archdemon is going to be much better than what I just did with Morrigan “Elsa dropped her dagger she started to cry harder and laid her head on Alistair’s chest she knew that he picked her up and sat in the chair with her and just let her cry into his chest stroking her long red hair until she fell asleep in his arms. 

The sound of thunder snapped Elsa from her daydream from the past. Elsa cursed at herself” damn it that was ten years ago.” But the thunder snapped again Elsa and Nate heard the sounds of horses outside the Sea Hag coming to a stop, they both looked at each other, Nathaniel notched an arrow and Elsa ready herself to spring into a fight. Elsa had ahold of one of her daggers. The door opened with a massive bang from the wind, and that noise woke up Moe with a start. A group of heavily armored men walked into the inn. Elsa looked at Nathaniel, and he nodded at her and was ready for her signal. That is when Elsa heard a voice that she knew very well,” Wow, now my wife wants to spar with me the only condition I have. That there will be no armor nor weapons clothing are not an option “Alistair said with a mischievous smile. The weight of his father’s crown had aged him. Alistair got his ear pierced right before they got married to remember Duncan, the man who he loved like a father and Alistair wore a small gold hoop in his ear. His hair is still dark strawberry blonde and short, but he was cleanly shaven. Elsa stood up to let the cloak fall off her shoulders and put her hand on the table to steady herself this had been the fourth time Elsa laid eyes on Alistair since that horrible day. Elsa heard heavy footsteps, and the next she knew Alistair had her in a bear hug and picked her up off the floor after he put Elsa back down on the floor. Alistair pulled Elsa’s head up and had kissed her. Elsa looked up into Alistair ’s eyes he smiled at her “I have missed you, my love,” and held Elsa again. In her mind, Elsa heard it “Run he has not changed, remember the last time.” Alistair felt her tense up in his arms he looked down to see that Elsa locked her body and Elsa looked up at him. Alistair saw the fear again, and it was towards him like last time. Alistair thought to himself “dammit what has happened for her to fear me so much.” Alistair considered the look in Elsa’s eyes he could tell that Elsa still loved him. But with that love, there was also fear. Then Alistair took Elsa’s chin and made her look up at him in the face “I love you” and kissed Elsa again. That is when Moe realized who was under that cloak it was the Grey Warden Commander of Ferelden and the Queen of Ferelden Moe came around from the bar and dropped to one knee and said:” Welcome to the Sea Hag, your Royal Highness.” Alistair looked at Moe and dropped a bag of gold on the bar” sorry about this; I know this is short notice I need to book all your rooms for the next few days and could you get someone to attend to the horses please.” Moe just nodded his head” whatever you want my Lord.” 

Alistair went over to Nathaniel grabbed his arm in friendship “thanks for keeping an eye on her I know she can be hard to handle most of the time.” Elsa put on her brave face and punched Alistair in the ribs and gave him a look he knew too well. Alistair just reached over and grabbed Elsa’s chin and kissed her again “later my dear.” That is when Alistair sat down with Nate and looked over at him, and Elsa followed and also sat down next to Alistair at the table” isn’t it about time for you to go and visit your family in Kirkwall.” And I am going to take over watching my fearsome redhead, and we were invited to an event at Skyhold.” Elsa just looked over at Alistair and asked: “what is going on at Skyhold?” Alistair looked at Elsa and smiled” I been king for the last three years by myself now it's time for you to be my queen.” Elsa just held her tongue and said to herself “wait I am still his queen?” As the night went on Elsa started to relax and realized it was all over the Rebellion, Celene, Gaspard, and Corypheus, it had just stopped, and it’s been quiet for the last six months. Elsa started to feel sleepy she could not keep her eyes open or keep track what Alistair and Nate were talking about. Elsa felt a touch on her arm it was Nate she opened her eyes “Good night sister” Elsa just nodded and started to drift off again she could feel being lift and being carried by someone she opened her eyes to it was Alistair, so she drifted off again.

Elsa heard a door close behind her and being laid down on a soft bed and weight of Alistair lying next to her. Elsa felt it as Alistair started to play with her long red hair that came loose from her braid the next thing she knew was that Alistair was whispering in her ear “I wanted to do this for days now:, Elsa thought to herself “ shit do what you did last time he wanted your body just go along with it” Elsa opened her eyes and felt his gentle touch on her skin she sat up on her elbows gave him a passionate kiss and in a soft voice” I have missed you, my King,”. Elsa felt it as Alistair started to kiss her exposed skin the next thing Elsa realized that the straps that held her armor in place where being loosened and her duelist armor was falling off her piece by piece then her shirt and pants came off into the pile that was already on the floor. Elsa opened her eyes to see that Alistair had stopped and stood up from the bed with his back to her. Elsa watched as Alistair’s stripped down to his smalls. Then Alistair turned around and climbed back on the bed and was on all fours as he came up to her. Elsa was gently pushed back down on the bed as Alistair started to kiss her harder. Elsa felt it as Alistair started to pull off her delicates they also ended up in the pile that was on the floor. Elsa reached up and pulled off Alistair’s smalls they also ended up on the floor. Alistair bent down and whispered as he kissed Elsa, “This is what I have missed the most love, being this close to you,” Alistair gently pushed Elsa’s legs open and readjusted himself between Elsa’s legs. Elsa felt it as Alistair slid into her opening he hissed between his teeth “ Maker hon you were tight now you are even tighter than before,” Elsa tried to keep a clear head but with Alistair’s sliding in and out of her body. Elsa could not help but to give in to the pleasure that Alistair was doing to her. Elsa started to moan within a few seconds Alistair was also moaning her name. Elsa had a wave hit her so hard she reached up and started to dig her nails into Alistair’s back which made Alistair go faster and harder. Elsa felt it as she climaxes so hard that she closed her eyes and dug her nails into Alistair’s back he hissed once more “ Maker I love you” as he came. 

Alistair bent down kissed Elsa on the lips and rolled off of her and Alistair had his back to her and rolled himself into the blanket that was pushed to his side of the bed. That’s when Elsa notice that Alistair’s right arm was not under the sheet it was laying on top of the blanket. Alistair’s right arm where his tattoo was no longer looked like a symbol of Alistair being a Grey Warden now it seemed like a scar, not a tattoo. Elsa closed her eyes and pictured what that tattoo at one time looked like it was a blazing blue Griffin, but now it looked like a massive scar. Elsa covers her mouth so she could not be heard she got up and went over to the window. Elsa pushed the curtain aside and looked out the window. Elsa was looking at the night sky, once again Elsa was thinking with a clear head again about what happened that night three years ago. The first thought that ran throw her mind was that Alistair’s mistress did not like Alistair’s ink. Then Elsa heard her inner voice saying, “he is lying he does not love you,” Elsa had visions of Alistair screwing half the kingdom. Elsa dropped to her knees and was sobbing loudly. Elsa had forgotten that Alistair was there. Elsa felt someone touching her, and turned her head to see that Alistair was on the floor touching her ” Ela talk to me please honey” Elsa started to cry harder next thing she knew Alistair grabbed her and held her in his arms. Elsa cried herself to sleep in Alistair’s arms. After Elsa fell asleep in his arms, Alistair carried her back to bed. Alistair was leaning against the headboard still holding Elsa in his arms. Alistair just sighed and looked down at Elsa there was another reason why he left Denerim and left Teagan in charge was that Alistair knew something was wrong with Elsa because for the last three years Elsa looked at him with much fear and hurt it tore at his soul. Alistair used his other hand and pinched the bridge of his nose and hit him in the face the reason why Elsa was looking at him it was the same way she looked at him after fucking the queen of all bitches. Alistair looked down at Elsa again she was sleeping in his arms he gently places her down on the bed placed her on her back. Alistair got up and got re-dress he wanted to prove to Elsa he still loved her he found her armor and took it to the stables. Alistair came back to their room Elsa was on her back the way her tattoo shined in the moon Alistair came over to the bed and bent down and kissed her tattoo that was on her collar bone. Alistair got back into bed with Elsa and just held her in his arms. As sleep came over Alistair held Elsa closer and whisper “ I love you, Ela.”


	2. Chapter Two( Anna & Anders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update 6/19/2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is base after DA2 and DAI with some DAA thrown into the mix

”Papa wake up! Issy is trying to burn my hair again.” Anders snap wake and moved his long loose hair out of his face and looked at his five-year-old daughter Leah. Anders looked down at his young daughter who was standing right next to his chair Leah was like a younger version of himself and minus she had Anna bright blue eyes. That is when Anders realized that he had fallen asleep at the table again waiting for Anna to come back home after getting a message from Varric saying Anna was safe and the Inquisition got the information they need from Anna about Corypheus, but that was six months ago and all of a sudden the calling that was screaming inside of Anders’s head to go to the Deeproads the only thing that kept Anders at home and with the help Justice every time Anders was to the point giving up and heading into the Deeproads for his calling. Justice would step in and let Anders mind rest then it just stopped now Anders had a massive headache even with all his skills in the healing arts could not help because his Calling Anders whole body hurt because of that, and nothing was helping with side effects. Plus, Anders had his hands full because both his twin daughters were five and acting like their mother in the wake of Anna absence plus more than once Anders had to deal with his mini-me in Issy. Anders sighed he knew that if he started to poke around people in the village where they in lived town folks would realize he was an infamous mage that blew up the Kirkwall Chantry five years ago. Because at the time Anders thought was the best way to prove that mages could fight back against their oppressors. 

Anders heard “ Papa did you hear me?” that Anders snap back to the present when he heard Leah talking to him. Anders picked the young Leah and put her on the table and looked at the child “what did you do to Issy this time?” Anders rubbed this side of his temple and looked at Leah. Leah looked at the floor in a soft voice and told her father” I was trying to move that Auntie Isabela showed me to do with blades and I did not mean to take her dolls head off.” Anders lead back in his chair with shock on his face” wherein name Andraste where did you get blades at?” Leah looked over Anders' shoulder and pointed in to his and Anna bedroom with cheesy grim” in there, Auntie Isabela told me where they were at .“ Shock ran through Anders' face and body, and the front door open with a massive bang on pure instinct Anders was up and place himself front his oldest daughter just in case it was her younger twin sister was there. Anders quickly figuring out a spell in his head to keep one child from hurting another one. But to Anders relief, it was Bethany she looked at Anders “you have your hands full already don’t you, and it only 9 in the morning. Bethany sat down at the table and looked at Leah with a smile and sat in front of Leah who was giggling her aunt ” I will take care of Leah you need to deal with her sister I saw her she gave me the chills that were the same look before when Anna was mad about something.” Anders got up from the table headed out the door the sun was shining, and the cool seashore felt good under Anders bare feet. Anders saw his youngest daughter sitting on a piece of driftwood staring at the sea petting the family cat sir pounced-lot- the second and of course Rex Anna’s mabari was on the child side. Anders looked down at the old war hound and said: “you could of help me out this morning.” Rex just wagged his tail blew air out his nose at Anders and went back to sleep. Anders sat down next to his youngest daughter Issy who looked like women he loved Anders pulled Issy long black hair away from her face Anders saw his amber eyes staring right back him.” Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?” Young Issy looked at her father” I want Justice to fix her or I will get her with a fireball. Myself” as Issy said that a small fireball formed in her hand Anders grab Issy hand “No honey that won’t fix your doll the only thing it would do, it would hurt your sister, and I know you love her right, ” and young Issy nodded her head and started to cry Anders picked up Issy up in his arms, and she began to cry harder and sobbing “I want Mama” Anders held his daughter close and missed Anna more than before.

Anders did not notice someone had walked up to him and young Issy and said: “Need a hand Blondie?” Anders looked up at Varric with shock and stuttered “Varric! Is Anna with you?” is the only thing Anders could get out before Issy started to scream “Uncle Varric, Uncle Varric!” And pulled herself away from her father into Varric waiting arms Varric held the little girl in his arms “how is my favorite mage-ing doing today?” and looked down at Anders as he was stared at the house and Varric made the statement “ to answer your question Blondie yes Hawke is here.” “Go and see her I can watch young Issy here” here before Varric could finish his statement Anders was up already was heading up the hill to the house and saying to himself” Thank you, Maker, Anna all right” Anders opened the front open wide to see Leah in her mother arms crying into Anna's shoulder about how much she missed her, and Anna holding the child her arms trying to hold back the tears herself running her fingers threw Leah long blonde hair” how is my little duelist doing to today?” Anna said to the little girl that when Anna turned around and saw Anders about ready to cry himself Anna put the child down and looked at Leah “ I need to say hi to Papa too ok.” Anna walked up to Anders put her finger in the middle of Anders' chest looked up at him “have you been a good mage right my dear.” Anders could say no words but just held her and kissed Anna.

After warm family reunion Anna was happy to be home. Anna went into her and Anders bedroom and started to undress she heard the bedroom door closed, and the room had grown darker she felt arms around her waist, and Anders bent over to buried his face in the middle of Anna bareback and she could feel his tears she listened as Anders started to talking about one night after she left” I was in the fade, and Justice came to me told me that you were left in the fade after that night I never could sleep well after that night, it broke my heart to think about you were left in the fade . I did not have the heart tell anyone about what Justice said to me. ” Anna softly touched Andres arms that were wrapped around her waist. “Justice was right I was in the Fade, but the Grey Warden Stroud was the one that left behind.”

Anna turned around to place both her hands on either side of Anders face looked up into Anders ambers eyes “I glad you did not let the calling take you away from me again and girls this time,” Anders looked down at his wife,” how could let it take me over again I was not about ready to head to the deep roads and leave our girls with alone without either one of their parents to love them.” Anna reached up and kissed Anders, and Anders kissed her right back, Anna started to lose more clothes than she wanted to and by now she was sitting on the bed, and Anders was on his knees in front of her. Anna places her hands-on Anders' shoulders “honey we need to stop I don’t want Varric listing at the door and using our sex life again in another one of his books.” The answer Anna got from Anders was a small shockwave on the inside of her thigh, Anna looked down at Anders he was looking up at her, and the had the look of a cat who had the mouse trapped in the corner and was about to pounce on it. “Oh!! Did I forget mention Varric and Bethany have taken the girls to town for a while, Varric also said take your time Blondie” as Anders pushed Anna up higher on the bed and got closer to her and whispered in her ear “I have missed you in more than one way.” By this point, Anders had lost his shirt somewhere, and Anna ran her fingers across Anders faded Grey Warden tattoo which was over his heart. Anna could feel Anders heartbeat under the tattoo Anna figures could feel it beat faster than before. Anders pulled Anna hand away from his chest and used small bit frost magic went all the way down her arm and across her bare chest and down one leg and up the other leg, and that is when Anna knew her mage husband had her under his spell and so did Anders he laid on top of Anna and with one hand grab hold of both her wrists together and with little bit of work removed what little clothing Anna had left on, and that is when Anna realized that Anders already take off all his clothing he used height and weight to push himself closer to Anna naked body. Anna let small moan leave her lips, and that’s when Anders knew that Anna gee spot was hit and let his body take over. Anna mind went blank, and she could feel small amount of frost magic being used all over her body, and it made worst for her the more she moaned, the harder, faster and colder it got, Anders knew Anna was close he moaned into Anna's ear “together” as soon as Anders said that Anna came all over his manhood Anders could not take it with a hard thrust he joined Anna in ecstasy. Ander kissed Anna one more time rolled off her onto his side and grabbed Anna into a tight hug to make sure Anna was real and, in his arms, Anders, fell asleep as good as any Grey Warden could do. They spent the rest of the day lying next to each other arms until Anna heard Rex outside barking at something or someone was coming down the road as it was started getting dark.

Anna knew it was girls she could hear Isabela auguring over why could, not the girls could not stay with on her ship with her that night so Hawke and Anders could have some mommy and daddy time together. Anna hears Varric and Aveline both saying “No” to the pirate. Aveline was telling Isabela” its bad enough you are teaching five-year-old twin dueling skills and her little sister how to cheat at cards by using magic,” Anna could hear Isabela asking the girls” which is more fun my ship or stinky old barracks with people how don’t believe in having an enjoyable time.” Anna knew they were close she shook Anders awake” Honey they are home.” Anders still half asleep he heard his girls Anders was aware that they were close. Anders heard the girls chanting “ship, ship, ship” Then Anna heard Isabela say” Auntie Isabela two and Auntie Aveline zero.” That’s when Anna and Anders notice they were close to the house and Anders, and Anna looked at each other and “ Shit we need clothes now” and in quick scramble to get dress Anna put on Anders shirt he wore earlier that day and she found a skirt and Anders put clean tunic on and his pants, and they quickly left their bedroom Anna sat down at the table trying to catch her breath and try to play nothing happen and before she could say anything Isabela kicked in the door and shouted “we back! Well shit Varric I own you 30 silver when we get back to the Sea Witch,” Anna and Anders looked at Isabela and Varric then at each other Anna thought to herself ”what kind of bet did these two have going on?” and Anna looked at Varric was shooing the girls out of the room “Ok,ok me and Rivain had bet on the two of you, she said you would be not trying making more little Anders when we show up” Anna and Anders looked at each other Anna cheeks turned little pink with twist of her neck Anna turned and looked at the wall, and she hid it well, and Isabela said “Varric bet was there would be naughty mage games today. ” Anders had his head turn so his hair down into his face because he knew that he was blushing. Anders sighed That was when little Leah poked her head in to the room and looked at Anna “Mama why are you wearing Papa shirt?” Anna and Anders looked at each other both of them turned brighter red in the face Isabela looked at both of her friends. Isabela pouting then looked at Varric “ care for IOU from me?” Varric smile at Isabela “nope you already owe me six of them pay up Rivain,” Varric held his palm opened and flat. They all heard Aveline sigh in background “Maker rouges.”

After Leah made her statement later that night when it was bedtime for the girls and Varric was telling a story to them. It was time for the adults to talk. Anna sat down next to Anders at the kitchen table told Isabela and Aveline about happen at Skyhold and what took place at Adamanit and how a tevinter magister name Erimond used blood magic to bind demons to Grey Warden mages. Anna took Anders hand and looked at him” Thank the Maker you left the Wardens when you did Anders.” Anders just nodded his head got up and went to the window looked out and listen while Anna talked about her and Varric trip in to the fade and how Stroud gave his life to save others. Anna looked at Anders at the window then at Aveline and Isabela at the table. There is more there is going to be a wedding at Skyhold Varric is going” with that said Anna got up from the table touched Anders' shoulder. “ Inquisitor wants to meet you” Anders just looked at Anna” you have to be joking?” that when Varric came back in to the room “Hawke not joking Blondie”, Varric took Anders spot at the table and told the group about the Inquisitor “ how Lady Inquisitor Jena was born a mage stopped and went to steel,”Varric stop for a moment “oh yeah I have something for you Blondie,” Varric reach in to one of hidden many pockets and pulled a letter and gave it to Anders it even had the Inquisition seal on it. Anders took the note with a shaking hand he opened it the message Anna read it over his arm …

 _Lieutenant Grey Warden Anders,_  
_Dragon age 945_

 _Really, I don’t know how to address you sire the last thing I heard that you were a Grey Warden But since you left the order I am at lost how to dress you so forgive me for the Grey Warden title._  
_Please don’t be angry towards Varric in this matter I have heard from him you have a life away from the Circle has been better for you, good for you. I wish my beloved older brother Kain were not made a tranquil mage before he got Mark Kain was fun, loving and love to play jokes on any who would fall victims in to his traps._

 _But when Kain got the brand person who I looked up to was gone, he was nothing but walking dead man. And what you did in Kirkwall I wished it was done before my own brother got the brand. You should be a hero, but that is someone little sister talking._  
_From listening to Champion of Kirkwall Hawke, she cares a great deal about you and from her tone she does love you too, but that is between and you and me. Since the Chantry frowns on mage having lives outside the Circle I am happy that you have great friends and some who loves you._

_The reason for this letter I invite you and the Champion of Kirkwall to my upcoming wedding to Commander Cullen I ask you sir mage No harm will come to you since you will be in the company Varric Tethras and he also part of the Inquisition he carries letter of safe passes you and your traveling party and I have mark place on his map where to stay and I have sent word to the inns and taverns that are indicated on the map if they see my seal and who carries it their companions are guests of the Inquisition ._

_The roads are still hazardous in some place so who you choose must skilled people in battle or magic. I hope you come I would like to meet you very much. Safe travel for you and your companion’s_  
_Lady Inquisitor Jena Trevelyan,_

Anders and Anna looked up from letter at Varric humming a tavern song and fanning the air with a map in the air Varric knew the two of them were watching him Varric opened of one his eye and said, “I guess it's good news and Tiny owns me some money when I get back to Skyhold.” Anna just looked at Varric with shock “you knew this whole time that’s why you came with me and made sure I made it back here to Anders” Varric smiled and said,” my lips are a seal.” Anders just looked at Anna said loudly “Wait for the Knight-Commander Cullen is getting married I am not going to Templar wedding!!" Before Anders could finish his rant "here is the thing Blondie Curly and others are no longer Templar’s “Varric stated “ only ones any ones need worried about are red ones they went crazy after they had eaten way too much red lyrium" that when Anna said “ that's right when I talk to Cullen he told me the Templar order is pretty much gone and when I was there I saw a lot of mages around Skyhold I even saw First Enchanter Fiona, and she asked about you love. “Anders turned to his wife and asked” what about the girls?” that's when Aveline said, ” they can stay with Donnic and me if we can’t watch them Bethany can and Anders it’s time to come out of hiding we have all forgiven you.” Anders looks out the window. Anna came up to her husband and whispered in his ear “don’t worry my love I will not let those evil Templar’s get you” Anders felt chill up his spine and remember that is what Anna told him in his clinic in Darktown nine years ago, and Anders knew by now she was women who keep her word. Isabela made the announcement and is said" if Anders is going I am going to" Varric smile at Anna ” one last adventure Hawke before the daggers go up for good. “

When Varric mention Anna daggers, Anders had forgotten entirely to happen earlier and turned around looked at Isabela “ I knew I forgot something today when you thought was a clever idea to teach a five old twin blades technique?” Anna stood behind Anders and gave Isabela the thumbs up and word we can talk later with a big smile on her face and Anders must know what his wife was doing behind his back and said” Issy wanted to hit her sister a fireball” Anna put her hand on the counter and said” that’s you get when you have children with duelist and Rouge sir mage” and Anna smiled the only people did not think what Anna said was funny was Anders and Aveline the felt they were the only adults in the room. Because all the rouges in the room were on the floor laughing their ass off. It was getting late and every agreed to meet there later the next day. Anna and Anders overheard Varric and Isabela placing over bet how they find the next day as they left. Anna lend into Anders and” it’s been a long day” and when Anders bet over and laid his head on his wife shoulder in passionate voice” Welcome home my love” Anna reached over and ran her hand down Anders' face and cooed” Thank you” Anders picked her up and carried her to bed, and that was the first night back together, and the only thing Anders wanted to hold his love, and that is what he did.

Anna got up early she rolled over and sat up and was watching Anders sleeping. Since they left Kirkwall Anders started to wear his earring again and let his hair grow long and kept out of that weird style he used to wear it was not as long as the girls. The man sleeping next to her looked nothing like the mage that blew up the Kirkwall Chantry or a Grey Warden and had the spirit of Justice inside of him the few people knew who he was. Even individuals in the village thought that Anna and Anders and their friends and family were refugees, Anna ran her fingers through Anders blonde hair. Anna sat but her back against the bed broad and just watching him again as he was sleeping. Then Anna closed her eyes just let her mind wander back in time.

With Chantry blown into rubble, Anna and her group tried to save as many mages as they could and dealing with Knight-Commander Meredith, and her red lyrium madness after Meredith was a red statue. They agreed to meet at the Amell estate grabbing what they could before the city was overrun with reinforcement. Before everyone showed up at the estate. Anna was in her and Anders room packing, Anders walked into their room sat on the bed” can we talk?” Anna stopped what she was doing led against her desk “sure” the first thing Anders asked,” why did you spare my life after I blew up Chantry with magic and lie to you?” Anna walked over to the bed sat down on her knees on the floor looked up Anders sitting on the bed, from the look in his eyes Anna knew that Anders loved her deeply, Anna knew that she had two excellent reasons why she did not kill him. Anna started her reasoning’s “the first reason is I could not kill the man I love?” Anna knew the second reason she hoped would not send Anders into the fade on a one-way trip, and Anna would be stuck with Justice because all the fighting she been doing lately. Anna took a breath and just let words come out. “The second reason is how could I kill the father of my unborn child what kind of mother would I be?” Anna could tell the room grew quiet then the room started to get very cold, and quickly then it dawned on Anders what Anna just told him. Anders stood up, and his face was flushed and shouted” By Andraste Grace y...y.y.you rrr pregnant!!!!! Why in the name of the Maker did not tell me earlier, how far you now?” Anna did the math in her head “somewhere around eight weeks.” The healer or father to be took over Anders looked over at Anna sneered as he started to turn blue because Anders was mad one at Anna for not telling him before now, second at himself because as a healer he should of having seen the signs “ exam time strip now!” Then Anders heard someone behind him “this would not be a good time for inspection of the expecting mother Blondie tell Justice to go away” Anders turned around saw Varric, Bethany and Isabela in their bedroom door Anna stood up with all that information out in the open Anna started to feel light headed and the room began to spin out of control, and then it went dark the last thing Anna heard was Bethany and Anders screaming her name and something laying on her , and it was massive.

Anna had strange feeling as she felt laying on something flat and somewhat hard and it was rocking back and forth she could hear Rex whining, and it sounded like he was scratching at a door. Anna started to move she open her eyes Anna's head was in Bethany lap she was looking down at Anna and was crying “Thank the Marker you are wake” Anna looked up at Bethany “why is Rex whining? Bethany looked down at Anna told her what happened” when you blacked out Rex came running in the room and got between you and Anders, and Rex laid on you and started to growl at Anders got madder, and I got to meet Justice again it took Isabela slamming Anders/Justice into the wall at knifepoint. Isabela told me to take Rex into the other room. I swear to the Marker Anna Rex wanted to take a bite out of Anders as I dragged Rex out of the room Anders screamed while Isabela had a hole of him against the wall” Mabari in some part of the world is consider delicacy!” Anna was listening to Bethany telling Anna the story. Bethany laid her hand on Anna's head and smiled down at her “ mother was right Anders hates dogs. “out the shadows they both heard Anders talking” that is why I like cats,” Anna turned her head. Anders was in the shadows. Anders pulled himself out of the shadows. Anders bent down and looked at Anna in the eyes “ why?” Anna knew what Anders meant Anna sighed “because.” the swaying of the ship Anna started to feel sick it could be she hasn’t eaten anything in days or the morning sickness.

Anna wanted to go somewhere and throw-up, Anna tried to stand she started to feel lighted head again that’s when Anna had someone looking down at her. Anders looked Anna” where are you going?” Anna looked up at Anders” I need some air.” Next thing Anna knew Anders had her in his arms and carrying her top side with Rex at his feet Anna heard Isabela at the wheel telling her men” look alive we have a guest The Champion of Kirkwall and my closest friend.” Isabela look at Anna” welcome aboard Hawke, ” and sickness Anna was felt below was stronger, so she wiggled out of Anders' arms crawled over to side of the boat and had a case of the dry heaves, and the world started to go black again, but this time Anders was there to catch Anna got her in the shade of sail and Bethany had food and water waiting for her. Bethany looked Anders and crossed her arms made the statement “Well since my sister is caring for your baby you know what you need to do the right thing?” Anders had not thought about it his focus was on Anna and the baby. Anders knew what Bethany was talking about he took Anna hand “I know I did not handle it well the first time but I going to say it now Anna Hawke will you become my wife. Anna looked over at her sister she had the biggest smile on her face, she looked at the man she loved so much Anna said” yes but come here “ Anna grabbed the pieces of leather that held Anders hair back. Anna took it pulled out off throw off somewhere she smiled with his hair loose from that ridiculous style Anders wore she watch his blonde hair blowing in the wind” much better I like your hair like that keeps like that I have seen your earring for me please put it back in for me.” Anders smile at Anna “Of course my love I will.” Anders said loving that when Isabela and her perfect timing sat down with the biggest smile on” as captain of the this ship” I will do the service the next port we hit Anna looked around for Varric which he came out of nowhere and already knew what she was going to ask” Hawke I would be my honor give you away” they all laughed until they notice Anna was turning green again and threw up what she just ate, and Anders had bucket already and that when Isabela stated the facts” wow nice catch daddy to be” Isabela being herself made the statement ”Maker like the world needs other Anders,” Isabela gave Anna her cabin told and insisting a pregnant women did not need to sleep on wooden beds.

That night Anna was above deck the chilly night air felt good. Anna was out her armor just in tunic and pants she wore under her armor breeze felt good. Anna knew she had someone behind her. Anders came out of the shadows. Anders was upset Anna knew it. Anders came over and grabbed ahold of Anna wrapped his arms around her. Anna felt Anders place both his large hands over her stomach. Anders started to cry Anna heard “ Anders say around her” I am so sorry love” Anna turned around Anders placed his head on her chest was still crying and held Anna tighter. Anders left his head just held Anna in his arms. Anna sighed and asked “are you mad at me” Anna heard Anders sigh “ no I am upset you did not tell me when you first learned that we were going to be a family” Anna pulled away” I didn’t want you to worry about me” Anders grabbed Anna again and just held Anna Anders heard Anna” Maker look out Thedas because there is going to smart-ass kid in nine months of one rouge and one renegade mage.” Anna heard Anders “ to be correct eight and half months Maker help us” Anna felt when Anders picked Anna up in his arms “time for that exam women” and carried Anna back to the cabin.

Anders laid Anna on the bed in their cabin and stripped Anna down to her smalls. For them being together for three years now. Anna became shy around Anders took his mage cloak and place it on a chair close to the bed he turned to see Anna covering herself. Anders looked down at Anna and smarted off” Really? Well, you are kind of late to be doing that now.” Anna looked up at Anders” stuff it mage.” Anders bent down and kissed Anna. With his skill hands un-did Anna bra. Anders looked down at Anna's chest, Anders told himself _”Maker she had great rack before now they are mouth-watering they had grown since the last time,”_ Anders had to fight the urge to bend down take one those glorious boobs between his teeth and chew on it until Anna became un-glued in his arms the ideas started running around his head and more Anders thought about it them more Anders perverted mind went into the gutter. Anders heard Justice screaming in his head _ **“ this not exam this is something perverted,”**_ Anders told Justice _“shut up to have those beautiful big boobs screaming at me they need my attention”_ Anders felt Anna hand on his face Anders looked over at Anna “ Honey you are drooling” Anna reached up and wipe the drool from this side of Anders' mouth. Now it was Anders to turn red, Anders took Anna hand and kissed it “ sorry Anna I was distracted by your mouth-watering boo… “ “Anders you are started to drool again, dear.” Anders shook his head and told himself _” Exam first boobs second”_ Anders bent down and kissed Anna “ sorry love” Anna looked at Anders “ sure you pervert” Anders looked down at Anna” I can be professional when I want to be but to have those beautiful melons staring at me all I want to do is give each them a healer attention.” Anders sat up and whacked himself in the head and told himself _” Stop it exam first then……”_ Anders jumped when he felt a hand rubbing his now of hard cock. Anders looked over at Anna “ look who is being perverted now” Anna pulled her hand away and gave Anders her famous evil smile. Anders laid Anna hands down at her side and kissed Anna” Later right now I want to make sure everything is ok with our baby” Anders climbed onto the bed sat over Anna's legs. Anders placed his hands-on Anna abdomen and with Justice help and his magic Anders heard his baby heartbeat the baby was little over eight weeks along Anders started to cry unknow to Anders b, ut Justice knew there was the second heartbeat. Anders felt Anna sitting up” Honey what’s wrong?” Anders had her arms. Anders stutter” I……amm….going to a father.” Anders laid down with Anna in his arms and fell asleep.

Anders was sound asleep. Anna sat up look at Anders since he still was in his clothes and Anna only her underwear on Anders had to fall asleep with his arm right arm draped over his face. Anna was so horny her body was screaming for Anders every inch of him. Anna sat up not to wake Anders up with her skilled hands Anna untied Anders pants and pulled out his cock. Anna had the urge, and she started licking his shaft next thing Anna knew Anders' fingers were in her hair. Anders began to moan” don’t stop.” Anders had beautiful dream Anna was between his legs and him giving him blow-job. That one of the few things in their sex life Anders never asked Anna to do. Anders was still half of the sleep when he reached down felt a head of hair wrapped around his cock. Anders shot up and looked down Ann still had his cock, and she was bobbing up and down on it. Anna looked up and Anders. Anders almost lost it in Anna's mouth. Anders pulled Anna away from his crotch. Anna looked up Anders amber eyes shined in the darkness. “what’s wrong? Love” Anna got off the bed. Then it dawns on Anna that Anders didn’t want her anymore. Anna fell to the floor and started to cry silently. Anders was still laying on the bed still trying to catch his breath the last time he got good blow-job like that was with Karl. Then Anders heard crying and knew it was Anna. Anders sat up on the bed and looked at the floor for Anna. Even in the state, Anna was in, she still good at hiding in the shadows. Anders got down all four to look for Anna in the darkness Anders left bare skin and followed it up, sure enough, Anders found Anna in the darkness of the room. Anders wrapped his arms around Anna and just held Anna. Anders heard Anna” I get it you don’t want me anymore.” Anders grabbed Anna chin and made Anna looked into his eyes” that is pure utter bullshit, my dear, you are now stuck with me forever.” Anders placed his hand on Anna's stomach” we going to be a family now.” Leave it to Anders to turn the tender moment into something else. The next thing Anna knew Anders was groping her chest and saying out loud,” ahh so soft and so big and all mine” Next thing Anna knew Anders had bent his head down at started to chew on Anna’s breast while the other hand was on the other one groping it and pinching the soft bud. Anna began to moan Anders picked Anna and tossed Anna on the bed and took off his tunic and went back to work crying” these big beautiful boobs have been screaming for some attention, they are getting all of my attention now” Anna started to run her nails threw Anders scalp. Anders got up in his arms and let his hair fall into Anna's face kissed Anna again. Anders felt Anna tugging at his pants” off now” Anders looked down at Anna “ as you wish my lady” Anders stood up and stripped off his pants since Anna know him Anders did not wear any smalls, so Anders stood there Anna sat up and looked Anders naked body and said “ Maker” Anders upper body was well defined because he had to swing around almost eight foot staff plus under the moon Anders Grey Warden tattoo looked it was dancing on Anders' chest every time he took a breath it moved his golden locks fell around his shoulders. Anders climbed into bed with Anna. Anders got between Anna's legs and bent down and kissed Anna again Anders felt Anna grabbed ahold him with Anna help Anders made it to Anna center they both held their breath it been weeks since they been this close to each other. Anders bent down and started to kiss Anna again as he pushed himself forward into Anna body. Anders knew Anna was made just for him he fit inside her. Anders laid his head down on Anna's shoulder and whisper in Anna ear “ Maker I love you so much Anna” Anders got up on his arms and started to push forward. Anna's legs went around Anders to draw him in closer to her. Anders speeded up. Anders reached down between him and Anna and pinched her nub he had forgot that they were in the middle of the ocean, and there were thin walls between them, and everybody else on The Sea Witch Anna squeal then started to moan loudly Anders let her nub go and placed his hand over Anna mouth and went to Anna ear “ we are not a home” Anna nodded her head but as soon as Anders let Anna go she was moaning again it was loud Anders sighed next thing Anders knew Anna had clamped down on the side of Anders neck that sent chills down Anders' spine. That cause Anders to speed up. Anders could feel his orgasm coming, but he wanted Anna to have orgasms too Anders twisted his neck so Anna could let go of him. Anders with one hand he reached down, and with his other hand, he covered Anna mouth, so her moan could be muffled. Anders twisted her nub that did it Anna whole body arched Anders felt orgasms wash over him. Anders let go of Anna’s nub Anders bent over Anna started to kiss Anna harder so his and her moaning could muffle. Anders sped up to blinding speed Anders could feel his magic began to boil under his skin, Anders looked down at Anna” please love I need to release it.” In a moment of clarity, Anders knew he could not zap Anna as he had done before in the past. Anders reached over Anna's head and grabbed the headboard and called forth fire. As Anders had his orgasms,left scorched marks on the headboard. 

As Anders was coming down Anna had other orgasms. After Anna last orgasms Anders sat up on his elbows and looked down at Ann and wiped Anna sweat soak hair out her face, Anna smiled up at Anders” Maker I love you my naughty mage” Anders kissed Anna one more time gentle rolled off Anna onto his side. Anders watched Anna fall asleep after Anna fell asleep Anders turned Anna onto her back. Anders sat up and places his hand loving on Anna abdomen Anders sighed “ Maker I don’t know if this sign or not” Then Anders heard a noise from outside their cabin. Anders got up and got his pants back on Anders cast a fireball in his hand and listen at the door for a second on the side of the door he heard “shhhhh Rivain I am still listing” Anders sighed grabbed the door and pull it open to have Varric and Isabela they both fell into room their hands and knees looked up at Anders. Anders looked down to see four sheets of paper with notes scribbled all them Anders felt a shot glass roll close to his bare feet. Anders picked up the sheets of paper and read them with a quick glance. Anders turned beat red “ Maker I never said that or I would ever tell that to Anna I would be full of holes,” looked at the other three sheets of papers and sighed “ I will allow this,” and gave the pieces of paper back to Varric, “ and this one,” gave it back to Varric, Anders had to re-read the third article then out” What in the name of the Maker does a swing had to with anything?’ Anders read the rest of it “NO way Varric if Anna does not kill you I will” They both heard Isabela” you burnt my bed Anders” Anders looked over at down at Isabela and shot her evil smile “ sorry”

They been at sea for the last for four weeks Anna woke up to Anders laying on her stomach and taking to baby that was growing inside her the morning sickness was starting ease up by now her clothes were getting tight around the middle for her, so Isabela made it standing order ever one of her crew had to hand over one shirt to the captain so with the help Isabela and Bethany she a whole stack simple gown. Anna got up and put one of them on Anna looked over at Anders he had the biggest smile on his face. Anna sat down next to him on bed the first thing he did his hand went to was her growing belly, said” I want girl that looks you and has your eyes” Anna put her hand over his “no I want a little girl that has your eyes and your smile “ that moment somewhere inside Anna the baby kicked under Anders' hand and Anna felt it too they both looked at each other and Anders had the biggest smile on his face gentle grabbed Anna and put her back on the bed and put his hand on Anna's stomach hoping the baby would do it again then above them topside the watchman screamed” land oh!” Anders looked down at Anna” are you ready to become my wife.” Anna just smile said “yes.” Anders bent down and kissed Anna.

When the Sea Witch made port Anna was about ready to step off the gain blank with her daggers in her hands Anna stopped by eight pair eyes giving her the don’t you dare look, Anna looked the people that were giving her that look “What” Anders was the first person to say something “sweetheart you are in no condition to go anywhere” Anna gave Anders hurtful looked, Anna looked over at Bethany just nodded her head in agreement, even her own sister would not back her up. Anna looked at Varric and Isabela were looking off in other direction making comments about seagulls flying overhead” thanks, guys” Isabela was the first to put her arms around Anna” stay here I promise to we will keep your renegade out of trouble right Varric?” Varric was trying to hide misfit smile “Oh yeah right we will Hawke” Anna knew better than to believe two of them Bethany saw Anna face “don’t worry Anna it will be ok.” The one thing that Anna and Anders did not know was that Varric and Isabela had in secret plan a bachelor’s party for Anders, and some of Isabela crew was to stay behind to make sure the pregnant champion of Kirkwall would stay safe and on the Sea Witch or the captain would have them throw overboard in shark-infested waters. Anna climb back on board the ship that’s when Anna saw crew member setting a dagger throwing board game asked the crew if she could join she ran below and grab her throwing knives, Anna spent most her day talking to the team and throwing daggers by three in the afternoon she had all of the crew members listening to her about battle with Arishok since all of Isabela crew were duelist like Anna they asked how did she it and slow him and that is when Anna told them what poison work on him and which one that slowed him down and which one helped with the final blow Anna was sitting in the shade of sail and Rex had his head in Anna lap and he was sleeping. Anna was petting Rex's face. Then Anna saw Bethany walking aboard the ship again that when Bethany ” you should have seen the Ogre she took on ” they looked Anna and then Bethany. Anna raised her hands up” I had helped it was not just me all us that when both sisters looked sad and crew member looked at Anna asked, “what happen?” Anna looked at the sea” we have won that fight, but we lost Carver, the person looks at her” who was that person?” both sister at looked each “our brother.” That is when Anna realized Varric, Isabela, and Anders were not with Bethany Anna looked at her sister” I have no clue where those three got off too.” Anna realized that Varric and Isabela had plain this the whole time put her hand to her head “Thank the Maker Justice won’t let Anders get drunk.” 

By the time the Isabela got back it was well past dark, and she has wasted Anna saw her coming down the docks trying to walk a straight-line Isabela looked up at Anna and slurring her words every bad “wow Hawke you up anddddd yourrrr twin bothhhhhhhh look pregnant.” Anna helped Isabela back on broad the ship before she could ask Isabela looked at her “the guys will not be here tonight they got a room, and Anders is funny drunk” Bethany came up” did I hear her right Anders is drunk.” With the help of Bethany they got Isabela to back to her bed while they did that Isabela reached up grab both pulled them close to her “ I glad DDD DDD that tatt youuu twoooo are here” and gave both a sloppy wet kiss on their cheeks” soon after Isabela let them go and passed out after they got her to bed and closed Isabela door Bethany turned to Anna” Marker Breath she smells like she had bath in whiskey” both sisters giggle at each other when Anna reached out and hugged her sister and told Bethany “good night.” Anna went back to her and Anders room she laid in Anders spot and fell asleep with Anders smell around her. Anders had his smell which was elfroot and hinted lyrium but having not Anders close to her Anna did not sleep long.

Anna went to up to top deck letting the chilly night blow in her face and letting the wind catch her long black hair that when she saw a very drunk man walking down the dock, she knew who it could be was because they had on mage robe on. Anna stepped off the ship and walked down to the docks with her daggers in her hands just in case it was not Anders, the closer he got Anna started relaxed because she knew it was Anders. Anders was half walked and stagger to her and grabbed hold of Anna his weight bearing down on her. Anna ended up seating down on the dock with Anders' head in her lap the first thing he did was turn his head placed his arms around Anna's waist and started talking to his unborn child” don’t wor RR yy Papa is here, and no evil Darkspawn will ever lay a hand on you.” Quickly Anna grabbed her small throwing daggers and looked around Anna knew Anders could sense them when they were around. Anna heard a noise Anders sat up and could not focuses his magic or his eyes. And Anders laid back down in Anna lap again Anna still on alert for the trouble Anna jumped when Anders reached up and touched Anna face and ran his fingers through her long black hair that fell over Anna's shoulder. Anna heard other noise the only she could think” shit I can still fight, but I can’t leave Anders in this condition,” Anna watched the shadows and saw movement once again she zero in on and where she heard the noise again and saw action again she took aim and waited to see action again before Anna threw one she heard a voice that she knew well “Hawke it’s me” Anna put the dagger down stared into the darkness” Varric is that you?” 

The dwarf came out of the shadows with men from Isabela ship “I knew it sorry Hawke, Blondie woke up a little while ago he started running off saying he needed to protect his unborn child, so we followed him here.” Anna looked at Varric and rubbed her forehead “please tell he did not blast anyone with a fireball or turned them into human ice statue?” Varric looked down at the passed out mage in Anna lap Varric looked her in the face “No human or animal was hurt but when the town people wake up in morning they have some new ice statues that were once trees and grand ice sculpture village square” Varric bent down and shook Anders “Come to Blondie lets go back to the inn” Anders woke up Anna saw Anders pouting “ No IIIII wantttt to keep my baby safe from the evil Templar’s.” and he held on Anna's waist harder Anna just looked, Anders, placed her hand his forehead and looked down at him “ love how can this be good for us when I am sitting on cold dock just in your shirt, and you are laying my lap.” Anders got the message with the help of a crew member the drunk mage was up and off Anna and Varric gave her hand up Anna she could not stand up easy because both of her legs were numb she looked down at her friend” Varric since you are storyteller I want you to tell me everything about Anders drunken night out on the town” Varric look up at her and smile “sure Hawke” The next they both heard someone trying to run to them next thing Anna knew Anders was there again Anna looked up Anders reached over and started and kiss Anna. As Anders kiss, Anna she could tell whatever that made Anders drunk was strong she started to get a buzz too. Next thing Anna knew she heard Varric sighed “ Come on lover boy” as Varric and a crewmate pulled Anders away from Anna. As Varric left her he turned around and looked at her “other thing we found a spot for you two can get married before Anders got shit face he wanted it about the time same time you guys meet Bethany and Isabela will come and help you all of us pitched in for the dress since you don’t have your mother’s gown and other thing get your pregnant ass back on the boat now.” 

Varric turned to leave he heard someone running to him next thing he knew The Champion of Kirkwall was on her knees crying into his duster Varric just stroke her long hair, Varric repeated what he said earlier about getting her ass back on that boat and Varric heard from Anna between the tears” don’t let Isabela hear you call it a boat its ship” they both laugh. Varric gave Anna another hand up” don’t make me use Bianca to get your ass back on that ship” Varric told her, Anna raise her hands up” ok, ok.” As Varric watched Anna walk back and got back on board the ship, he sighed and followed two men carrying a drunk mage back to the inn. When Anna got back to the cabin she laid down and fell fast asleep she started dreaming about two little girls’ hands in hers one with black hair like hers and other golden blonde hair like Anders.

“Hawke, Hawke shit she not waking up I am not the one who tells Anders that his bride died” Anna was awake enough to hear Isabela talking to her sister, and Anna's eyes started to come into focused and she was looking up at the ceiling of the cabin. Anna turned her head and look out the porthole and saw the sun was high in the sky and Anna sigh. Both Isabela and Bethany hear heard her sigh “See she not dead” Anna heard Bethany say” Come on sis this is your big day” Anna looked up at her sister she had not seen that look on her face since they were children the last was when Bethany six and Anna was nine years old, and her little sister wanted to make her old sister look more girly. As Anna did the last time she could never say no her little sister “All right Bethany what do have plan for me today?” both Isabela and Bethany smile and helped Anna out of bed It was Isabela who went first “In Rivain no man is to look on the bride so we kicked all the people off the ship including the dog that when she saw that they set Anchor off some beach Anna could see the shore, Then it was Bethany turn she took her by the hand and lead her upper deck they ran a sail along the said of the ship that, so no could see aboard there in the middle of the deck there was a tub from Anna could smell it had bath oils and scent soaps she went to turn around head below deck again she left a hand to grab her arm tight Anna looked over she swore her mother had just stepped out of the fade and was staring at her “Anna Marian Hawke get your ass in that tub now!” Anna felt she was six all over again and that was the last her mother used her full name. Isabela looked at the two sisters Isabela could she could swear was looking Hawke mother throw Bethany eyes, that when Isabela heard Hawke middle name started to laughing so loud that for some reason she looked over again looked it was Bethany again, and she was helping her sister get the tub Hawke shot a look at Isabela though to herself “ Shit if looks could kill I would have shank through my heart.” Hawke was bathed, and dress Bethany was doing Anna's hair, Isabela asked Bethany “ What up with Hawke middle name?” Bethany looked at Isabela “how did you find out?” then she knew she saw the spirit of Leandra Hawke earlier.

Anna sigh and said, “the night my mother went into labor with me my father was sure his first child would be boy, not a girl but mother knew different so after I was born my mom would not let him hold me until she told him my full name she started with last name Hawke then the middle Marian and my first name Anna and that’s how I came by my middle name.” Bethany looked down at her sister “ we know we nothing about Anders family, we should try to find his family for the sake of the baby,” Anna reached down to touch her growing belly and said with another sigh” we can’t “Both and Isabela, and Bethany look at Anna with the look of why not? Anna could feel their eyes her turned round to both of and pulled dagger out from somewhere in the gown she had and stated “Both of you have to swear a blood oath what I am about ready to tell never repeated to anyone they both looked at Anna knew what blood oath was Bethany was the first to take the dagger put a small hole tip of her finger and looked at her sister I swear by blood I will never speak about I am about ready to hear and Isabela and took the dagger but a small hole on the tip of her fingers and repeated what Bethany just said and then Anna took the blade and put a small hole in her fingers, and I am the to tell secret I trust this will hear none by the Maker those here, three women brought their fingers to together and let three drops of blood hit the deck of the ship and let the pulled their fingers away from each other. Isabela looked at Anna with both hands on her hips” spill it Hawke” Isabela grab water barrel and sat in front of Hawke closed her eyes and started her tale” it’s was the night after we made love for the first time he had me in his arms Anders told me he had something to say me and I had a right to know Anders does some memories from childhood but not a lot and Anders was not his real name he had to forget the real name it was given to him after he was taken the circle by forces at the age 12 Anders did not speak anyone there everyone knew he was from Andersfels , so they shorted to Anders and what he been called it ever since.” Isabela just looked at Anna “No wonder he hates the circles so damn much now I understand why he did what he did in Kirkwall he really hate the circles” Anna took a hold of her little sister hand guide Bethany around to where she could at her little sister in the eyes with tears in her eyes Anna looked at Bethany in the eyes “I know he can’t replace mother, father or Carver and he could become part of ours since he does not have one his own?” Bethany could see the love in Anna's eyes for Anders “Of course sis I will love him like a brother” the two sisters hugged each and started to cry.

That's when Bethany realized Anna had weapons still on her wiping the away the tears holding her hand out flat to Anna just looked at Bethany “What?” “Now sis and don’t give me that I am as innocent as mabari with a fresh kill in my month look “Bethany said Anna stood up lifted up her dress on each leg there was set of 12 throwing daggers she unstrapped them and put them in her sister open hand and moved up one sleeve of the dress where her hidden blade on her right wrist she took it off then she moved up that same arm to another set of 12 throwing daggers then she went to her other arm that where she kept her 60 poisonous needles, and they were not long poisonous due to the fact Anders dump over aboard all of Anna poisons when he let it set in he was going to be a father. Bethany knew what her sister cared and used so she count each needle and throwing dagger with satisfaction she knew her older sister was unarmed Bethany took a small pouch out her pocket put in her sister hands Anna opened and dropped two silver bands in her hand she they were their parents wedding bands Isabela looked over Anna shoulder” wow those are some beautiful rings” Bethany look down at the rings in her sister hand and said “mother gave them to me the last time she came to the tower she knew you and Anders were getting close I wish she could be here to see this her child getting married to a mage” Isabela looked at Anna's hand and asked “ I get they were your parents by why are they so special both sister looked at Isabela Anna said” the carry their own kind of magic when the couple put them on and mage chants a spell over them and if they will create an unique designed that only the new couple knows and it will show up on the each ring will take the size of the new wearer finger,” that is when Isabela saw the flaming arrow “ shit we need to get you to beach” Anna gave her sister back the rings, and with the help Isabela and Bethany got Anna into a rowboat with Bethany using her magic they got to shore quickly and there on the shore was Varric just in plain white tunic and dark pants with Bianca strap to his back he bow to them and help them out of boat Isabela headed up the path already was cut in to the sand Bethany followed Isabela up the road. Varric and Anna were left alone on the beach Varric looked up at Anna” sunshine took everything” Anna just nodded her head “if he tries to run he is going to meet the wrong end of Bianca and please don’t try to stab me for saying this you look great, and Blondie is a little hung over still so take it easy on him.” Varric said with a smile Anna bent down kissed Varric on the forehead and thank him then the signal arrow went up he took Anna hand” are you ready,” she just nodded again they headed up the path together.

As they headed up the road on each side was crew member as they passed they lighted the torches as they walked by, Anders' head was still pounding from the night before but he watched as the torches lights grew the closer Anders started to get nervous Isabela came behind him and he could feel cold steel of her one daggers in throw his thin white shirt she whispers in his ear “you better not get cold feet now after all she did for you and if you are there is more than person here that will gut you like fish or in case of her little sister over there she will open the heavens and rain fire down on your ass” Anders looked over at Bethany she had a small ball of fire in her hand, and it was spinning around, and he looked at Bethany face no doubt that Anna and her were sisters now she had the same evil grin that he seems more than once from her older sister face. Anders heard a horn that when he looked up there she was his soon to be wife in this off-white gown that her long black hair draped over her shoulders, and she had tropical flowers in her hair and when the wind hit her dress pushed her dress closer to her skin he could see the small bump that was starting to form for the first time in Anders heard Justice in his head _**“You are a lucky man, ”** _ Anders answer back “ _I know”_ . When Varric and Anna reached them out of the blue Varric reached up and grab Anders shirt when he and Varric were eyes to eye” you hurt her in any way Blondie you will meet the other end of Bianca got it.” After Varric let Anders go he stood tall and nodded his head in agreement Anders took Anna, hand and Isabela cleared her throat “Captain of the Sea Witch I only have few words to say since there is already little Anders on the way keep each other safe and love each other until the end of time then Bethany came over and place their parents rings on tip Anna ring finger and put the other on the tip of Anders spoke the chant meant over them” amor” Anders understood what spoke what was spoken over the rings and just one word and it was love, the rings started to glow this soft blue light and slip down each of their fingers and then, as the light began to fade the new, designed showed up it was a lightning bolt, and a dagger and top of both signs was a heart. Isabela looked at the rings” ok mushy parts are over by the Maker you are man and wife” before she could get out the rest Anders reached over and gently grab Anna's face was already kissing his new wife with tears in his eyes the only thing Isabela said to finish the service” let’s get this party started “With that said there was loud cheer and crew member that could play music interments brought them out evening air full was music and fun.

Anna began to get sleepy she lead and but head against Anders shoulder that when a very drunk Isabela came over to couple sat down with them” this the part wiser person is come over and tell you where babies come from but in your guys case there is no need to,” she got up and stagger off in the opposite direction Anders touch Anna face he could not wait to spend their first night as husband and wife. Anders picked Anna and carried her to spot where he and the crew set special place him and her to spend first together as man and wife he put her bare feet on the cold sand.

When Anna felt the cold sand under feet, it set chill down her spine that woke her up she could feel Anders pulling the flowers out of her hair. That’s when Anders felt one of her arms reach up and wrapped around his neck that is when he started to pull down the sleeves of her dress and began to kiss her bare skin and with a quick pull of a string the dress fell to the ground around Anna her feet. Anna turned around, and she started to kiss his neck, and Anders began to lose his mind, he picked her up, and they went inside the tent the floor of the tent had furs and soft blankets, Anna helped him out of his shirt he used just little of mana and with some frost magic he started to run his figures all over her bare skin, and then he reached her stomach, and Anders just stopped sat up and left the tent. Anna grabbed a blanket and went outside stood next to him and touch his arm he just looked at down her and said:” I can’t I want to but, I might hurt the baby.” Anna looked up at him and ran her fingers down his bare back and stood her toes and whisper in to his ear” the both us of will be fine” Anders pulled Anna around looked down at her and spoke loving to her “ I love you” and started kissing Anna. Anders picked her up again carried back in to the tent and started where he left off he could feel Anna gentle pulling his pants down around his knees he could feel the desire to grow inside that Anders wanted Anna, and more Anders fought it more Anders wanted to take her he could feel his body getting closer to her. The closer he got he could smell the faint hint of scented soaps and the sea, and Anders wanted Anna more, it was not the smell he had gotten used to was faint tint some poisons that she used on her weapons or blood or sweat and leather this time it sweet and soft. He could not take it anymore he told himself “Oh maker please do not let me hurt her.” Anders place himself inside of her, and he let his body take over, but he did not let his mind complete go blank he keeps reminding himself be gentle with her Anders could tell when she let a soft moan leave her lips, and Anders felt her climaxed, and he peaked soon after her. Anders bent down kissed her lips and gently rolled off her.

Anna felt like she was still in ecstasy, felt Anders kissing her she looked up few second earlier were Anders was she could see the pale moonlight coming through the tent. Anna rolled over to her new husband and was staring at her. Anna stroking his long blonde hair and away from his face and she saw his amber eyes looking back at her, with a worried look she placed her hand his face with a smile “We are fine,” and she kissed him Anders just looked at her with love “I am glad because this will be the last time until after our child is born.” Anna gave him a mischief smile” as you wish sir healer” Anders sat up on his elbows and looked her” you know I more than a healer” with that said gave her little shockwave on the tip of her figures Anna pulled them away she gave him a hurt look he took the figures he just zapped, Anders kissed them and used little bit of healing magic make them feel better. That when it dawns on him, he was still somewhat hung-over Anders lay back down and looked up Anna “what happened to me after we left you on the ship?” Anna looked over at Anders with snicker” I don’t know but last night I more than one drunk I had to deal with, and you make such a cute drunk, and I got to see something that I have missed the last few years you pouting Anna heard Anders saying, “ I don’t pout.” Anna looked down at Anders, and he was pouting again it was so cute. Anna climbed on to Anders' chest and started to kiss him” Ah there the face I have missed in last few years.” Anders had puppy dog eyes, and he was sucking on his bottom lip, Anna started to kiss Anders he sat up with Anna in his lap and gently got Anna off him and laid her down next to him and spoke in Anna ear” been a long day for the both of you, get some sleep love. Anders laid back down and pulled Anna closer to him and rubbed Anna bump and spoke to his child,” Night little one.” Anders fell to sleep with Anna in his arms.

Anders heard an explosion he was on a beach somewhere. Anders became scared because he could not find Anna. Anders got up and started to run down to the beach to look for her and Anders found Anna with her long black hair blowing in the wind as he got closer she did not have her daggers in her hands she had staff, and it was like his, and she was fighting with Darkspawns, and she was using magic Anders saw a Darkspawn in her blind stop and he blasted with an ice spell, and turned into a Darkspawn ice cube, with all the creators killed he ran up to Anna that’s when Anders realized Anna was only inches shorter than him. Anders grabbed Anna, Anna turns her head. That’s when Anders notice it was not styled that Anna wore her hair in Anders looked at Anna and she just kept looking at the ground Anders kept saying Anna name until she looked up him and instead of bright blue eyes they were the same color as his and but she had fearsome look just like Anna, Anders fell back onto the sand this Anna had opened her hand on the tip of her fingers she small amount of lighting shooting off the tips of her fingers and in her palm she had fireball spinning around in her hand. And her eyes had hint blue to them. Anders snap awake looked over where Anna should have been, but she was gone he got dress and quickly headed out the tent he saw Anna staring at the sea and letting the breeze blow through her hair he ran up to her and hug her he was still shaking. Then he knew it Anna because of been only a few months he could feel the callus on her fingers and hands from repeated use of her daggers.

Anna knew that Anders was shaking she figure it was weird dreams that the Grey Warden get Anna to touch his arms” other bad dream my husband” she could feel that Anders started to relax in her arms and did he did not say thing that’s they both heard Isabela” unless you two lovebirds what to get shipwrecked on this island get your ass moving.” As that two her crew member came over the hill to help Anders pull up their camp Anders bent down and kissed his new bride on the forehead told her “head up the hill see what you can do help.” Anna headed up the as she walked by Isabela looked at her “you look different it’s married life or it the look I got laid look.” Anna's cheeks turn bright red and Isabela looked at her” so I take the latter of the two-way to go, Hawke, ” and Isabela just looked at her and started to laugh “go and see if one needed help” Anna smile and headed the main body of the camp.

Anna saw Isabela crew picking up creates and taken then to shore so she found a create and she picked it up some tap her on the shoulder she turned around and older crew mate bow and took it away from Anna walked it to the shore when she saw was barrel of fresh fruit and she tried to pick that up when she left a tap on her shoulder again this she turned around it was Varric shaking his head no and lead Anna to a create and told her “have a sit Hawke” as she watched at everybody was working she started to kick up the sand at her feet she saw other small create so she got up and when to pick it Rex got between her and the create pushed her back to the create where Anna was just sitting on. And Rex sat down right next to her and put his head in her lap and acted like he wanted all Anna attention today, so she sat there and petted Rex until he laid down and went to sleep by her feet, she saw some tent post she could pick them up could take down the shore this it was Bethany this time she took them away from Anna and put them down on the ground and took Anna by the hand sat her down on the same create where Rex sleeping at, and Bethany picked up the post and carried them down to the shore, she started to kick more sand then she saw some blankets she could carry down to the beach. Anna looked around to make sure no could stop her she walked over to them and picked them up and as she stood up Anders was there and took them from her and took her hand lead her back to that same create and sat her down and lovingly kissed her on check and carried the blankets down to the shore. By the this point Anna was getting mad so she sat there kicking up more sand and saw other small create she knew she could carry down to the shore she got up and bent down to pick it up she saw foot on it Anna looked up and it was Isabela foot she had her hand on her waist said “what the hell are you doing plant you ass back on that create now.” As she points to create Anna really started to hate that damn thing she sat down on she heard Isabela shouting at her “Don’t you dare move again!” As Anna watched people coming and going down to the shore the madder Anna got she did know if she wanted to cry or scream Anna chose to scream when everyone was cleaner she let all out “Andraste flaming ass I have beaten not one but two ancient rock wraths and the feared qunari more than once and their Arishok and let’s not forget in one night first Enchanter Orsino who used blood magic and turned himself into harvester and let’s not forget good old Knight-Commander Meredith and her using red lyrium sword to cause bronze statues to life and in which ended when we killed her !” with all that out Anna some reason wanted to cry so she put her hands to her face and started to cry more than she did when her mother was murder. The first person touching her was Anders he was in front of her, and on his knees smile on his face “we all know what you can and can't-do” then to Anna left Bethany said “it will be ok sis” and on the other side Varric saying “it ok” and Isabela behind her placing her arms around Anna's neck “ we all know that you are bad ass when it comes to fighting” then she looked up and asked “why can’t I help?" then all of them looked at her said two words “ your pregnant !” Anna started to cry again Isabela was still hugging Anna she looked at Anders “well about time for the mood swings to start and are you ready for them Anders?”

They were at sea for three weeks Isabela was at the helm she heard someone coming behind her running next thing she had Hawke on her knees and her hands around her waist and Anna was crying like the child she looked down at Hawke “Maker what happen this time Hawke?” Anna with tears running down her cheeks looked up at her “Anders called me fat!” and buried her face in Isabela oversized shirt again and started to cry harder, she heard Anders coming up on bent over his crying wife and touched Anna arm “sweetheart I did not call you fat I just wanted to make sure the baby was ok I just wanted to do examination and I the only thing I said was that everything looked ok and kissed your stomach and told you were caring sign of our love I never said the word fat.” Anna took what he repeated the wrong way and started to cry harder and louder into Isabela bent down and hugged Hawke and stroke her long hair and said: “there, there, I will deal with a mean mage.” Isabela stood up gave whacked Anders on the back of his head and put her hands on her hips” You all people should know better use the word fat to pregnant women and worst part about it was you made her this way in the first place,” That's when Isabela felt Anna stand up she felt one her daggers leave her side and next she knew Anna was in front of her with dagger at the end of Anders' nose with the look she had when she took on the Arishok “ that’s right I am this way because you.” Anders started back up Anna felt a door open in her head her look to change and drops the dagger and drop to her knees and begun to cry again say sobbing“ I am sooooorrry my love, I am sorry my love.” Anders ran up to her and started to hug her and telling her” shhhhh I know that you did not mean it,” and helped her stand walked her back to their cabin. Anders stayed by Ann side until she fell asleep after she went to sleep, he wiped the hair out her face and let her sleep. Anders left their cabin and above deck where Anders found Isabel, Bethany, and Varric sitting around a lantern talking it was ready after dark as they saw Anders coming to join them Varric looked at Anders “ here the one person in all of the Thedas that defeated Hawke the Champion of Kirkwall.” Anders looked at Varric blushing “thanks, Varric,” Anders sat down with everyone Bethany looked at Anders “you know she does not mean she loves you so much.” Anders looked at Bethany “I know she does not mean it, I had to deal with mother's to-be before I also felt sorry for the husbands I never knew one day it would be me dealing with the mother of my own unborn child." Isabela took a drink of ale and looked at Anders with a grin “you should of all people know when you take a tumble in sheets, it could happen. Anders looked at everyone” that is a problem since I am Gray Warden it almost impossible, but it happened” ” That when Bethany looked at her brother-in-law” speaking of that when you think it happened anyway?” Anders got up started to walk around them and around make sure Anna was not in the shadows he looked around he said” ok” and sat down with the group everyone looked at him with a confused look. Anders looked at the group” I do not want a repeat of what happen earlier today” Isabela looked at Anders and started to laugh “ You are scared of your pregnant wife and after what you did in Kirkwall.” Anders began to blush again he tries to ignore Isabela laughing at him he looked Bethany “ from her size she got pregnant seven months after being named Champion, the baby will be born earlier spring that’s when Isabela had to stop her laughing pop-up” guess what within 2 weeks we will be a place I talk about, there are no Alienage, Templar's or for two you know there is no circle it just large island where is just simple villages it’s nothing like Kirkwall where mages, elf’s and dwarf live together and work in peace, the last time I was there the old healer died and there the village leader was looking for a new one so you and Bethany could take turns being the village healer. The two of you have lost the mages robes.” Both Anders and Bethany looked at her with the look of why “first of all you don’t need them, Bethany, just go with what you wore in Lothering before coming to Kirkwall and Anders I been dying to say this ever since I meet you, you need to give your granny back her housecoat she more likely she is cold and missing it all these years later.” With that said Anders just looked Isabela and he was lost for words Varric started to laugh so hard that he had tears in his eyes and fell backward onto the deck and looked the mage who was lost for words “ No wonder every time we went to the Blooming Rose you got hit on because that poor bastard where missing their grannies." Everyone looked at Anders and started to laugh at him, Anders got sad look on his face “ I really like my robes.” they spent the rest of the evening talking, But this time around Justice step in and would not let Anders get drunk, By the time he got back to his and Anna room he was just tired and wanted to sleep by his wife side he got undress, and gentle crawled beside her and brought her in close he laid his hand on her growing stomach and that moment the baby started to move around under his fingers Anders smile sat up and for few minutes and felt the baby move under his hand and kissed Anna side said to his child” you need to stay with mama few more months and you will be all mine, and I can’t wait to see your face.”

Anders laid back down and fell asleep this time he woke up he was lying in a field Anders sat up and looked around three were wildflowers all around. Anders laid down and close his eye he heard someone walking up to him and bending over and just looking at him, Anders opened his eye saw young girl looking down at him she had most beautiful blue eyes they reminded of someone he knew they were soft and Anders see that girl behind those eyes had caring soul, and her hair color was the same color as the sun a golden blonde she handed out her hand and helped Anders up for some reason he knew he could trust this young girl. As they walk through this field she stopped and looked off into the distance before his eyes this girl lost her soft look and the next thing she had a look that he had seen before she took his hand led him to tree and pushed him against the tree and but her figures to her lips and the only thing she said was” shhhhh” she let go of his arm Anders watched her still looking off into the distance and her look change and she had a fearsome look on her face and he looked at what the girl was looking at it was Ogre it was hitting it chest and getting ready to charge at the girl Anders wanted to scream or get the child out its path but some reason he could not move or speak the young lady just smile at him Anders knew that smile too it but he could not place that when he looked at her hands in each hand had daggers just like Anna’s she smiled again as the monster charged at her and then was cloud of smoke the girl was gone the next as Anders watched this flexible girl get behind the beast, ogre now was screaming because it was in pain and Anders watched this young girl use a move that he had seen before too shadow dance somehow he knew that move, as Anders was watched this girl take on ogre, she saw her opening she was looking for, she did one flip and ended up the ogre shoulder she had a hidden dagger that was on her left arm and ram it the monster eye then other eye and next thing she had those daggers in each hand all in one fell swoop took the ogre head off with one cut and jump off the now dead monster and rolled out of its path. She stood and up and walked to Anders and took his hand pulled him away from the tree Anders bent down to make sure she was not hurt she grab Anders chin, and he looked up she had smile on her face, and he knew those eyes they were Anna’s blue eyes and she reached out and kissed him on the forehead. Anders woke up and bang his head on the low ceiling “shit that hurt” then it dawns on him” Maker, please don’t tell we are having twins.”

That’s when Anders looked over, and Anna was gone he was out of bed and tried to find his mage robe, but he could not Anders just sighed and discovered that Anna laid some new clothes out for him a thin white tunic and black pants. Anders remember what Isabela said the night before he got dressed and he heads up top side he saw Anna sitting on the deck with a plate of food in her lap Anders came over and kissed, and she looked up at him and” I gave your granny back her housecoat” with a smile ” I love the new look if I were not already with child I would take you below and play the naughty mage game.” and when Isabela walked around Anders and said” Hawke I would have to join that game to” when the wind hit his chest just right everyone saw his Grey Warden tattoo, and how well built he was Bethany looked at her sister “ way to go, sis, you lucked out most of the mages in Kirkwall nothing but skin and bone. “Anders felt he was on parade Anna pop-up “sorry ladies, he is taken a right, dear. Anders bent down to his wife and wanted to give her loving hug, and there was an empty plate in was Anders' face “your baby is hungry.” Anders was happy to get her more, and he came from the kitchen and sat next to her and listening to Varric telling Hawke about Anders drunken night out in town in which Anders could not remember that night.” I tell you, Hawke, we tried everything to get him drunk the barkeep notice, and he asked what we were doing I said it was Blondie last night as free man Barkeep put this dusty bottle in front of us the barkeep said “ this does not work nothing will, a man needs to get drunk one more last time before he gets married Varric looked over at Anders " Blondie took one shot still nothing but after the second shot for some reason he was no longer uptight mage we know "they all heard Anders “ I am not uptight,” without skipping a beat Varric started his story again”, By the third shot he wanted to dance with every barmaid I said one word as he tried to grab a waitress and take her for a spin I looked up at him and said “Hawke would not be too happy with you, Blondie got pale and said “sorry ladies I spoke for “ but they keep bring more shots, of course, Blondie took them with the fifteenth shot down Blondie just looked at me and passed out at the table. Before he passed out, he looked at an empty chair thinking I was sitting there with a weird grin “ thanks, Var… “ Blondie said only a few words out before he passed out on the table." Varric paused in his story “ Makers flame for him being a Warden Blondie is lite weight. We were watching Blondie snore on the table next thing we all knew he was trying to stand Blondie first attempt to stand was bad but the second time Blondie was up and out the door” IIIIIIIIIII need to go and see the baby,” he up and out the door then we are outdoor after him we hear him arguing with someone and when we found him he was arguing with a tree about he was not about that evil darkspawn get in between him his child Blondie blast a poor tree and then a statue in village square was his next victim and another tree.” Anna started to laugh when she felt a hard kick Anders knew the look and touched her stomach and when Bethany when both touch her belly they both could tell this child was strong connection to the fade they both looked at each other and Anders said himself” this child was going to be mage and strong one at that, Anna looked at Anders he smiles at her “it nothing my love” that was first time in 3 weeks that Anna was not crying her eyes out or figuring out ways to crave Anders in small pieces.

After everyone had gone to bed Anders felt someone tapping his foot Anders looked up it was Bethany at the foot of the bed she whisper “come with me and don’t wake my sister” Ander just nodded and as gentle as he could he got up and dress and went topside Anders found Bethany sitting back of the ship she leading over the railing was looking out over the sea “I know you felt it my nieces or nephew has strong condition to the fade what are you going to do about?” Anders turned around and lead against the deck railing looked at her “I know they do, between the two us we can teach them how to use their magic in the right way “Bethany looked out to the sea and sighed” I hope so, please don’t tell Anna she no condition to learn her child is mage. I know my sister it would be a bloodbath or my sister would be killed trying to keep her child out of any circle,” Bethany looked over at Anders he was deep thought then Anders skin started to turn into a blue tint. Bethany began to walk back to her bed. Bethany knew Anders, and Justice could hear her “ Please keep my sister safe.” Anders turned his head one eye was bright blue even the white part his eye was blue, and the other eye was normal. Bethany turned around to see them looking at her in a voice that Bethany only heard from a mother about when this happens to Anders. Bethany heard it “ You have both our word that Anna will stay safe” Anders turned around looked off the stern of the ship images of his child having the mark of a tranquil of the sun branded into their head because what of their father did, then pictures of Karl with that mark on his head and his own child Anders worst nightmare could happen Anna could brand a traitor and draw and quarter because she did not execute Anders on the spot even after Sebastian demanded Anna to do it. Anna just looked at him and told Sebastian to kiss her ass. What snapped Anders out his worst nightmare was when he could smell burning wood. Anders looked down at his hands his finger had a blue tint, and there were scorched marks were Anders' fingers were. Anders said out loud “ Shit” he let go of the railing and sat down on deck and went into his mind. Justice was bright it was almost blinding Anders looked at him _“ calm down please Justice”_ the light started to dim Justice looked at Anders _**“ if the Templar's or Sebastian lay a finger on Anna or the baby they will feel Justice burn,”** _ Anders looked at the spirit _” how are they or that overgrown choirboy going to do anything we are in the middle of ocean unless they learn how to fly?”_ Justice looked at Ander _**“ you are right my friend”** _ and went back to sleep, Anders opened his eyes just idea Anna or his child getting hurt because of him. Anders started to sob next thing Anders heard Anna behind him“ Honey, what in the name of Marker are you doing up here alone? Did something happen?" Anders just shook his head no Anna knew how calm Anders down she got on her knees and just held Anders. Anna felt Anders hold her tighter. Anders stood up and took Anna by the hand “come on honey it's too cold for you to be out here.” they walked back to their cabin Anders was in bed first as soon as Anna laid down Anders had her in death grip they both fell to sleep.

A few days later Anna was taking nap Anders came into their cabin and was just watching her sleep she was on her back he wonder to himself how strong of connection to the fade so he ready himself, but his hand on her but this time not like before magic was there but it was very weak he got scared and removed his hand and as quietly he could he got up and left the cabin and went look for Bethany he found her and grab her hand and was telling her ” something is wrong with the baby” so Bethany quicken her pace and right outside their cabin Anders looked at Bethany “ I am so scared I felt the magic before now it’s very weak” Bethany went pale and open their door and there was Anna sleeping on her back she wanted to snicker at the sight of her sister but she was more worried about the baby she walked up to her and ready herself and touch her sister stomach as Anders told her the magic was there but it was very weak, It dawn her father told her about before she and Carver were born he could secure connection to the Fade , other time nothing, Bethany removed her hand from her sister's stomach and covered her up as she looked down at her and saying to herself “ Maker she having twins what would mother do and she closed her eyes and she heard her mother voice telling her” it will be all right.” Bethany got up and left the cabin and heard Anders saying out loud “Oh Maker” with tears in his eyes she walked up to him and took him by the hand and lead him top side put him somewhere he could not wake up Anna when he actually learned what was going on with his pregnant wife she saw Varric and Isabela looking at Anders who looked like a man lost everything Varric and Isabela went up to Bethany, Varric was the first to say something to her “ Sunshine what wrong with Blondie?” She looked over at Varric” he just being father-be I will worry about everything.” She looked Isabela and Varric” But I am going to need both of you when I break the news to him about what is going on with my sister.” Isabela looks at her “what's going on with Hawke,” Bethany looked at both of them “you can make fun of him after we break the news to him that he is going father of twins.” Varric looked at her “are you sure.” Bethany nodded her head and told them what happen before she and Carver were born and the same thing just happened down below with Anna. Isabela put her hand to forehead stated: “instead of one big Anders there will two little ones too Maker help us all.” 

It pop into Isabela head a picture of Anders and two little Anders running around all over Thedas in their granny robed screaming" _justices’"_ she started to snickering Varric and Bethany just looked at Isabela and really did not what know what she was snickering to herself about Bethany looked at Varric” you need to steady him once I tell him” Varric looked at her” got it” so the three of headed over to where Anders was sitting down at, With Isabela snickering to herself Bethany looked down at her brother-in-law and put her hands on her hips, and he looked up with such fear in his eyes” Anders there is nothing wrong with the babies” Isabela stopped long enough and started to counting down 5,4,3,2 Anders looked up her smile” Ok the babies…. What we are having twins are you sure!” Bethany looked down at him with a smile” yes I should know to remember I had a twin, people in our family know a lot about this subject, then something inside Anders wristed he had the urge to throw up, and he did over the side of the ship.

Anders still left uneasy repeated to himself “twins, twins,” And he realized how dangerous for women to have twins they can come to earlier and die or healer could lose all three of them one right each other. Then he had terrifying visions in his head that he lost all three of them at once he broke down and started to cry saying in his hands and out loud” I don’t want to lose any of them.” Anders felt a hand on his leg and other taking his hands he looked to see Bethany with same gentle smile he had seen on Anna face saying “we won’t lose any of them with our help” then he felt some lead down hugging him Isabela saying in his ear “all us and the ones and we left back in Kirkwall love Hawke in our way and besides I want to have my meme Anders to teach my bad habits too.” Anders told himself this explains why she been sleeping more than before, Bethany had a worried look on face and looked at Anders” we must keep ourselves I know my sister, and I know what she would do” Anders looked back at her “ We have to keep her calm at all times.”

Crews members overheard what happen, so as nightfall everyone knew and were placing bets on what they will be, and everyone on the ship what they were odds was and everyone on the ship agreed that the winnings went to the new parents. By the end of the night there were only four people who not placed a bet yet Varric looked at Isabela “what are odds they are both boys” she looked at the paper” 6 to 10 ” and throw his last pieces of gold Varric said to” two boys” Anders with pure pride, and last of own his silver went into the pot. “two boys” Bethany put in her share and add to one boy one girl which was 4 to 20 odds on principal because she had twin brother up until a few years ago Then it was Isabela turn she looked at the paper” I make the final bet it’s two girls, and if I win this game as captain I get one named after me” and put four pieces of gold in the pot Anders looked her with smile “ as you wish my lady” but in his heart he knew she was going to win it, And the rest of the night Anders got pats on the back and with each path he was given mug of ale. This time Justice would not let him get again drunk the only thing Justice told him in his head “you will see why” He made back to his and Anna cabin and got undress and climbed into bed with his wife he placed his hand on her stomach and from inside Anna he could feel both of his children touching his hand on her he felt at peace, and he fell to sleep with touching his children. He woke up this time he was leading on something, and Anders looked down he saw these beautiful little girls sleeping in his lap, and they were holding each other hands, both hands he started to run his fingers each long girl hair then both woke up and looked at him said together “ we love you, papa,,,”. Anna was watching Anders sleep but this time was different due the taint in his blood he had many nightmares she seen him have and there were many of them over the three years that since they started sleeping in the same bed but this time it was different he was at peace, and she saw tears in his eyes instead the fear she had seen over that three years this time it was peace he sleeping with a smile she reaches over and kissed him on the lips “sweet dreams my love.” And rolled over and laid by down thinking to herself as she fell back to sleep” What is he dreaming about?”

After that night the crew of the Sea Witch had set up a special place just for Anna they had taken two small sails and made in to a tent and inside their soft blankets and furs for Anna to sit on and there was fresh fruit and water just in hand reach and every morning crew member would take Anna by the hand guide her to her special place Rex was always there and if a crew members did not have chores to do they come and sit and talk to Anna different types of poison and which she like the most she would give them her recipes and if Varric came it was to tell her more about, Anders drunken night on the town and it was Bethany her and her sister would catch up with her and if it were Anders he would lay next to her and place his hand on her stomach and fell asleep smiling,

Anders was lying next to Anna and his hand on her stomach and she watching him sleep Isabela poked her head” we are here come it my turn to spend time with you” she took Anders, hand off her he woke up with hurt look on his face at Isabela she looked him “ get over Anders it’s my turn” and helped Anna up out her tent she took her front of the boat and welcome to your new home I know it’s not Kirkwall but safe you and the baby Anna looked over at the horizon and she saw nothing but coastline it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw before with thirty minutes they at port and Anna was allowed to get off the ship but she once again placed on creating and watch everyone was unload everything that brought from Kirkwall she took her sister's hand and looked at her “ Maker did you clean out the house ?” her sister bent down said” Yep” Anders came and sat down next her and touch her stomach welcome to your new home little one, and in his head said to his little mage where you can be free he saw shadow over him Isabela was standing over him “I got her here in one piece now it’s time for you act like husband and father to be” she handed him a sheet of paper with address on “you go there and tell them pirate queen is calling their debts they are dwarfs they know where places can use the build you guys a house, are good carpenters too, and they have week to build it and you cannot have her back until it’s done and I am satisfied with the house, give her a quick kiss you will going too busy for at least a week, and if not done in a week I will take her back to Kirkwall with me when I sail back . Anders was able to give Anna quickly on the kiss on check then Anna and Isabela were gone. He and Bethany looked at the paper, Bethany looked at Anders” we better get started.”

Varric went with them to see carpenters that were dwarfs the storefront with a weather-worn sign **Yes We Can Build Anything** it looked any other store in the market when they went side there was dwarf at a counter and they looked at them Varric looked at Bethany and Anders and said “ I will handle this “I am here on the behalf pirate queen Isabela” and put letter on the counter, and the dwarf picked it and saw the seal and got down went to the back and older dwarf he said “ name is Montana” as he spit out some chew in a bucket close to the counter they looked this old dwarf he was shorter than most dwarf’s, and had no beard he was bald but he still had little bit of hair around the base his head “Isabela wants it up week I will have it up and ready to move within four days and lets go find your place to set up your home. So how many children are you two planning on having” Bethany and Anders looked at each” we not married” the dwarf looked them with a sly smile “I get it this is your misters” that when Bethany said, “no way he is not my type.” Montana looked at them “then where is the miss?” at Anders looked at Montana“ Isabela kidnapped my wife who is caring for my twins and I can’t get her back until everything is done” and when Anders felt like crying and he did Montana looked at Anders” first time father I take it then” Montana patted Anders in the back” when is the babies due” Anders looked at him in” earlier spring “ Montana looked them “well I hope you all know a good healer because since the death of Sirona we don’t have any healers anywhere on the island that when the Bethany and Anders used bit of mana each cast a simple spells in their hands. Montana looked both with a big grin on his face “By my ancestor’s beard not one but two mages and are both of you healers?” Bethany looked at Montana “I have some skills as a healer, but he is a better than me as a healer.” pointing at Anders. Montana looked up at them “we will go get wagon load up and two of you go down three doors and to the tavern. Do what you did here and go to the first table there will be old man sitting at table he will have his manifesto in front of him and how you will know it's him he has bald head, and he is the town leader, and he is mage, but he is no healer he is old battle mage or something like that.” 

All three looked at Montana with shock on their faces. Montana looked at them with shocking “ why are you all standing here get your ass moving we are losing daylight and pushed them out the door Varric stay behind and sat on a bench outside the shop. Anders looked at Bethany “this village is run by an old battle mage, now I have heard everything, so they head down three doors to the tavern and as Montana said there was an old man in the spot he told them about and on the table in front of him was his manifesto. And he was bald, and he had gorgeous, dark tan Bethany and Anders scenes he had a strong connection to the fade and he looked up at Bethany and Anders” Name is Johanai please tell me one or both you are healers this village really needs one the only magic I can do is blow stuff up and if want area cleared when raiders strike I can turn them against each other with mind blast I am your man, but during my training at the tower I never had the knack to for the healing arts and did either of you care that I am an apostate?” Bethany looked Johanai “nope me and sister father was apostate mage too, “the old mage looked at Bethany with big smile “where is your sister at I would like to meet her “Bethany looked the old mage “you can’t Isabela kidnapped her for now and won’t give back her” pointing Anders “until their house is built and safe for her and his unborn twins. He started to laugh” that sounds like something she would do, Isabela is at Naked Mermaid that is her second home as soon as I can go see them”, he looked over at Anders “so you are apostate too which tower are you from before you realized that the whole circle thing was a load of crap.” Anders just looked at him” The Ferelden tower?” Johanai looked at Anders with a serious look and asked, “which Spirit is within you?” Anders just looked at him” it Justice and how do you know?’ Johanai looked at Anders and smiled” young pup did you already forget I am a mage too and been one, a lot longer than you been alive,” plus my beloved Sirona had the spirit of creation up until she died two summers ago. A young child came running into the tavern and came up to the table and looked at the old Johanai “Pape, Mama wants you to get home, and she has that look again.” The old mage stood to pat the child on the head” all right give Pape few more minutes I need to finish speaking to the newcomers to our village I never got your names?” Bethany looked him “I am Bethany this is my brother in law Anders, and when you meet up Isabela you get meet his wife and my sister Anna “nice to meet all of you and welcome to Lauss Island he said, and he got up and left with the child holding his hand looked over all you are welcome here but Anders right?”, looked at him “Keep Justice under control while you are in my village or you get to see how good as a battle mage I am still.” Bethany look at Anders” two of the three things down, ” and they headed out the door and to the shop where Varric was waiting for them outside the shop, there was wagon loaded down with building materials. Bethany was looked at it, and she felt a hand on her it was the Montana “sorry miss you and dwarf from merchant guild can get a room at the Naked Mermaid we told him how to get there.” then he went to Anders and looked up at him and took him by the arm and said ” You can’t wiggle your fingers and build house from magic if you want to see your wife again and we need extra pair of hands Anders felt himself getting pulled away from Bethany and Varric Anders looked down at Montana “ I don’t know how to use a hammer” Montana as he was pulling Anders further away “ you can swing a staff around you can use a hammer.” Varric and Bethany watched as Anders was dragged away down the street they heard what Montana said to Anders about the hammer. They both looked each other Varric started to snicker “Blondie using a hammer I would pay good money to see that “and he began to laugh and Bethany picture Anders with a hammer and she started to snicker too, and both them were laughing at the thought of it. Bethany looked at Varric “we need to tell Anna, and what happens here she will get a good laugh out of it.” Varric looked up at her “Sunshine I already know where she is at they told me if Isabela is in town that where she is at.

Anna was sitting on the docks with Anders next to her the next she knew she was taken by the arm and Isabela pulling her away from Anders, and he was given a list of what needed to before do before he could get her back. Anna and Isabela and were walking down the street, Anna looked at Isabel “where are we going?” Shopping and it’s my turn to keep you and the little Anders safe” Isabela and said to herself “the other little Anders too.” So they spent hours just looking around bizarre and every time they stop to look at a stand Isabel would stop and zero on anything a little girl would needed Anna looked at Isabela “you know it could be a boy.” that’s when Isabela stood up and looked at her and rolled her eyes “One male Anders is enough for the world I have gut feeling it’s going to be a girl, and I rather be a girl because rather be like you instead of her father.” It was getting late, and Isabela notices that Anna was getting tired she looked at her “ sorry Hawke I forgot it’s been few months since you been on land so come let's go to my second home.” 

They went down a couple of streets and in front of them was colossal inn called the Naked Mermaid from the outside it had many floors and on each floor each window had balcony look so when they walked it did not surprise Anna that it had big standard room and off to the side was bar and tavern that when Anna realized she was being watched she looked around the chamber and everyone eyes were on her and Isabela” shit I am in no condition to fight, and Anders hid my fight blades on the ship somewhere? “She heard a chair being scraped from a table and saw this big man started to walk toward and her and Isabela she looked at the look on his face he wanted to fight” I glad no one knew that I have my hidden dagger” Anna told herself, as he got closer she wristed her wrist to release the blade and ready herself for a fight and the next she knew Isabela had her arm out in front her she looked over at her with shock on her face.

Isabel could feel Hawke eyes on her she looked over at her “next time I will make sure you are not carrying anything I told Anders to make sure you were not armed you are in no condition be fighting the next time I see dumb ass mage husband of yours I will give a piece of my mind.” Then Isabel turned to big guy towards her he stops and looked down at her and spoke: “Isabela what did I tell you the last you were in here?” Isabela looked up “Yes I do Big Jim, ” and she smiled and he smiles back thing next Isabel knew she was up to Big Jim arms, and he was hugging her and saying” welcome home. “Anna just looked at the scene that played out next to her with shock, and this Big Jim put Isabela down and was he coming towards her with the same warm smile he just had for Isabela. That when Isabela told him “she with child” with flick of her wrist Anna hidden was back in its sheath and this big guy came to her and got one knee and took her hand kissed hand and looked at her “ that must be one proud father to have sweet rose carrying his child” that when Anna heard a voice come from behind her “ we don’t know who feel sorry for him or her, but he did the right thing after learning he was going to be a father.” 

Varric chimed Anna looked over at him“ you are loads of laughs” and Big Jim took Anna by the hand lead her to table pulled the chair out for her and told her” order anything you want I know the owner personally “ Anna looked at him and said “ tell him thank you from me” he looked at her “ you already did my dear and took her hand again kissed it again” that when Anna realized that he was the owner and everybody sat down at the table and Bethany and Varric, the two of them told them about their trip to town and how Anders was drag away was going learn some skills other than just wiggles his fingers that’s when Isabela looked over at and got up and behind Anna” That reminds me the next time you see that mage again when I said that Hawke is no condition to be carry any weapons instead oh and ahhing over the baby he needs to be looking for her stash” and pulled up Anna right arm to reveal her hidden dagger and with that said and took Anna arm and unstrapped it from her and took her finger point in Anna face and looked at her “ bad mama to be!” and she looked at Varric “make sure she stays out of trouble I need to go talk to Big Jim about our sleeping arrangements Varric pop in and looked at Anna with disappointment look “sure thing Rivain,” Anna watched as Isabela walked over to Big Jim and said something Anna was too far away to hear but Big Jim smile and was looking at her and started head towards the table then Big Jim came to the table and bow at Anna” May I take you to your room my wild rose and women in your condition needs their rest” Anna was getting tried today is most she been awake in weeks she took his hand “ thank you” and Big Jim lead Anna up the stairs and she was gone” Isabela came back to the table “ damn ham” she sat down with few minutes Big Jim came down the stairs and sat with the group said with sadness in his voice” who is the healer here because when my mother was with twins it killed her and my brothers I would hate to see that wild rose pulled left welt.”

Bethany thought it the idea of losing her sister to hit her hard and fast and she started to cry” Maker, please don’t take her too she all the family I have left in this world.” and Bethany thought back how her older sister was always there for her and Bethany started to cry harder to the point she put her head in her arms on the table began to cry Varric, Isabela and Big Jim looked at her, Isabela got up and was at her side holding Bethany “ Kitten, it will be all right that’s why I gave Anders deadline so we could back here enough time so we can be for the birth shhhhh it will all right.” Big Jim looked at Isabela holding Bethany and that when Varric he started his tale with tears in his eyes he told Big Jim “before the Blight there were 5 members of the Hawke family after the Darkspawn overran Lothering the patriarch of the Hawke family gave his life to save his wife and children but Bethany twin brother Carver gave his life to protect their mother against ogre and when they made to safety they lost their mother because some crazy blood mage who was fixated on bring his dead wife back to life he would kidnap women of Kirkwall and killed them for their body parts and Hawke and Bethany's mother was the last pieces that loonie needed .” Varric heard is name” Varric!” and looked over at Isabela then it dawned him what he just said out loud and in front of Bethany because they all swore to Hawke when they found girl’s mother was never to tell Bethany the only word that came out Varric mouth was “Shit.” 

Bethany screamed and was crying harder next thing everyone heard and saw Anna from the second floor “Who in the hell hurt my little sister.!” Anna saw Bethany crying her eyes out next thing Varric saw Anna step back “ Oh shit” was the only word he could get before he saw Hawke jumping on the banister jumping to the chandelier and diving off and doing a couple of flips to slow herself down and landed on top the table and grabbing Isabela fighting daggers from her and putting herself between her sister and the rest of the room “Which one you bastards hurt my little sister will I kill you!” Anna said between her teeth snarled at and daring anyone to come near and touching her sister, she pushed pass Isabela who just looking at the room everyone was in shock look at her. Anna took her Bethany in her arms ”shhhhh Bethe your Anna is here, and I will kill whoever hurt you” and started to rock Bethany back and forth,” Sissy how did you get here so fast? “Anna looked down at Bethany and move her hair out her face with a warm smile on her “how do think the quickest way” Bethany looked at her sister and knew how she got to her so quickly, and she started to be crying harder and grabbing her sister tighter, and somewhere inside her sister Bethany felt both babies touching her arm, and somehow their contact calm her down Bethany crying slowed down. Anna could tell Bethany is calming down under her took Bethany to a chair and held her until the she feels her sister calm more Anna bent down looked her little sister moved her hair away from her face to see Bethany's eyes were swollen, and her eyes were bloodshot she smiles at her” I am here sissy, I will deal with it” Anna stood up. Bethany could feel some in that room had strong connection fade not her like they pieces of the fade with them then she looked at her sister at her sister some reason Anna had faint blue tint to her skin, she stood up and got in front of Anna she had Isabela daggers in one hand and in her other hand was open and she saw little lightning bolts jumping around in her hand “ Oh Maker sis snap of it please for love Andraste” that when faint blue light started to fade away Anna from skin and she blinked. Anna looked at Bethany “which of them hurt you point them out I will kill them,” Varric was still in shock what just happened he cleared his throat and looked up at Anna “I am sorry Hawke I let it slip out what actually happens to your mother, please don’t stab me I would like to live to see you bring the little Anders into the world.” Anna looked at Varric “YOU DUMB ASS!” Then Anna felt really tried Bethany saw how exhausted her sister was and grab a chair for Anna and helped her sit down Anna took Bethany hands looked up at her sister “ I am sorry it’s my fault, I should come to the circle and told you but I wanted you to remember mother the way she was not how we found her, and she started to crying, and it all came back in the flash how they saw her mother in that hidden room being kept alive by blood magic but that time Anders there to hold her and let her cry in his arms, but this time he was not, and she started to miss him so much that made her cry more and this time was Bethany holding her sister. 

That night the two Hawke sisters sleep in the same bed as they did when they were children. Anders was laying in lean tube he was exhausted from the manual labor but he did not mind it was for his babies he smiled and was looking at the moon told himself “in five months I will have two babies of my own and no Templar was going take either one of my children they would have killed me to get to my kids he felt lonely this was second time in last few months that he did not have Anna lying next to him as he started to fall asleep” in few days my love.”

The next few days flew by Anders was up as first few rays of the sun and with dwarfs help they had the house up and ready to move on the fourth day it was ready Anders standing his Anna new home it was just one large room hearth for cooking and sink and two bedrooms off to the side he went outside and the land he had picked out already had well set up and ready to use so he went outside to it and dump the cold water over himself and he had to feel he was being watched he turned around to see Bethany and Isabela just staring at him Isabela looked at him with an evil smile “ excuses us we are looking for a pasty white ass mage he about your height and had the same tattoo in the same spot he has earring just like you and lose blonde hair.” as Isabela walked around him, Anders sighed” it’s me Isabela.” She just stopped and looked him “sound like Anders “what do you think could this be your brother-in-law Bethany?” Bethany walked around Anders and stood back” he does not look like any mage I ever was seen.” Anders leaned against the well, and that’s when Anders made ice ball in his hand they both looked at him Bethany looked Isabela” you were right topical sun has done him some good wait sis see him.” Anders looked around for his wife “sorry we made her stay in town because we are here to help you move in and we all know Hawke she would try move stuff on her own and we don’t want that” Isabela looking Anders with a smile on her face if we can get this done quickly you can have her back in your arms by nightfall so Isabela started to head up the hill Bethany took Anders by his arm and looked him” we need to talk” they went under a tree and sat down she told him about what happen their first night at the Naked Mermaid with Anna he stood up and looked at the sea” it could happen there was no way know until they were born” he told Bethany with fear in his eyes “are you sure her and the babies are ok” Bethany looked at Anders” I may be the best healer, but her and the babies are ok” they heard Isabela coming with cart and barking at her crew with few hours the house was ready Bethany put the last of dishes away and Anders and the Isabela crew put the furniture in place Anders looked around “I know we brought more than this from Kirkwall,” Bethany looked at Anders” we sold what not needed sis said she did not need it anymore as long you, her and the baby were together that all that matters to her. Anders looked around he had not seen Isabela around for a while, then they heard” lover boy get your ass out here I other surprise for you” Bethany already knew what it was Anders stood in front door there was his love in beautiful sundress with blinded fold over her eyes and Varric holding her hand he ran up to her and felt like he had not seen her weeks instead just days, and began to kiss her

Anna knew she was blinded fold and she knew that Varric had held her hand and next she knew that she was being kissed, and slowly the blinded fold came off she looked up to see Anders smiling down at her and both of his hand he was cupped around her face with tears in his eyes when both them turned around in shade of the trees there was picnic set up with everyone just sitting down with the looking up them with look of are two done yet? Anders took his wife's hand helped her sit down they spent the evening talking and having fun that when Isabela pop-up “Varric if you want to get back Kirkwall and back here before the little Anders get her we need sail by morning,” Varric stood up and gave Bethany a hand up Varric came over and looked at Anders” take care of her until we get back Anders looked at him with smile” I will” Anna and Anders watched three head up the hill Anna looked at him with mischief smile” I like the shirtless you and with beautiful tan” and Anna reach over, and she kissed him and ran her figures through his loose blonde hair.” He stood up and took her by the hand to lead her in to their new home.

Anna looked around Anders bent down and his arms around her I know it’s not the Amell estate in Kirkwall but ours and our baby. Anna turned around and started to kiss him I don’t care as long as we together its home Anders picked her and carried into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed and started to touching everywhere and he pulled up her sundress and begun to touch the bare skin he wanted her, looked her growing stomach and kissed it tell his children in his mind” I sorry but wanted mama for days now and sleep for papa.” And he moved up her bare skin and started to kiss her chest and moved to her neck and to her soft lips then he looked Anna in her soft blue eyes” I know what I said was going to be the last time, but I have ached for you days, and now you are here with me I want you in worst way please allow me to make love to you one time before the baby comes?” Anna looked up into his amber eye and took her hands ran over his tattoo down his chest his waste, and to his pants, she undid his pants with her foot and pulled them down past his knees, and he kicked them off the rest of the way onto the floor. She took off his smallclothes and looked up at him “ does that answer your question” he gently grabs her leg pushed it out of his way, and he placed him side her it was so warm, and he left self-climaxed the first time but he still wanted more, and his body ached for her, more than he heard her softly moan and he could not take in anymore and once again he climaxed the more she left out soft moaning his mind went blank he and keep going until he started to feel her climax, and they both climaxed together but he still want more, and his mind begun to go blank again he felt her hands touch his face with tears in her eye he stopped pulled himself away her and gently rolled off her and sat up on his side and looking at her face and kissed her “ I so sorry did I hurt you she turned to him and looked into his amber eyes” no but this going to be the last time ok until after the baby born” he smile bent his head down on her stomach as softly as he could whisper to his babies” papa sorry” and kissed Anna stomach. Anders fell asleep with Anna in his arms. 

The next five months flew by Anders and Bethany left Anna at home but the old Johanai made it a point to check on Anna every day and would stay with until she went to lay down as Anders would be coming back from the village he was given a report about how their day went, and what Anna was craving, Anders was sleeping one night and he heard Anna screaming she was out in the main room” Shit this hurts” he got up and ran to her side he thought it was time but after hour pain eased up, and few more hours it was gone. That when Bethany and Anders taking turns staying with Anna and Bethany moved in, it was Bethany turn to be in village she was reading the old healers notes on how to save mana and baby when came to childbirth, and she paid close to chapter on twins and this was the second time she was reading it she heard a voice she had not heard in couple months “Sunshine.” Bethany looked over the book was it Varric so are the little Anders’s here yet?’ and everyone was there Aveline , Donnic and Merrill and Isabela she smiled and hugged everyone, “Sis will be happy to see all of you the only thing I asked, please don’t say a thing about her size she so close to the birth me or Anders do want her to go into labor too early ok .” They all agreed but as custom here that everybody new to Lauss Island has to go and speak Johanai everyone went to visited him and he gave Aveline and Donnic a job to watch over the streets and if they need more bodies to let him know, and he will give them bodies they needed, and he told Merrill that children need to Teacher them about Dalish people and he looked at Bethany “you and Anders are not need right now since it’s close the birth of the twins they need to stay close to mother to be, The group headed up the road to Anders and Anna House

When they got there Anders was chopping wood Aveline was to say something first “Is that Anders cutting wood?” Sure enough Anders was shirtless and his hair was in loose ponytail and chopping wood It was not mage they saw almost eight months ago he had a tan and upper build but was more refined than it was when they left Kirkwall, He stopped and felt someone was staring at him he looked up “Maker help me” He felt Isabela undress him with her eyes so was Merrill he felt naked so he quickly put his shirt back and walked down the hill to the group he grabbed Donnic arm in friendship and gave him a smile then asked Donnic if could his wife a hug, he was in shock the only thing he could say to himself “ is this the same mage that left Kirkwall eight months ago?” Anders with a warm smile and gave Aveline a big hug and welcome her island went to over Bethany gave her a kiss on the check she looked him” were sis” he looked at her” she laid down,” when he went Varric and grab his arm in friendship then went Isabela and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Anders looked down at Merrill and gave her a big smile and picked her up in big hug, him and Bethany started to walk up the hill. Next thing Bethany knew Aveline had grabbed a hold her and pushed her behind Varric Anders looked behind him everyone had their weapons at the ready Aveline looked at the person she thought was Anders “ All right where is Hawke and were was the real Anders at?” he looked back Bethany shrugged her shoulders he went to the house and grab his staff and focused his mana and started blast trees that he was going to cut down any was blasting them with fire and ice spells them then he turned to the group “there you go” they were not convinced they ready themselves to fight that’s then he put his hand to his head “ Maker” than when they looked at him “Anders?”

Anders put his staff back in the house and went and check on Anna, she been sleeping when she could. She was almost to term and either one of his girls where daytime people there been many nights he would wake and could not feel wife close to him Anders would wake up and find her in the main room find her standing the doorway, or she would be trying to make her poison or outside throwing daggers at a tree more than once he would touch her abdomen at night and both of the girls would be activity he would reach down reach down in his mind tells his girls” Mama needs to rest” for some reason they claim under their father hands and let mama sleep but last night was one of those night his girls would not go sleep for him either one of the girls would not let Anna sleep she broke down started to cry saying” the baby did not love her” so he ended up using little of mana and little bit frost to claim both girls and their mama down , she been asleep since then Anders bent down and kissed Anna stomach and told his girls to be good for Mama, and left the front door crack so he could hear Anna if she got up and he went out and visited the others, Aveline was sitting under a tree looked up him “ Well Anders married life suits you and father to be on top of that and I add other 5 pieces of gold to that it two girls and one gets my name too. Anders looked, Bethany, smiled” go head if you want “Bethany stood up she already heard this story and headed up to the house. Anders told the group “after first time we thought Anna had gone to labor me and Bethany were here, and I was so tired, and I let slip about the dreams of two girls before we got here,” and when Bethany just looked at me with shock, and she told me to happen to their father with her, and her brother was born and he was right.” Me and Anna have twins girls,” By this point Anders had everyone attention he told the group about his first dream about girls and she is the mage just me, and another dream about the other girl is going be duelist like her mother, Anna has hard enough time right now, and please I don’t want to upset her. Isabela was first said” dibs on mini Hawke,” Bethany was sitting at the table she to keep an ear for her sister if her sister was to wake up she heard her sister string Bethany poked her head out the front door” Anna is waking up I know she would want to see everyone. “

Anna was wakening up she wanted to get up, but the baby would let her get up easy she felt someone come in her and Anders bedroom she felt Anders hand on her head she looked up he was smiling down at her “sweetheart we some people who came all the way from Kirkwall” he gave her hand up he knew she was still half asleep she could feel him, but a shawl over her shoulders and he help her outside and into the waiting arms of their friends they took a small tour of their home. Aveline looked at Bethany” you should be ashamed this house no way ready for a birth of child of two Ferelden parents we will get some rest tonight of all at daybreak we need to get to work and Anders after we are done you cannot sleep in the same room her with until after the birth” Aveline looked at Anders” you going to have your first house guest we will all be staying here until the birth.”

As true to her word Aveline came in there at daybreak dragging Anders out of bed “ the only person that does gets to that today is Hawke get your ass moving mage” Anna felt Aveline touching her leg “ go back to sleep Hawke we get this place ready” and few hours later she felt Anders hand on her head “ love Aveline wants to this room next” so Anders helped Anna out of bed and Anna felt Isabela at her left helping her walk on the floor was wet and Anna went outside Varric was there and took her hand “ Blondie I got her” Anna watched as her bedroom furniture leave the house she looked at Varric” is it me or I am still half sleep is Isabela and Aveline enjoying bossing Anders around?” Varric looked over to Anders being bossed around he heard Aveline saying” Anders get your ass in that house and scrub that bedroom floor I want to see my face in it when you are done, ““don’t forget the walls, Anders,” Isabela chimed in Varric smiled at Anna “Hawke, I don’t think he cares,” by the ended of the day both Aveline and Isabela were satisfied with the work that was done. < p>Later, that night Anna could not sleep because the baby wanted their papa for some reason Isabela hung low rope across the room and it did help her get out of bed, right outside their bedroom door was Anders was on the floor he was looking up at her he sat up and looked at her “baby won’t let you sleep? Go get your mother shawl and cover up it’s a cold night” he got up went spare room and grab two blankets and took Anna by the hand and took her outside and found tree and laid one of the sheets on ground and sat down with his back against the tree and gently pulled Anna down in front of him he took the other sheet and cover with her and him with it, and he placed both his hands on her stomach he could tell both girls more activity tonight than usually and his mind he asked his girls” please girls Mama needs to rest to be ready for the two of you when you come it to this world” and under his hands he felt both the girls calming under his figures “ that my girls” he felt his eyes close and stead of his just his girls this time he looked down Anna was sleeping his lap and each arm beautiful baby, the next morning it was shock to everyone that Hawke and Anders had disappeared when they found they both of them sleeping in shade of tree Anna laying in front of an Anders his head resting on her shoulder and he his arms wrapped around his wife and unborn children Varric was the first to say something “ I would hate to see anyone get between him and his children” and they just let them sleep and finished getting the house ready for the birth of Anna and Anders children.

Within week the day came Anna woke up feeling like something was off with her body she used the rope got up and went common room Anders always brought a bucket in-house and utilized his frost magic to make it cold Anna went to get a glass then it happen she felt a warm sensation between her legs and she drops the glass on the floor then the pain hit hard she looked over at Anders he was looking at her with shock “My love its time” then pain hit her hard and fast she fell to her knees Bethany was at her side “are you sure” when she saw the wet spot on the floor looked at her sister nightgown she could see there were signs fresh blood on her nightgown Aveline as a former guard caption screamed in her commanding voice “ ever man outside now!” and she grabbed Anders by the back of the shirt” that includes you” and she closed the front door all three women were there at Anna side Aveline touched Bethany arm “ what do you need us to do? “ Bethany felt her sister lower abdomen” shit we need to get her to bed now they are coming” Anna took her sister arm “twins? “ Bethany looked down at Anna "yes twins “ANDERS YOU ARE DEAD MAN!” Anna screamed then from in pain as they stood her up and got her in to bed

Anders heard Anna scream “ANDERS YOU ARE DEAD MAN!” the front door open and it Bethany” sorry boy” Rex came out gave her hurt look “ no men allowed” Anders looked at her “she knows now” “BETHANY GET IN HERE NOW!” and he heard Anna her scream again “ Sorry Anders today you are no healer you are a father to be” and closed door, hour pass to Anders it felt like day the door open again out came Merrill, she held a large bowl of water” could you make this as cold without freezing it “ he used his magic and made the water cold then Merrill took it from him and then she brought another large bowl” make this one hot not too hot” he used his magic, and he heard his wife scream again” Merrill, we need you” ” coming” she pushed Anders back outside and closed the door he looked at Varric with panic in his voice” I need to be in there “Anna scream again he went to the door Aveline was there and had her sword at tip close to Anders nose “ No” he heard someone yell” Aveline get in here” and the door was closed in his face “Varric looked at Anders “ this not time to relax, but Hawke is in good hands go down to the beach I will come and get you if something changes.”

Anders went down to the beach, he could hear Anna the women he loved to bring his children into this word Anders walked along the beach but every time Anders heard Anna screaming in pain Anders looked at surf as it hit the beach, and he said out loud “Maker I know what I have done was wrong but please don’t take her and my girls away from me.” Anders listened Anna scream but it was different this time he ran up to the house and open the door he could smell blood in the air and there was Isabela was there“ out now” with one her daggers pointing at Anders” Anders heard Bethany telling Anna” I see a head come on sis I know you are tired come push” Isabela pushed him out the door” and slammed the door shut he heard Isabela on the other side “Merrill he comes near this door raise a stone wall,” then a few minutes later he heard Bethany” you are doing great Anna one more push and the first will out.” Anders looked at Varric” I don’t give a damn those are my girls and my wife I am going in there,” Isabela must hear Anders then he hears “Merrill stone wall now,” and the wall went up, and he was hit in the face with a wall, Anders heard it the sound that he knew because he had delivered babies before, but this time it was his child, and Anders heard Anna letting out another painful scream then Anders heard one baby screaming then a few minutes later heard his other child took its first breath screaming, Anders fell to his knees in joy, and he had tears in his eyes, he felt the wall coming down with Bethany standing in front of him worse than wear with tired smile “Mother and babies doing fine she feeding them right now Aveline and Isabel will bring them out few minutes” it was longest few minutes Anders ever knew Aveline was the first one to come” she was born first Anders meet your daughter,” Leandra Aveline” Anders was handed the newborn this was not his first time holding a newborn but was his first time, he was holding his own daughter he wanted to cry Varric came to over him and looked down at Anders carbon copy but smaller and a girl he saw she had hair it was the same color as Anders “ well done” Aveline took young Leandra from him, then Isabela brought his youngest daughter to Anders” meet your little girl, Isabela Merrill” and Anna took her in his arms Varric looked down at the baby she was Hawke twin she had full head of hair and it was jet black like her mother and she opened her eyes she had Anders amber eyes under newborn blue Anders started to cry tears of happiness he looked down at the baby and be only be few minutes old he could feel her strong connection to the fade so” you are my little mage.” As Anders said that Isabela was there and took the baby from him, he gave Isabela hurt look he heard Aveline “you are still needed to get your ass in their mage start healing Hawke Aveline looked over at Merrill” Donnic has a new mattress ready to bring here, Merrill go tell him.” Merrill, she nodded her head, and she wanted to cry for joy, and she was going to tell everyone that she met and left the house as she left and headed to village

Anna woke up long enough sense someone using healing magic all over her body, she was exhausted but she to try to sit up. Next Anna knew was she being laid back down the bed and she heard Anders” please love try not to move you lost a lot of blood and your body is still in shock Anna looked at Anders “where are the girls at?” as she was falling back to sleep Anders took her hand” this the second time you made me the happiest man alive, so please let take of you,” Anders left the room and came back large bowl of water he added some herbs and used a fire spell to heat up the water. “This will help you sleep” she heard him say as she fell asleep” I will wake you when the girls need to be feed again but now let me be the healer” Anders started at the spot that was hurt most he had bandages and thick green stuff on it he looked Anna sleeping face” I know this will sting but it will help with swelling and slow the bleeding” Anders opened her legs first he clean them with water from the bowl and placed the bandage where it was need and when to the dresser and found pair of clean underclothes and gently put them on Anna body pushed them up once that green stuff got close to her skin it did sting Anders saw the pain run across Anna face she felt him kissing her softly on the lips she opens her eyes for few minutes he gave her warm smile “not only I am your healer I taking care of the women I love, and you did some extra special today you brought our girls into the world,” Anders began to wash her body in the herbs ,Bethany came in “I am tired, but I want to help” Anders looked up at Bethany” I can always extra pair of hand “ You need let Anna lean against on you try not move her lower part of her body . I need to rub herbs on her neck. Anna felt herself being lifted into a somewhat sitting position and Anna felt herself being bent her lower body the pain hit he Anna felt Anders rubbing herbs on her back then it stopped she opened her eye said and said out loud “Shit my body feels like I took on two Arishok instead one,” Anna felt Bethany hand her head “Welcome back sis” she said in Anna's ear looked over at Bethany that when she realized she was leaning against her sister “Anders will back in few minutes Anders needed more water and more herbs Anna just looked at Bethany “ can I please laid down until he gets back I feel like shit” Bethany stood up while holding her sister's head and sat down with Anna's head in her lap.

Anna looked up at her little sister “Sis you look as bad as I feel” Bethany looked down at Anna “you made our family little bit bigger.” Anna started to cry “I wished mother was here to see her grandchildren she always wanted and if father were here he would be wanting to hold them then wanting to challenge Anders to a mage fight in the front yard and Carver look at them with that glomming look “Damn mages” both sisters started giggle but a wave of pain shot all over Anna body they both heard Anders from the doorway” Makers breath it figures you would be wide awake after just giving birth to our girls, Then it dawn on Anna that Anders known for a while they were going to have twins Anna looked up at her sister “ go tell Isabela I need one her daggers Bethany knew what her sister planning she laid her head down on the bed Anna looked at Anders I will be with you in few minutes my love” she heard Isabela “ What in hell does she need it for?” then was pause” I got to see this, here Varric hold her.” Isabela walked into bedroom “Here Hawke she placed on her fighting dagger in her hand and stood back Anna looked at Anders ” Come here my husband “as calmly as she could Anders walked over to the bed and he bent down she said” come closer my love” as he got closer she kissed him then she took that dagger to his throat, and she grab hold to front of his shirt and with all the strength she had left in her body with evil grin “How long have you know I was caring twins? Anders looked down at Anna” right before we got here” Anna made sure he would hear her and did not care if anyone else heard her “if Andraste give us other child you better tell me if I am caring more than one little Anders around before I give birth or I will cut it off” took the dagger away from his throat and with flick of her wrists it hit the wall close to their bedroom door frame and Anders looked down at Anna “ I promise you will be the first person I tell” then he kissed her he knew his mind she would do it too, Isabela just stood there and started to laughing and grab her dagger and went back into standard room and told Varric “give me back mini Hawke.”

Anna let Anders healer her she knew it was getting really late then she heard one her daughter crying then other, that’s when it hit her they have not feed for a while Anna looked over Anders he was thinking the same thing he got some pillows and lean Anna against the headboard and went and got a couple more pillows left and came back with little Leandra gave to Anna and left the room and came back with little Isabela and gave her to her mother got on the bed lean against the headboard and watch both his girls nursing. Anders kissed Anna on the head “You know one of our girls is a mage.” Anna looked down at her girls she smile them nursing on her she looked over at Anders “I don’t give a shit and we made some beautiful girls” he looked at her and smiled” damn right” as the babies were finishing their meals Isabela poke her the door “Hawke, I want mini Hawke back and they heard Aveline chimed in” I want Leandra” Anders stood up” I better do it I don’t want sword or dagger in face again, and besides I need to change some bandages as he took Isabela from Anna, that point on that was his Issy to Isabela Anna heard Isabela” give me, ” and he came back in and took Leandra and from that point she was his Leah, and she heard Aveline “ good job” he returned in laid Anna back down her back down the bed and she saw where he was looking at she could feel her face turn beet red Anders looked at her with a smile” wow I made you blush it’s not like I have not seen it before” Shut up Anders” Anna fired back he put more of green think stuff on thick bandages repeated what he did earlier Isabela poke her head in the door “ Anders do you feel as healer that she could handle having some visitors” Anders turned and looked at her” I think so but not too many” Anders turned around to see Anna started to sit up and turned to get off the bed Anders looked down at her “ What in the hell are you doing?” Anna just put her feet on the floor which felt good under her feet” I am getting up I can’t see anyone topless just in my small clothes” Anders shouted, “ Hell no lay your ass down !” Anders went to her dressing table grab a clean nightshirt and her mother shawl slipped the nightshirt over Anna head and put the cloak over her shoulder and picked her and took Anna out into common room where the Johanai was at the table smile “I guess she tried to stand on her own” he stood up since two of you choose this village to be your new home as the community leader it’s rare that we have children but two in one night it’s called for a celebration Anders bring her outside for a few minutes .” Anders did the whole village was there most them Anna did not know, but they knew Anders.

The person who came out of the a crowd was Big Jim and took Anna, hand and kissed her hand “congregation my wild rose I hope they are as beautiful as their mother and as wild too” he pat Anders on the back turned Anders around pushed him back in-house with a nod the cooks from his inn brought in trays of food in” where is healer that help brought our two new residents into this world” Bethany just woke up from her nap” Maker” Big Jim took her hand sat her at the table “mother and healer gets to eat first” the rest of the evening Anders held Anna as people would come to give her kiss on the check and a gift and Anders pat on the back but no one would go near the newborns girls because both of aunts one uncle would flash a blade or sword the case of Varric had Bianca at the ready at anyone that came close to the girls Anna was started fall asleep what woke her up Anna heard Isabela asked “ ok Anders we all know one these girls is mage which one?” Anders and Bethany already knew they looked Isabela” Issy” Isabela looked down at Issy “ good “ Anna was getting drained and she wrapped her arms around Anders' neck fell asleep in his arms she did not know how long he held her but she felt she was carried and laid down on new mattress and she fell asleep.

Anna woke up” damn I fell asleep again” Anders' head was resting in Anna lap just watching Anna sleep had tears in her eyes Anders reached up and wiped her tears away from her face “why the tears my love?” Anna bent down and kissed Anders on the head “I let my mind wander back in time and how we got here and the day the girls were born Anders looked at Anna and sat up “you know I may not tell you since you got home yesterday, I love you,” Anders kissed Anna, and they heard giggle from their bedroom door both girls were up “ Issy turned to Leah “you get babies from kissing?” Leah's eyes got real big, and she did a handspring jump onto the bed got between her parents and started to push her parents part “no more babies.” Anna grabbed Leah and started hugging the little girl Anders got out bed and grab hold of Issy, and she was giggling and put her in bed with them “family time.”

Anna looked down both girls “ Me and papa have to go somewhere in the next few days the two of you will be staying with Aunt Aveline both girls looked at their mother and asked together “ why can’t we go?” that when Anders sat up and looked at his girls “ well I did something really wrong a long time ago and I don’t want either of you get hurt because of me and I know girls you can handle yourself but I don’t want you to get hurt and you two are five years old, “ both girls crawled to the foot of the bed and gave their father a look that he saw for years now both looked like their mother. “ “Maker help me,” Anders said then he was hit with a question from both girls” Leah was to say something first “If you did something wrong did you get punished for it?” Anders looked her “NO” Issy was next “did you do it make it safer for mages like us papa?” Anders knew Issy was sometimes smarter than she lead on Anders looked at Issy Anders put his hair behind one of his ears and looked at Issy “at the time I thought it was the right thing to do but I was still wrong and plus I have heard the Queen of Ferelden is very mad at your papa.” Both girls looked him with shock and they said together” You know a queen” Anders knew he went too far because he looked over at Anna for help she was getting up out bed she kissed him on the head “got to feed people” Anna went to the common room she opened the front door to Varric, and Bethany Anna grab Varric arm” you all got to listen to this Anders just open a door that he can’t escape from” they all grabbed chair and started listening they heard Leah “ so what she like?” Anders answered back” she duelist like your mother plus she a Commander of the Grey Wardens and the queen,” Both girls once again very said together, and in a loud voice” you know the Warden Commander Elsa” then Anna heard Issy with all her wisdom “ If you know her that means you are Grey Warden to papa?” There was pause Anders answer Issy “Yes I am Grey Warden” then he got hit with more questions “where you at Ostagar?” Leah asked, “Anders answer back “that happen a year before I joined the order.” It was Issy turn “did you volunteer or conscript?” Anders answer her back “conscripted the Commander saved Papa life,” That when Anna got up and looked in the bedroom “girls that is enough for today come and eat your breakfast, plus we need to make sure your father still can handle combat” they see never their father train before both girls ate as fast as they could and head down to the beach.

Anna had both girls in her lap she looked over Anders who just left the house with his staff and he went to the shoreline and started blasting spell after other he spent most of the morning working on his spellcasting for some reason his stamina was better than used to be at most he only use four to five spells by that time his body would screaming at him to use some lyrium Anders counted in his head he did nine spells without any lyrium, and he still feels like he could do more Anders felt a small hand on his back he looked down it was Issy” Papa it time to rest” Anders stopped and picked up Issy and headed up the beach by time they got there Anders had audience Issy wiggled out his arms and went to her Aunt Isabela waiting lap Aunt Isabela knew what the girl wanted she started braid Issy hair, Anna was the first to say something “ Well Varric do you think he can handle himself against Red Templar?” “Well I think he can,” Varric said, Isabela looked at Anders” I hope you not going to steal a grannies housecoat again,” both girls looked up at their father said together “Papa is stealing is awful and taking a granny’s housecoat is not nice” in one voice. Leah looked up and frowned at her father and at the top of her lungs screamed “Time Out Papa!” and pointed to a tree. Anders could never tell either one of his girls no so Anders went to a tree and place his face in the tree” Leah how long does papa have in time out?” he saw Leah holding Issy hand this time it was Issy turn to say something she looked up at her father “ when you promise not to steal someone's grannies house coat” Anders smile “ I promise I will not take any one's grannies robes” both girls looked at each other and said” ok” then Anders heard the sound of laughter everyone was laughing at him even Anna “ Honey” he gave her a hurt look Varric talking through the tears” “Well Blondie it sounds like the girls have you wrapped around their cute little fingers” Anders wanted to pay back he bent down and kissed the girls dropped his staff and ran towards Anna.” Anders, what are you doing?” Anna felt herself being lifted and carried to the shoreline and next she knew she was in the ocean and she both girls in the water on her. After playing in the surf everybody who got in the water and wherein dry clothes Isabela was braiding Leah hair” Auntie Isabela can you make sure papa stay out of trouble for me and Issy we don’t want him stealing someone grannies housecoat again” Isabela tried not to laugh she keep her face a straight as she could she hug little Leah” from duelist to other if your papa steals someone grannies robes I will put him in time out even by dagger point if I have too” Leah up at her with big smile “ ok” they spent the rest of the day relaxing and having fun.

That night Anna put the girls to bed Anders already had fallen asleep she was cleaning up the common room when she felt a firm grip around her wrists as she looked down Anders skin had a blue tint to it” Hello Justice it's been a long time” his grip got tighter “ why did you tell Anders about me being in the fade?” in a deep voice when Justice had control over Anders _ **“because he had the right to know,”** _ “You are ass” Anna said to throw her teeth and pushed him away from her Justice just growled at her, then he came over and kissed her and he pushed her against the wall and tried to disrobe her she it took all of her strength to push him away from her “ NO” I will never sleep with you Justice he got evil grin on his face, _**” but you do every time you Anders make love to each other I feel everything he does it force me to want you more.”** _ “Leave him out of this Justice.” Anna snapped back. Justice came after Anna again with lust in his eyes she knew how to deal with Justice she gave him her evil smile and let him get close to her, and he followed her in their bedroom, and she whispers in his ear” sorry love” she kneed in him the groin lucky they were close to the bed she pushed Justice on the bed” the answer will always be no when it comes to you” and she watched as Justice was laid out on the bed and the blue tint faded from Anders skin Anna went to the common room with a dagger

Anders woke up” Anna” then he felt the pain in groin he closed his eyes and opened his mind he saw a pair of blue tint eyes watching him “Why in the hell did you do that to her you know she will never sleep with you” then he heard a Justice's voice _**“but I do every time you fuck her I feel everything makes want her more to feel her under me it drives crazy that you won’t let me out so I can enjoy her flesh too“** _ Anders snap” I don’t fuck her, and she knows it she could have killed us five years ago, but Anna did not because love us more me than you and she was caring for our daughters too. I have spent the last five years being blessed with our children and being by her side or did you forget that you been here the whole with time with the girls from the day they were born...” _“Anders, Anders please love wake up”_ Anders' eyes snap opened he saw Anna in tears “sorry love” he reach up stroke her check “it’s ok I will live it will a be few days before I make love to you my love” he brought her closer to him she was still in tears “maybe once I will let him, so I don’t have to hurt you every time Justice comes out.” If only if you want to sweetheart” and Anders kissed Anna and held her as they fell asleep again.

The girls were up Anders was still in bed he heard Anna talking to the girls outside their room he heard knock on their bedroom door “yes” ” Papa can I come in?” “Sure Issy.” Anders tried to sit up and looked at Issy “what is it, sweetheart?” Issy looked up at Anders “ Papa I love you” then was pause little Issy looked down then back at him it sent chill down Anders' spine she looked at him with a fearsome look that he had never seen before” I saw Justice trying to hurt mama last night, and she spent most of the night crying at the table with one her daggers out and the ready just he came back to hurt her” Issy had very evil smile on her face Anders could of swore Issy's eyes had blue tint to them “ I will kill him next time he makes mama cry “ she brought up her hand she had cast three different spells in her hand lighting was dancing off her fingertips, and somehow Issy manages to make fire and ice ball in her hand, and she throws it at the wall. Anders sat up in bed and grab Issy hug her and told her “Papa sorry you had to see that last night” Issy started to cry “I like Justice, but he tries to hurt mama” “Anders went to his mind _“see what you did to my daughter you ass”_ he heard Justice _**“I am sorry”**_ , and Justice went to sleep Anders looked down at Issy “where’s Mama, Leah now? Issy looked up at her father they are at the beach collecting shells for Auntie Aveline he got up, and he picked up Issy and ran out their bedroom door and out the front door and looked for them and he found them Leah was looking for shells and Anna was staring out at the sea he put Issy down and he bent down looked both of his girls” let's head into the village a day earlier so you can have Big Jim peach pie and maybe he will us stay in one of his big rooms tonight go get packed” the girls ran back to the house he walked up to Anna he heard her crying “ Anna my love” she turned and looked at him the tears were rolling down her face “ I am sorry” he grab her “ I am the one who should be sorry, I love you, and I will never hurt you,” he laid her down in the sand and started to kiss her they forgot everything around them but they felt a shadow over them their daughters were looking down at them” I told you they are trying to make more babies” Issy looked down with her hands on her hips as Leah's eyes got big, and she bent down to put one hand on her mama's mouth and one other on her papa's mouth “ No more babies” Anders looked up at Leah “ can’t help it”.

They made into town Anna had her gear, and extra clothes rolled up in a blanket Anders only had his staff with Rex at their heels” we get to Ferelden I will feel better if you were in mage armor” Anders looked over at her” don’t worry love since I am still a Grey Warden I know where to go, take the girls to the inn and I will meet you there in little bit ok” he kissed Anna and the girls and walked away.

Anders came to a shop he opened the door the shopkeeper looked up” let me guess you are going finally have your Gray Warden tattoo touched up Anders you know the Commander has been looking for you the word is she wants to kill you little brother or hug you to death, if Anna knew how we did the tattoos she would kill both of us you, but you are aware that” Anders looked his big brother “ Hello Borland I know, but I am heading back to Ferelden I may have to face our sister and our other brother Alistair,” Boarlan looked at him all right let’s get started Anders took off his shirt and sat down in the chair” here you know you are going to need both shots” Anders drank the first shot pure lyrium he could feel the lyrium making his blood boil, and he heard ringing in his ears, and the world going dark he could smell flesh burning then blackness then he felt the cold lyrium press on his chest he heard Boarlan and felt him gently slapping him in the face” “Hey little brother you need to heal yourself or Anna will kill us little brother here is another shot to help you out.”

Anders took the second shot and stood up on unsteady feet he looked in mirror his griffin tattoo had been brightening and he healed it the rest of the way Boarlan stood up” come it’s time to put on the armor of the Grey Warden” Anders followed him down pair of stair he looked at him” is this modern style of armor?” Anders saw the armor of the Grey Wardens they were made was a vibrant blue and silver the gloves, and it did not have a breastplate on the shoulder it had twin griffons on it and course the boots had boot knives. “Yep the commander came up with it on her own she said rogues and mages don’t need such heavy stuff lightweight is better to watch this” Boarlan took his sword out tried to cut it and did not even leave a tear in the fabric then he shot arrow at it went a few inches “and take you still have a staff?” Anders just nodded his head he was very drunk on lyrium Boarlan came out with armor of a mage Warden Anders got to change into the armor with the help of Boarlan after Anders got dress and looked in mirror he saw himself staring back as a Grey Warden Mage he heard Boarlan” do you need me to walk with you to the Naked Mermaid? because I don’t know who she will kill first you or me” Anders looked at Boarlan” it more likely is me.” 

Anders covered his head with his cloak He made up the stair out into the streets it was dark and he made it to the Naked Mermaid he open the doors he heard Bethany hissed through her teeth” Warden” Big Jim picked up both girls and hide them under the bar threw to daggers to Anna the whole room was armed for battle they kept the villages little princess safe from the Wardens because they knew most warden could not have children and Issy and Leah were a particular case, and they were villages hidden jewels Anders spoke” I would rather cut off both of my arms off before I hurt my girls” both girls looked from around the bar “ Papa?” Anders bent down” come here, Issy and Leah”, the girls started towards him Anna got between and him and the girls “ “touch my girls I will cut out your lying tongue warden” Varric showed them behind the bar again Varric nodded at Anna, Anders stood up and undid his cloak the whole room spoke “ANDERS!” He went to his wife and kissed her she pushed him back” what in the hell have you been drinking it taste like shit? ” ” Mama,” both girls said from behind the bar Anna forgot the girls were there she looked at them “well it does.” Both girls started to giggle and came from behind the bar he bent down Leah went to him easy, but Issy was scared began to cry went screamed to her Aunt Bethany arms “Papa's eyes look funny” she told her. Bethany gave Issy to her mother who was confused. Bethany walked up to Anders looked into his eyes they were still amber color but the white part of his eyes they were pale blue” Where in the hell did you get pure lyrium from?” Anders answer back “ it one of those warden secret I can’t tell” he looked over at Issy “ see I did not steal a grannies house coat” Anders smiles at Issy he heard her giggle in her mother arms Bethany took hold of his arm” do you think safe for her so close to pure lyrium” Anders looked over down at Bethany” I will keep my gloves so I can’t touch her skin” he bent down” come and see Papa” Issy got down she looked around the room she heard thud of daggers going into table tops “Come guys do you think I will hurt my own daughter” Anders stood up and pop off he felt a small hand reach for him “ Papa?” he looked down and smiled ” hey sweetheart” he picked her up and held her she started to wiggle out his arms “ Mama his breath smells like shit” “Isabela Merrill Hawke” Anders looked at his daughter with shock when he heard the snicker, and then laughter from Anna she was laughing so hard and Isabela was in tears and laughing, and Varric was snicker to himself and Bethany was trying not to laugh Anna could not take it she fell to the floor laughing so hard it hurt and she looked at Isabela” well it’s good start” then Isabela hit the floor and looked at Anders” just wait Anders in few years we will her cursing like sailor,” Then Anders felt a sword tip in his back “ put down my niece down now warden” Anders turned around and looked Aveline “ Like I would hurt my own daughter what is it with you people tonight?” “Anders” Aveline looked at him she heard little Leah” that’s papa, at least he did not steal someone’s grannies housecoat.” The whole common room started to laugh at Leah comment to the point of tears. As the night went on the two girls were falling asleep to make sure it was safe Anna had Issy and Anders had Leah they were getting sleepy” let’s get these two jewels back to the barracks so they can get good night sleep “ Before they left Anna bent down and looked at both girls “I promise when me and papa get back no more trips unless the queen wants to come to meet you” she kissed both girls then Anders bent to them” I love both of you be good ok” and Aveline took one girl and Bethany took the other hand, and Rex followed them out the door, and they left the inn Isabela looked up Big Jim set to wake up for the two of these before dawn I want to be at sea by earlier sunrise she and Varric left the inn Big Jim let’s get you to a room for the night he lead them to their room he shut the door behind him.

Anna went the balcony looked over the sea, she left Anders behind her kissing her neck” this is the first night we been alone since the girls were born” he picks Anna and laid her on the bed and took his gloves off. Anna looked at Anders figure tips they were a pale blue she looked at him with fear in her eyes he stood up “Sorry love but that not only that has changed he took off his mage armor and his shirt he turns to her she saw his Warden tattoo bright blue under the moonlight it almost looked alive “Anders what have you done?” Anders lead against the bedpost and put his head on his arm” I was Grey Warden when you meet me, if I was being gone to battle, I know that Grey Warden armor is the best I two good reason why I did it, so I can back to them.” Anna stood up and took both her hands but them on his face “you could of told me” I would of went with you” Anna looked at him with love” this one secret you have to keep ok my love” Ander’s looked at Anna “Grey Warden get their tattoo most who are warriors and rogues they are given shots of whiskey with herb into dull the pain and the mind but with mages they given shots of pure lyrium and when work is done put a cold lyrium patch over and the mage is healer they are given other shout so they can heal themselves “ Anna looked at him” does still hurt? “ as she reaches up slowly with her figures to the blazing artwork he looked at her and took her fingers” unless you want me to make mad passionate love to you it’s healed but with the lyrium in bed in my skin it’s very sensitive and will be for a while every time it’s touch I will go wild” Anna looked him “ really” she wanted to test that theory so she pulled her fingers away from him and place her whole hand over the blazing artwork it felt warm her underhand she looked up at Anders' eyes were rolled in the back of his head she removed her hand from his chest he looked down at her” so you do want to test that theory don’t we dear” he kissed Anna and picked her up and tossed her on the bed and he climbs on the bed on top of her and started to kiss her neck and began to bite her ears, and he made it up her dress and he touch bare skin he sat her up and pulled off her dress and with his boot dagger cut her small clothes off her “hey when did mages carry boot knives?” Anna said he looked down at her with mischief smile“ All Grey Wardens under Commander Elsa has to have one of two in my case I have two, she felt the cold steel run against her skin it made her skin crawl and gave her goosebumps and she dug her nails in to his shoulder blades and she arched her back he looked down at her “ my, my steal fetish we been together for ten years and I just learn something new about my wife” she laid down and looked up him “ I wanted to rip that armor since you walked in the door and play the naughty mage game with you.” Anders sat up on the bed and took off his new boots. He looked her “Really well would you do the honor of taking the rest it off me now” as he crawled onto the bed Anna reached up and undid his pants and used her foot push his pants down past his knees and he kicked them off the rest of the way. And he started to kiss her skin. Anders heard Justice in his mind screaming _**“I want her now, Anders let me have her she won’t know the difference between you and me remember she does not want to hurt you anymore”**_ Anna felt him stop she looked up she could tell something was wrong his eyes had Justice blue color. “Love?” he was gone he was in his mind _“ Dammit”_ Anders screamed at blue tinted eyes “ _I will not let touch her after you made our daughter see that’s right remember you part of Issy and me is my child and make her your baby too jackass"_ then blue tinted eyes closed and with cloud of blue smoke Anders was looking at Justice who just looked like him and transparent and blue Justice looked at him _ **“ I am sorry that Issy had to see me like that “**_ Anders fired back _” like hell you are you scared her and made her cry ”Justice looked at him **” I did not mean to scare her “** Anders heard that it piss him off “that is load of bullshit you know since Issy born she always had strong connection to the fade early today just proves it that at the age of five she not only had one spell in her hand two more joins together as one top of that and she did even not blink eye,”_ Justice looked at him _ **” I am sorry my friend, I just want to feel you do about Anna just talk to her please I will not hurt her just give me a chance “**_ Anders looked at Justice _” I will speak to her, but first we have to deal with the one we both fear and I have to break to her that you and I are one now”_ Justice looked him _**“ I am not scared who are they , they will feel Justice burn”** _ Anders smiled _” Warden Commander Elsa or the Hero of Ferelden”_ Justice got quite and fade away Anders smiled _“ I knew that would shut you up”_ Anders open his eyes his head was in Anna lap he felt her fingers through his long hair turned his head and looked at the women who love him with all her heart Anders reach up and touched her face he felt her hand on his tattoo, and she was naked too he looked up at her “ can I hold you tonight” Anna crawled up on the bed he laid down next to her. He heard Anna asked him” how did you get him to go to sleep? Anders sat up and looked at her with a smile “I told him we could run into our older sister Warden Commander Elsa.” That scared him.” Anna asked, “Why?” Anders sat up and put his back against the headboard and place his head against the wall “She scares me.”

Anders looked down at Anna” what to hear the story how I got conscripted into the Grey Wardens? “Anna sat up and looked at Anders, “thought you never wanted to talk to me about your time in the Grey Wardens?” Anders smiled at Anna and kissed her pulled her into his lap “Well I am in telling story mood tonight, and if we run in to her I don’t you to be surprised how she acts a lot as you would like her.” “Really,” Anna said he smiled and touch Anna face “Yep” he leads his head against the wall again started run his figure throw Anna hair and held her in his lap and began to talk.

” Well it all started after Vigil's Keep was overrun with drakspawn and with my help we could save who we could, and we made to the rooftop of Keep there was the seneschal being held by a talking Darkspawn” Anna sat up and looked at Anders with shock and look the girls gave him two days ago. “There are talking Darkspawns?’" Well, there were talking Darkspawns” Anders scratched his head” do want me to finish my story or not dear?” Anna looked at him” sorry dear” she lead up against his chest he wrapped his arms around Anna and closed his eyes and began his tale again” We just made to the rooftop, and we saw it a talking, darkspawn it must of seen her “We’ll be taken you Grey Warden to the Mother” as it saw the Commander coming around the corner of the Keep I heard Oghren” that’s it you done it you made her mad” he looked up at Commander and smiled” Go get them lass” The next thing I heard was “ the only thing going to leave is your fuckin head off you damn shoulders” I felt Oghren hand on me and I looked down at him” let her deal with them I don’t want to get between her and her kill,” I watch as this 5’4” women tearing through the drakspawn like they were paper the only I could catch of her was her red hair and the language I heard I felt I need to take a bath after the fight was over and clean out my ears. The whole time Oghren was laughing between the tears ” Elsa good one don’t let Alistair heard you say that or he will find a bar soap for your month” she fires back “ I learned it from him” Oghren would start laughing harder we watched her take them all out until it just her and the last of the talking darkspawn it was hurt “ Will be taken you to the mother” I saw her fighting dagger go into its mouth I heard it when her steel hit wall behind it “ Shut the hell up” she said to it as took her other dagger took its head off when I heard her “ Dammit I did it again Oghren get you deep stalker ass over here and help get my blade out of the wall!” I heard Oghren say“ Alistair was right I should never train you in the ways of the berserk” I went to check on the seneschal as I helped him up we saw group of people coming down the road, we made it to the gate there was King Alistair some royal guard and two Templar, I thought to myself great I am in world of trouble the commander went down one knee “your highness that mage is murder” one of the Templar’s said to the king I heard Elsa say “ My ass he is not one” Templar looked down her “what did you say peasants” she looked up her eyes were full of rage” want me to remove the rocks from your damn ears or do you need to get laid!” King Alistair grab hold of Commander in his arms he looked over at Oghren “I told you teaching her the skills of berserk was bad idea” while trying to keep Elsa from ripping out the Templar eyes with her bare hands the king told her” say it” The Commander smile with very evil smile “as the Warden Commander I conscript the Anders the mage in to the Grey Wardens” and flipped off the Templar.” Elsa! That is no way for the Warden Commander or my queen to act but in this case I will it side” Oghren was on the ground laughing so hard “ good one Elsa” Alistair looked down at Oghren “ you are not helping” the king pick her up threw her over his shoulder next thing I knew I was grab by the collar she told Alistair to stop for second she warped her arms around my neck with a warm smile as she kissed me on the check “ Welcome to the little family brother and my name is Elsa not Warden commander unless I get mad this big guy caring me his now your big brother Alistair and Oghren is your other brother.”

Anna was looking at Anders “wait a minute though she was duelist she could use berserk skills?” "The last time I heard anything she has turned it her style of Berserk ability and she can use sword and shield too, but she will always like the ways of the duelist, then dawn on Anders what he just said he got pale “now I am petrified, if she has made her way of the berserk skills I am dead man I am going home “ Anders tried to get out of bed, but Anna had hold of his arm “ I don’t think so Anders it time to face the Commander then he thought to himself about quickest way to keep his sister from killing him “ that’s it, I am still her favorite.” Anders took Anna in his arms they feel asleep

Anders heard someone bang on the door “Lazybones get your ass’s out of bed” when he heard the lock getting picked Alders sat up and looked at the open door “What another round naughty mage.” Anders sat up looked Isabela she saw his tattoo under the candlelight how it was alive, and she did a flip onto the bed onto Anders lap ”OOOO I want to touch it , so it’s true when a mage becomes a Grey Warden they use pure lyrium” Anders was still half asleep he heard Anna said” watch when you put your hand on” Isabel looked, Anna “can I touch really” Anna sat up “ yep” she kissed Anders on the check” this for you did to my small clothes last night and be nice” Anna took the blanket off the bed and went to get dress in her gear Isabel looked down at Anders under her. He gave her the, please don’t look. Next thing Anders felt was her hand on his tattoo. His mind went blank he picked up Isabela and threw her on the bed got up and grab hold of Anna bent her over and said in her ear” my dear I will not be so nice next go around” and bit her ear” that when Anders heard “ Dam Hawke he does have beautiful packaging, for a mage.” that when Anders remembers that he was in his small clothes and they were not alone he grab the blanket from the floor and turned red in the face and turned red everywhere else he looked over at the bed Isabela was on her stomach and had evil grin on her face and sighed” too bad you are taken” she got up off the bed we set sail in three hours and in two hours there will the cutest girls downstairs waiting for the two of you, ” and she left the room and closed the door. Anna heard a growl in the darkness next thing Anna knew she was pin against the wall Anders was biting her on her neck what clothing she had on was being removed quickly tossed to the side he bite her all over her body and these were not small bits, she felt him enter her body he growled again but this time it was more animal than anything else, her mind went blank he put his hand over her mouth, and she started to bit into his hand it that made Anders lose complete control he went faster and deeper inside her she felt herself on the edge of climaxing her legs went around Anders' waist, and she peaked Anders growl again and move his hand away from her mouth and started to kissing her so hard, and he bit her lip hard he left the blood her mouth, Anders grabbed both of her legs and used the wall for support somehow his magic was trigger he let his cold magic take over but he focus all his mana into his groin, and he felt her climaxed again but this time it was different it made him go mad he went in deeper that’s when Anders step off the edge and joined Anna pure ecstasy not once but he climaxed three time back to back he still had Anna pin against Anders moved Anna hair from her face and saw her blue eyes looking at him, and he said “ I love you,” Anna what still lost in their ecstasy “ Anna, please talk to me, my love. Anna heard Anders calling her name she heard “please talk to me my love” she took her still very numb arms and wrapped them around Anders' neck she sighed and put her head on his shoulder said “ Oh maker that was intense we need to this more often she felt him hold her tighter she felt him lifting her face to him “Please tell I did not hurt you?” she smiles at him” nope” please my love can you take me to the bed if I try to stand on my own I think will fall” she felt him leave her body he cared her to the bed and laid next to her she looked up he had worried look on his face she touched his face he kissed her hand she smile” Fine I promise from now once a year I want that tattoo touched up once year understand my dear” she took her hand and ran throw his long loose blonde hair” he looked at her” at as you wish my love” do you think you can get dress we need to be downstairs in bit I want to see our girls one more time before we leave she sat up she still a little shaky she got up and dress and was dress before Anders she watched and giggle at him due the fact he still getting used the Grey Warden mage armor but he was done “ Maker you are one sexy grey warden mage my love” he came to her and kissed her “ I still think you are hot even more than before.”

They heard Isabela outside their room” Ok Leah that’s right magnificent” they heard the lock giveaway Leah open the door and she saw her parents just sitting on the bed she gave them a big grin “ see mama I can pick locks too.” Leah jumps on the bed “see Papa Auntie Isabela gave me my first lock picking kit,” Bethany followed them into the room she went to bed and took Anders face and looked into his eyes the blue was still there but it was very faint she stood up and looked at the opened door“ ok Issy papa better .” Issy came into the room she had her staff it was like Anders but it was made just for her “see what Uncle Varric got me’ Anders stood up went to Issy” I wanted to do this since last night” he came over and kissed his daughter on the check and picked her up and said” family time” and put Issy on the bed with them then heard a knock on the door it’s was big Jim” Hey girls I made your favorite breakfast pineapple pancakes” both looked him and got off the bed and ran into his waiting arms he picked up both girls as they walked down the hall they heard big Jim” I ready have the kitchen stock with all your favorite foods, so there is no reason for you to go home while mama is Papa are way I know that and Miss Wisely has to surprise for two of you and her already downstairs they both heard “ what?” Bethany looked at them on the bed Miss Wisely asked” me to keep you too busy for a hour” so they waited then heard voice downstairs” they are ready” Anna and Anders looked at each other they got up, and Bethany followed them down the hall to the main staircase at the bottom of the stairs their daughters holding each other’s hand they were both dresses like Grey Wardens one as Rouge and the other as a mage but smaller Leah had real steel strapped to her back, and her hair was done like Anna’s a hair in ponytail. Issy was another story she was dress like a grey warden mage her long black hair was loose and she had her staff strapped to her back instead real mail they had grey martial where should have been steel Anna was the first to say something she had tears in her eyes “I love it “and ran to her children Anders thought” if Elsa saw this she would never let me see my girls again” Anders took the last two steps down him clear this throat both girls looked up at him “ As your commander you two are charged in keep Lauss Island safe from the darkspawns and others who would hurt our home.” Both girls stood tall “yes commander “ tap their chest Anna took both their hands lead them to a table when their back turned Anders felt like his heart going to breaking and thought “Maker please never let them join the Grey Warden order the price was too high” felt a hand on his he looked down it was Leah” she had worried look on her face “Papa are you mad?” he bent down picked Leah in his arms” Nope my little rouge you made papa jubilant today.”

They ate breakfast together and as they left the Naked Mermaid as they walk down the street the villagers would come out and tell the family the girls would safe they made to the docks Isabela was at the pier she came up she had the biggest smile when Isabela saw the littlest Grey Wardens she made the statement” sorry guys we will be sailing later on than I thought it be good to spend some time with the girls.” Isabela went to Anders and stood on her tiptoes and told Anders in his ear “Issy needs to know how to use her inexperienced staff and Leah needs to learn how to use her new daggers me Hawke are taking Leah with us you spend some time with Issy” turned and walk to Anna and Leah” come you two Leah wants to show her mama her new moves”. Anders looked down at Issy and smile and picked her up “ father and daughter time” Issy giggled they went a spot further down on the beach he sat Issy down his lap “ Now sweetheart when it comes to a mage's staff,” He grabs his staff and place it in front them he could feel Issy getting scared “what’s the matter honey” Issy looked up at her father she had fear in her eyes “ this staff has seen battle before and not the good kind he complete forgot it was Orsino old staff, and he never cleaned it after the battle he put the staff on the ground Anders was not about ready to let his daughter touch a staff that was used with blood magic he looked at her” come on we can fix that right now” he stood up and took Issy hand and picked up his staff he made sure he kept it from her he laid the staff in the water “sometimes staff in battle can get broken and they are not like steel which they can be fixed but with staff they get broke they become useless so as mages we pick a staff a when we can he bent down at looked at Issy “ What I am about ready to show you will our little secret but you need to remember it ok” she nodded her head he focus his mana and place cleansing aura around the staff and made a bubble around the staff he used his magic and pulled ocean water then he used fire spell and place it the in the bubble and then he used ice and place into the bubble then lighting and he started to spin the bubble. Issy watch as this bubble started to spin fastest and faster she looked up at her father somehow, she knew not break his concentration Issy watched as his staff started to glow then the bubble pop the staff fell on the ground it was still black but Issy could tell it was different she went to pick it up she felt her father magic. It was heavy, but she picked it she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up her papa was looked down at her” Better sweetheart?” she looked up at him and smiled” yes papa” He took her hand and headed back where they were sitting before he sat down and took her in his lap again “where was I? when it comes a mage staff you have to focused your mana into so the staff becomes part you” he stood up and cast spell and throw the staff and fired it he looked over at Issy she stood up and stood next to her father he was afraid that she would not get it the first time when he saw it she fired not one spell but three at the same what came out the end of her staff made Anders was speechless was wave of lighting it was warped around ice and fire to make one spell he heard Issy “ Papa did I do good?” he looked down at her he smiled at her “ what you did no first enchanter could not with darning all their mana, and you passed so lets us spend some time together.” Anders put Issy in his lap he just looked at his daughter thought to himself “Maker what did it would of have killed an average mage and put the first enchanter in bed for a week or more, she did it so easily, and she did not waste much mana when she comes into her full power. She is going to be one hell of a mage,” then they heard others coming to them.

Anders saw Leah come up to her sister” mama and me have secret” Issy had another secret that she shared with her father “so Papa and I have another one. Leah looked at Anders he saw fire in her eyes, and he knew Issy had a fire in her eyes. Then Leah drop her weapons and put her hands on her hips and looked down at her sister “Mines is better” Issy stood up she was always the calm one when it came to fighting with her sister “ My and Papa secrets are better because we are mages” Anders thought “ Shit it’s on now” Leah looked at her sister gave her evil grin” Mages are dumb!” at the top of her lungs Issy knew how to get back at her sister”than me, Papa and Auntie are stupid?” Leah was so mad she was speechless Leah looked at Issy said to throw her teeth “ bring it on n mage” “Bring it on sister” Issy looked at her sister Leah looked down the beach and saw big pieces of driftwood she looked at Anders” Papa move that piece of wood.” Anders stood up to move pieces of wood and came back to the girls bent down and looked both” remember the rules no hitting each other with spells or weapons the wood is your target, and you can quit when the wood is broken “both his girls looked at Anders with the same fearsome look as their mother” Anders steps back he knew not to get in the way when his children were fighting. Anders went sat down next to Anna, and this time everyone was there this one of the rare time the girls did fight.

Issy looked at her sister “since you are older you go first” Leah said to throw her teeth” gladly” she looked at log out came out with throwing daggers, and the aim to throw them then did a handspring brought in her arms and did twin fang then finished with a backstab walked back to her sister “can you beat that mage” Issy looked at her sister “hey when did you get throwing daggers?” Anders looked at Anna “don’t look at me “ they both heard Auntie Isabela laughing “ good shot Leah “ both looked at each other said “ Maker” went back to the watching the fight it was Issy turn she closed her eyes did what Papa told her to do and blast the log with firestorm Anna touched Anders arms and laid her head on his arm and said ” I see you in her she holds her staff like you,” Anders looked down at his wife” I know, but I saw you in both of them before this got started,” they went back to watching the fight Leah let fire dead down she knew it was her turn she did other handspring and took her dagger dug into the wood and did the twist the knife both parents looked at Varric he looked at them” what? Come on she needed more skills” when they turned back to the fight Varric had a big smile on his face and told himself “ good one Leah” It was Issy turn she used Fist of the Maker Anna looked at Anders he had the look of shock as his five old used a spell that took him years to master and she used so quickly both girls were getting tired they want to break the log they looked at each with a nod Leah threw her dagger and Issy encased it with lighting and went it the log it splitter and split in two when they heard all the adults” Maker “ they turned around and looked them both said “ We are done” and hug each other and took each other hands and went to the adults. As the adults watched they pass them with shock, they watched as the adults ran to log. Anders was the first to get to what was left of the wood he saw Leah small dagger it had lighting dance all around it he heard Anna “Honey is this possible at all,” he looked up at Anna” I don’t know, but as their father I hate to see when they are grown what they could together” looked down the dagger was back to normal. Isabela bent down “dam you made some talented kids” they follow them back to the village. Leah was in Bethany's arms and Issy Aveline arms they had fallen asleep when their parents tried to board the Sea Witch. Anders came back for another round of kiss from his girls he felt Anna grab holds his arm” come on dear you have a date with your Boss.”

It only took few weeks to make it back to Ferelden they made to the port of Amaranthine; Anders looked at the docks told himself “well been ten years, but it feels great to be home.” When they step off the Sea Witch Anders covers his head with his cloak, Anders felt Anna taking his hand in hers, and Anna smiled. Anders looked around to make sure that Elsa was not around. 

They went to an inn called Headless Anora. Anders looked up at the sign he remembered after the attack on Amaranthine. The Inn was the first thing that was re-built, Elsa and all of her misfits renamed after the former queen and what she wanted to do to her if she ever found her “Great in all inns this is first one,” Varric looked up at him “Sorry Blondie this inn that was set up if I brought you back to Ferelden” They went inside the hotel as their eye got used the low light Anders heard Anna started to snicker next to him Anders looked around the common room it was full men dress like way he used to even down to weird ponytail. Anna and Isabela could not take any more they started to laugh, Anna had tears in her eyes she looked over at Varric” when you wrote me and told me Anders had fan club I did not believe you, but to see it with my own eyes,” Isabela and Anna started was laughing so hard they fell to the floor. They heard a chair bring scraped away from a table they looked up this Anders want be who was about 80 pounds heavier a good foot shorter and had pot belly was standing over them” what so funny we all think what he did was great and you don’t disserve to stand in his light” he looked up and Anders and gave him a big smile “we could use a new member.” Varric could take it anymore he started laughing, and he fell to the floor. Anders looked at three of them on the floor laughing so hard it looked like it hurt Anders looked at this person” Sorry not interest” the heavier Anders gave him an injury looked and walked away. The real Anders bent down and looked at three of them” really” he helped Anna stand up she stood on her toes and kissed him check and told him “ there is the only room in my heart for the real Anders” Anders hug her back they helped Isabela and Varric stand up. They got a table Varric went over the innkeeper and flashed the stamp and letter to him, and the landlord gave Varric three keys to the rooms upstairs. Anders was afraid to remove his hood that with the help of Anna it was pulled back. Other Anders want-be coming over to the table this one was dressed like him before he joined the Wardens.” Hey, your earring is in the wrong ear. if you wanted to accept to the Anders fan club” Anders heard snickering around him he rubs his hand on his head looked at this other wanted-be “where did you get those robes from, and I think the real Anders does not carry a sword he is a mage.” The wanted –be Anders looked at him” I can't-do magic” and walked away Anders put his finger on the bridge of his nose and said in low tone” Maker what in the hell did I start” he felt Anna take his hand she smile at him “you wanted mages to be free from circle, ” and Anna kissed him.

Later on that night two men walked into the inn they were cloak from head to toe one was shorter than other the found a table in dark corner they took off their cover Anders happen be wolfing down his fourth plate of food Anders looked up from his plate everyone at the table was just staring at the couple in the dark corner the men lost their cloaks one was tall was like Anders and was dress just like he used to and the other was elven man he was dress somewhat like Fenris the only difference between this Fenris and the real one was he did not have Lyrium embedded in his skin and this Fenris was a blonde. What got Anders table attention was the fact men at the other table had petting party with each other, and the party was getting louder when the Anders lifted his head to look the elf disappeared under the table and from the look on the human man face. The elf was doing something under the table, and the person was enjoying. The couple had forgotten they were not alone started to chant “ yes Fenris that feels so good.” The only thing Anders could do was stare at the scene when he heard it “ Hey Anders and Fenris get a room.” Anders dropped his fork and knew what was going on in that corner, Anders six pairs of eyes staring at him. Anders had to glance at Anna was shaking and had her arms wrapped tight around herself to keep herself laughing the scene before her. Anders turned his head and sneered to himself _” like I would fuck Fenris.”_ Then Anders heard everyone at his table was laughing their ass off.

Anders watched as another one his want-be came in and left it was getting late, and Anna was started to fall asleep on him Varric looked at the group” come we still have few days before we get to Skyhold let get some sleep” they went to their room Anders went their room he went to small room off to one side and tried to take his armor off “ Honey can you help me get out this,……” he came out Varric, Isabela, and Anna were on their knees arms starched out in front of them and their face touching the floor Anders heard Anna speak “ Oh forgive us we are not worthy to stand before your greatness.” Anders stood there speechless and three of them broken down was laughing he bent down looked at them “Real cute guys” after they got a good laugh at Anders expense. Isabela and Varric went their rooms Anders and Anna were in bed he was holding her. Anna felt Andres started to snicker and she looked up at him Anna sat up and looked at Anders” what so funny dear” Andres sat up looked down at her “thought ran across my mind if there are want to be here I would hate to see that brooding elf Fenris more likely has pulled out his hair seeing copies of me everywhere” Anna thought about she smiled at Anders “now that’s funny.” Anders grabs hold of Anna and held her tight and looked down at her face “I love you. “Anna says to Anders” Welcome home my love” Anders bent down and kissed Anna “same to you.”

They have been on the road for two weeks Anders he could feel the pull of the taint in his blood Anders knew they were getting close to other Grey Wardens and more they walked the pull grew stronger. It was dark, and they saw smoke from different fire pits Anders looked at the sky prayed “Maker please doesn’t let Elsa be there.”


	3. Chapter Three (Cullen& Jena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update: 6/23/2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is base after DAI

Jena, Cullen, Dorian, and Sera left Skyhold a few days ago, and for some reason that since the death of Corypheus, since that incident Cullen felt the need to follow Jena everywhere even on a scouting mission. The Inquisition had heard a word that not all the Red Templar’s were not dead, and they were trying to rebuild their army. Jena wanted this day to ended and laid down in her and Cullen’s tent Jena was tired from the night before Cullen’s resolve, and with her help, Cullen could deal with the withdraws during the day but at night was another story Cullen went in to cold sweets then hot flashes and he still really had terrible nightmares. Jena got up and went to the nearby creek and filled her canteen and went back into the tent and wiped her loves forehead Jena would use some magic to help claim his mind down and Cullen would fall into a deep sleep and would not wake until the next day. This one of those days that Jena wished Sera would leave Cullen alone since he posed to Jen front of the whole Inquisition, every time since that day Sera would see Cullen Sera would say something smart ass and sometimes downright rude to Cullen. 

Today was not different, but today Sera made her asinine statement in the ear of shot Jena, and it made Jena stop dead in her tracks Cullen never told her what Sera said to him, but this time Jena heard it and chilled her to the bone “so when is the baby due? That is the only reason why you asked her to marry you?” Jena heard Dorian say “that was low blow Sera “Jen could feel Dorian and Cullen eyes on her she heard Cullen “Shit” Jena could tell from the sound in his voice she heard what Sera just said out loud. Jena said herself “ I need to be strong, ” but Jena could not take it she took off her daggers, and they fell to the ground only Jena wanted to find a place and cry her eyes out, Jena looked around and found a small cut through the bushed with handspring she up over the bushes and running off to cry by herself, Jena wanted to find a place and cry unlit her body could not take it. Jena heard Cullen “Jena wait” then Jena heard one her few friends that knew the truth was Dorian Jena heard him say through his teeth to Sera “You twit Jena was “the Jena heard Sera say “shit” was the last thing Jen heard .just wanted to run Jena did not know how long Jena was at full speed run but Jena knew her legs were starting to burn then she saw it was like the Maker had known what Jena had in mind there was a large rock cropping on overlooking a pond with a couple of flips Jena was on top of this cropping Jena knew her body was screaming at her. Jena laid her head on the cold garnet, and all the memories came back to her in flood, and she could feel her body spamming Jena heard a voice in the back of her head “ it’s your fault, it’s all your fault. It’s all your fault.” Jena closed her eyes and let the spasms take over her body, and she keeps hearing in her mind “ it’s all your fault” Jena closed her eyes and lost track of time waves of memories take over her mind the last thing she heard herself say “I am sorry” with tears in her eyes everything around Jena went black.

“Shit that hurt” as Jena crumble with a wall against her back, and the pain shocked her body, but she knew this was not the time for pain Jena looked around everyone was fighting Corypheus Jena felt a someone trying to pull her to her feet “Inquisitor can you stand?” she heard Solas voice she just nodded her head and when Jena felt blood running down her right arm he healed her enough Jena could move her arm again and changed it battle again she could feel Corypheus trying to get to her through the mark, but she had gotten used to his eleven orbs then Corypheus just looked her and picked her up threw her to another wall this time Jean went face first into the wall she used her arms to block herself going face first, but her body took main force of the blow into the wall front her. Jena knew she was hurt and it pissed her off that when Jena said to herself “ Enough” with all of her strength she ended Corypheus Jena used the mark and the orb and sent him the fade. After the battle, she felt pain everywhere they made it back Skyhold, and the word went out that it was over and after the celebration a few days later Jena was asleep in Cullen's arms she felt a pain, but this pain was new pain Jena got up out of bed that when she smelled it blood but from where? When Jena felt blood running down her legs and other sharp pain she was scared that when she looked up, and Cullen was there, and he was pale Jena could get out “Cullen” and then she saw darkness.

Cullen felt Jena get out of bed then hit him a smell he knew too well blood he snapped awake Cullen put his hand where Jena was a few minutes ago it was wet and sticky he lifted his hand it was cover in blood that’s when he looked over at Jena the front of her nightgown was covered in blood Cullen got up within three steps was in front of her Jena looked up he saw real fear in her eyes, Cullen watched her as eyes roll back in her head and she hit the floor, and when Jena hit the floor there was more coming out of Jena but where” Healer, Healer” Cullen looked over the railing and saw two guard stand at their post “ Dammit go get Misters Vivienne something is wrong with the Inquisitor” they ran to Misters Vivienne rooms. Vivienne was up she always watched the sun come up, and she heard a someone banging on her bedroom door she got to the door “ Yes “ throw the door she heard” I told to fetch you, madam, something is wrong with Inquisitor Vivienne to grab her staff and run to the Jena bedroom and when the smell hit her blood but this not normal blood this was birthing blood “ shit” she looked at the guard “go to my room there is bag it hangs off my bedpost and get Leliana and Josephine” they just looked at her anger swell in to her face “ NOW!” and they took off and within few minutes Josephine and Leliana were there both their face where red they looked at the scene before them Leliana knew that smell was too “ shit” they both looked at Josephine she also knew what smell was too they all knew Cullen would kill someone over Jena, Leliana felt Vivienne touch her arm “we need to get him out of here now before he realizing what going on with her,” Leliana looked over at Cullen “ Maker give me strength “ and she walked over to Cullen touch his shoulder he looked up at her she remembers a terrified Templar ten years ago in that cage at the circle Cullen had the same face now she put a brave face as best Leliana could” Cullen we can take care of her she in good hands we need to get you out of here so we can “ What! No, I am staying with Jena” he looked back down at Jena. Leliana felt someone come by her it was Vivienne she grabbed hold Cullen's arm and made him stand “OUT NOW COMMANDER!!” And drag him out of the room as the guard came to the door she pushed Cullen out the door she took the bag from the guard and she slammed the door shut and put a barrier up for good measure all three quicken their steps to Jena Leliana looked at Vivienne” far long is she “they only answer Leliana got was “we will learn soon enough” when they got to Jena the first thing Vivienne did was cut Jena nightgown up her wrists and opened her legs and sure enough she was having a miscarriage Vivienne looked at Leliana “ via in the bag give make sure she drinks the whole thing or we are going to lose both them Leliana did what she was told to do Vivienne looked over at Josephine she already knew what to do she laid her hands on Jena stomach and with tears in her eyes “ forgive me my friend” and pushed down Jena opened her eyes and screamed and passed out from the pain Vivienne watched as the blood came out then it slowed then she saw it Jena was only eight weeks along” Vivienne looked up at Josephine” you can stop it’s over”, that when they heard crash all three women looked over to see Cullen and Dorian breaking through and standing what was left Jena bedroom door Cullen feel to knees Dorian put his hand on Cullen shoulder “ I told you would not like what you found if you broke down the door” Dorian bent down” Jena going need you more than ever before and if you ever blame her for this, there are others who care about her as much as you do “ and they would not haste to take her away from here and you would never see her again and Dorian walked out what was left of the door and down the hall and said “Maker” Cullen got up and started to head towards them Leliana got up and grab Cullen arm he heard her through her teeth “ NO she going need for you to be strong for her, we can still lose her too,” Cullen just looked Leliana and his legs could take the weight of his body he fell to knees and began to cry “ Why her, Why her”. 

Leliana at looked down at Cullen “I will get my people in here and clean this up but give us time to clean her up after you need to take her to your office so she can rest myself, Josephine, and Vivienne will come and check on her until this door fixed. Cullen stood up and walked out into the hall and fell to his knees then it hit him need for it Cullen told himself” lyrium” he got up and headed to his office. When Cullen got to his office he quickly found what he needed he was staring at via of lyrium he did not hear someone at his office door “OH! that is really would help this situation out any Commander” he looked up to see Dorian standing in the doorway “What Dorian?” he said through his teeth “Don’t stop on my count” Dorian fired back” As I said before there are others around here that love her too and would be happy take her away from here and hide her away from you. You know “Dorian tap his finger to his chin” I might go back to Tevinter and have my father do some blood magic on me and I will come back and take Jen to Tevinter and make her wife just think how Tevinter mages would green with envy and lust the idea to have the Leader of the Inquisition being married and sharing a bed with oldest noblest family in Tevinter with her eyes, color one as deepest blue sapphire and the other deepest green emerald Jen would become my families pet jewel. Cullen felt his blood boil, and Dorian knew it because when Cullen looked up from his desk, he was red all over, and if he only a sword, he would have run it through Dorian, but he was his pants “ NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE HER AS I DO !“ Cullen said through his teeth Dorian walked into the room and picked the via of lyrium “ Jena broke your lyrium chain then why turn your back on her when Jena needs you most, but you drink this you will be unworthy to been the same room as her” Dorian put the lyrium via back on the desk and started to walk out the room he stops.” You know I used to watch her from my bedroom window after you told her what you trying do she would come up here just make sure you were ok but were nights Jean came to me and asked me to help you with your withdraws since our fearless leader is a duelist rogue and is a skilled assassin no one knew but me, Jena did for you, Jena could stay with you for hours and use her own magic to claim your mind.” Dorian turned around and looked Cullen who was staring at the via “Remember Jena abounded her magic after happen to her or did you forget that her older half-brother that was made tranquil, Jena ran away from home at the age of ten and has not been back since. Remember I told you she met to be a mage because of house Trevelyan has its magic that been lost to time I could never tell what language she was using but it was ancient magic. Jena and her older half-brother were the only ones that could read the family grimoire in six generation. But have I have said enough do what you want Commander or would be Knight Captain again?” With what he wanted to say Dorian turned around and left Cullen office. Cullen picked up lyrium pop the top he froze Jena eyes and her bravery to stare down old Tevinter Magister bent on godhood made Cullen fall in love with Jena but her eyes one like a dark sapphire and the other a dark emerald. Cullen looked down at his desk, Cullen remembered that night it started here, and it ended up his bed, and after that night he would be longing for Jena touch when she was gone but she was there he would sneak into her room he could not wait for the run his figures through her light strawberry blonde hair looked into those eyes, and he would just hold her after he made love to her now she laying upstairs unconscious on her bedroom floor Jena just lost their child. Cullen looked down at the via and got mad, and he throws the open via of lyrium across the room, and he heard it break against the wall he could smell the lyrium in the chamber he fell to his knees again and beg the maker” please Maker don’t her eyes lose their color or her smile, “ Cullen heard a knock he looked up and it was one of Leliana people” Commander she can be moved and she is awake” Cullen looked at man “ shit does she know I am not there to hold her” he ran past the man and with nod his head. Cullen ran up around the battle rampant through great hall and up to her room Leliana was there gave him the look where in hell were you saw her laying on the floor with a scared looked on her face he felt Josephine arm he just looked her “ Jena does not know yet Vivienne wanted you there to give her comfort once she learns the truth Cullen was at Jena side with few minutes he had her in his arm he looked at Vivienne nodded. 

Jena was looking at Cullen Vivienne looked at her with a sad expression she could feel Cullen ready himself “Darling what happen to you earlier you were with child, and you lost the baby I am sorry “Jena looked at Vivienne “Wait I was pregnant?” Vivienne looked at Jena” yes my love” Jena felt world around her giving way Cullen must have felt her pain growing Jena looked up at Cullen he looked down at her with tears in his eyes , and then it hit her in the face she started screaming and grab hold of Cullen arm and dug her nails into his arm and began to cry” I sorry my love I lost your child and began to repeat herself Jena could feel his arms around pulling her closer to him she heard him” shhh shhh love there would be other times she felt his hands running through her hair and” I won’t ever leave your side again,” Jena body started to feel so heavy, and she began to cry more she could tell Cullen wrap his arms around her tighter, and he began to rock her back forth until sleep took over her body. Cullen could let her body had given out on Cullen sat on the floor he looked around it was just him and her. 

Cullen got up was still holding Jena in his arms, he wanted her out of that room because even in this state Jena could smell the blood in the air but this was not normal blood it was their child blood Cullen looked over on the couch there was blanket over the arm of the sofa Cullen carried Jena to the couch and gentle wrapped Jena in the blanket and took out of her bedroom. Cullen cared Jena all the way to his office and took her upstairs to his bed and laid her down and went back down to his office he heard Dorian behind him signing “well from the smell in here you did not give in, did you? Well I guess that means I won’t be taking a trip to Tevinter well at least mother never meet Jena because she would of drag me back there and do the blood magic spell because of her eyes Maker thank you. ” as Dorian turned to leave his office Cullen turned at looked at Dorian” thank you, you gave me the ass kicking I need to snap my head out of my ass” Cullen could feel Dorian smiled as Cullen walked away “ you are welcome Commander but like I told before she will need you more now than ever, only time can heal her wounds that she will carry for a while just be patient with her that is all I ask” Cullen watched as Dorian walk back to the main hall. Cullen went back upstairs to make sure Jena was sleep kissed her on check “ I will back my love I promise” he went back to Jena bedroom and got some clothes for her took them to his office and climb back up the stairs took his pants off and just held Jena in his arm and fell asleep with her in his arms. Cullen woke up and looked over at where Jena was at but she was gone he sat up” Jena” Cullen put his pants on and ran down to his office one of the main doors was open” Maker please tell she did not jump” Cullen had heard women killing themselves after losing child Cullen ran out the door he saw her, Jena was just standing on the edge of the battlements in her nightgown blowing in the wind , her toes were over the edge and she was looking down massive drop of the battlement Cullen ran up to her and grab her and started pull her from the edge and spoke into her long blowing hair” Please love don’t there will be plenty of time I promise”. Jena could feel her mind being pulled back into her body she broke down again and started to cry again” it’s my fault, it’s my fault “and feel to her knees Jena could feel Cullen holding her tight and she could feel him crying her hair Jena started to fight to get lose ” you should let me go, you should hate me, I did the most horrible thing you gave me a gift and I lost it!” and Jena began to cry uncontrollably Cullen turned her around and look the face looked this small women he touched her face her eyes were closed “ love open your eyes” Jena slowly opens her eyes they still had the luster he loved, but they were somewhat duller than before, and they were bloodshot Jena looked up at him he ran his figures down her check “ I will never let you go the Maker would have come us between before I ever let go. I will never hate you I love you, as for the other thing in time my love and I will give you another gift I pray to Andraste that gives them your most beautiful eyes,” when he saw its hint dullness washing away from Jena's eyes Cullen picked Jena back up and carried her to his bed, Cullen stay with Jena until Jena was asleep when Cullen left and locked the doors and took Jena to lock picking kit and anything else, Cullen knew Jena could use to pick a lock with. Cullen needs to back to Jena as quickly as he could Cullen throw on tunic and shoes went to the war room where Leliana and Josephine working on some paperwork both looked at him” I want extra guards around my office, and I want some who can build lock that cannot be picked” and Cullen looked at both them “Jena almost jump” both looked Cullen with the look why are you still here look and he ran back to his office open one of the doors, and the other door was closed he ran up the stairs, and Jena was still sleeping. 

Skyhold change like the weather only few knew what happen to Jena but so some reason the weather knew what happen it was raining this was third week in row since that day and it was still raining When Jena had move back into her bedroom Cullen barely left her side the only time was to deal with the Inquisition Army, someone would come and stay with Jena they are all getting worried Jena had grown thin she ate very little Cullen was felt like he was losing her too and just as his child Cullen was in pray with Andraste praying to her and the Maker not to take her from him too, Leliana walked in stood by him” you know there is one person who could help” and they both heard a coach pulling up into the courtyard and “she is here” Leliana stated they made it to courtyard when the door opened up and out stepped the Divine Victoria or known as Cassandra Pentaghast, Cullen looked up at the Divine she looked down Cullen and Leliana “ where is she at?” and step out she was pissed off she looked at Cullen “ You jackass you should been the who sent a message right after it happen to her I still can’t believe it took Leliana to tell me about what happen to her “ they both followed her in to Skyhold as Cassandra walk by one of the guard stood up straight” Your most holiness “Zip it” she fired back and she walk in straight to Jena room she saw Dorian sitting in chair reading a book with a look of shock “ Dorian out now” when Cassandra eyes adjusted to the low light that’s when Cassandra saw Jena it was not same women she knew just year ago who came out of the fade and with her help brought peace back to Thedas and she fought alongside killing dragons with this was more like small girl and the bed could of swallowed her whole, Cassandra bent down on the bed and pulled away Jena hair from her face her eyes shock her the worst they were longer the bright stones they once were colorless and very dull , and Jena was very thin” Marker” she felt Jena eyes on her she heard Jena say her given name” Ca.. Cassandra?” But it was not the same voice that went toe to toe with Corypheus and called him “washed up and forgotten mage” Or her favorite she would whip around the Red Templar’s “Oh missed me again what’s matter you if ever wanted to change careers I can get you a job on the Storm Coast as lighthouse we got to plant your ass and keep fire in your ass to keep you nice and bright” the one Cassandra loved was when Jena got under a red Templar and she cut off his manly part and Jena had it her hand she looked down at it “oops wow this is really small you should of stayed on regular lyrium wow because my former Templar is way bigger than this how can you ever find women with this size you must be into deep stalkers with something this small thing” and throw it over her shoulder Jena knew she hit a never with it and gave it evil grin “ come on “ through her teeth, and she took it out quickly that’s when Jena realized that her and Cullen secret out Jena looked around and turn beat red” Yes me and the Commander are couple now and drop it” and stormed off. Jena could tell Cassandra was trying not to laugh Jena reached out her hand to her friend Cassandra felt Jena hand touching hers looked over at her with a warm smile “ I just remember when you took that red Templar’s manhood and what you told it” Jena thought that was lifetime ago and she remembers what she told it she smiles it hurts to laugh but Jena started to giggle then Cassandra saw the spark in her friends eyes Cassandra thought” that’s it make her remember life and what a smart as she was in battle which she likes to take into battle and Solas had disappeared after the final battle Varric, Iron Bull, Dorian, Vivienne but the advisors never knew of Jena taunts they gotten ten times worst after her Cullen got together Cassandra ran out of Jean room found Dorian main hall she looked at him I found to bring Jena back from the brink of death he looked at her” how “ Cassandra looked at Dorian “go get Cullen, Leliana and Josephine and go get comfortable in Jena room it goes a long night she ran into the kitchen and told the staff being food to Jena room Cassandra ran across the courtyard and to the Herald's Rest Bull, and Varric were sitting down drinking she grabs both their arms “ come with me we are going to save life tonight”. 

Dorian and Vivienne were already at Jena door there “we are going to keep Jean company tonight” Cassandra turned and looked at Bull and Varric” before you go in Jena on the brink of death the reason why she lost her and Cullen baby three weeks ago right she does not look the same, but we need her to remember what she was like before, we need to think of ever smart ass taunts she came up all half dozen before her Cullen got together We all knew afterwards she and Cullen were together they were on the other level, and they gotten much worst,” Bull and Varric walk-in Jena room Varric walked over to Jena’s bed Cullen was holding looked like a small child in his cloak in his arms” Jewels “ Jena looked at Varric her eyes were colorist “ Maker breath” Varric backed up with shock Bull looked over Varric shoulder in fear not to touch Jena he was afraid he would break her Varric was first to start” Tiny remember we took on that giant she wanted to get on your shoulder to make it was male or female because she could not kill a girl “That’s right “ Iron Bulled said and sat down on stool at the foot of Jena bed started his story Jena was listing, and she had to think about it in storm cloud that was her mind “Hey Bull let me get your shoulders I need to see if it’s girl or boy?” The look Bull gave her “What? Why?” after they killed it Jena remember what she said afterward,” I thought it was ugly before now I don’t want to think about that “and headed back to camp. Cullen felt Jena snicker to herself and trying not to laugh because she knew it would hurt Jena feel Cullen lifting her chin and he saw the color coming back to her eyes he hug her and tried to hold back the tears” Thank you Maker” thought to himself “I don’t care what I hear tonight as long I get her back” he hugs Jena tight Cassandra looked at Dorian” weren’t you with us during the whole red Templar thing” he looked at Cassandra” which time?” “that right” Varric pop in” that’s right she had its manhood her hand she let out it about her Curly” Dorian said “that’s right and I kept bugging Jena about it “as he sat down on the bed Dorian felt a hand on his arm Dorian looked over at Jena” that’s my meat and potatoes” with the same look Jean gave him the first time, but this time she did not have dagger in his face he smiles, Dorian picked up her hand and kissed her hand. Then it was Vivienne turn she came and sat on the bed put her hand on Jena's leg she realized if she did snap out it, Jena would die in few days” remember my love when we were at the Winter Palace, and you saw all other women those high collars you came up to me and asked if you could take one home they would have great umbrella if it rain. Jena sat up and looked at Vivienne “that’s right I used the cloak of shadows and got under her, and you got so mad me,” that’s right love” she touched Jena face and smile. Then Jena turned at looked at Cullen” Honey I think there were women at that party that wanted to see what was under your armor and what they wanted to do you and were ten worse than anything Varric could come up with ” “ Really” Varric pop in Jena looked down at Varric with the evil grin and told him what she heard at that party she started to talk ” I can’t remember what her title was but all I know she and her group of friends were going to kidnapped Cullen from the one who had his heart and ties him to four poster bed spread eagle and have their way with him until he would forget about the one who already had his heart.” Cullen sat up took Jena in his arms was holding her “how could I, I would never forget you” and kissed her on the check. Then dawn on Jena what that dude whatever his name was she looked over at Dorian “you know another one I heard it was some Duke wanted to do with you, Cullen, Bull,” Bull pop in” I got to listen this “he put his arms on the foot of bed and had big smile . Jena started to talk again ” that was one conservation I never wanted to hear again he wanted three of you involved in a foursome with him” Jena began to giggle she wanted to laugh, but it hurt, but Jena could hold it anymore she looked at Cullen. Iron Bull, Dorian they said one voice “HELL NO!” it made her laugh Bull pop-up“Hell I would give him a ride on the Bull,” then the room started to laugh harder. Cassandra turn she re-told the hold her story Cullen was trying not to laugh after she told the story Jena looked at plate of food on the floor she felt she has not eaten in weeks Jena got down made herself a plate of food got up on the bed with Cullen she had some grapes on vine that were about the same size she smile after a few bites of food she looked at the room were looking at her and Jena smiled” you should hear of the first thing that came to my mind, maybe I could send this back to his mother as the family jewels I was going to cut its head off and send both back to Cullen so he knew who they were before so Cullen could send back to his mother as present from Inquisition” Cullen could take it anymore he looked at Jena “ “Sweetheart what happens to the head, and it’s man parts ” Jena looked Cullen stuck out her bottom lip” it chip my favorite dagger I got to piss and left on his shoulders she did not notice all around everyone in the room tears joy in their eyes she “Honey I do have question” Jena pulled her hair over her ear Cullen looked at her “sure sweetheart” she looked over at him Cullen saw her eyes were almost blazing blue and green they were almost month ago” why in the hell did you beat everything at that game of wicked grace that was really stupid”, the though whole room burst into laughter Jena overlooked at Varric and Leliana” I know when we went to the fade I thought I heard Hawke making smart ass taunts as well as I do? Jena got up she was weak Cullen wanted to catch her, but she stood her ground” Since I heard Hero of Ferelden and the Queen was duelist and rouge like Hawke and me did she make any taunts?” 

Leliana knew the whole room was looking at her since one Elsa infamous insult was in the chamber she change her mind on that the second one came to mind was the one about the former queen Leliana closed her eyes so she could remember every detail her mind and she began to speak “it was after we save Anora, Elsa looked at me and said with earshot of Anora and said “does the kitchen know that she stole their cinnamon buns and now wearing them in her hair?” Anora stopped and looked at Elsa” I am your queen, and you will show respect to me “ Elsa snapped her fingers and pointing at Alistair “well he is a king” then Elsa gave evil grin “ Alistair over here now” “ yes dear” and he started to kiss her on the neck Anora turned beet red and turned to walk away Elsa looked at her back “ you may want to stick around maybe you can learn something or did expect me to take notes” Jena was sitting in front of Leliana with look of and what else happen Leliana looked Jena and began to talk again” when we got back, me and Elsa were in one guest rooms at the Arl’s estate we were trying to figure out ways to get even with Anora for Elsa getting thrown in Fort Drakon. Alistair overheard what we planning do something to Anora Alistair came and took Elsa hand “come with me my love, ” and I saw them leave. I heard Elsa asking “Alistair where are we going” 

Alistair turned to Elsa” revenge,” he stop at a wall” remember love I know every inch of this castle including secret passage” he pushed in a block inward, and the wall opened up Alistair a grabbed a torch and took Elsa, hand with few turns he put the touch in a peg stop “guess this will work” Alistair pushed Elsa into the wall he was not the gentle person she knew Elsa felt his dagger run down the front of her shirt “ hey I need this” I will give you mine when I was done,” Elsa stated “done with what ….. Oh! OH! Alistair said and started to let his hands roam all over her body then came his teeth where he touches before now she could feel his teeth taking small bites all over her body then he took her pants and small clothes off. Elsa heard Alistair say in her ear“ moan it just two us I want you to cry for me” and Alistair bite to her neck Elsa mind left her and somehow her legs were around Alistair's waist pulling him closer to her naked body then she could feel he was getting close to her he growled she knew she could feel his manliest inside of her and the more she moan the harder and faster Alistair went Elsa felt him shudder around her she knew that he had climaxed he looked down at her ” I not done yet” and bite into her neck and let other growl and started up again but this time he went harder, and faster than the first time she felt her losing herself then she began to moan very loudly, and Elsa climaxed at the same time, then she heard for the first time heard him moan loudly and climaxed for the second time. Elsa felt his body around her relaxing he looked at her “ I love you” Alistair said and let Elsa go, and her knees were weak, and Alistair grab her he looked over at her “ are you ok my love” they got re-dress, and they got back to entrance of the secret passway and Alistair gave Elsa his shirt and he pulled a lever and brightness of the hall Elsa had to let her eyes just the intensity of the light in the corridor. Elsa saw Anora was walking away that was time Elsa thought that Alistair give an evil grin” Anora I hoped you took notes” she stop and turned around and look at them she had turned beet red and left the hallway, I heard Alistair “ Anora I hope you took notes,” I looked up, and the queen was red as beet, then I saw what he meant Alistair came in room and Elsa was wearing his shirt.” The whole room was just looking at Leliana she smiled” there’s more.” 

Poor Elsa had no idea what was going on we were all in the central hall eating. Elsa and I were sitting next to each talking to each other we heard” pssst, pssst” we looked over Alistair we both got scared he the evilest grin on his face he looked over at the queen “your majesty I hope you took good notes?” Anora stood up and turned the brightest red ever we knew she wanted to say something she stood up and went to her room, and she could not look Elsa in the face, so we waited for her, and her maid was gone, and I picked the lock and Elsa took the secret passage then I heard Elsa on the other side and her voice bouncing off the walls but she could not hear me I listened to the secret passage open I poked my head out the door Elsa stood there with looked of shock and Elsa made the statement “that shit head beat me to the punchline” and looked down at her ruined shirt. We heard Anora coming so I got out of her room Elsa had me by the wrists and took me to the courtyard and told me what happens behind that wall Elsa just looked me” We have corrupted Alistair Maker help me “he got his revenge” tonight will be mine” she told me to put a small hole in the wall, and she wanted me to tell her everything I saw. That night I heard things would make the Holy Divine blushed as I listened to the secret passage open and Anora door open and I poked my head out and watched the show Elsa just looked up at her and bow” I am sorry we woke you know men when their need hits we give in” Alistair mind was somewhere else he grab one of Elsa's breast and was giggling,” mine.” Elsa slapped his hand away “stop that bad Templar” then she looked up at Anora with an evil grin “I hoped you took better notes this time?” Anora turned brighter red and slammed the door in Elsa's face “Well I know how to spell half of them if you get stuck Leliana or I could help you.” With that said the whole room was laughing so hard, Varric was the first to say something so “Did she ever come two of you for spelling?” Nope” 

Leliana she felt a hand on her Jena's eyes was bright they knew she was back. Jena stood up in the middle of the room everyone looked at her “I know why guys did this tonight I want to tell you” before she could finish Cassandra said “there is nothing need to be said we all your friends well case Cullen over there” pointing at him on the bed “I think it’s love right Commander” Cullen got off the bed “yes it’s love” he hug Jena Cassandra looked out the window the sun was coming up “ Shit well been long night “ everybody gave Jena a hug she was half expected for Bull to give her one his Bull hugs he kissed her on her hand and kissed the top of her head and they all left and went back to their rooms Jena heard Cassandra as she left” my room is still vacated right” then” good” she was tried Jena turned around and looked at Cullen he took her face in his hands and looked down into her eyes as the sun hit her eyes they shine and kissed her” I love you” he picked up Jena and carried her to bed for three weeks he tried to hold her she would break down and start crying, but today he laid down behind her and Cullen heard her ask “ honey I am cold can you hold me please?” Cullen knew Jena was weak, but he kept her in his arms until she was sound asleep. Cullen laid there and let the tears come “ Thank you, Maker, Thank you, Maker. 

Cullen woke up praying it was not a dream he looked over and saw Jena sleeping soundly he got up went to the window open it had stopped raining, and he looked over Jena. Cullen had to take double take the first time Cullen could swear that there was sunlight looked like an Andraste flame around Jena Cullen blinked it was gone. Cullen walked over to the bed and kissed her on the head “I got some paperwork to do I will be back soon” when Cullen heard she sleepily voice “you and your damn paperwork” Cullen left the room he closed the door he fell to his knees Cullen thought he would never that simple statement again from her lips, Cullen stood up and went to the kitchen and told them someone was to come and tell him when she wanted to eat he wanted to by her side. 

Cullen went to his office his mind would not let him do his paperwork when he would start working he would see her eyes and her smile, and after almost losing her he heard a voice in his head “ you love her right” “ you can’t live without her” ” then marry her and hell to dam if you are blessed other chance to have a family and the child is a mage “ Cullen almost put his fits through the desk “ Dammit I will ask Jena to come to my wife” out loud he heard “ Good and I better be invited to the wedding .” with flick of wrist a dagger was in wood post” that is there to remind you I never want to see her like that again and I guess I will stick around for this” and he heard” your holiest” and he heard Cassandra fire back “ Zip it” Cullen thought “if she knows…” then with 20 minutes Cullen heard Leliana and Josephine coming into his office had his back to them “I take it you heard?” they looked him Leliana asked Cullen “when are you going to ask her? Cassandra had spread the word the Inquisitor has been ill, and she was acting as her regent, and with three weeks she would be healthy enough” they heard someone come behind them” Commander I was told you were to notify if she wanted something to eat,” Cullen looked at them” I done for the day” and ran to be her side when he got to bedroom door he heard laughter Cullen heard Jena real voice “ I kid you not Bull where I was standing in the shadows from I could see and hear they were undressing you with their eyes and talking about it ” Cullen wanted to listen to this he opened the door the room was well lit, and he saw Jena on the bed eating and smiling sitting up in her legs across under her he kissed her on the check and went to the other room and took off his armor and sword and put on tunic as he came out he saw Jena's hair brush tonight he did give a shit if anyone saw him brushing her hair Cullen climbed behind Jena and started to brushing her hair Cullen just wanted to hear her talk she was looking over at Bull” I kid not they were trying to figure out which wanted to ask you how big qunari where? Iron Bull gave her a distressed look” You should point them out I would have them give a ride on the Bull.” “Well I will remember that next time,” she said Bull got up and kissed her hand again looked over at Cullen “take care of her” and left the room Cullen wrapped his arms around Jena” I plan to” Cullen felt her lean into him “I am sorry to worry you.” Cullen told Jena in her ear “I don’t care I glad you are back with me. Beside in three weeks I have surprised just for you,” she was still weak she had fallen asleep in leading against him he just wrapped his arms around her again and fell asleep holding her. 

With few days, Cullen woke up and Jena was gone he shot up he heard Leliana voice she down at the training grounds with Iron Bull and Dorian. Jena begged them to help her train, so Cullen got up and dressed and followed Leliana to the training ground Cullen heard Jena “I don’t care I am not made of glass just do it” he heard Bull “fine just be careful” Cullen watch Jena run at top speed up onto Bull’s axe, and he tosses her in the air with easy then Dorian let lose spell after spell Jena avoid every spell that Dorian throw at her. Jena knew the ground was coming to her fast, so she twisted her body to slow herself down and landed on her feet Jena looked over at Dorian and Bull, and she threw her practice darts they were nothing but Chili powder and red dye. Jena did not hear Dorian scream about his clothes like he always done before when she trains with him she heard laughter Jena looked over at Dorian and Bull were laughing Jena thought to herself “Shit did I use laughing powder instead of chili powder Dorian was the first person Jena got to, she looked at him” are you ok?” Dorian looked at Jena with tears in his eyes” No my sweet it burns like hell but I never been this happy?” Next thing she felt Bull picking her up and giving her one his Bull hugs and she heard “my sweet Kanda” Jena touched his arm, and he put her down she looked up at Bull” when you go back to the tavern make sure Varric is ready for tomorrow ok” Bull bent down and kissed her on the head, and she left the ring” Cullen came down to Iron Bull and Dorian he looked at Bull “would you took her away from here if gave I in?” Bull looked down at him “In a skinny minute, and you would have never found her.” Cullen looked at both men “we are lucky to have her in our lives,” 

Within a two weeks she would back to work as the Inquisitor Cullen was pacing back and forth in his office” damn I still need to get a ring but kind I never seen her wear any and she a rogue he did not know he was talking out loud he heard giggle at his door he looked over at Leliana in the doorway she came in his office” I knew some else that had the same problem instead of Free Marches she was from one of oldest noble families in Ferelden” Cullen lead up against his desk and looked at her “ you mean the one that came to tower and saved the mages she noble birth she sure did not act like it I heard words that came out her mouth that would make chantry sister blush.” Leliana looked at him” I know I did more than once. “Jena out of the woods so let me and you take a trip to Val Royeaux I think there are enough people here to keep her safe.” 

Cullen hated leaving Jena behind that was two days ago he and Leliana wherein the market district of Val Royeaux and looking for the ring he heard Leliana” since she is like Elsa she would not want it to be too flashy and she would not have to worry about get lost or damage if she need to fight,” then he saw it simple ring it was made of silver, and they were three stones in one was sapphire and then was diamond the last stone was an emerald, and they were square off and they were flat was the setting around each stone held them like place in the ring like melted together “that’s it” Cullen told himself Leliana looked down at “ it perfect” she smiled” on their way back to Skyhold he kept looking at it he thought to himself “ soon my love” By the time they got back to Skyhold he found Jena reading to the orphans she was in dress that it drapes down her like a silken layer of skin it was dark forest green and her hair was braided down over her shoulder she looked up and smile and wave at him told the children it was time for their lesson he heard all of the children “ Awwww” the look Jena gave them then he heard “ yes ma’ma” Jena watched them leave as soon as they were out of sight Cullen her saw pick up her dress and with minutes she was in his arms kissing him” Welcome home my love” later that night Jena was out on her balcony in her nightshirt looking up at the moon with her loose hair blowing in the wind Cullen longed for Jena but he knew either were ready yet to make love again yet, Cullen got up and went the balcony and held her in his arms and told her “ You are most beautiful women I have ever seen and I love you” he picked Jena up and carried to their bed and he held her all night Next day Cullen had only been in his office for an hour, but soon he abandons his work what he was about to do, this was scarier than when he stood up to the Knight-Commander Meredith in Kirkwall and told her to stand down. Cullen dropped to one knee and closed his eyes spoke out loud” Jena, it would honor me that you became my wife you have made the happiest man since that day on the battlefield, By the Maker” Cullen heard “NO” he open his eyes to see Cassandra with her arms crossed and Leliana and Josephine trying not to laugh Cassandra but her hand to her forehead and looked at him” Commander you just need to make it simple this a women who step out of fade and took on evil mage that was hell bound to take over the world and let’s not forget my help and Iron Bull destroyed troublesome dragons. Cullen stood up and gave them a distressed look” what do you want?” Cassandra smile” it’s time to hand the Inquisition back over to her, and I thought it would be a good idea to for her advisors to be there.” 

Cullen fell behind the Divine and other advisors, they made it to the circle outcropping before the main hall he heard the Divine speak “ It’s time that I hand the Inquisition back to its leader Lady Inquisitor Jena Trevelyan,” Cullen looked as the main hall doors opened up there was Jena she had on another silken gown, but this time it was a soft blue and her hair was loose, but her hair was in a small braid down her face he never seen her look so beautiful she took the Divine hand she kissed Jena on the check in his mind he heard” do it now, do it now, “ Cullen moved closer to Jena the louder voice got next thing he knew he was on one knee and had her hand in his hand and the other held the ring looking up at her “ will you marry me, my love,,,?”Jena was looking at Cullen thought” why does he look he has been the deep roads?” and next thing she knew Cullen was one knee with a ring she said to herself” wait is he going to do what I think he going to do?” then she heard it “Will you marry me my love?” looked down at him and said “yes” Cullen stood up and with tears in his eyes at that point they did not hear the crowd cheering he kissed her and would stop he stop long enough to tell her “you made me the happiest man today” rest of the day Jena felt she was in dream. 

That night she looked at the ring on her finger she felt eyes on her Cullen was leaning against the headboard just watching Jena got on the bed she kissed Cullen and looked at him “don’t care if we have to paid to get your family for our wedding but as far as I am concern is that the only person, I want to come is my great aunt Lucille come, but as far as the rest of my family I would rather see them throw in to darkspawn horde left there to die.” Cullen sat up and looked at her “are they really that bad?” Jena got up and looked out the window what I am about ready to tell you. You will the first person who I could trust with this” she heard Cullen get off the bed and come up behind her she heard him” I am here, and you can trust me” he took her hand and lead her to her dressing table chair and went and got other chair and sat down in front of her and Cullen took her hands she looked up at him “ My father third wife paid with sex to make my brother Kain a tranquil mage” Cullen gave her look of shock she put her hands to her head and looked at him she stood up “ She hated the fact me and Kain could use magic, and Jena had deep hatred of mages she hated me a Kain most, “ Cullen stood up and looked at her and asked “why?” Jena took a couple of step back “Because my mother and Kain mother were sisters, and they were Riverdanes and they could use magic with wasting much mana they both where mages, Kain mother died from some bed sickness my mom as his aunt came to the estate to help father with my brother over time he fell in love with my mom, and he married her and had me, but my mom died soon after I was born. Ever since I could remember Kain was always there for me when I six and Kain was ten we heard that father had married again our nanny came into the nursery I saw her take Kain away from me just few minutes later he was back next thing I knew the doors flew open and came in this women who was so overweight I did not have any idea where her neck ended and head began her arms were so big and fat a no ring could ever fit them she did not wrist and her clothes were way too small and if she bent the wrong way the marital would have rip from her body and from what I remember Kain was pale got he between me and her our father step from behind her we both went him I remember what he told us to nice to her and she would never replace your mothers for some reason I could feel the room grow cold, few days later me and Kain wherein main hall playing and the next thing I knew this creature that was my stepmother had me against the wall with a spoon in her hand with evil grin told me she was pluck my eyes out of my head because each of my eyes reminded her of the two women that stole her loves heart from her one had sapphire blue eyes and her little sister had emerald green eyes Kain stood up I heard him say “ put my little sister down” next thing I heard him he was casting a spell I heard her say through her teeth “ Damn you are mage and means she one too” I could see the spoon getting close to my eyes I heard father” put my daughter down or I will him blast you with a fireball she was beyond hearing father somewhere inside me I felt a power that I never felt there static electricity running throw my veins and it need to released so I let go of it and knocked her back she looked up at both of us “ Damn mages both them” I felt our father hands on both of us somehow the magic was burning away from me stood he stood between us and her I heard him say to her” never laid a hand one of my children again I throw you out into the streets” so that day on he took us the family grimoire and he asked us to read it to him so that when he started train us skills of spell casting. a few years later father was away when I was ten and Kain was sixteen I was in bed I heard the Templar’s in my brother room I watched as they drag my brother away she came in my room” one down one to go then I heard her lover saying her “Of course Gayle my love I will make the boy tranquil tonight and we come back for his sister. I woke to hear father screaming at her” Gayle how dare you to take my son you know what that bastard did to my son!” I could feel her evil smile “I heard your precious Jena is the next to get brand” I had no clue what tranquil meant, but I did not like of it so that night I ran away from home went to the circle to see Kain when I found him was no longer my brother he was a “walking dead man” Jena started to cry think about how she found her brother Cullen took her into his arms and let her cry he heard her talk again” I don’t know how I got to great aunts Lucille estate but she was there for me, she told me I could never use magic again so my Aunt hired the best people she could find to teach me art of combat so I abandon my magic now the only thing I can do is simple healing spells.” Jena felt Cullen holder her “don’t worry love I don’t care if you can shoot lightning bolts out of your fingers of a gut man with a dagger I still want to marry you and I see why you don’t want your family here for our wedding. Your stepmother sounds like a real bitch.” 

The next day Jena saw Varric in the main hall she walked by Varric and grab him by the collar “come with me Varric” Jena took Varric to the same rampant when she met Hawke Jena made sure nobody was earshot she looked over at Varric” I know there is more going on what you are telling me when I talked to Hawke I could tell there was love behind her words when it came to Anders. If you know where he is at, he has nothing to fear from me or inquisition.” Then Jena used what mana she could and made fire come off her figure tips. Varric just looked at her “You’re a mage?” Jena looked over at him “I was born into two families that could use magic, but I am no mage I gave up the art spell casting years ago I would like to meet Anders. Just be honest with me has he found a happiness outside the circle I hope it’s with Hawke” Jena put down some letters and a couple of maps and a stamp “if you find him, please give this to him” Varric looked down at the letters looked over at Jena” Hawke and Anders are married” Jena stop and gave a Varric a warm smile “Everybody needs love in their lives mage or non-mage alike” and walked away. 

Jena's eyes threw open she was in Cullen's arms he touches her face” I thought I lost you again.” Jena sat up her whole body hurt it was dark her and Cullen were sitting front of fire Jena twisted her neck few times to make it pop she smile at Cullen” I am fine. “ Jena heard footsteps it was Sera she had tears in her eye she ran up and started to hug Jena” I am sorry, I am so sorry please forgive me” Jena hug her back “It’s ok just leave Cullen alone please” she shot back “I will, will.” Jena heard a noise she ready one of her daggers and next thing she knew Leliana had jumped out of a tree “we found them.”


	4. Chapter Four  :  Legends come together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update 6/24/2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is base after DA2 and DAI  
> Teams  
> DAO: Alistair, Elsa, Leliana, Oghren, Morrigan  
> DA2: Hawke, Anders, Varric, Isabela  
> DAI: Cullen, Jena, Dorian, Sera, Cassandra

Jena and her team pulled up camp and followed Leliana what they saw was a large encampment, but it was not a Templar it was an army of Grey Wardens. Jena saw small women under the firelight she saw the armor of a Grey Warden Commander. Then Jena saw a man who was dress in full plate mail he looked at her” sweetheart” then he fell to his knees “ please wear them for me I want you to shine at the wedding she turned around. Elsa turned at looked at Alistair” Fine I can’t say no to you after all these years later and that look is not helping ” Leliana stood up. “ Wow, Alistair now I can take Elsa shopping” they both looked at her both at the same time said ”Leliana?” Leliana jump down embankment and gave the women a big hug “ Maker’s breath I thought I would never see the two of them again,” Cullen stood up grab Jena's hand pulled other two up” come on we are about ready to meet the King and his Warden Queen,” the group made down the hill all went down and took to one knee Elsa was first to say something . “ Ugh Please don’t since Leliana is with you I guess all of you are part of the Inquisition and made his job easier” pointing at the Alistair “since we all have roles in saving Thedas there no titles here we are all brothers sister under the eyes of Maker.” Cullen looked up at Elsa and thought “is this same person who told me, snap my head out of my ass and get laid” Leliana said something to Elsa in her ear she looked at Leliana “Really? Well it’s about damn time,” and looked down at Cullen” Nope she has not change” Cullen told himself Elsa bent down took Cullen hands stood him up and gave him a warm smile” you look a lot better since that time we found in that cage at the tower, “then Elsa looked Jena” I heard you took on that pathetic mage and darkspawn Corypheus nice work, sorry to hear that Wardens in the south help him kill the Divide when I get my hands on them they will wish that died along with him” Elsa took Jena's hands stood her up” I will not let you bow to him or me,” pointing at the Alistair “ are all friends here, “ and she hugged Jena. Jen hugged Elsa back.

Within an hour they were all talking like they know each other for years. Elsa stood up and went to Jena” so I hear you are duelist like me? I always wanted sister from now I am your sister because you are duelist like me also you are marrying a fellow Templar,” Elsa looked at Jena with an evil grin “corrupting Templar’s is the best part it’s so fun, is it?” Jena looked at Elsa with an evil grin “damn right” they both heard Cullen and Alistair “Maker help us.” Then Elsa felt it, and she looked up Alistair he nodded Elsa closed her eyes she knew who was coming to Elsa spoke in a hushed tone “Anders” Elsa looked around and told others Gray Wardens” it looks like our missing brother has come home.”

Anders scene other Grey Wardens as they got closer to the major encampment as they walked down the path Anders told himself and looked up at the sky and begged the Maker “ Please don’t let her be here , she will kill me ” as they got close to in the encampment Anders told everyone” let me take the lead because Wardens are not type to have party crashers live after they show up” Anders looked down at Anna “I love you, and whatever happens, please take care of our girls,” they walked into camp Varric looked around” Shit Blondie they look like they want blood” and kept his finger on Bianca trigger Anders keep walking then he saw Alistair leading against a tree Anders thought“ Shit if he is here Maker please don’t let her be here.” then fire light Anders saw Elsa's hair, but instead of ponytail it was braided down her back Anders knew it was her because she wore her fighting daggers down her back. Then Anders came up with the idea to just turn around and just leave Anders froze when he heard Elsa voice” Where in the hell are you going, little brother? I heard that you blow up the Chantry in Kirkwall then you did a vanishing act instead of coming to me you should know I will always have your back and trust me that Chantry got what it needed.” Elsa stood up and started walking towards Anders “So is it true that you took Justice willing to your body?” The look on Elsa's face told Anders everything he told himself” Shit Elsa knows and she pissed,” Anders tried to turn around to run. Next thing Anders knew Elsa was in front of him and looking up at him” I want to talk him now,” Anders dropped his head then his skin had blue tint to it, and his eyes were a blue” Elsa looked at Anders and hissed “ shit “ Elsa smiled at Justice “Hello Justice” _**” Commander”** _ ’ Elsa stood her full height and poked Justice in the chest “ I told you Anders would not work I rather you took over his cat instead of him” _**"I am sorry Commander I was running out of time”** _ Elsa sighed as she rubbed her eyes ”because of what the two of you did it started a war,” I understand why Anders joined with you because that overgrow child wanted to help a friend you knew how Anders was before. But with your help, he is ten times worst. Now I don’t know what to say and now give me back my brother.” blue taint blue left Anders skin Elsa waited until Anders was himself again she hissed” this what you get for pissing me off ” Elsa punched Anders in face hard, Anders fell back at least four feet and landed in the dirt on his backside all the Wardens said in one voice “ Ouch” then they busted out laughing at their brothers pain because he pissed off their sister. 

Next thing Anders knew Elsa was on top of him and gave him a big hug” welcome home little brother.” Then Elsa saw Anna with the look of shock.” Elsa looked at Anna “you must be the one keeping him check thank you” Elsa gave Anders a hand up, Elsa reached up rubbed Anders head until it was in blonde mess” I like the hair it’s not that stupid style you used to wear. Anders looked down at Elsa and pouting” you hate my choice in hairstyle and you though my hair looked stupid sis?” Anders gave Elsa hurtful look, Elsa gave Anders evil smile” every time I saw you I wanted to cut you damn hair so it would grow long.” As Elsa walked away and went sit down Alistair came up to Anders and took his arm “welcome home brother” Anders spent 45 minutes he was given hugs from his sisters and his arm grab by his brothers. And they were welcoming him back when they found out that, the Champion was not only traveling with him, and they were married. Anders heard and saw money bags being juggling back and forth, Anders just sighed there was rumor that every Warden in Ferelden knew about him being a be a bachelor for life Anders thought to himself “ who won the pot?” Elsa stood up and walked to Anna and gave her warm smile “not only we are sisters in the style of combat, but now I have two sisters let show our men what Rouge duelist can do both and Jena, and Anna looked at Elsa look at her with evil grins, and they started to snicker in evil tones “damn right.” Cullen, Anders, and Alistair felt a cold chill down their back. Each man knew their better halves could be downright dangerous when they wanted to be and mischievous the rest of the time. All three sighed “Maker help us.”

Alistair heard Elsa acting like a girl “EEEEEEEEE I have nieces “Alistair watched his wife stood up walk towards where they were, Cullen and Anders were sitting Alistair looked over at Anders” whatever she does take like a man” Anders felt like someone was stand over him he looked up and saw Elsa “Sis?” Anders saw the rage in Elsa's eyes next he felt a hard slap across his face he looked up again it was facing he knew when she saved him being taken back to tower or killed by Templar’s and made him a Grey Warden. Elsa bent down and hugged him tight and with tears in her eyes and said in his ear” bring your family back and come home little brother as your commander will always have your back but as older sister I want to spoil my nieces rotten I heard one is duelist like her mother and me wait until I done with her she will ten times better than her mother or me and other is mage, good I will never let the tower take her away you and her mother at that is a standing order by this queen. Just come home little brother please” Anders felt her tears on his neck he reached up and touched Elsa arms, of course, I will try sis” Elsa stood up and kissed him on the cheek, and she ran off wanting to learn more about her twin nieces

Alistair looked over at Anders “you know she would have empty the treasury just to find you and top of that our little brother was going to have child Elsa would of and I would have allowed it, since it so hard or almost impossible for Grey Wardens to have kids but to blessed with two you are lucky man little brother.” Anders looked over at Alistair and Cullen saw they both carried the pain of the loss of their children. Then Anders knew he was lucky man, Alistair wanting to change the subject and he saw the pain in Cullen face his loss was more recent than he was Alistair looked over at Anders,” you know your stunt in Kirkwall almost cause a war between Starkhaven and Ferelden both looked at him, and Alistair started to talk.

Alistair was at his desk thinking to himself” being king is pain in the ass,” with this all his paperwork in front of him that when he heard it from out the window “A Grey Warden Mage has blown up the Chantry in Kirkwall and Prince Sebastian has declared all mages are apostes and are to be executed on sight!” “Did I hear that right?” Alistair listened again “yep, shit Anders” he heard someone running up the stairs into his office. It was Elsa she was pale, and Alistair looked at Elsa and nodded his head that was two days ago, last night when they started to see bodies of mages with their throats cut dump in the water and carried out to sea, all they could do is get the bodies brought them on board, Alistair and Elsa would have them sent back to Andraste side after they got to the beach and with each body Elsa would look for Anders earring so far, she had not found him yet. Alistair and Teagan were watching Elsa from the upper deck. Elsa and the crew brougth the dead mages aboard the ship she would check each one. Alistair looked over at Teagan” what do our spies know about this Sebastian?” Teagan looked over at him” your highness I am not too sure, but it’s known that he as last of his royal line since Starkhaven royal lines have changed and he has been exiled since he was a young child and raised by the Chantry.” Alistair said,” lucky Elsa did not hear the part about him being raised by the Chantry.” As each body was pulled out of the sea, Elsa would look for Anders golden earring, and she heard was say above her head “that Opus brat was raised in the Chantry good make easy for me to give him a piece of my mind.” When they got to the shore of the City State of Kirkwall they found a dock out sight from the Big Chains that part of Kirkwall Ports systems, and they set the bodies a blazed. Elsa felt Alistair hand on her shoulder as she watched as the dead were burned “honey grab your cloak we don’t want to this Sebastian to know that there are Grey Wardens in Kirkwall. Elsa went back to the ship, and she came out of her and Alistair cabin she looked over she saw what looked like city guard talking to Alistair when Elsa got back to the shoreline. Elsa saw Alistair talking to guard captain as Elsa got closer to them the women sounded like was from Ferelden. Elsa grab Alistair arm Aveline was still down on one knee she looked up at saw this small woman holding on to King Alistair arm she was just a few inches shorter than Hawke and then sea breeze got hold of her cloak Aveline saw the flash of the Grey Warden armor” shit a Grey Warden” Aveline thought to herself she heard King addressing her “ Guard-Captain Aveline this my wife” Aveline spoke to Elsa” nice to meet you my queen” Aveline felt someone bending down and place a hand on her hand Aveline looked up into the cloak these soft blue eyes and smile on her face “ so you one of the few that survived Ostagar I glad to see that you are well and I will not allow you to go down on one knee, “ Aveline stood up and looked at Alistair “ Your Highness, Sebastian would want to see you”,” Lead the way captain” Alistair said, Aveline, though herself “ if that the queen that means shit that’s she the Commander of the Grey great, Maker Anders what the hell did you get us into now with one word from her plus the king is a Grey Warden. My guard would not have a chance against an army of Grey Wardens.” Aveline left a hand on her shoulder it was Bann Teagan” they will catch up “ Aveline stop and turned around and saw the Commander reaching down and turning over a dead mage and she fell to her knees Aveline heard her say “ where are you little brother,” Aveline saw a king bend down to pull her up and say” we will find him my love” Bann Teagan looked over at Aveline” is Sebastian at Viscount Keep they will catch up” Aveline nodded her head in agreement. Teagan walked to them the king nodded his head Teagan came back to Aveline “let us go” they left Alistair behind with Elsa. Elsa checked dead mages body ever to see to checking them for Anders earring so far, she been lucky so far. They made it to the Keep Alistair heard” Grey Wardens need to maintain their mages on tighter leashes.” Alistair sat Elsa down and kissed her on the head” I will be back love don’t worry we will find him” Elsa sat there forgetting Aveline was there “ When I find you, little brother, I don’t know if I will strangle you or kiss you and drag your ass back to Ferelden to make you stay put this time, Anders where in hell are you?” Aveline put her hands to her head, “ wait Anders is your little brother” Elsa heard this captain say Anders name “ I take it you saw my armor on the beach I am Grey Warden and look on your face you know I am also the Commander of the Grey then Elsa heard it “THE COMMANDER OF THE GREY SHOULD BE DRAG THREW THE STREETS AND FLOGGED FOR LETTING THAT MAGE GO, AND BOTH SHOULD BE BURNED AT THE STAKE TOGETHER AND REST OF THAT IDOICT ORDER BURNED OR DISBAND!!!!!!” Aveline saw Elsa's face turn white and Elsa stood up and went to the doors and pushed inwards.

Alistair went inside viscount’s throne room Teagan was trying to be the be reasonable with Sebastian that’s when Sebastian made the statement “THE COMMANDER OF THE GREY SHOULD BE DRAG THREW THE STREETS AND FLOGGED FOR LETTING THAT MAGE GO, AND BOTH SHOULD BE BURNED AT THE STAKE TOGETHER AND REST OF THAT IDOICT ORDER BURNED OR DISBAND!!!!!!” Teagan looked over at Alistair “Shit” Alistair was so mad he was shaking when he heard the doors open and saw Elsa coming in, Sebastian looked up from the throne and said through his teeth “What in the hell is this woman doing here? She needs to go back to her needlework.” “Did I just hear him say, that, right?” Elsa thought to herself, and then she heard him repeat it again she stood there cleaning her ear out “Excuse me my lord did I hear you I need to back to my what?” Sebastian looked at her “ leave now women or I will drag you out into the streets by your hair and have you whipped” it took all Teagan strength to keep Alistair from ripping this boy into two “ Teagan told himself” he keeps making comments about Elsa like that he is a dead man” then Teagan heard Elsa “ wow it sounds like some needs to get a good hand job or get it sucked or laid or maybe he is mad because mage got the girl,” Elsa was picking at her nails with knife and had her back against the door Elsa looked up though to herself” shit now that brat has done it Alistair wants blood.” Elsa could tell that it was taken all Teagan strength to keep Alistair in check Elsa looked at this Chantry brat who was lost for words Elsa walked into throne room to Alistair side and took his arm he looked over down at Elsa she saw the fire in his eyes, Elsa kissed Alistair on the cheek and said in his ear” Sweetheart I can handle this overgrow chorus boy.” But Alistair did not know who Elsa was because the fire in his eyes was burning bright. Elsa took both her hands and reach up to put them on his side Alistair's face and up looked into Alistair eyes “Alistair, Alistair” then Elsa saw the fire in his eyes slowly burn down to a slow fire Alistair smiled down at Elsa. Elsa turned to Teagan “thank you, my Lord, for keeping my husband in check.” Teagan still trying to hold on to Alistair “you are welcome but if he keeps making comments like he just did it will take all of the city guards to pull him off Sebastian,” Elsa smile at Teagan “don’t worry I can handle it “ Elsa looked up at Alistair “Stand down Grey Warden now” somewhere in Alistair mind he heard that he claimed down Teagan could feel him relaxed under his figures he felt Elsa hand on his and Teagan let Alistair go Elsa got in front of Alistair she point her finger at the floor“ stay here Grey Warden” and Elsa turned to Sebastian she undid her cloak and let it fall off her shoulders Sebastian was in shock Elsa saw the shock on his face” got you” told herself Elsa looked at Sebastian “ My lord did you realized that those comments were made to the King of Ferelden, or Grey Warden Alistair was one of the people who kept the Darkspawns from overrunning Starkhaven and guess what he was not alone I was the other one.” 

Then Sebastian was afraid as he looked over her shoulder that’s when he heard Hero of Ferelden speaking again “I take it by the look on your face you know who I am, and now you know who he is, don’t you? You should be on your knees thanking Maker that man over standing next to him is Bann Teagan was able to hold him back.” Elsa saw this choir boy sink down lower on throne and got paler than before” Elsa gave him an evil grin she placed each hand on the arms of the throne and bent down and looked Sebastian in the face “ I seen Alistair rip Darkspawns in two with his bare hands and I have never seen him this mad before, I think that brought him to the edge as you said you were going burn the Commander of the Grey at stake or were going to drag me out here by my hair and have me whipped” Elsa could tell that was statement because Elsa heard the sound of armor being moved. Elsa turned her head to Alistair “ Stay” Elsa turned again to Sebastian and sneered” as you can see I am the Commander of the Grey and this one did not let you lay a finger on her little brother head or if you have not all prayers to the Marker will not help you boy,” Elsa stood up and turned around and walked to Alistair and grab Alistair by the collar “ come dear and Bann Teagan, please deal with this” Elsa heard Teagan “ yes my queen” Aveline still standing the hallway “ Captain where can I take him where he can get a drink so he can claim down or Sebastian will not live through the night,” Aveline said “the Hanged Man “ when they got there Elsa told Alistair to sit, and he did, and Elsa got him a drink and sat with Alistair who was still very pissed off Elsa heard Alistair in low voice how he was going to rip the brat in two Elsa watched as Aveline walked over to a table of people one human one was dwarf and the other one was a Dalish elf she had seen her before but when and where. Elsa left a shadow over her it was Aveline, and as she was down on one knee “my queen, we would like to speak with you.” Elsa stood up and headed to the table the dwarf was first to stand up and took Elsa hand “Varric Tethras, please you meet. You meet Aveline and this Isabela and Merrill we need to talk to you” As Varric pulled out a chair for her. Elsa looked at this group of people and sat down when she heard it “Anders is alive and in hiding with the Champion of Kirkwall she will keep him safe” Elsa looked at Varric “you are sure?” Varric saw the relief run across Elsa's face “the last time I saw him which was about three weeks ago,” Elsa did not give a shit she gave Varric a hug and whisper in his ear “please I beg you take care of my troublesome little brother.” Elsa stood up and went to Alistair at their table and told him Alistair stood up and came over to the table, he took one knee “thank you for watching over him there are few of us Grey Wardens we both consider him as our brother, next time you see him tell him that his older sister wants to give him a piece of her mind” Alistair stood up and took Elsa by the hand” “come on dear I think we did enough damage in Kirkwall” and they left the inn.

At the ended of the story Cullen and Anders were just looking at the fire. Anders looked Alistair” she said that to Sebastian” Alistair looked at him “yep and she been worried about you since then” Anders looked over at Alistair “go head” Anders stood up and walked over to where Anna and Elsa were sitting Anna looked up Anders he worded I need to tell my sister sorry Anna just nodded. Elsa felt two arms go around her waist and a head against her back Anders was on his knees” I am so sorry sis to make you worried about me this long,” he heard her say” it’s ok” Anders stood up that when he felt one of Elsa famous fingers holds take hold of one of his fingers next thing Anders knew he was on his stomach and his face in the dirt looking up at Elsa and her evil smile “ Remember the pain because next time you make me worried like that again, I will take Hawke and your girls back to Ferelden myself ” Anders knew had second before the pain got worst “ Yes my queen” Elsa let go” excuse me what did you call me Anders” Anders looked at Elsa with hurt look, and his fingers were stinging from Elsa finger hold. Anders knew a quick way to Elsa anger turn away from him on to someone else. Anders looked at Anna“ Honey remember I was with you when meeting Alistair what did he call his queen?” Anna paused “I think he called her the old ball and chain.” Elsa looked at her fellow sister at arms “He called me what?” Anna repeated what she just said Elsa bent down and kissed Anders on the check Anders sighed. 

As Elsa walked away and to where Cullen and Alistair were sitting Elsa wave hi to Cullen he nodded at her for some reason the way Elsa looked it like she was mad about something and Cullen wanted to stay out of it. Elsa bent down and wrapped her arms around Alistair's neck “When did I become the old ball and chain?” Alistair tried to escaped her hold but he could not then Alistair heard Elsa speak again “If I hear that from your lips or some else tells me you said it, you will have to sleep with one eye open until the calling takes you” Elsa bit his ear she got up and headed back to Anna and Jena. Anders walked by his sister and gave a kiss on the head and sat down with Alistair and Cullen. Alistair looked over at Anders “Thanks, Anders instead her being mad at you, she got at mad me,” Anders looked at Alistair “who she going to believe you or me and besides I am still her favorite little brother” Alistair looked at him “ don’t I know it,” then all three men heard it one of three say it ” really” from one of them and the other two chime in” can you teach me?” then all looked at each other “ Maker help us “ as the night wore one each couple headed to their tents.

Elsa was the first to wake she got up and dress without Alistair waking up, Anna was the closest, so she used Shadow dance Anna woke to someone outside their tent then Anna felt a hand on her foot she looked up it was Elsa , Anna knew what Elsa was planning Anna got out from Anders' arms and got dressed and headed out Jena and Cullen were the furthest way, Jena woke to a presence outside her and Cullen tent. Jena looked up and saw Elsa and Anna outside their tent, and Jena knew what was ongoing they planed it last night. Jena got up without waking Cullen. But all three men where waiting for one or both their rouges to come into their tent. Cullen heard it. First, it sounds like three girls giggling in the early morning air then Anders and Alistair.

The meadow that Elsa had set up the night with the help of the Wardens and Royal Guards when the wind blew, they looked at each other that it dawned on them their hair was down. They giggled again and sat down started braiding each other hair Elsa looked at them and spoke:” I know they think we are duelist rouges all-around badasses, but they forget we are girls too.” Anna was braiding Jena's hair Elsa came and sat down on the ground and took her new-found sister Jena's hands looked her in the face” I could tell when Anna talked about her daughters saw your pain.” and with tears in Elsa's eyes Elsa spoke again” because I know pain of losing the man you love child. Jena felt Anna stop braiding Jena's hair she bent down and held Jena” I am such a bitch I am so sorry for both of you, and I have been blessed with my girls “ both Jena, and Elsa looked at Anna and both gave her a hug at the same time both heard Anna” Anders would love this three women touching each other is every young male mage fantasy “ Elsa and Jena looked at each other and started snickering, both Cullen and Alistair were raised in the Chantry they both had the same thought it was the same thing every boy's ultimate fantasy they hugged Anna. Elsa said” no they would be passed out think they saw Maker “all three started laughing as the sun hit the meadow they saw what Elsa set up for them it was every rouge dream obstacle course three of them took each other hands went down to the field.

The rouges did not they were being watched Alistair looked over at Cullen, and both snickers instead them being passed out it was Anders laid on the ground swearing to the maker he saw most holy of holy giggling and between the giggles” oh maker” Alistair bent down and said in Anders ear” if you think about your sister in the wrong way I will let her cut it off” Anders' eyes flew open, and he sat up, and he was blushing he looked over Alistair “ sorry” then at Cullen “ sorry” “ we don’t blame you” they both said. Alistair turned and looked at Cullen” it took all my Templar metal training not to passed out “I second that” Cullen stated that they helped Anders up and all three men watched at how skilled women they loved they heard Isabela” hey I want to play too, Hi Alistair” she kissed him on the cheek and ran down the hill. Varric came up to three men “Hey Blondie, Curly, and Peaches” Alistair just looked at Varric it better than what Morrigan used to call him. They watch as each woman took a corner of the meadow on cue they heard four jars breaking at once and smoke the only thing they could see blades dancing rising sun then in the center four women with one blade out each then with a flip and crack of other jar they were gone again in the opposite directions that when Varric came up with his next book and made the announcement “ Well I have title of my next book A King, a Mage, A Commander's hearts were stolen by little rogues” Anders looked at Varric “ No I could live with her after your last book” Alistair put his hand on Anders' shoulder and said “ he is right we had our hearts stolen by rouges” Then the girls walked up Elsa looked at Alistair” can you get the kitchen wagon set up picnic” Alistair looked at Elsa “where the four of you going? “ Elsa gave evil grin ”I saw a pound close to here, and we are going to take a bath together,” Anders was the first to said out loud” four girls naked playing in the water Maker help me” and his eyes rolled back in his head and he was on his back again, Cullen mind went into the gutter deeper “ Sorry my king Templar training failing me Maker help me” and fell back backwards Alistair looked at his fallen brothers then he saw Elsa, Anna, Jena, and Isabela standing there then his mind went deeper into the gutter “ OH! Maker save me, ” and his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards, Varric looked four women snickering and trying to not to laugh Elsa looked Isabela “ wow it did work “ and Elsa could hold it anymore all then were laughing so hard and even Jena was laughing at the scene Anna came to Varric “ Yes you can but that in book how the idea four women bathing naked, brought a king and Grey Warden, Mage and other Grey Warden and Templar and drove them into stage of passing out with a weapon being drawn not even once just make sure they stay here and keep them out of trouble” Varric snicker “ Ok Hawke.”

An hour later Alistair was woken up to wet hair being run across his face, “Oh Maker “he opened his eyes to see Elsa running her wet hair in his face and smiling” good dream dear? “Alistair looked up Elsa long hair was loose and, on his face, and she had a smile on her face. Alistair sat up and saw his fellow brothers waking up all three men looked at each other he could tell they were blushing because he was too. Alistair looked up Elsa was up had her hand out with a smile “Lunch is ready” he looked down the hill there was blanket laid out on the ground Varric and Isabela were already there he looked at Anders and Cullen getting to their feet and led to the quilt. They are made to the blanket when everyone had a plate of food Elsa looked over at Anna “Hawke, I have a question for you?” Anna looked up at Elsa “Shoot,” I read Varric’s book Tale of the Champion. “Did you really tell the Arishok right in front of him and out loud” big horns means little dick?” they heard Anders” Maker I remember that I was there too she was talking to me” Anders laid down behind Anna but his arm over his eyes Isabela looked at Hawke” you said that to him I wish I could see his face” Hawke looked Isabela “every time we had to go that compound you ran off somewhere else.” Everybody was laughing; Jena looked at Elsa “did you actually use the secret passage to get even with the form queen and told her she needed to take notes?” Elsa smiled “ I assume you been talking Leliana?” they both heard Alistair “Maker breath please love don’t,” Alistair laid down on his back “Elsa looked over and down him “you started it, I want to make sure if she missed any the first time she could get it the second time,” Anna looked at Varric with a confused looked he whisper in her ear about happen in the secret passage Anna looked Elsa “Elsa that was pure evil I like it,” with an evil grin on her face and Anna told Isabela about it in her ear Isabela looked Elsa at stood up Elsa and bow at her “ my queen can I ever use that line if I am in secret passage with a man or women” then Leliana came out of nowhere Elsa looked up at her and stood up” where did you go off too?” Leliana came to the group hug her best friend “I hate to do this we found the Red Templar supply camp we can catch up when we get back to Skyhold my friend” and was gone as quickly. Everybody looked at each other Elsa, Jena. Anna and Isabela looked at each other and said: “It's time to party.”

“What no I will not let you go by yourself,” Elsa looked Alistair “I won’t be alone love,” Alistair put his hand to his head and rubbed his forehead he looked down at her “look I know that you, Jena, Anna, Isabela, Leliana, and Varric are skilled rogues but I cannot stand by as your husband and let you go on this mission. I will not let you guys go by yourself and least take Anders since he is a healer, please love” Alistair put his arms around her brought Elsa in close, Elsa sighed “All right I will take Anders; did you hear that Anna Anders coming, please tell me some of your rogue skills rub off him ? the last time, I took him on a secret mission the enemy could hear us miles away.” Anna stepped out of the shadows and looked at Elsa” Yes some of my skills rub off on him I will let him know and Jena too.” Anna went back into the shadows. That was one thing Alistair still hated all these years later about rouges they come and go as they pleased. Elsa kissed Alistair and left their tent so did Cullen and Jena, and Anna and Anders came out of their tent. As the group, was ready to go Cullen and Alistair took hold of Anders he looked at both the “I will keep them safe and my wife, and the mother of my children is also going I hate to face my Issy if anything happens to her mama she only five and she already skilled mage.” They heard” Come on, Anders, we need to be back before the sun comes up.” Cullen and Alistair let Anders watch the group disappeared into the shadows.

They left camp, and Elsa was impressed Anders did pick some skills as rouge he was quite as the rest of the team, they made it to red Templar supply wagons then Elsa saw what Jena said about the Behemoth there was nothing left made them once human it was just wounding around and the wagon grunting” Maker breath” Elsa murmured as she heard the rest catch up Elsa looked over at Jena “you were not kidding” what do you guys want to do?” Jena looked at them” let’s play take the family jewels back to Cullen” Jena explained the rules to Anna and Elsa Isabela they all looked at her they looked at each” sound like fun” Elsa looked at Leliana” bring the rain if they try to leave” Leliana nodded and told Varric what Elsa met he looked over at Elsa” I like it” Elsa looked at Anders he knew what his job was he took Anna arm kissed her before the rogues left “ Please love to be careful” Anna touched Anders face “ I love you, ” and she was gone. On the signal, each took out the archers all fell at the same time. The Red Templar’s never saw them coming they each couple of heads and man parts. The last foe was the thing that used to be human but more monster than human now. Elsa looked at Anders he knew the look, Anders grabbed Jena and Anna looked over Leliana had a hold Varric and Isabela Anders turned to Anna” remember what I said about her using berserk you are about ready to see it first hand,” Elsa let all of her rage come out” they all watched as her speed pick up the only thing they saw was the flash of her steel and then taunting began “ missed me man you are slow,” Elsa was up on its massive arm” were you once a boy or girl now you are just it, I bet your parents must be proud to have raised a fine it,” the madder Elsa got swearing got worst she was standing on once was it shoulder “ Hello dumb ass do you still have brain” tapping on was it head with hilt of her dagger Elsa did a flip she was on the ground again it tried to hit her with it’s one massive arm” I guess I was talking to the wrong head” Elsa bent down and looked its groin “ Hello down their dumb ass is there anything left you that is human asshole” it came at her again she slide under it with slice of her daggers and she had in her hand once manhood. Elsa stood and looked at the group” well it was a boy and this must be it brain” it turned around Elsa thought it looked at her “ was this yours now you can say you have a broke dick” it came at Elsa again “ well come on I am not done playing yet ass.” threw her teeth .It got hold of Elsa's hair and lifted her by her hair it made Elsa madder it screamed at her Elsa looked at it with an evil grin on her face” got you nog humper” she threw her throwing daggers into eyes it drop her. Elsa ran up its massive arm again and punched in the chest and pulled its heart out its chest Elsa did a backflip off it and turned around looked at her audience they were in awe minus Anders and Leliana they both seen Elsa let the berserk out there was a pause then all them were laughing at Elsa. Elsa tossed the heart to Isabela she looked it was the heart, but it was made of pure red lyrium “a present for you” Elsa said as she walked away. The group looked as Cullen came out his hiding spot” where is she going?” Anders looked at everyone “once you use berserk the person used it had to find a way calm down, and I guess she learned a way to cool the rage.” Elsa got back to camp it was almost daybreak she saw Alistair without his armor sitting in front of the fire pit with worry look on his face. Elsa bent down and kissed him “Will back few hours” Alistair looked at her when he saw a cloud of smoke.

By the time, Elsa got to the pound the sun was up, and it was the one they bath in yesterday Elsa strips all her gear off her clothing off. Elsa cut the ribbon from her hair and sat in the grass her legs crossed under her she closed her eyes and remember what her friend Djules who was old female berserk said about the calming the rage without wanting to have sex with everyone. Elsa could hear her heart beating very fast the sound was drowning out everything else around her she started out small she heard a woodpecker pecking at tree she let tap, tap, of the bird, slowly take over the sound of her racing heart , then Elsa went her body she could feel the wind blowing throw her hair and over her bare skin the wind cool down her skin as if a soft blanket was laid over her bare skin, then came the other sounds of frogs in the pond, trees blowing in wind, and she heard the grass blowing in the wind and sound of nature around her it calm her mind and body she took a deep breath and opened her eyes it was almost dark, Elsa scenes still were high she looked over saw Alistair sitting on a rock just looking at her” Maker breath” Elsa said Alistair sat down next to her. Elsa started to talk” after Allison death you blamed me for her death” Alistair gave her a hurt full look, and he knew his words a few weeks earlier cut her to the core. Alistair looked at her before he could answer her; Elsa looked away “did you find her?” Alistair knew what she was talking about he took Elsa into his arms” I never should have said that to you and why in the hell should I take the ice queen to our bed plus I heard she had slept with other people while she and Cailan were married just thought to make my skin crawl.” Alistair looked at Elsa “there is one in all Thedas that stole my heart.” Elsa got out his lap she turned her face and braced herself to hear the news she felt Alistair's hand touch her face she looked at him he gave her a warm smile” that is you my love” Elsa looked into Alistair eyes “no mistress” Alistair kissed Elsa and broke the kiss long enough to say ” nope, there is only been one time I was un-faith to you and we both know why too” Alistair gentle pushed Elsa down in the grass and started to kiss her bare skin this time he saw her skin was not in one piece Alistair closed eyes he heard Elsa “ look at me please” Alistair looked down at her there were no marks on her face Alistair touched her face he knew it was real “ you know I am so turned on right to have the women I love under me with no clothes on” Alistair bent down and kissed her again and went to her ear “ can I make love to you baby I have ached for you for weeks now” he heard Elsa say “yes” he kissed Elsa again Alistair sat up on her and took off his shirt. Elsa ran her nails down his bare chest, and she placed her hand on his warden tattoo she looked up Alistair stop enough closes his eyes she looked up and him he smiled looked down at her” you minx you are in trouble now” Alistair laid his shirt under Elsa's head and kissed her warden tattoo. For the first time in three years Elsa mind started to leave her she arched her back and said “Alistair, ” and he began kissing her bare skin and gently pushed her down in the soft grass she ran her nails over his chest again and down to his pants and Elsa began to untie them and use her foot and leg to remove them the rest of the way then she took his small clothes off she felt him kissing her leg and he gently pushed it out of the way his way he stop and looked down at Elsa heard him say “ I love you, ” and she felt it when he entered her body Elsa reached up and dug her nails into his shoulders and Elsa was felt the him shudder around her she heard him moan he bent down and told her in her ear “ I not done yet” and kissed her again he pulled her in closer his body Elsa mind left her as he went in deeper and he was touching her Alistair would stop long enough to kiss her then he felt her tighten around him Alistair thought “ Maker I am going to prove to her I am the man she fell in love with” then he felt her legs go around his waist. Elsa started to moan Alistair kissed them away from her. Elsa felt herself go numb she knew it was coming Elsa said his name was the last thing Elsa said before she steps off the cliff into ecstasy Alistair stop long enough to feel it and as she fell into it joy she heard “ Maker I love you” Alistair stop long enough to feel something that he missed he told himself “ I must not, I have to control it” then he felt again it was bigger it was getting harder for him to control it he told himself” Must control it” Elsa did again it was larger than before then she did it again. Elsa touched Alistair face he looked at her he was lost in passion Alistair looked down at Elsa and kissed her and Alistair went faster and faster he pulled her closer and he started to moan and went faster and deeper than she hears it” Maker I can’t take anymore” Elsa looked up Alistair was there kissing her and he moan and shudder around her Elsa felt herself climaxed again she heard “Maker “. Alistair hold body went numb he pulled himself from her warm body and laid his head on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist Alistair looked up at Elsa “ I love you so much” Alistair put his head down on her stomach and Alistair felt Elsa playing his hair” I love you too” he held her tighter Alistair sat up on his knees and saw the pound he looked down at Elsa “ come love we are going to something that we have not done in years,” Alistair picked Elsa up and carried her to the pound and just held her. It was daybreak when they got back, Leliana was there looking at them as the couple was coming back to camp Alistair had Elsa gear in one hand he held her hand with other for the first time since that day Elsa looked happy. Elsa came over and hug Leliana but when she looked into Elsa's eyes she could see the fear Leliana knew what Elsa and Alistair did when they go off together and alone it was more than once they go off somewhere together and they would come back and Alistair had Elsa gear in his hand,” Maker what I am going to do with you Elsa,” as they walked away Leliana looked into the fire and hissed“ I will give him time to see if he remember what he did to her three years ago before I beat him too in bloody mess.”

Alistair and Elsa knew what was left Red Templar army was an almost week away from them and we're going nowhere without their supplies. So, that day was rest if they were not patrolling the armor came off the whole camp was in tunic and pants. That when Anna learned that all the Grey Wardens had their tattoos different places there was male elf had his on his neck they were not as bright as Anders but the ones she saw they were like were alive on the Wardens skin Anna came over sat down with Jena, Isabela, Elsa, she saw Elsa tattoo. Elsa felt Anna eyes on her tattoo Elsa looked at Anna” What has Anders told you about the tattoo?” Elsa listen to Anna “it figures that he would not remember it yes we are given a shot whiskey to herbs, but as the cold lyrium patch we all get it that’s why they look alive” Anna looked Elsa “why did Anders get over his heart?” Elsa looked at Anna” that’s where he wanted it, I told him he was a dumb ass to get one there” Elsa looked up and Anders who was sitting down next to Anna with a Warden size plate” Anders tells my sister why yours is the biggest tattoo on the field? “Anders looked at Elsa “wait mine is not the largest Oghren’s is” Elsa just snickered at Anders gave him the look” Maker breathe I lost a bet with Oghren it was the night before we got the work done we heard how they were done, me and Oghren had a bet who drank the other under the table got to pick the size tattoo never have drinking game with dwarf after the fifth round everything still is fuzzy” Elsa looked at Anders and started to snicker harder” I had told you before two of you got started no one could out drink Oghren he even out drank both Alistair and my brother in one night, But sadly Anders did not listen to me so I sit in as the judge as those two took shot after shot by sixth round they were racing up and down the hall coming to the bar taking shot and ran to the other end of the room and back and took other shot by the tenth round Anders stop in the middle of room and said night, night pass out on the floor. I stood over a very intoxicated Anders and told Oghren to be a good. So, the next day I saw Oghren tattoo he left, and here comes in my office a hung-over mage and dunk off pure lyrium and took his shirt off, at the time I did not have the heart to tell him.” Anders looked at Elsa “tell me what” Elsa started to snicker even harder “so far in all the years of the Grey Wardens yours tattoo is the biggest one in the order past or present,” Wait Oghren has a back tattoo.” Anders answered back Alistair came sat down with them Elsa looked at Anders and pointed at Alistair “his is a little bit smaller than Alistair’s and on inside his right arm.” Alistair looked at Anders” wait you are that mage that has the biggest one tattoo in the order and over your heart I got to see this.” Anders looked at Elsa, and by this point, Elsa could not take it she was laughing her ass off “well man take it off you are among family here.” Alistair said. Anders stood up and took off his shirt all the Grey Warden turned and looked at Anders, he heard Alistair” you are brave man” the rest of the day Anders had his fellow Grey Wardens shake their heads as he walked by and he heard “you are a brave man.” Anders thought to himself ” when I get my hands on you Oghren I will freeze off your damn beard off.”

Later, that night Cullen, Anders and Alistair were sitting around the fire they heard the women giggling saying “no mines bigger” Nope mine is” they were would burst out laughing Cullen saw Varric wanting to know what was going on he walked by them and stop and stared and shook his head and walked away Varric came over and sat with them Cullen looked at Varric” what are they doing over there?” Varric but his hand to his head” you don’t want to know that they are doing I saw it can I still cannot believe they did it” all three looked at him” Peaches, Blondie, Curly if I was you, I would stay here.” They stood up they heard Varric” I warned you.” The first person to get to them Cullen bent down took Jena into his arms and kissed her on the check ““what are you ladies up?” Jena smile and held up a red crystal “ family jewels” and started to laugh Cullen looked at all of them they each a had someone's family jewels in their hands and begun to laugh Cullen stood up and pulled Alistair and Anders back to the fire they were as he looked at both of them” You don’t want to know” then Cullen explained the family jewels both of them got pale “ Maker great they are feeding off each other “Cullen thought Alistair was first to say “Elsa is the worst, and I am sorry if they pick up any of her bad habits” Anders paused then thought of Anna turning into other Elsa and her taken it back to the girls he stood up “ Night Guys” and ran over to the group women ” say goodnight” Anders told Anna as he picked her “ no I am not done playing” Anna said “ Yes you are” Anders fired back and picked her up and carried her back to their tent. Then it dawn Cullen if Elsa was sick and he knew Anna was bad or worse than Elsa Cullen looked at Alistair “Night my King,” and got up took one knee stood and went to and picked up Jena “ say good night your playmate, dear” But Cullen” Jena answered back as he carried her back their tent Alistair stood up and went over to Elsa and got behind Elsa and held her “ Sorry love you lost your playmates” Elsa gave him a hurt look, Alistair, kissed Elsa Alistair looked around “wait where did Isabela disappear too?” Elsa looked at Alistair” she wanted a Warden of her own so I told her Elmet was free” Alistair said “he is the one that has it on his neck? And never been with women she going to be sore in the morning” Alistair picked Elsa up and carried off to their tent and when they got inside Alistair started to kiss her Alistair looked down at Elsa” I want to feel your skin against mine please my love” Elsa step back took off her shirt and she took off her boots and her pants Alistair sat Elsa down on the floor of their tent and with his dagger cut the ribbon out of Elsa's hair he got up and found her hairbrush and started to brush Elsa hair” until we get close to combat please for me wear your hair down or in a ponytail like you used to Alistair felt Elsa's hands touch him” anything for you love,” Alistair picked Elsa up and laid down next to her and ran his fingers through her red hair and fell asleep with Elsa in his arms.

Alistair felt someone use outside their tent. Alistair looked over at Elsa she was sound asleep Alistair knew Elsa would wake up Alistair felt a something shining him in the face it was someone outside the tent signing him. Alistair moved for his dagger that under the pillow used as for signals will meet up later without the girls Alistair got to flash back ok he laid down with Elsa” my turn to go on patrol ok love” Alistair got up and kissed her she told him sleepily “ok be careful,” Alistair got up and dress he came out of their tent Anders and Cullen were already at campfire “ let’s go” they followed him out of camp they found spot where they could talk and looked like they were on patrol Alistair made sure Leliana was not hiding in the shadows and Cullen and Anders looked for Isabela Alistair looked them “ I know my Elsa is bad and she was born into a noble house more than once me or her brother wanted to make her eat a bar of soap ,” Cullen looked Alistair “ My Jena is was born into noble house too from I heard from others she cuss worse than any sailor” Anders said “ My Anna was not born into noble family, but she made it to the top and was named Champion but the stuff I heard come out Anna mouth, one of our daughters as already picked up her mother cussing habits” then three men compeered notes on the taunts Alistair started he told the others when about when Elsa took on ogre and called it “dickless wonder,” then it Anders turn he told them” when Anna took on the Arishok what was in Varric book was only half of what she said because it would band by Chantry.” Cullen looked at both of them “both you know about the family jewels bit” Alistair stood up “men we need to keep them away from each other because my love is dangerous but if she hangs out with other two Elsa already told me they want to learn her way of the berserk” Alistair felt the air turn frigid he turned around Cullen saw it a few days ago Elsa particular kind of berserker it sent chills down his back. Anders was talking to himself and out loud” If Elsa teach it to Anna then she teach it to the girls, our home will not be safe I will lose both of cute my daughters.” then it dawns on him and the images ran through Anders' head he saw a little Elsa with Leah's voice” Look, Papa, I broke his neck like stick” and other little Elsa with Issy's voice “look, daddy I blew half of the island” with that evil grin” NO Girls! I want you back come back to daddy!” Anders said that out loud for the others to hear. Anders felt a firm grip on his shoulder” let me guess you saw Elsa in the form of your girls he looked up at Alistair with tears in his eyes “yes” they came up with the idea to keep them from each other as much as they could. The only rule was no pot shot at the other men’s tenderness to the one they loved they stood to grab each other arm in agreement as soon as they got back to camp the three were sitting with each other and talking. Alistair swallowed his pride “Honey, I told you I want to see your hair down when we were not in combat” came over to them and laid his head in Elsa lap pulled the ribbon from her hair and let her hair fall in his face then Cullen picked Jena” I want some alone time with you” and carried her off. Anders knew what to say to Anna he came to her and said in her ear” my tattoo is itching me and I am turned on” he picked Anna and left. Elsa looked around she felt Alistair play with her hair he even took off metal gloves Jen hated when Alistair wore them when ran his fingers through Jen's hair. Elsa looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. All men knew to keep them away from each other they would have to unthinkable keep them tired.

Later that day Cullen pulled Alistair away from Elsa “where can I take Jena where we could?” Alistair smiled he pulled out a map” here no can hear you trust me.” Just as the sun started to set Cullen had taken his armor off saw Jena talking to Dorian he knew that they would talk to each other for hours but he needed to keep her tired and wanted to get to that spot before it got too dark Cullen walked over to Jena and picked her put her over his shoulder “Dear say bye to Dorian” “Cullen what are you doing?” Jena asked he answered back” I want some me time please love” Cullen carried Jena to the spot he already had small campfire going Cullen sat Jena down in the soft grass and began kissing her he stop he took hands place them on her face he looked down at Jena “ I know you wanted to wait until after we got married but I ached for you so much I can’t stand it anymore so please allow me to make love to you and this time I will be your shield,” Cullen looked into Jena's eyes the firelight made them look too perfect jewels shining Jena touched his face “ I wanted you for weeks now the only reason why I said that is because I afraid that you did not wait until after we were married,” her answers back was” I love you,” Cullen laid Jena down in grass his hands went up Jena shirt and he started to touch her soft skin Cullen sat Jena up and took off her shirt and kissed her upper body Cullen ran his fingers down her stomach down to her legs and took off her boots one at the time, then Cullen took Jena pants off started to kiss her whole body he felt his desire for her growing in him, but Cullen knew he had to take it slow with her. Jena sat up and pulled off his shirt she was on her knees she ran her nails across his chest and down to his pants Cullen felt them being untied he laid her back down on the soft grass and he started to kiss Jena more and ran his hands over her body but he felt his pants leave his body he took off her small clothes and kiss every inch of her bare skin then he felt his her reaching for his small clothes Cullen stop and looked down at Jena and touched her face “ are you ready because if you are not I will stop here and now” the answer he got was the most passionate kiss and off came off his small clothes Cullen laid on Jena and just kissed her Cullen looked down at her are” you ready for me?” Jena just nodded her head he enter her slowly like first time they made love he was the one who took her maidenhood that night, so he did what he what he did back then went slow with her and stop and kissed her every time Jena tighten up around him Cullen finish looked down at her do you “want me to stop,” No” was the only word Jena gave him he went slowly again he heard “ Cullen take me now” he took one of his hands and place on her face” are you sure” she moan” Yes” he quicken his pace the faster he went, the more she cries his name. Jena felt her body felt it was on fire and when he went faster the her body felt it was on fire it was growing and when she moaned his name he went faster she left her magic boiling in her blood “Cullen” she said Cullen stop long enough to look into Jena eyes her blue eye always would turn into this bright blue/green when her magic started to come the surface Cullen smile at Jena ” as long as you don’t hit me with lighting” Jena smile and at him she let her frost magic come out and focus on her figures and ran them down his back he let out moan and started to go faster than she felt herself getting closer to the edge she turned her cold magic against his manhood as she climaxed that made him go mad and Cullen went in deeper faster until Jena knew he was about to climaxed he would kiss her and moan her name this time was no different he kissed her and cried her name and Jena could tell his body relaxed on top of her she took her arms and wrapped them around Cullen she heard him say” I love you” Jena started to play in his hair then Cullen felt around his manhood her special family magic it was warm around him it was gentle, and he felt his desire growing again he looked down at her” are you sure?’ then Cullen saw it Jena's eyes matched they both were this beautiful blue/green and they shined Jena looked at Cullen “ we have to make for lost time” she had an evil grin on her face. This went on for hours he lost count how many times he climaxed after the last time Cullen beg her to stop he knew Jena mana was almost gone because when her mana was running low both of her eyes would turn a pale green. They stopped and got re-dress, and Jena fell asleep in with her head in his lap. Cullen put his hand on her stomach asked the Marker “Please if I put another child in her I will be her shield from now on” Cullen saw the sun coming up he picked up Jena sleeping body and head back to camp when he walked into camp both Alistair and Anders had the same look he did they were wearing slap out even for Wardens they were tired. Cullen walked over to Anders and looked down at him” from the look on your face had the same kind of night I had if you a have the energy can you made sure Jena ok?” Anders nodded his head and he took Jena from Cullen he almost dropped her Anders could feel her magic and it was powerful even when Jena was sleeping he looked up at Cullen afraid to tell him that the women he was going to marry were a mage and powerful one Cullen saw the look Anders was giving him” yes I know she was meant to be a mage, I will explain after I make sure Jena is ok? And I lay her down “Yeah she fine just low on mana you just need let her sleep” Anders stated Cullen took Jena from Anders and carried her back to their tent.

Anders and Dorian were there, and Alistair was falling asleep sitting up when Cullen came back and sat down with everyone else. “What do you either know of the Riverdanes of the Free Marches?” Cullen looked at Dorian and Anders they both looked at each other than at him “Where did hear that name from?” Dorian said with shock and looked over at Cullen he looked over Dorian” Jena mother was a Riverdanes” then Anders remember what her last name was Trevelyan and Anders said, “Maker the story goes if those two families would ever have children together they would be born a particular kind of mage and powerful ones too .“ Cullen looked over at Anders he could tell Anders was pissed off Anders spoke:” why she not living like a mage?” Dorian was the first to say something “Her old half-brother got a mark, and Jena stopped using her magic altogether.” Cullen closed his eye “there is more her stepmother paid with sex for her brother to get the mark, Dorian I know that Jena told you she ran from home at the age of ten,” and everyone looked him” Cullen looked in fire “The reason why she ran away from home was because when Jena went the circle and found her brother with mark she got scared and let the Free Marches picked up steel instead of a staff,” Dorian looked at him “what is her brother name?” “Kain” Cullen answer back Dorian stood up, ”Shit Jena knows that fat ass bitch, please tell me she is not coming to the wedding?” they all looked at him “I have seen her brother in Tevinter the problem is that poor mage, is lead around with a golden collar with chain and that heifer calls him the little pet she was thrown out of Tevinter because of her behavior she told Magisterium she was looking for other her lost pet his little sister. Cullen looked Dorian “I will kill her if she lays a hand on Jena” for the first time he and Dorian agree on something “you won’t be alone,” Anders stood up” I will help I would like to see that bitch gets the brand.” Alistair, he woke up long enough to something about a Heifer he woke up, and stood up and walked back to his tent Alistair was mumbling something about party crashers and how he hated them and went to bed

Ander and Cullen watched as Alistair made it back to his tent then dawn on both them was tired because of their late night activates they were tired and wanted to go and get some sleep. The men parted ways and went to lay down, they each crawled to beds with the women they loved. Alistair woke to find Elsa was gone he got dress, Alistair heard laughter he came out of the tent there was Elsa, Anna, Jena, and Isabela talking “Maker “he looked there was Anders, Cullen with the same look he had Alistair sat down with Elsa he kissed her on the cheek and heard Elsa ask “what did you think of Elmet Isabela?” “Maker I could hardly keep up with him” Isabela looked at Anna “I like Wardens now. No wonder you always said sex with Anders was amazing I want another one” Elsa started to choke on her water after she took couple hard breaths “That is way too much information I ever wanted to know about Anders.” Elsa looked over at Anders he was red in the face. Elsa started to laugh she looked at Isabela “sorry he the only one I know who does not have better half in the order or out of order.” Out of nowhere came Elmet he was in his Grey Warden armor with his bow strapped to his back “Elsa, Alistair, and Anders. Elmet saw Isabela he smiled grabbed Isabela by the hair and said” Emma lath” Elsa thought to herself he already calling her “my love” and he licked Isabela neck. Anna heard Isabela giggling as Elmet took her by the hand to help Isabela stand Elsa looked at them as they walked away” Please try not to break each other,” Anna and Jena started to laugh. Then it dawned on the men it was time to get back to work Alistair whisper in Elsa's ear “ready for round two?” and picked her up and left Anders told Anna in her ear” I want you my love.” and pulled Anna threw her over his shoulder Cullen said Jena” I love you, and I want to be near you, ” and he picked her up went back their tents.  
Later on that night Alistair body screaming at him he looked over Elsa was sound asleep and she was out cold he cover her up and got up and got dress he saw campfire he came out and sat down he thought to himself “Maker I am getting to old of this” then Cullen and Anders sat down with him had the same look he did Anders was the first to say it” we need to change our game plan gentleman I don’t want to pass out before combat,” Cullen put his hand back of his head” I know what you are feeling” Alistair was about ready to say the same thing when Leliana jumped down from the tree and looked around for the girls when she saw their face” Let me guess the three of you got scared that they were feeding off each, so three of you came up with plan to away to keep from each other “. The guys look Leliana the look that spoke volumes “Maker it stops now because they will be here in two days” when Leliana made that statement. Their faces went from worn out to their battle faces nodded at each other and got up went back their tents and woke the girls with few minutes all three girls were dressed for battle. Elsa was walking from her Alistair tent and was putting her hair in her ponytail a Grey Warden was at her side Elsa looked at him” we are ready to go fine Elmet I want him here now “yes ma’ma” and he was gone she saw Jena and Anna “you and Anna are with me” my people need all the information you have on the Red Templar’s Jena and Anna fell behind she looked over at Anders “ please tell me you have more skills as battle mage because we need every mage on the field of battle” “ Yes Commander” and tap his chest she saw Varric she bent down “ I have seen your skills with that crossbow go where you need “ sure thing Fire Light” Varric said.

That was two days ago, Elsa stood looked down into the valley below her and saw the massive army of Red Templar’s “Shit” she looked to her left there were Inquisition forces they showed up yesterday. Jena at the head she nodded Elsa looked to her right was Alistair and Ferelden forces shown up few hours after the Inquisition did. Elsa saw Alistair word to him I love you be and be safe she saw him look at her and nodded. Elsa looked over her shoulder looked at Wardens they all took to one knee “Andraste watch over us today on field of battle today may our and daggers and swords make their mark and ended these sad creature lives” Elsa smiled she turned to the Wardens again“ let’s kick their ass” and with that said Elsa crack a jar and Elsa was gone, and was down the hill carving her way throw main body with her fellow Wardens behind her Elsa looked to her left and said “damn they are as good as me” Jena was also carving her way through Red Templar army and she saw Anna beside her and over Anna head Anders was blasting anything that got in the way of her and he was screaming” suck on fireball, or this why mage are feared” “great Anders has turned to me” Elsa said as she craved her way throw the Red Templar’s she looked there were one of the Behemoth but it was bigger than the last one “ Shit” Elsa let the rage take over she went up it like cat in a tree but it grab her arm Elsa looked at what had her it was arm it’s was human arm but it was red the next Elsa she was being throw Elsa did spin to slow herself down but she still hit a tree hard“ “Fuck” Elsa said she knew that she was hurt but she ignore her pain and went at it again she spilt out the blood she tasted in her mouth Elsa looked up and saw Alistair looked at her with worry he got pissed off and charge off at least she knew she had at least three cracked ribs Elsa grab her side after he turn back to the fight “ if he knew how bad I am really hurt he would let the rage take over” Elsa felt healing magic all over her body and she saw a hand she looked to see Anders healing her” stay put sis you at least have three cracked ribs some other injuries” Anders sat Elsa down then she saw Alistair looking at her his face went red “ shit” was the only she could say she heard Alistair starting cussing “ Fuckin jackass you hurt my wife” then Elsa heard that Alistair gotten worst “hungry? eat my shield fuckin bastard ” Elsa stood up Anders looked up at her” he is a king he does not need to talk like that, it’s my job” before Anders could grab her she cracked a jar of smoke Elsa let the rage complete take over her body did not hurt anymore Elsa found what she was looking for a jar of death root she ran past Alistair he looked at her with shock Elsa was up the monsters and threw the jar into it mouth she jumps down and looked up at it “ eat this shit head” with all of her strength she had left in her body Elsa did a handspring with both of her feet kick in it’s the month she heard the jar crack in its month” Tell Maker hello from me, ” and she pulled her legs out it mouth did another flip onto the ground it fell forward as it was dying, Elsa fell the other way into darkness.

Elsa woke up she was topless, and Elsa's chest was wrapped in bandages and every muscle in her body was screaming at her ever moving her neck hurt like hell” Elsa felt a hand on her head she looked up” Anders had his hand on her head with a warm smile” You will never learn will you sis and the King as made royal creed that you are never allowed to use any form berserk again” Elsa looked up at Anders “I take it he saw me go into complete rage, how bad I am hurt, Anders?” Anders looked over at Elsa” your armor is gone due the red lyrium was buried in the armor and don’t worry none of the shards got close to your skin you have four cracked ribs you had broken ankle cuts and bruises the ankle is better it’s still twisted and by the look on your face you are still coming down from the rage,” Elsa sat up she body was screaming at her Anders looked at her” Where in the hell are you going?” Elsa looked Anders threw her pain” where is he now?’ “Giving marching orders since the army is not needed anymore?” “What about the Wardens?” Elsa asked Anders looked at Elsa “ Alistair sending them back in two days, “Elsa looked up at Anders” How long was I out?” Anders looked at her “a week,” Elsa stood up, and she fell to her knees she saw someone feet “Where in the hell are you going, Elsa?” Elsa looked up at Leliana “Help me get to some cold water if Alistair sees me like this he will go and find Oghren and there would a fist fight,” Leliana looked down at Elsa “here is the problem Oghren is here and he going to take over the Wardens because from this point on you are Alistair queen you should of see the fight I don’t who was madder Alistair or Oghren because you got hurt poor Anders would heal them long enough and they would go at it again until I step in and either would leave your side, Elsa got to her knees ” Where is Oghren at now, please Leliana help get to some cold water,” Leliana bent down” come on” and gave her a hand up Leliana looked over at Anders” you are coming.” Anders looked at Leliana” that was my plan,” Elsa looked at Anders” make sure either one of them can see me like this” Elsa took a step and fell “ Fuck that hurt” she heard Anders “ I swear you and Anna are more like than you think” Anders bent down picked up Elsa” I know this going to hurt, but you cannot even walk” Anders picked her up, and he was right it hurt like hell Elsa bite down on her lip so hard it bled Jena and Anna were outside the tent they follow them the pound Anders sat Elsa down on the ground they pushed Anders away so they could help Elsa get undress Elsa said “no it will make ten times worst” Elsa sat up and crawled to the water even her fingers hurt Elsa looked at everyone “ No” through her teeth Elsa's fingers touched the cold water it felt she stuck her hand in an open flame. Elsa used what energy she had left and rolled into the water, she screamed, her mind leavening the last thing Elsa heard was “By great ancestors get your ass in that water boy she going to drown.” Elsa woke up in Alistair's arms he had worry looked on his face and had one hell of black eye Alistair was walking around with Elsa in his arms in the water he looked down her “hey you are you wake and I guess you heard a king has made a royal creed that the Commander of Grey is no longer allowed to use berserk of kind anymore,” Elsa reach up and touched his face” Nice shiner you got, the water is getting cold can we get out now.” Alistair carried Elsa out onto dry land he pulled her hair free and she felt him crying and holding her tighter “ I thought I lost you my love” Elsa reach up even with the pain and said” can’t get rid of me that easy dear” and kissed him Elsa could tell he had been crying she broke the kiss” come let us get back to camp so we both can get into dry clothes,” Alistair carried Elsa back it was late and everyone was in bed Alistair brought Elsa into their tent and help her out her wet pants and put her nightshirt on her, he strip off his wet clothes Alistair sat down on their bedrolls took her face into his hand looked at Elsa” from this point on until I say so you are my queen no more fighting for you got it,” Yes my king” she said he fired back “ Smartass” laid down with her in his arms.

Elsa woke in the next morning with someone watching her Alistair sat on stool was looking at her sleep he came over and kissed her he looked at Elsa” I love you” and picked her up again” I know you must be starving,” and help her get dress and when they left the tent Elsa heard “ put her down now!” she was put down sure enough Oghren was waiting for her with tears in his eyes “ Dumb ass deep stocker I told you never lose complete control of the rage because it could kill you if you did” he grab her and hug her, she could tell Oghren had been upset there were tears in his eyes Elsa looked at Oghren had more grey in his red beard and he had more lines around his eyes Elsa smile and kissed him on the head “ I understand son deeper stocker droppings” Elsa heard Oghren ”hehe hehe that’s my girl.” that when they both heard Anders “ Oghren I have a bone to pick with you” he looked up at Anders “ What man wearing a skirt freak,” Anders smile” as you can see no longer in a robe smart ass” Oghren fired back “what you grew a pair son to take me on” Anna came sat down next to Elsa looked at Anna” you are about ready to see one of the Oghren and Anders famous fights,” they watch on Anders looked down at Oghren “least I don’t smell like I bath stale alcohol. Oghren fired back “Women love my smell, at least I get laid on regular basis,” Anders bent down and looked at him “I have gotten laid and been with the same person for years now,” Oghren said “what other men wear skirt freak,” Anders turned beat red ”the last time I check she was a woman which happened to be few days ago” “Anders” Anna fire back Oghren looked over at Anna ‘Nice rack sweetness and blew Anna a kiss” which made Anders lose it he snarled “Watch it dwarf that is my wife!” Anders said took off his glove and shoved his ring finger in Oghren face and went over to Anna show her off. Anders stood up to put his hand to his head “The real reason I wanted to talk you, I have the biggest tattoo in the order because of you.” Anders went back over Oghren and bent down and grab hold of Oghren beard “I own you for that” as he started to cast ice spell “Enough both of you.” Elsa legs gave out she as stood and was on the ground then both them were being pushed away from each by very mad Alistair he a plate of food in his hand if looks could kill they both would have been dead Alistair looked over at Elsa “I told you were not to move without my help,” Alistair looked at both of them” you two are done.” Anders and Oghren looked at each other “truce for now” they went to Elsa side they stop Alistair had Elsa in his arms dare either of them to touch her Alistair felt Elsa touching his face” love I can handle these two Wardens because you never stuck in the keep with these two during a snowstorm at that point in time the truce was over Oghren looked at Anders “ Hey Skirt Wear Freak cat taste good” that sent Anders over the edge “ Fine dwarf bring it on” Alistair wanted to say something he felt Elsa hand on his face with a big smile ”they won’t hurt each other just watch “ Oghren started “ you know there is new dish in Orzammar called Sir Pounce Lot al cart” he missed Anders by a mile Anders fire back” I can speak dwarf “ he belched and he made fart sound with his hands “ I need more ale” an ice ball flew over Oghren head by a mile Oghren fired back “cat is better that nog,” and missed Anders by a mile “ you know that being so close to the ground your knuckle should be dragging,” Anders fired off fireball and missed him Elsa had enough she started to laugh and it hurt “ Maker stop both of you kiss and makeup already” they stop and walk away from each other. Anders came over to Elsa looked down at her and picked her up “time for another round of healing,” Alistair stood up and follow them into his Elsa tent he watched as Anders started his healing magic” give it another day before you try to stand or walk Ok” “Yes Anders” Elsa said back they heard Cullen at the tent flap “I wanted to check on queen?” Elsa laid down” I am okay to thank you, Cullen,” Cullen spoke again “My king we need to talk with you about travel plans back to Skyhold.” Alistair bent down and kissed Elsa on the head” I will be back no getting out bed understand, “Elsa sat up and looked at Anders” I am fine go spend time with Anna,” Anders looked at Elsa “all right but keep your ass in bed” he got up and left. Elsa looked around “you can come out of the shadows Leliana they are gone” Elsa heard “I guess I can never one over you Elsa” Leliana took to one knee Elsa made sure the two biggest worry worst was gone she sat up “Leliana how fast your people can get to Denerim?” Leliana looked up at Elsa” two days why?” “first quite get off your knee you know I hate that” Leliana stood up Elsa looked at her” before you sit down to go over to Alistair desk and get some paper and ink and something to write on and I need you to go my pack and bring it here.” Leliana returned the items Elsa reached into her bag and found her royal seal Elsa sat up and began to write a message as she wrote Elsa looked at Leliana “ I need one of you people to take this royal jeweler if Alistair wants me to be his queen I need to look the part Leliana sat down on the bedroll “so you are going to wear then right” yep” and the unique pieces that I had commission “ Leliana looked Elsa and took to her knee before Elsa could protest” I will make sure they get to Skyhold safely” Leliana heard “ I need to get some gowns since I going to be a queen can you help me Leliana look like one please” Leliana looked she had tears in her eyes “ I have waited for this day for ten years when I am done Alistair will be speechless” she took the letter from Elsa and found the wax and press Elsa seal into the paper and Leliana saw Elsa seal it was laurel wreath and in the center was rose with a dagger and sword across each other. Leliana left Elsa tent and into one of her people and gave them letter” Pass it on if anything happens to them I will deal with them personally,” person nodded at her and left.

Next day Elsa gave command of the Wardens to Oghren Elsa bent down and looked Oghren the face “don’t get to comfortable in my chair because I will be back deep stocker” Oghren smile at Elsa “I think you will busy for a while,” then he took to one knee “my queen I will make sure they make back to the Keep in once piece” Elsa bent down and kissed him on the head “you be safe my friend, Oghren looked up at Elsa” make sure Anders stay in Ferelden.” Elsa smiled at Oghren” if he leaves again I know where he lives at and I know what his one weakness is” Elsa stood up Anders came up to them Oghren looked up at Anders “hear that mage if you leave again I will come get you drag man wear skirt back here,” Anders looked at Elsa “what did you tell him?” Elsa gave him evil smile “I know where you live at, before Isabela left she marked the island on a map, and I heard both girls make cute Wardens if Alistair see them before I do he will make them Warden princesses of Ferelden move them into the castle, and I would give their mother title so she would have reason to stay at court.” Anders watched Elsa walked away he knew she would do it too.

They pulled up camp and headed back to Skyhold. Elsa felt so naked her armor was gone she had her daggers, but that was it. When they got to Skyhold Fergus was there and was in shock to see his sister without armor. Cullen took Jena horse raids, and she got down.” Welcome to Skyhold you are all guest of the Inquisition.” Later on that night Alistair, Cullen, Anders, Fergus and Varric and they were drinking and being men on the upper floor of the tavern, Elsa looked up and said out loud” Men” Anna, Jena, Leliana where downstairs laughing then Elsa heard voice that she had not heard for years and it was a dagger through her heart “ Well, Well it seems that there is party going in here, and wow the King and his Warden Queen are here to” Elsa looked up at the hand that was on the back of her chair it was Morrigan she was looking up Alistair with an evil grin “ So no heirs yet? I want you to meet your son Kieran. I heard there was heir born but it was too earlier and she died in her mother’s arms ” Elsa looked over at Alistair’s son he looked like his father, but he had his mother’s eyes when she looked at her hands she saw the ghost of her and Alistair daughter Allison in her hands she screamed that came from Elsa soul she stood up and looked up and looked at Alistair and Fergus like they were only people she knew in the room said” Good-bye” drop jar of smoke and she went to the shadows and used them all the way to her Alistair room she knew what she was looking for Elsa went to secret pocket in her pack and pulled her Highever gown Elsa strips off her tunic and pants and cut the ribbon from her hair “ then she heard it her mother and father voice she looked over at the window, and Elsa saw them on the highest rampart, and her mother had was holding Allison in her arms she looked like her dad, and she had Alistair smile and his eyes and had her red hair but it was curly the way he did, Elsa stood up and heard them calling her name Elsa climbed out the window onto the rampart she felt and looked at her hand, and Elsa saw rose petals in her hand, and Elsa looked up into the sky she saw falling rose petals and they were all around her she again saw her father “ come pub we want you to rest with us and we can be a family again “ papa “ yes dear “she heard her mother “Mama? She heard her daughter Allison” mommy” she had the sweetest voice “I coming to Allison” she walked Elsa step up on the steps somehow there was dagger in her hand Elsa saw her father run his fingers across his neck Elsa did it as she fell into their waiting arms Elsa felt a firm grip on her wrist and she looked up at Alistair “Allison needs me” Elsa closed her eyes to darkness.

Alistair was laughing at one Anders jokes he heard voice that still haunted his dreams” Well, well it seems that there is party going in here, and wow the King and his Warden Queen are here too” he stood up and looked over banister Morrigan was looking up at him with the evil grin that still sent chili’s up his spin she pulled a young boy closer to her “So no heirs? Alistair saw the boy stand next to her he knew that was his son and gave Morrigan look please don’t then Alistair heard it “I want you to meet you son Kieran” Alistair closed his eyes “You bastard you cheated on my sister!” Fergus shouted and was trying get away from Cullen and Anders grip then they all heard it “I heard there was heir born and it was earlier she died in her mother arms and did you ever tell Elsa how that night 10 years ago, how you moaned my name as you climaxed and that night you gave…. Alistair fire back” If I did it would be Elsa, not yours Fuckin Bitch” Morrigan looked up at him” my, my language Alistair not in front of your son” Leliana stood up and yelled at Morrigan “Shut the hel up l!” Elsa screamed that made ever heart in the room feel her pain beside Morrigan smiled” I hit a nerve” Elsa stood up” Good-Bye” with the crack of jar she was gone Alistair screamed “Elsa!” and she was gone Cullen grab Alistair arm “we will find her what do what us to do? “ Jena stood up “ Find the Queen and my sister now, “ and all Skyhold went into lockdown everyone was looking for the queen it was raining with a lightning strike a guard saw a woman with long red hair blowing in the wind walking across the highest rampart in dark blue gown and it was soak all the way throw she stop and looked at her hand she looked up at sky looked down and keep walking he screamed “ I found the queen” as he a did a group of people came running behind him Fergus saw the first to see his sister in Highever Mourning Gown he screamed “ Elsa name she did not hear him Alistair heard Fergus screaming Elsa name he ran and saw Elsa and then saw it with next lighting strike Elsa had out one of her throwing daggers in her hand and she keep on walking across the rampart Cullen grab Alistair arm ”I know a shortcut” they made to the top of the embankment then heard her talking to herself,” Papa, mama, and my sweet Allison mama coming” then hit them what Elsa going to do, they ran faster when they got to her she step on the edge of the rampart and closed her eyes and started run her dagger across her throat and step off. Alistair did not know how he got to her in time but he open his eyes he had hold of Elsa's wrist was looking down at Elsa” Allison needs, me, ” and Elsa closed her eyes Alistair looked down there was edge made out of ice just a few feet under Elsa he looked over there was another person it Fergus he had hold of her other arm they pulled her up over the wall, and they laid her down she was pale then saw the cut across her throat and it was bleeding then heard Anders “ Hold on sis I am here “ they step back let Anders heal her throat Elsa was still pale. As Alistair stood up to get Elsa, he felt Fergus grab his arm, and he saw fire in the man eyes “when my sister is safe you and I are going have a long talk.” Alistair looked at him “I know” they both heard Anders “Dammit she can still die she soak to the bone” Alistair stood up and picked Elsa limp body and carried her back to the tavern where Morrigan sat at a table with a drink in her hand she looked up with a smile on her face” you saved her yet again Alistair” Varric move all the stuff the table that was closest to fire, Alistair laid her down on the table. Alistair looked around for the boy so the child would not watch as his father chocked his mother to death he felt a gentle hand on his arm he looked over and down at Jena “We will handle this you need to stay with Elsa she needs you” he went back to Elsa side he could feel the rage coming off Fergus, Alistair did not know who he was madder at him or Morrigan. Alistair heard Anders” Are you sure you want me to cut off her gown” Do it now Anders!” Fergus said through his teeth. Jena, Anna, and Leliana went over to Morrigan, Leliana was so mad she need to careful she was about ready to say “Why are you here Morrigan?” as calmly as she could Morrigan stood up and said “I was sent here to tell you that Queen Celene unable to come she still trying clean up the mess her cousin Gaspard made in Orlais” she stop saw looked over Alistair “If want your son to have playmate that lives after birth come and see me” Alistair turned red he looked at Morrigan “I WILL NEVER FUCK YOU AGAIN YOU DAMN BITCH!” he came at her she shapeshifted into crow fell out of a window.  
Elsa heard Alistair voice “I WILL NEVER FUCK YOU AGAIN YOU DAMN BITCH!” her mind was still cloudily she just laid on the table and listen. Alistair went the fireplace and lead against the wall he felt every bodies eyes on him “Yes the boy is mine and the reason the only reason is… Elsa said “because I asked him to do it and the reason why is because when an Archdemon is killed the old spirit of the God will be passed on to the next Darkspawn thus the cycle continues if a Grey Warden makes the killing blow the essence is passed throw the taint it’s draw to a living person but in progress the Grey Warden dies, and it ends the blight in our case I could not watch my love die, and I knew he would let me die either to ended the nightmare so I let him sleep with Morrigan to save both of us and can someone close a damn window I am freezing?” Elsa felt everyone looking her she removed her arm from her head and opened her eyes to see everybody just staring at her “What?” then she sat up “ By the Marker my worst nightmare has come true I am in room full of people, and I am in my small clothes, ” and she laid back on the table everyone started to laughing at her “ great my second worst nightmare being laugh at in my underclothes .” Elsa turned beat red “Oh Maker ended it now,” Elsa heard “men that is my wife you are staring at.” Elsa felt a shirt laid on her Elsa sat up to put it on she was being picked up by Alistair, and he was shirtless, “ Hey where’s the food I am starving the other Grey Wardens said” we are too” Jena stood up and got a blanket for Elsa and told kitchen staff to bring food and they sat around talking, Fergus looked at Elsa “ Please tell me you made him bath after the deed was done Elsa looked at her brother “ yep not once but three times and last time I had to watch to make sure everything was clean but that is not the worst thing I did cut off him too” Alistair looked Elsa” is that reason why I was sent three different healers and to have a clean bill of health before I could even get a kiss and had to get another before I do anything else, my love,” Alistair gave Elsa a hurt look “I have made it to you more than once since then.” kissed him Elsa looked at her best friend Leliana, and Elsa felt all their eyes on her, she wanted to change the subject and looked at Leliana ” how far is Val Royeaux?” three days why” Leliana answered back Elsa looked at her” I want to see this place you have told me about for years and you are coming to right because I still need gowns and one for the wedding for me to look like real queen and looked at Leliana “ you are coming with us right Leliana” “of course we still need to get Jena a gown too.” Elsa looked around “guess what we handy baggage handlers to” looking at Anders, Cullen and turned around and looked, Alistair, they talked for another hour Jena looked out the window “well if we are go shopping we need to get on the road as soon as we can” as girls said goodnight to each other.  
Alistair carried Elsa to their room put her on the bed” Alistair “yes, dear?” he answered back “I saw her” Alistair knew Elsa was talking about” I don’t remember much but I remember her,” Alistair came sat down and climbed on the bed behind Elsa and held her “ what was she like?’ Elsa looked at him he had tears in his eyes “Allison looked like you, she had your eyes and smile, but she had my hair, but for some reason it curled the way yours does.” Alistair held Elsa close that night, as she fell asleep in his arms Alistair looked down at her thought to himself” One day bitch I will make you pay, I almost lost her because you I don’t care if he is there or not he may be my blood but he will never be my son because of you.” Alistair took Elsa in his arms held her close and fell asleep but instead him catching her Alistair watched as Elsa fell into the dark abyss with Darkspawn tearing at her body as she went down he sat up screamed “No my love Elsa” he looked over, and Elsa was watching him she touched his face and laid his head on her chest and Alistair began to cry Elsa just held him he fell back asleep listen to her heart beating under his skull.

They made to Val Royeaux they got rooms at the inn. Elsa got up earlier and went down the common room there were two people in the chamber it was dwarf he stood bow at her “my queen I received the letter from Varric that you are interested in my work it would be honor to for you and your friends wearing my work he opens his enormous pack since you are the Commander of the Grey. I think you would like these he pulled out a pair twin griffin earrings she looked them” I take them” Elsa said he smile and put them aside” right since I know that you the Champion and Inquisitor are duelist he pulled out bracelets with small crossed dagger charms connected together to make bracelets Elsa looked at them they were fragile “do you have these in necklace master jeweler?” he pulled out in white boxes opened them to see the same thing in chain form” I will take those and throw in one bracelet for me and do have anything for duelist and archer in bracelet and necklace,” he came out with a necklace like the daggers, but every other charm was bow I take that too and matching bracelet. 

Elsa paid the man, and he left there was another man he stood up came to her, and he removed his hood it was Grey Warden and he was bookkeeper for all Grey Wardens in Ferelden ” I got your message, and yes it seems that Anders had not picked up his pay in years minus the cost of the new armor in Lauss we still owe him a great deal coin I checked with the money lender when I got here yesterday this all we can give him right now, it needs your mark.” Elsa pulled her chain from out under her shirt and used her Grey Warden seal and sign it she took the money purse and the pieces of paper.” I will give it to the person I can trust with his pay his wife” he looked at Elsa” sister since we have two nieces we all pitched and this for them,” and hand Elsa heavier money purse he stood up” I would like to see my nieces around the Keep and you make sure they come home they have aunts and uncles that give them the world and I heard a queen is already sitting up rooms for the girls in Castle.” Elsa looked at him “can you stay for few minutes I want their mother to listen to this I will right back” Elsa went upstairs and looked Anna and Anders rooms door “Maker please does he sleep naked once was enough for me,” and she used shadow cloak and went in. Anna's eyes snap open she knew someone was in their room she looked over in as saw Elsa in the shadows she came over to the bed whisper in Anna ear “get dress I need to get downstairs ok “Anna nodded, and Elsa left the room Anna got up and kissed Anders on the head “right back my love” Anna heads downstairs she saw Elsa sitting a table with another Grey Warden Anna sat down with them. Elsa looked over at her with a smile” it seems that our mage has not picked up his pay in years,” there was money purse with pieces of paper under it the man looked at Anna “this all the money lender could give me as for the rest Anders can pick it up anywhere” Anna looked at the paper she looked at Elsa “are you sure about this?” Elsa put her hand to her head “Maker my dumb ass brother forgot once you become a warden activate or his case inactivate you get paid for just being a Warden even me and Alistair both get paid, and he is a king.” The man took a knee and took Anna hands” I heard our little brother had twins girls please bring them back to Ferelden because there is the whole Keep that wants to see them and give them the world and this for them” and gave her massive purse Anna left two more gold pieces where drop in her hands” this from Alistair and me,” The man looked at Anna” I heard a royal couple is ready making rooms for them too,” Anna started to cry the man got up left she left Elsa arms around her” Hey, Hey why the tears I will do any thing for my sister.” Elsa looked at Anna “Anders in trouble now he made my sister cry let go have some fun, but I need to drop something at my room to meet you at your door in five minutes” Elsa stood up Anna heard her say out loud” Maker I don’t to see what I saw last time I had to get him out of bed I would rather take on the Archdemon again” Anna made back to her and Anders room Elsa was there to Elsa took Anna hand “I will keep my eyes closed” they went in. Anna lead Elsa to dresser she got on the bed “ Anders, Anders we need to talk “ Anders sat up and looked at Anna he had other things on his mind other than talking he grabbed hold of Anna“ NO! talking make love to me now my sweet,” Anna got away from Anders and was standing in middle of the room “ not now my love we need to talk” Anders got up “so you want to play cat and mouse game I am game” Anna looked Anders “no right now is not good time my love” Anders gave her evil smile” here comes Sir pounce lot to come get his mouse” next thing Anders knew he was on the floor on his face. Elsa was trying to not to laugh at the Sir Pounce a Lot gag she knew Anna wanted to talk so she stuck her front out and trip Anders she looked down at him and the moon hit Anna and Anders room just right, and she saw his bare ass up in the air for the world to see” MAKER NOT AGAIN, MY EYES AND NOW MY EARS!!” he rolled over and saw Elsa against the dresser he grabs blanket off the bed “Elsa” was the word he could out his month Elsa bent down looked him in the face “Anna will explain” and she left the room. Anders looked over at Anna she looked him” it seems that you have not pick your pay in years threw the money purse on his chest and this for the girls it would appear that there is a whole Keep and royal couple that wants give them the world and Anna threw other and heavy purse on his chest this for the girls Anders saw pieces of paper in Anna's hand he stood up and took it from her looked at lite a candlelight with snap of his fingers” Marker I forget for just being a Grey Warden I get a paid, and that is a lot of zero’s”  
Elsa closed Anna door told herself” Alistair better have his shirt just to get that image out of my head “ Elsa opens her door went in she saw Alistair was sitting up in the bed with a candle that lit the room “ I take you saw something another full moon beside the one the sky and this about your ears?” Elsa shook her head” I don’t want to think about that” Elsa took her boots off and took off her shirt and pants and climbed on bed and jump onto Alistair chest “ I like my men with some meat mages don’t have enough meat on them and seeing a mage ass not once but twice is too much for me” Elsa ran her fingers over Alistair chest first time in a long time that she just wanted play with him, but Elsa felt new scars where none before” Honey when did this happen?’ Alistair felt her figures on his skin” One of Anora spies tried to kill me in our bed” Elsa bent down and kissed it she found new one it was on his shoulder “and this one?” me and Varric and Isabela off doing something together” I got a bolt throw the shoulder,” Elsa kissed it “Alistair reached up pulled her ribbon out of her hair “ and this one” she ran her fingers over his side” you gave me that one my dear I was teaching you sword and shield” Elsa look down at him with a hurt look” you told me that I never cut you I am sorry my love” and Elsa kissed it Alistair sat up and grab her “ you know I hate it when you play with me my minx” they heard a knock at the door “ Yes “ Elsa answered” it me, ready to go the shopping district opens soon” Leliana said to throw the door Elsa looked at the door “we will down few minutes” Elsa wiggles out from Alistair grip and she just slide off the bed and put her shirt back on next she knew she was on the bed Alistair on top of her “ you damn tease my love” Alistair kissed her he wanted her more, but Elsa once again wiggles out his arms Alistair flip over gave her hurt look Elsa bent down and saw the puppy dog look “ come on I need some girl time with my sisters, and we need two big healthy men and a mage to help us out” Elsa pouted an Alistair looked her “ how can say no to that face” Elsa just put her pants back on and her boots on. Alistair grabbed Elsa arm” tonight you will be all mine.” Alistair got up and smack Elsa ass, she shot him hurt to look” that was for earlier dear,” Alistair got up and dress” he followed her out the door the door and downstairs ate in common room.

They went into the market Leliana took the guys” girls only today” and took them to the outdoor café “stay here,” Elsa looked around and made sure they were out of earshot” can I talk to you guys for minute” they all looked at Elsa bent down pulled out a rolled up pieces of paper out her boot pieces of paper she sat down” I found a way to remove the taint the only problem it only for women Wardens only and I need help, but no one must ever know I don’t even know it will work or not but Alistair is not to find out. After what happened to Allison Alistair started to drink dull the pain of losing her I would hear Alistair in a drunken stupor in his office and more than once it was breaking my heart to see him like that he does not remember any of it because for months. Alistair stay drunk day and night Alistair does not remember I took off to Weisshaupt and was gone for a month when I can back Alistair was still drunk, and there was another problem then that came up all in the same day I was in the shadows and I overheard Bann Teagan in his office telling him maybe he needed to take mistress to his bed to give him heir I heard him say “ maybe I should take one” I left that night left him a note because” Elsa felt the tears coming” I am afraid of going home Fergus stayed in contact with me and said that he had not, but he was not sure, but the country needed heir I think the people think I am failed them, and some wanted Anora back on the throne ….. “ Elsa felt Leliana stand up she grabs Leliana arm” don’t,” Leliana sat back down with her. Elsa started to talk again” I found this in one of the oldest grey warden outpost but a lot of herbs do not grow in Ferelden or Orlais Anna looked the piece of paper “Well I know where they can be found everyone looked at her she smile “back home” she looked at Jena” I guess where you Cullen are going on your honeymoon my island Anna looked over at Elsa it will take three potion master to do it and I am looking at two and I make three Jena look at the paper to” shit I got some of this back at Skyhold hey I always wanted go to the beach,” They all saw light in Elsa eye “ “Do you guys really want to help everyone gave” Elsa a hug “of course we do we are sister after all” Leliana was madder but she will deal with Alistair later she smile at the ladies” it’s time to shop” went to different dress shops something caught Elsa eye it was simple it was deep rich blue color and it was made of eleven silk she changed into and found black belt shopper keeper helped her with strings she stood in the mirror it was off the shoulder her tattoo could been seen she took down her hair Elsa heard someone behind her” Elsa that was made for you and that is Alistair favorite color too you need shoes and makeup and nail polish Elsa heard Leliana running off Jena and Anna were in the dressing room they ran off too she heard Jena” do you have that in green” then Leliana said” no cream color for you Jena and Anna Red “with few minutes Jena and Anna were standing in the mirror with different colors and each was different style of the same dress they turned around Leliana had one that was deep purple and she said” I am going to get one for Josie she will look good in pale yellow” then dawn on Leliana “we are going to have ball,” one of her people ran the store Leliana looked at the clerk as she wrote two notes “send this back to Skyhold for Josephine and make sure the King gets this one” Leliana looked over at Elsa in the mirror, they went to jewelry store and when Leliana notices that Elsa gotten her ears pierced she was wearing tiny silver studs in her ear “ Elsa when did you do that” Elsa looked at Leliana” while ago I don’t think Alistair knows I have done it because he never has asked me about it Jena and Anna asked” did it hurt?” no not really the person who did my was healer and they were heal with days I have never had reason to take them out yet Leliana looked shopkeeper” can you pierced ears” Anna got hers done first and then Jena got her done Elsa was looking the earrings well if we are going to a ball I guess my this will be my treat Anna was easy with her blue eyes Elsa found a pair of red ruby earring that looked red teardrops for Jena she found pearls studs and Leliana found amethyst hoops and Elsa zero in on a diamond choker and matching earring” Leliana would Josephine like that? “ Leliana looked over it” yes” Elsa looked storekeeper” I take them” they left the store and drop package at the café Leliana looked over Alistair he nodded his head about the note they continue to shopping Leliana got hold of her people, and they had a wagon load down with stuff each box was marked with blue for Elsa, red for Anna, green, for Jena, purple, Leliana yellow for Josie, then they hit bridal shop for Jena wedding grown, and she found the perfect one it hung close to her waists and it covers her shoulders it one slit from the knee down and Leliana found shoes and jewelry for the gown it was white it hung close to her shoulder and the train was made from soft lace fell few feet behind her Jena looked at everyone they all nodded at the dress. It was dark when they got back to the inn, and there was message at front desk for Leliana she looked at everyone “good there will be a ball, and three of you will fit” pointed at the men “ when we get back to Skyhold, “Leliana telling the group day off shopping wore her out she going to bed and kissed off the girls on the cheek and said good night but she did not go to sleep instead she jumped out the window and went to place where Leliana was going to give Alistair piece of her mind or kill him if she did not like what he had to say, Leliana got there early, and she sat down and remember back to that day.  
Leliana was in Denerim on business for the Divine she heard the sisters talking” That poor women did you see her face I can’t tell who she under all those buries her and her gown had been rip off almost down to her womanhood Leliana looked at them went the in main hall heard this person praying “Please Maker and holiest child Andraste, please don’t let his demons take over him I know that not him save him please.” Leliana know that voice “Elsa why are you praying?” Elsa froze “shit if she sees me she will kill him” Elsa stood up to leave she heard Leliana running to her and gave her hug. Elsa screamed from the pain and fell to the floor “what’s wrong Elsa?” Elsa slid away from her “I sorry I have to go.” Leliana grab Elsa arm and saw a bruise on her arm and wrist when she saw the front of her gown “Elsa what in the hell happen to you?” Elsa held her cloak to her face “Heeee did mean to do it it his inner demons taking over and the booze is not helping,” Elsa stutter and started to cry again Elsa felt the hood of her cloak being pulled back she looked up at Leliana. Leliana fell to her knees to see best friends face she had a black eye and it almost swollen shut she had dried blood on her face the front on what was left of her gown was cover in dry blood, and Elsa had large hands bruise around her neck. What strength Elsa had left in her body she closed her right eye and slide to the floor Leliana screamed: “ I NEEDED A HEALER IN HERE NOW!” Leliana passed back and forth outside the door “whoever hurt her I will tell Alistair, I will enjoy watching him tear them part maybe I should tell Fergus he will love to get in involved.” Revered mother came out of the room she looked over at Leliana “this situation needs to handle with care,” Leliana looked at her with shock “What, Why? I would love to see Alistair rip them apart,” Revered Mother leads up to the closed door” because of my lady the one who hurt the queen and you know her other titles she has.” There was pause then Revered Mother looked at Leliana” It was King Alistair who did this to her and the second with a crack like to the back her skull she should have died to thank the Maker that women had stronger will to live because any other women it would have killed her after the first blow to the back of the head.” The Mother put her hand to her head” Maker I knew it was getting worse since the death of Princess Allison.” looked at Leliana had shock on her face “yes to two Grey Wardens had a child she was born to earlier she lived only for few days and died in her mother arms I had heard rumors that the king instead dealing with grief like queen did he turned to the bottle and turned into his father a mean and cruel man and a drunk,” “Sister Nightingale please us to get back the good king?” Leliana snarled “Hell no, I want to kill him! “Revered Mother looked at her “I remember when you wanted revenge and you found in your heart forgiveness. One needs you to be strong for her and the needs to find his way back to the light.” Leliana knew she was right she sighed “I hate it when you are right Revered Mother what about Elsa someone needs to stay with her?” “I will take care of her you need to go and help your other friend find his way back to the light” Revered mother said, “go before he comes back tries finished what he started.” Leliana left the Chantry and went the palace she knew it was late she looked at the two guards she snarled “Let me pass I have business with the king now” they did she made her way down the royal wing she heard Alistair sobbing and screaming Elsa name Leliana opens the door to the office Alistair was in front on his desk on his knees crying with a piece of paper in his hand. “Are you sober Alistair?” Alistair looked up she could smell the alcohol coming off him” Leliana Elsa left me I don’t know why I can’t remember anything I woke up to this, I could not find her. Elsa armor is still here but not her I have checked the whole palace, and I can’t find her anywhere please help me find her,” Leliana but her hand to her head “Alistair you know she hates lushes. Where ever Elsa is she in good hands come on let's get you sober up so we can find her later, ” and Leliana looked at the letter on the floor, and she heard Alistair say with his voice cracking with sobs “Elsa my love where did you go?”

My King,  
I am going on a personal quest I don’t know when I will be coming back but stay strong my king  
Elsa,  
Leliana got a letter from Elsa a few days later,  
Leliana,  
Send my fighting daggers and my throwing knives please I can get everything else, when I get there.  
Elsa.  
Leliana was sleeping in one of the guest rooms she heard knocking at the door “Leliana, please let me” she opens the door Alistair had big grin on his face” I have excellent news my Elsa is ok, but I still don’t know where she at but I will find her and let how much I have missed her I can’t wait to hold her in my arms” Leliana looked him and lead into the door “who was the carrier?’ Alistair looked at her” A Warden on leave” Leliana lean against the door and crossed her arms at Alistair“maybe you should write her back and tell her how much you love her and how you miss her.” Alistair looked at her “I like your plan better.” Alistair kissed Leliana on the check and left she closed the door “Maker I know she not healed yet and if he sees what he did to her he might find a hole and buried his head in it. It’s only had been a month.”  
Leliana heard heavy footsteps behind her Alistair came out of the shadows.” What did you want to talk about?” Alistair knew she was on pissed. Leliana looked at him” I know other the reasons why she left you she heard you talking Ban Teagan about you taking a mistress to your bed instead of her, and Elsa heard that they were thinking about Anora back on the throne and it to your bed.” Alistair felt to his knees and became pale Leliana looked at him” do you remember what you did to her?” Alistair looked at the ground “Yes I do” next thing Alistair knew Leliana was on top him “You almost fucking killed her!” he looked at Leliana with shock she looked down at him” I found her in the Chantry, and I saw what you did to her body with my own eyes the Revered Mother told me the blow the back of her head could of kill anyone else but thank the Maker Elsa has stronger will to live.” Alistair looked up at Leliana “How bad did I hurt her?” while still looking down at Alistair Leliana ” “Why so you can re-live what you did to unarmed women?” she snarled she saw the pain in Alistair face about what he did to Elsa Leliana step back “ Alistair,” he looked up at Leliana“ I hate myself, and I will carry what I did to her for the rest of my life I tell her every day how sorry I am, but leave to Elsa find forgiveness in her heart for a monster like me,” Leliana sat down next to Alistair” you are not monster Alistair we both seen them, and you are no way to close to being one” Alistair ran his hand through his hair “ that’s right” Leliana sat down and looked the square “ there more Alistair” he looked over at her “ please don’t just thinking of me doing tha….” Leliana looked at him “like Elsa would let you live after something like that she would come back and killed you in your sleep remember Elsa had Crow teach her in the art of assassinations” Alistair looked up at the sky “you know you are right I would not know I was dead until I got the Fade” Leliana looked at him” Elsa is afraid of going home she thinks she failed the people Alistair looked at Leliana “she did not” Alistair said to Leliana looked him “tell Elsa that, do you know her ears are priced.” Alistair looked over at Leliana “ Really” Leliana looked at Alistair with shock” How many times since I meet with two of you made love?’ Alistair counts on his fingers “four or five times” Leliana but her hand to her head “you loved to chew on her ears, and you never saw them felt them under your teeth.” Leliana looked over at Alistair he was pale again” I have not chew on any part her since it came back to me what I did to her I can’t,” Leliana put her hand on his arm Alistair looked over at her she smiled “you know it drives her over the edge when you use to do it to her trust me, we used to talk about your guys sex life all the time.” Alistair looked at her he started to blush “what did she tell you?” Leliana looked at him “Let’s see there was one time you two found time in the ruined temple I can’t see how with all that snow and ice everywhere, then was time you found time in the Deep Roads and you two discovered that cave I am surprised that the Darkspawns did not find two of you going full force we all heard it, then there was……” I not listing Lala” Alistair cover his ears with his hands Leliana touched his arm Alistair looked over at her “see goofy stuff like made Elsa fall head over heels in love with you and after the thing with that witch. I think she can forgive you once again” how can I” Alistair looked at the square” how can approve it to her? I am the man Elsa fell in love I see the fear in her eyes and I know I am one put it there.” Leliana looked at him” Remember the first time you and her made love after you passed out she got dress and came into my tent and we talked she told me she was afraid because what Elsa heard the women staff talking about who man just a women maidenhood they get rough but you were gentle with her that when she knew it you love her yes you said to her face but when you show her that when she knew it was real love. You need to show that you still love with all your heart. Alistair stood up “you are right” and gave her a hand up next Alistair knew he had a dagger in his throat he looked down at Leliana snarled at him” If I ever see her like again I cut you into little pieces got it.” Alistair said, “you are not the only one” she pulled the dagger away from his throat” Good” she smiled “now go show her you still love her.”  


Alistair made it back to the inn and his and Elsa room she was asleep in one of his shirts he climbed on the bed. “Elsa, Elsa my love opens your eyes.” Elsa sat up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes” where did you run off to? I am sorry I fell asleep.” Alistair planted a passionate kiss on her lips he pulled away from her he smiled at her” I can’t take anymore I want to be with you tonight,” Elsa looked at him “Are you sure? Here and now” he bent over and kissed her again he touched her face” I can’t live without you being by my side ever again” Alistair laid Elsa down on the bed and started kissing her and ran his hands up his shirt he stopped and looked down at her” from now on I want you to wear my shirt to bed” he started kissing her again he moved her hair out of the way from her ears and Alistair saw the tiny silver stud in her ear and he turned her head to the other side and there was the other one bent down and kiss her ear” I like them there is another reason for me to get you unique gifts for you.” Alistair pulled his shirt off of Elsa and ran his hands all over her skin he sat up and pulled his off and laid on her he felt her hands move down his chest to his pants she untie them and rub her hand over him it almost sent him over the edge then he felt his pants leave his body then his small clothes came off he looked down at her and smile” can I make love to you please” she wrapped her arms around his neck and push him closer and moved her leg out of the way she felt when he enters her he was so gentle with her he stop just ran his hands over her skin and he would start again and every time he started up again he would touch her face and said” I love you” Elsa begun to go numb and she was about ready to climax she began to moan he was there kissing her moan away and he felt it when she was about ready to peaked and then he heard his name and he felt it when it happens he knew had to hold out he was not done touching her Alistair ran his hands all over her body then she climaxed again Alistair could not take it anymore he went faster, and he peaked. Alistair, he laid down on her told her in her ear “ I love you, please come home after the wedding and we bring our nieces home.” In Elsa's head she heard the heaviest chain she wore on her heart snap and fall way she started to cry Alistair must felt her tears he was looking down at her he was smiling wipe away her tears Elsa looked up at Alistair “are sure you want me there” he kissed her he stop and looked at down at her again” I can’t live without you anymore so that yes” Elsa just nodded her head he ran his hand throw her hair “Good” and he kissed her again they made love one more time.  
Alistair got up earlier the next day he went to Elsa pack and found her royal seal and wrote to Ban Teagan he wants the change the royal banners and the color scheme of the royal place to change to Highever Blue and use wax place Elsa seal down on paper he wants his new seal to be like hers but under the rose he wanted a sword and dagger crossed and the last thing he wrote down0 he wanted the royal chambers moved and that room bricked up or turned into shortage or the door locked with un-pickable lock Alistair told himself” Elsa would never step into that room ever again” Alistair got up and went downstairs and gave the letter to the carrier that was there” make sure this gets to Denerim within two days” carrier left. Alistair saw flower bender outside he got two long stems rose Alistair went to the kitchen and got them two plates of food Alistair pushed the door open to their room Elsa was still sleeping he climbed on the bed used one of the rose ticked the ended of her nose. Elsa woke to someone ticking something at the end of her nose she sat up, and the next she saw and felt on her legs was Alistair with his head on her lap with a rose between his teeth Elsa looked down” you know that these stems are poisonous they will make your lips go numb for hours” Alistair spit out the rose she looked down at him and smiled” I kidding you goofball,’ then Alistair sat up and looked into Elsa eyes lot of the fear she had was gone but it was still there he touches her face “ I love you” for the first time in three years she kiss his hand that was on her face. Alistair kissed her forehead “come sleepy head come we need to get going back to Skyhold.”  
With shopping done they made it back to Skyhold each man walking their room to see boxes ever where Anders look around his and Anna room “Maker did you girls buy out the stores Anna looked him” some this stuff is for the girls,” she found the box she looking for she put it on the bed and opened it in the box there this beautiful gown it was Leah size Anders looked at it and said “Leah my girly girl” and Anna said “yep” she found the other box and open it” it was full hair ties and ribbons Anders knew his Issy love hair ribbons Anna pulled her hair away from her ear and he saw two tiny gold stud in Anna's ear Anders sat up and looked at Anna he moved her hair from the other side, and there was another small stud in her ear looked at her and took her face in his hands and looked at her” I love them.” And Anders laid her down on the bed and they hear a knock “supper is ready,” Anders hated to quit what he was doing but his Warden appetite was screaming louder than his sex drive, he sat up “ sorry love food out weights you right now.” Anders grabs Anna and pulled her off bed went to the main hall when he saw the Divine she had a book in her hand, and he heard her say” Please Varric get her sign it look I even got new copy of it.” Varric answers her” Divine, she is here and Anders here too “the look Anders got he wanted to be run away he felt a hand push him down on the bench” Holy Divine” Anders was able to get out she looked over at Anders” Zip it mage” Anders looked up she had a book in her hands she was watching Anna” Can you sign this please you inspired me how you as women started out with nothing and with hard work you made it to the top but if I were you I would have chosen the elf over the mage” Hey” Anders snap back Anna took the book “fine me ink and quill and I will sign it, the Divine went over to Varric Anna heard Cassarnda say “ink and quill now” Anna check out the book to make sure there no stab marks on or through it the Holy Divine came back Anna sign it.  


After she sign it Divine kissed her on the cheek and hug her and left the hall Varric came over to an Anna he looked up at her “She been dying for you to sign it thanks, Hawke and the thing about you and Fenris it could have been good pairing,” Hawke answer him “back then thought did across my min…. Anders, I forgot you were here dear” Anders stood up his full six-foot and half height “really dear you know I hate that fixate on hatred elf and bloody hypocrite I whine every time I hate all mages this and that.” Anna walked to Anders and kissed him “really dear how I can be with someone hate mages because my father was a mage and my sister is I knew it would never work and besides I like my men with their own unique touch,” Anna kissed him with a passionate kiss. Anders thought to himself “I wish you were here Fenris so I can rub your face it that this mage got the girl.” the couple had forgotten they were in a hall Elsa and Jena were giggling the Elsa wanted to get a kiss like that she turned to Alistair with an evil grin” you know speaking of elf’s you know Zevran she bent over and into Alistair's ear “ he had told before we got together he asked if I was still a maiden because wanted to be the one who my maidenhood and make me his, but I turned him down because he was man-whore.” Alistair took Elsa by the face” I glad you waited for me to take it from you” and kissed her Jena cleared her throat” food is here,” both Anders and Alistair broke off the kisses from Anna and Elsa. Alistair looked over at Anders and asked: “how bad was your elf?” Anders looked at Alistair with frowned his face” I hate mages, I hated mages,” Anders looked Alistair again” I kid you not I think he wanted to be a mage because one night he shows up my clinic in dark town drunk as skunk beg me to teach him magic Alistair looked at him “what did you tell him?” Anders said” Hell no” Alistair and Cullen started the laughing Anders just took a bite of food” that not the worst thing he did” they both looked at Anders still had his fork in his hand Anders started talking again” been couple of weeks after me and Anna got to together he came back on his knees he wanted me to share Anna with him” that statement got Anna attention, Anders looked over at her and started to talk again “ I got so mad it took all my strength to keep Justice in check I started firing ice darts at him until he left my clinic but I came up with idea the next time we went somewhere on the Wounded Coast with Anna I made the point to show him that she was mine,” it dawn on Anna what happen that night on the Wounded Coast she blushed Varric started to laugh “ no wonder he was more brooding than normal after night.” Everyone was laughing Alistair said” it’s my turn” my elf was man-whore who loved redheads and he zeroes in on my redhead it had been couple day after I confessed my love to her, her Leliana took off to bath in the pond close to our camp, I just came back from getting wood, and I saw him go into her tent so I followed him and he was in there with her hairbrush in one hand rubbing against his face, and his other hand was down south. I heard him say“ I want you my little fox” I got so mad it took Sten and Oghren to keep me from killing him” Elsa looked up at him” that why you moved into my tent?” Alistair looked at Elsa” I wanted to keep you maidenhood because I knew he would not take no as answer” he gave her hurt look Elsa smiled “ Thank you my love” Cullen was next to talk about his elf he looked at Anders and Alistair “if would they would of pulled either any of those stunts I would not haste to run them through with my sword.”Cullen looked over at Alistair” remembered the history lesson” Alistair looked at him” Ugh don’t remind me I wanted to pull my own hair more than once” Well Solas more than once he would come into my office bug me with story about what he saw in the fade about ancient battlefields he would visit in fade it left like I was back in history lessons again” Leliana came over and smile” sorry guys have one night with them because starting to tomorrow they will be with me on the ball” and Leliana left that when Anders and Alistair notice that Elsa and Anna had to feel asleep in their laps Alistair looked over at Anders” I guess our little rogues have passed out” both laid their heads down the bench and stood both stood up picked their sleeping wives carried them to bed.  
Cullen looked at Jena well if I only have one night with you I spend alone with you” took Jena and carried her to bed when they got to their room Jena opened the doors that to the outside she came and kissed him “I will back in a minute my love and close your eyes” he did what was asked of him Jena came back in the room she Cullen told to open his she was standing in the moonlight she looked at Cullen on the bed” it’s called Moon silk” she lifted her arm she could see the shadow of her arm she looked up again Cullen was there looking down at her “ are you sure you are ready for me to make love to you in our bed?’ she looked up at him “ yes” she felt herself being picked up and laid down on the bed with silk on she could feel Cullen rubbing his hands over her body her mind went blank the last thing Jena conscience thought was Cullen pulled the gown over her head. Cullen pulled off the gown he realized she did not have any small clothes “Maker “as the moon hit her bare skin he started to kiss every inch of her naked body. Jena mind came back to her as Cullen kissed every inch of body she felt Cullen sitting up and off his shirt and then his stood up and took his pants and his small clothes and she felt him pulling her leg out his way he stop and looked down at her “ you ready my love?” she looked up at him” yes” she did some a little different tonight she already used her special magic on her body before coming back into the room she felt him enter her body in her mind she said the last part of the spell and she climaxed as soon as he was in her and let her mind leave her. Cullen left the spell around his manhood as Jena peaked and he could not stop his mind went blank in within few minutes “ the only thing his mind he could think of “I want her more” he did not realize he already climaxed once Cullen heard her voice “ Cullen flip me” he flips her he was still inside her, Cullen was on his back, and she was on top Cullen looked up, and moonlight made her look she was glowing he heard her in his ear “do you trust me?” he looked at her both her eyes were this same color of Blue but darker blue almost black he looked at her “ Yes” through his teeth she told him to close his eyes, and he felt her bend her body, and he felt her figures over his each of his leg and he knew it was her family special magic he felt warm feeling running down both his legs she stop at his at his hips and she ran her figures through his hair she kissed him he could feel her magic on his lips felt her fingers running down one arm then the other and she took both of her hands ran down his chest she stop long enough to run place her hand over his heart he could feel her magic it was in his blood he heard “ my love open your eyes” she was sitting up on him her skin had faint white color she smiles as she ran her figures down her chest and stop right below her stomach and touch her skin then he felt like her hand was inside her and grabbed his manhood through his teeth “Jena” he climaxed again it would not stop then he saw darkness, but he could feel her touch still. He woke to hear her crying into her pillow trying to not wake him she was re-dress and crawled up into a small ball Jena felt Cullen touching her he was on his elbows” why the tears my love she sat up and would look at him” I cast a spell on you before you get mad it’s not blood magic and if you want to removed I can do that too it’s old family spell it done on the first night of couple making love its old spell it helps when a couple want to have children my mother and Kain mother did it to father I learned it from my mom’s grimoire . From this point on if I should get pregnant again, you will be the first to hear the child heartbeat from what father told me it will be soft like lullaby you can on hear it if you are alone. I know how much you hate magic so if you want me to remove it I can…” she turned her head Cullen was there with a big grin on his face and he kissed her “Are you kidding me there is no way in hell I am going let you remove it because I love you so with it happen every time you get pregnant I will be the first to hear their heartbeat,” Within minutes after their-their hearts beating on their own” Jena gave him a look of shock she was about ready to get off the bed Cullen grabbed hold Jena's wrist” where in the hell are you going, my dear? , I am not done with you yet.” He made love to her again,  
They awoke to someone banging on the door Cullen sat up and said through his teeth” What?” C…Commander Sister Nightingale wants Lady Inquisitor downstairs in the main hall, or she will come up here and get her,” Jena sat up “ Thank you,” she touched Cullen I don’t want anyone to see my meat and potatoes Cullen grab Jena again laid her down and looked at the door “ tell Leliana she can have her few minutes” and kissed Jena was tense under him “ what is it my love” she looked at him “the spell I cast last night from what I read it has side effect it will only last one night” he touched her face” I think I can handle it, now before anyone else see both of us naked we need to get up.” Jena got up and dress “see you tomorrow at the ball my love” Jena went down to the main hall Leliana was there and trying to byre Elsa away from Alistair he had her in his arms” Alistair I promise she will be safe in my care she is my best friend” Elsa touched Alistair face” I will be ok and put me down, Leliana I have to get something be right back” she ran up to her and Alistair room and grab the jewelry boxes, and she was meet with Leliana at the bottom of the stairs with an evil grin” What do you have behind your back ?” Elsa smile back” in few minutes my friend” Leliana took her to a room with sign read girls only there was castle tailor outside the room Leliana looked at him” make sure the men’s suits are dark color because I want ladies to shine” yes ma’am” she got, and he left it Elsa looked around she saw Jena, Anna, and Leliana Elsa pulled the boxes from behind her back “ I wanted to get something for each of you” Each woman took a box that had their name on it and opens them next thing Elsa knew she was in a group hug that’s when she looked around “ it’s this room kind small?” Leliana examined her” this entrance” pulled away from the hug she opened another door there was Vivienne she smile “welcome we will turn three of you into real ladies they looked at each “ Shit” and all made run for the door Leliana had locked the door” I knew three of you would try it and put the key down her shirt “ three of you are not leaving until we are done” Elsa felt Vivienne take her arm” you are first your highness” and was taken into a room she heard Vivienne “take off the man clothes” Elsa back against the door Vivienne said” okay I can freeze them of “ Elsa saw ice in her hand” All right I doing it” she laid her clothes down on the table Vivienne looked at her body it was cover in scars and her Warden tattoo was blazed on her collarbone and took her hands “ No queen hands should look this” and pulled down her hair she was one of the rare people who had that color of red due to years she keep it up it was lighter in some places and darker in others Vivienne open the door have “Marie come here please” Elsa heard knock at the door and elf arrived” you called for me mistress” Vivienne looked at Marie “can you turn this rouge into the queen of Ferelden?” Marie walked around Elsa” it’s going to take all day, but I think I can handle her” and took Elsa by the arm “come my queen.” Anna was. Next the same thing happen to her other elf came by name Starlight she smile I can turn her into a real champion that will break hearts and she took Anna in other room and Jena was next women from the free marches was Ashley and she was a human “I will make her look like a person from the Free Marches” Vivienne glance at Ashley “good because I helping her with you come my dear “Jena went to the other room,

Elsa went to this chamber there was chair and she could smell the stuff her mother used when she wanted Elsa to look like a lady and the next thing Elsa knew she was pushed in the tub Elsa looked up Leliana was standing over her “ time to get clean Elsa” she sat there and let herself get washed and she was not happy about Leliana had just came back from check on Anna she was taken out of the tub and robe was put on her Elsa and was sat in a chair and something put in her hair it look red mud and it smells terrible. Elsa saw an open window she knew she could get out Leliana must gotten the same idea and she got up and closed it” Elsa you are not getting away from me today,” Dammit was the only thing Elsa could say next she was getting bucket of water dump over her head and her hair washed then she left metal rods being put in her hair.

Leliana looked over at the Marie” I think you are going need to strap her down for the next thing I need go and tell Starlight to the same thing to Anna.” Elsa felt her one her hand and legs strap down and Leliana and Marie left the room she heard Leliana “these are not pickable locks Elsa” she said” damn” then she heard Anna and Jena screaming “this shit hurts” she really wanted to leave but Leliana and Marie had come just came back and her one free hand got to put this milky stuff and it burns like hell” shit what is this stuff Leliana?” Leliana smiled” don’t worry my friend you are in good hands” then this file came out, and Marie started to use the file on Elsa's hand “Ouch what in the name of the Marker are you doing?” “Alistair told me one time he wanted you to have soft hands like a lady should have so I am going to give it to him” Leliana looked down at her” but if I have girly hands I can’t grip my blades” Elsa said back to her and the answers she got “ you won’t need them right now” the pain of being turn into queen it took hours it was after the sun had set that she was freed from that nightmare of a chair Elsa went into the main room she was given other a robe to wear and saw that she was not the only one had pains being turned into a girl. Somehow there was the floor had mats laid out and the food was brought and put on a table in the middle of the room Anna, and Jena looked Elsa. Elsa knew that they wanted to laugh she looked at both “go head I know I look like an ass.” After they ate they tried to fall asleep on the mates since all three had metal rods in their hair each of them took the post and fell asleep missing the men they loved.  


The next day Leliana walked and saw all three asleep against floor post in the sitting up “Maker, ” and she smiled” all right ladies time to get ready for tonight” and each was taken back to the rooms they were in day before Elsa looked in the mirror when they were done” I feel like idiot,” “You don’t my friend” Leliana looked at her. Her hair was down, and she was in the dress she got when they went shopping and the jewelry too” I will help with this part “ Leliana sat Elsa down in the chair open the bigger box it had her crown in it was simple tiara she had it commission it had three roses and the rose themselves were made out red diamonds the stems were a light green crystals and the rest of the crown was a made of silver Leliana asked Elsa” does he know you had this made” as Leliana put it on her head“ Nope I had Anora room of jewels melted down given to the survivors of the Blight so they could rebuild.” Leliana open the other box she looked up Elsa was put in her warden earrings “How did you do this?” Elsa came over and watched and smiled “Sandal did it” it was the rose that Alistair gave her case in crystal but it was a lot smaller and from it either side had the Cousland laurel wreath as charms up the too clasp Elsa picked up and put it around her neck Leliana came to her” now you look like a queen” they opened the door and everyone bow to her “ Maker I still hate that” Leliana but a cloak on her “ trust me, my friend, I want to have fun with Alistair” she saw Anna and Jena had cloaks on too.  


They made to the main hall Josephine and Leliana were out the door they stood in front of the great hall Josephine looked, guard, he taps his staff on the ground and she began to speak” Please all stand the first of women she was pearl that needs to be clean and polished” I give you leader of Inquisition Jena Trevelyan.” Jena stepped out of the room and removed her cloak let it fall. She was in this cream-colored gown it was low cut it was wearing on the shoulders her hair was done up in pins minus some of her hair fell down the middle of her back, and each pin was the same the color as her eyes she had pearl earring in her ears and the necklace that Elsa gave her Jena could feel Cullen staring at her next thing Cullen at her side telling her “you look beautiful tonight my love” and he kissed her to her hand into the room.

Josephine smile the next one was Ruby that needed to be cleaned up put in the right setting Anders though” wait as a what” as he looked up and his jaw hit the floor “I give Anna Hawke the Champion of Kirkwall.” Anna came out, in cloak, she drops the cloak the dress was dark red and was this style of dress had worn on the shoulders little collar, and it was backless. Anna's hair was left loose and it fell down her shoulders and down her back her they add red streaks to her hair her gown dark red she had red ruby earring that looked red tears, and she wore the necklace that Elsa gave her next thing Anna knew that Anders was at her side and telling her “I love you” and he kissed her took her into the room. It was Leliana turn to talk” now the next jewel is diamond it was harder to clean and polished those who know her” the whole room started to laugh they heard that Elsa was hand full. “I asked the King and Lord Cousland can you step forward because we all know to give a chance our diamond she who rather take on the Archdemon instead being in a room full of people.” Alistair and Fergus came to where Leliana was standing. Leliana looked at the whole room with a smile “I give you Queen of Ferelden and Commander of the Grey Elsa Cousland Theirin. Elsa step out of the chamber, and she removes her cloak Elsa was in dark blue gown she wore it off her shoulders her tattoo could be seen, then she had her hair loose, but they took the some from the front and pulled to the back, and her red hair was looked firelight as it was draped over her shoulder and down her back, she had on her crown and her necklace and her warden earrings and bracelets on Elsa had closed her eyes she heard the whole room take knee she opened her eyes Alistair and Fergus just staring at her and the rest of the chamber every man was one knee. Elsa looked around for a shadow so she could get herself out this mess she saw it. Elsa took a step to get the shadow she felt a hand on each wrist she looked up Fergus had one wrist, and Alistair had the other. Fergus nodded at Alistair he let her go next thing Elsa felt her brother had held her in his strong arms telling her “mother was right you do have grandmother's hair, I wish father and mother were here to see this.” Elsa hugged her brother Fergus had tears in his eyes. Elsa turned around Alistair's hands were shaking as he reached for her, instead of Alistair kiss her she kissed him the whole room went into a cheer.  


The ball began the person who wanted to take of these jewels for a dance first was Iron Bull, Elsa saw him “Qunari” threw her teeth Anna looked up and saw him both her and Elsa were looking around for something they could use they both had dealings with them. They felt Jena hand on both on them” he is all right he is one of us” Iron Bull came over and looked at Jena” may I have dance Boss” Elsa and Anna looked this Qunari who wanted to dance with a human he led her to the dance floor back to the table “I may have dance champion?’ Anna stood up panic ran across Anders' face, but Iron Bull was gentle with Anna when they came back he kissed her hand he bows at Elsa he looked up at Alistair “May I take her around the dance floor?” Alistair looked up “be my guest, but she bites trust me” Elsa elbow Alistair in the ribs “I don’t bite, and yes I would love to go to for dance.” She gave her hand to Iron Bull. Alistair watched as Iron Bull took her around the dance floor. When Elsa got back he led her to her chair pulled it out for her and kissed her on the hand, Bull went back to his table. Elsa looked over at Alistair and Anders “you guys can let go of the dinnerware me and Anna are fine” Anna looked over at Anders in his lap there had knife case in ice in his hand, and Alistair’s knife was bent severely. As the night went on there was music dancing even with from help Anna and Jena Elsa got Leliana to sing. During one of the dance, Fergus saw his sister dancing with a nobleman he stops and looked at her “Maker” he saw their mother dance before, Elsa had her grace he looked over at Varric “can you see if they can play something from Highever? Varric got up and checked with a musician he came back and” sure” Fergus told Varric” the next dance will be with my sister.” He stood up went the table he bows “May I take my sister to the dance floor?” Elsa smiled “I thought you would never ask?” he took her hand both heard the song they both knew, it started with bagpipes then the sound drums the nobles that live throw the Blight saw Cousland children. There was not a dry eye in the whole room, Alistair saw Elsa and her brother dancing he felt a hand on his shoulder Ban Teagan telling him in his ear” Eleanor and Bryce would love to see this their wild child in gown and dancing and acting like a lady she has her mother, grace. When the dance was done Fergus and Elsa took each other hand bow the room the whole stood up and applauded at the Cousland children, Fergus kissed his sister's hand.

The hour was getting late with nod Leliana all the torches went out but the ones over the dance floor. I asked each of rogues take a turn on the dance floor with their husbands or soon to be to take a dance alone. But asked I the King and Queen of Ferelden take this first dance. Everyone stood up and took to one knee or bow at the couple Either Alistair, and Elsa did not care. When they took the dance floor, it was as they were in a world of their own. Elsa looked up at Alistair he had tears in his eyes.” Are you ok my love?” he looked down at her “this the third time I never seen you look so beautiful in all of the years we been together.” He ran his hand down her face and touch the rose “you kept all these years how did you get it so small?” she smile “Sandal did it for me, and of course I have kept all these years” she touched his face that is when he realized her hands were not covered in calluses they were soft in his mind” where can I take her let those soft hands touch me everywhere” he heard her voice “ I know that look my love remember we are still in middle of Skyhold and we have people watch us, and we are in spotlight” he looked down at her. Elsa looked up he was smiling at her “For now on you are to wear gowns and jewelry when we are at court I want to world to see my diamond. He kissed her “I love you.” And left they dance floor. The next couple that took the dance floor was Anna and Anders, Anna felt tears fall on her hands Anna reached up and touched Anders' face “are you ok?” he looked down at her” this fourth time you made me happiest man alive” and he bent down and told her in her ear” I can’t wait until I get you alone so you can but those soft hands on my tattoo,” Anna she looked up at him he had an evil grin on his face, he bent down and kissed her, they left the floor. The last couple of the evening was Jena and Cullen. He wrapped his arms around Jena and pulled her chin up and considered her eyes and said, “I love you” and they took to the dance floor, as the lights around went around them.


	5. Chapter Five: Some Come and Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: 6/24/2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAO: Alistair, Elsa, Ruck  
> DAA: Oghren,Nathaniel and Sigrun  
> DA2: Hawke, Varric, Fenris and Anders  
> DAI: Cullen, Jena,Cassandra,Dorian and Rainier
> 
> Note someone is going to die and It's not Anders

A few days later Cassandra after the ball received a letter from Nevarra that a rift was still active in the old city of the dead in Hasmal it had Darkspawns from old thaig and demons that took over the old city of the dead. Half the city above ground was dead or dying or taken. Cassandra ran to the war room where Cullen and Jena and the others were working they had set up a place for Alistair to work on his stuff for Ferelden. They all looked at the Divine she looked at Jena “I need the Inquisition help more likely the Wardens too.” Alistair looked up “you have Warden attention holy” What is it, Cassandra?” Jena asked, “A new rift has been found the ancient city of the dead in Hasmal people above ground are dying or dead or taken please help me.” Cassandra looked at the room Alistair stood up “if Wardens are needed I know two that can help.” Then Alistair heard Elsa “make that three Wardens that can get there,” she gave Alistair a look I am going I don’t give a deepstocker shit what you say look. Jena looked at Cassandra” well I am needed I am the only one can close a rift,” Cullen looked at Jena” where she goes I go,” Elsa looked at Cassandra “I hope you don’t mind one of those Warden blew the Chantry and other two are the king and queen of Ferelden we are the closest to would take days or weeks to get Wardens here, so you have three ready to go, from the sound of your voice we don’t have days or weeks to get force together.” Cassandra looked around the room “thank you” Within hour Elsa had Anders, Hawke, Alistair, Dorian, and Varric they were in the war room and looking over a map of Nevarra and where Hasmal that’s was then heard Cassandra came into the chamber. Cassandra was out her robes and in her Seeker armor” I am going on this mission that is my homeland.” Elsa looked over at Alistair” on this mission dear you are Grey Warden, so we need to get you some massive plate Warden Armor and me some new armor, where is the closest port to Hasmal? Cassandra looked down at the map” Cumberland is the closest port to any major city” that is when Jena step in” good we leave at daybreak.”

Leliana gave Elsa a message. Elsa read it “well the number of Wardens just went up to four it seems that we will have another Warden since they lived through the joining. I will send word he needs to meet us at Amaranthine everyone left the war room Elsa looked at Anders and Alistair “ we need to talk” they both looked at Elsa “ The Warden that is coming is Rainier the one Jena order to join the Grey Wardens after the death of Corypheus. I don’t know how other will act around him but since him our brother we need to make sure we at least have his back during a fight.” Alistair came to Elsa and hugged her” Warden takes who we can be they be Cut Throats, Bandits, Rebel mages” pointing at Anders” or bastard princes or a noble who lost everything don’t worry love he is now our brother. “ ”As King you at least let the other know who he is,” Elsa touched Alistair arm that was wrapped around her waist “you are right dear I will talk to the others about this,” Anders got big evil grin on his face” good now I get to have some fun with a raw recruit.” laughing with most evil laugh “Fresh meat” Elsa smiled “you know he could kill you in your sleep so be nice Anders I mean it” “Yes Elsa” Anders left the war room “ Maker help Rainier Anders been dying to get his hands on a recruit for years.” Alistair kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Elsa looked at the war table she took one of her throwing daggers and put on the map.

Since Elsa was Warden Commander in her heart it was right she need to tell Jena and Hawke, and Cassandra about how broodmother was made Elsa knew Alistair knew, and so did Anders, but she needed to warn the others, and from the reports she had seen underground city was not good place for a woman to be taken and turned to a broodmother. Elsa saw one of Leliana people before they left she need to set up a meeting with everyone that was coming on this mission. Later, that evening everyone was in the war room with Elsa she looked out the window she turned and looked at them. “There are two things I need to tell all of you before we leave first is the Warden that is coming with us is the man you all knew as Blackwall since he lived through the joining and we need Wardens for this mission. Elsa turned around and looked at the room “The second part must be kept in this chamber they all nodded Alistair and Anders stood up with Elsa since they both seen a broodmother up close. Alistair took Elsa hand he gave her the strength to say what need to say next.” Elsa looked at Jena, Anna and Cassandra “I will understand if you don’t want to come after you hear this but Jena is needed, Cullen for this mission since she is only one who could close the rift. Since three of you never seen a broodmother I required to let you know how they are made, Jena, Hawke and Cassandra looked at each Anna looked at Elsa” How?”

Elsa looked at them” they once human, elf or dwarf they are repeated raped by Darkspawns and taint is forced on them so in time the taint will destroy their minds and their bodies turn into broodmother.” Elsa heard Cullen stand up “NO WAY IN NAME OF THE MAKER IS JENA GOING?” Before Jena could speak Elsa said, “I have learned a unique way to keep that from happing to anyone” When we get to Amaranthine I have every unique dwarf who can make any kind of rune those who not a Grey Warden to keep you taint free,” Anna looked at Elsa” Who?” Elsa smiled “Sandal” everyone in the room heard of Sandal that seems too easy Cullen mind even he had heard of Sandal. Jena stood up looked at her friends “thank you for the warning as for Rainier we will be okay with right guys,” and Jena shot the room look that all knew they just nodded their heads.

They set out the next day Elsa felt naked without any armor so within a week they made to Vigil’s Keep with no problems when they got to front gate Oghren was there, and it was getting dark he stands there with his battle axe on his back “so you come back to take your chair back hmmm well you have to fight me for it.” Elsa got off her horse and looked down at the dwarf “I can beat you in one move” put her hands on her hips. Oghren got ready Elsa pulled out bottle “what this? Dwarven whiskey all the way from Orzammar Elsa took one long drink from the bottle Alistair knew where this was leading and he heard Elsa “this is excellent it’s been age well and so smooth” Oghren licked his lips and dropped his axe as Elsa took other long drink Anders, and Alistair knew two shots could put Elsa on the floor but this much they had no clue what it would do to her. Oghren ran up to Elsa and grabbed the bottle and finished it off within minutes he was on the ground. Elsa knew she be on drunk she stood tall and looked at everyone “Welcome to Vigil’s Keep” Seneschal Verel will see to your needs. I need to head to my office it’s been a long day, and I need to get up earlier make sure my and Alistair armor is ready for the trip, please enjoy your stay relax dinner will be serviced at 8 Elsa walked into the Keep. Alistair got off his horse and followed her as soon as she was out of eyeshot of everyone Elsa started to sway there where stairs when there were no stairs before she felt someone behind her.” I knew it Maker breath honey I knew it was too much for you.” Elsa turned around she gave Alistair a big old smile then her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she hit the floor. Alistair picked Elsa up and carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed and took off her shirt, pants, and boots. Alistair left the room Anders was standing against the wall and looked at him” How bad is she?” Alistair looked at Anders “ Elsa out cold. I know in the morning she is going to be hung over.” They both looked at each they knew Elsa was the type to be hung over and still want to train. Anders looked at him “good luck” and head to his old room. Alistair knew one of few times Elsa got drunk she would turn into a nymphomaniac and he would be getting no sleep “Maker I am going to be sore in the morning” Alistair head out to the courtyard, and Oghren was still on the ground and wasted he saw Nathaniel looking down at the pass out dwarf the ground he saw Alistair was walking up to him” let me guess she gave him dwarven whiskey and out cold somewhere.” As Alistair walked to him” you know her as well as I do, let’s get him to bed” they picked up the dwarf off the ground they heard him say and slurring his words” Lass I won this game ha hahahahaha” and he passed out again Nathaniel got good whiff Oghren breath “ Maker what in the hell did he bath in it” they got to him to his bed as they closed the door Nathaniel looked at Alistair “ I know you need more than four Wardens for this mission I am coming too.” Alistair looked at him” well that’s true, and I don’t want you to tell Oghren Elsa out drank him” they head to the great hall.

That night Alistair was in bed and had gotten to sleep well he felt Elsa move Alistair open his eyes, sure enough, Elsa got up and sat up on Alistair and gave him big old grin and fell back asleep on him he wrapped his arms around her rolled over to his side just held Elsa. The next morning Alistair woke up Elsa was gone, but he saw his new Warden armor it did not look like heavy mail he was used to it was blue and black it’s chest pieces cover his heart and other via organs it had chain mail sewn in the fabric his arms still had massive arms and each shoulder pieces was held on by straps and he had some new boots with thick plate over them and Hamlet to somehow Elsa found Duncan shield and had gotten him new sword it had the twin Griffins on the hilt and went he picked it up Alistair felt the rune, and it was powerful rune. Elsa stood behind him “well what you think of it? Alistair turned around to thank her when he saw her new armor his jaw hit the floor she had the same chest pieces as his but fabric hung close to her skin and she no fabric or steel coving her arms and she had fingerless gloves, and her pants were short, and she had a long skirt which slit up to her hips there was bare skin between top her pants and her boots. Alistair looked at her and said two words” Hell No” Elsa gave him an evil smile “Kidding dear.” Elsa came in the room” you know this is the first time you been to my room since you became king,” Elsa came up and kissed him when they heard it “Where are you Elsa you think you can out drink me I am ready for round two.” Oghren came storming into her room.” Elsa looked down at him “I never said how I was going to win it, but I did, no worries you are still needed to keep my chair warm ok.” Oghren smiled up at Elsa “thinking like a dwarf he hehe he” Then Anders ran into Elsa room he had the evilest grin on his face “he is here my fresh meat is here” Anders rubbed his hands together “wait I going to be ten worse than you Oghren.” Oghren looked up at Anders “Whatever man wear skirt freak” and left the room. Elsa looked at Anders “I told you to be nice, and if you are not, you will deal with me got it, Anders.” Yes, Elsa” Anders said with a sour look on his face and left. Alistair knew how Wardens were with recruits. He sat down on Elsa bed “what did Oghren do to Anders? Elsa put her hand to her head “you don’t want to know.” Alistair got up and took Elsa in his arms “Nathaniel is coming to “ Shit now I got to deal with two who want to have fun with a recruit,” Elsa said out loud, and she heard Alistair “ don’t worry love since I am Senior Warden I will make sure they don’t make it too rough on him.”

Alistair remembered what happen to him when he was a recruit he was going to have fun with Rainier. Alistair left Elsa room and found Nathaniel and Anders in to Great Hall talking about who was higher in rank they came with a plan every time Elsa would drop a cuss word Rainier had to drop and give them 20 push-ups in full armor, or worst he would stand guard naked for three nights in a row. They sat a table trying to figure out who was the highest on pecking order Alistair was the first to say thing “since Elsa Warden Commander and my wife that makes me Constable of the Grey who was first between the two you joined the order both Nathaniel and Anders both said” I was” Anders looked at Nathaniel “you were still in the jail cell, when I went throw the joining you joined later that day that makes me Senior Warden” Nathaniel looked at Anders” who left the order, so that makes me Senior Warden and you a Warden-Ensign “Oghren overhead the debt came and sat down with them.” I hate to tell you boys this I am Constable of the Grey since three of you left the order so the pecking order since you left the order and became King Alistair you are still Warden- Ensign that goes for the two of you” he pointed at Anders and Nathaniel.” He took a long drink. “But since I am going to stuck here it will be her choice who gets rank or not.” Oghren got up and left they heard him say “The three of you and the new guy have earlier morning drills so get some sleep hehe” and he walked away. 

The three of them got up and ran to Elsa office, but she was gone. They looked down at the end hall there Elsa was with Rainier coming their way she looked up at them” Maker breath what the three of you doing here?” Oghren came from behind them they jumped “so you are the new guy, name is Oghren for next few days I will be your boss and these three are your training buddies Alistair the boy prince, Nathaniel or little Nate and man wearing skirt freak Anders the mage,” as Oghren walked way” by the way daybreak comes earlier this time year.” and keep walking down the hall Anders and Nathaniel went pale since they had to deal with Oghren before Alistair looked at them he got worried he had heard of Oghren training methods.

That night at dinner Oghren made the announcement all Wardens lower in rank than him had to sleep in the barracks. The next morning Elsa was asleep she heard a sound she had gotten used to the sound wheels squeaking across the Keep Elsa sat up and giggled” the guys are going to have nice wake-up call” went back to sleep. Alistair, Anders, Rainier, and Nathaniel had been sound asleep Oghren and his gong that was bigger than him. He moved into a place where the four wardens could get the full effect of it. Oghren looks at his fellow Wardens that were in bed sleeping he took his battle ax and started hitting it hard and snarled “if there was horde bearing down on us you will be dead getting you to arise out of those beds now!!! I want the four of you ready for inspection in five minutes. With four minutes Oghren was back Alistair was the first victim he had heard what Alistair did to Elsa almost month ago, Alistair was still trying to get in his gear on “What in name of my ancestor’s tit you call that ready for battle I remember a boy who was dress and ready for battle with three minutes what sitting on that cushioned chair for the last ten years has made you soft in the ass and the head! Ten laps around the courtyard now!! In full armor gets your ass moving Warden.” Alistair finished getting ready headed out the door Oghren looked at Nathaniel, Anders, and Rainier all three were ready for battle “right three of you have two minutes to get the courtyard now!!!” All three ran out the door wherein formation less than two minutes they stood information as Alistair ran his ten laps around the yard and they stood in formation until Alistair was done he got into formation Oghren looked up at four them” The reason I will be your boss for next few days you have a mission, and I was asked to get you asswipes ready for battle. It will be to the underground city, and it will be full of Darkspawn, and the Wardens in the south have tarnished our good name so I want to show the Inquisition what real Wardens can do. Do I make myself clear?” all four tap their chest “yes sir” Oghren turned around to look up and saw Elsa standing on the upper floor balcony he winked at her Elsa waved at him “Your jobs make sure our Commander comes back in one piece got it?” as he pointed up at Elsa he got “yes sir” then training got started with Oghren throwing fruit at the Wardens. Anna joined Elsa on the balcony Anders happen to look up next thing he knew he was hit the face with a tomato “Man wearing skirt freak quit staring at the beautiful girls if that were a Drakspawn you would be dead.” Anna looked down and tried not to laugh. Elsa looked down” don’t worry he won’t hurt them too badly.” Then they heard it “I got a question for you, your majesty, what happened to the boy who could rip a Darkspawn in half with his bare hands? What sitting at a desk for ten years has turned you into a lump of Darkspawn shit!” as Oghren was throwing a huge apple at Alistair, he could not get his shield up fast enough, so Alistair whacked on the side of the head with apple by Oghren from behind a training dummy. That made Alistair mad he dropped his sword and shield and grabbed hold of the training dummy he pulled off the steak and ripped it in half, Alistair looked down at Oghren. Oghren looked up and smile “that is Warden I meet in Orzammar.” It was Nathaniel turn Oghren threw three plums” Darkspawn” Nathaniel turn let loose three arrows at the same time hit all three plum arrows hit the wood wall behind Oghren in a line down behind him. Oghren shouted “Rainier “Rainier turned around as the orange came at him he sliced the orange in half. By the end of the day, all four were tired and wore out all four went to bed right after dinner. Elsa took Anna by the hand “come we need to make sure they are still alive after day with Oghren.” They used the shadows and went to the barracks and into the room they were sleeping in. Alistair learned before Anders passed out was to wear his armor to bed. Elsa and Anna found them both of them they were out cold. Elsa climbed on the bed with Alistair he was talking in his sleep” I will show you dwarf I am still the Warden who can rip a Darkspawn in half.” Elsa bent down and kissed him “sleep well, my Warden.” Anna went over to where Anders was passed out, she started to giggle when she heard Anders talking in his sleep “I am no man wearing skirt freak, Anna my love saves me from the mean old dwarf,” He rolled over and grabbed hold of the pillow “Come here and make me feel better my love. “

The next day Oghren was in the room again with his gong all four were up with the second tap of the gong and looked at his fellow Wardens and smile. Oghren looked up at them” today is hand to hand combat we will have another person in training field today,” and Cullen walked in the room Oghren looked at Nathaniel and Rainier ” I know you guys are fine.” Oghren looked at three of them that were left “I heard just the idea of cute girls bathing naked made three of your blackout as a man I will not stand for it.” They walk out into the training grounds there was Elsa, Anna, Jena their pants that were cut into shorts and shirts that been altered their arms were bare and so was their mid-section and the shirts were tied in a knot below their bra straps, and the sleeves were cut off. All three had their hair up in ponytails Elsa smiled “Oghren will it be alright if we train with you guys today?” Oghren and Elsa plain it last night “Sure Boss you ladies will square against others hubby, Alistair, and Anna, Anders, and Jena, Cullen and Elsa. What the guys did not know this was planned the night before Elsa and Oghren came up with this little training exercise. Oghren looked at the guys “if three of you lose to the girls today.” Oghren paused and looked at them, and everyone left the ring but Alistair and Anna. Anna remember what Elsa said about Alistair “when came to a woman he always would stop to give aid to a lady always,” Alistair came at her Anna did a handspring and flip over him and landed behind him and fell to the ground” Help me I seem to twist my ankle I can’t walk” Anders looked down and saw Anna with very mischief smile before he could warn Alistair. Alistair had dropped his sword and shield and went to the aid of Anna “Are you all right…?” Anna snarled and next thing Alistair knew Anna grab his leg and he was on his backside in the dirt with Anna on his chest with a dagger to his throat. Anders heard Elsa and Jena snickering. Oghren swearing something in dwarf, snarled “Anna takes this round, Anders and Jena you are next.” Jena had trained with mages before within three moves Jena had Anders in tears and the dirt trying to breathe. Oghren was getting madder and said out loud” this sad day for menfolk everywhere!” Cullen and Elsa turn instead of daggers Elsa got a sword and shield and stepped into the ring with Cullen. It shocked Cullen when Elsa saluted him with the sword “Maker watches us today.” Cullen repeated what Elsa just said she came at him with Cleanse Area to keep him off balance the only thing that went throw Cullen mind “shit what in the hell! Did she learn the skills of a Templar?” Cullen looked up and Alistair for a second that when Elsa hit him with Holy Smite. Cullen was on the ground staring up at the sky, and Elsa looked down at him “are you ok Cullen” with an evil grin on her face. Oghren came into the ring and looked down at Cullen “Great I have to pay that dwarf from merchant guild three pieces of gold.” Alistair and Anders came into the ring Oghren looked at all three of them “you three just made it worst for menfolk everywhere getting your asses handed to you by three girls.” Oghren threw his hands up in to the air and walked away swearing something in dwarf. Alistair gave Cullen a hand up “when did Elsa learn the skills of Templar and by whom?” Alistair looked at him “that would be I guess she kept it all these later.” Anders walked up he could barely talk while coughing and he had tears in his eyes “In the name of the Maker did Jena hit me with I can’t see or breathe right.” Cullen looked at Anders her “her favorite mages stopper its chili powder.” Alistair looked at Anders” how did Anna know I stop to give aid to women?” then it dawns on them that is the reason why they were pitted against opposite partners.

Three of them looked at each other they ran into the main hall. They found Oghren drinking away his pride as a man away he looked up “Great here comes the sissy boys could not beat half-naked girls.” Alistair looked down at him” We want to try again to find the girls we are ready for round two, and if we lose this time I will let you call me the boy prince for months.” Oghren looked at him “it’s a deal. “Oghren went and found the girls in Elsa office laughing at what they did to their menfolk. Oghren stood in the doorway “They want a rematch” Elsa looked up from her desk” they are on.” And they headed to the training grounds. They were met with all three them were shirtless Anders took another step to try to gain his manhood back he had his hair in a stupid and weird ponytail again he looked up at Anna with an evil grin “I like my hair this way, dear.” That made Anna mad she hated his hair like that. Alistair was the first to come to them he took Elsa hand “you and I love rematch” Elsa smiled at him “ok if you want to end up in the dirt again.” Now they had they whole keep watching them train Varric was going around placing bets on who would win each match. First, it was Alistair and Elsa match. Elsa hated the fact Alistair did not have a shirt on she went to get a sword and shield he looked at her “No my dear this time it will be daggers and yes rogue tricks are allowed.” Elsa turned to face him, and he was gone in with a crack of a jar “Shit” was the only thing she got out before she on the defense because Alistair was using the same moves and tricks she used for years Elsa felt a kiss on her cheek” hello my love” and Alistair was gone again she Elsa couple of flips to get out of his way as she stood up Alistair came out of the shadows and had dagger to her throat “I win this round, my love,” Then came Anna and Anders he also was shirtless he looked at her “If I win I get to keep my hair like this,” Anna snarled “ like hell.” And Anna was gone next thing Anders knew Anna had pulled his hair out that stupid style he knew between the smoke bombs she would get behind her enemies and use backstab he turned around and laid down a sheet of ice behind him next he was aware that Anna said “shit” and she was laid out pieces of ice Anders bent down and looked at Anna “ are you all right love and I guess I win this round,” and he kissed her touched her face” don’t worry love I will keep it down.” Next was Jena and Cullen turn he had her beat with two moves he knew she did not have any more chili darts left he wait Cullen could smell Jena perfume in the air he closed his eyes and grabbed her arm and kissed her “I guess this round goes to me,” Oghren came into the ring “Ha my faith in manhood has been restored. You are leaving in the morning good luck on your mission,” he turned around left. As Oghren left, he saw Elsa coming into the ring” they are ready Commander.” Elsa came up to them “I want to see the two of you,” pointed at Alistair and Anders “ Anders go find the other two I want all of you in my office in twenty minutes.” They tap their chest” yes ma’am” within twenty minutes there were four Wardens in Elsa office she looked at Rainier the Inquisitor wants you with her team Anders you already know what team you are and Nathaniel you are with me and Alistair and Dorian. Elsa stood up looked out the window” gentlemen from the reports I have seen this will be a massive nest of drakspawn dating back from the Third Blight. We have people that don’t carry the taint in their blood so as Wardens we need to make sure they come back in one piece and corrupt free that are why there is a Warden on each team.” Elsa looked at Rainier” since you are new to the Wardens I need let you know what a broodmother is and how to deal with them.” Rainier looked at her and just nodded his head “Yes Commander” Elsa looked at him” we are all brothers and sister in the Wardens since we are cut off from our old lives, and we are your family now. I am just Elsa. She paused “A Broodmother used to human, elf and dwarf females they are repeatedly raped until the taint destroys their minds and changes their bodies into broodmothers I heard of tales there are broodmother Qunari but I yet to see one. Rainier looked at her “Marker breath” Elsa looked at them “go and get some rest we are leaving at dawn, Maker watch over us.” Elsa heard the door close behind her “Maker watch over us,” she said. Elsa knew Alistair was still in the room with her “Honey you don’t have to go.” Alistair came behind Elsa and took her into his arms” Yes I do.” Alistair turned Elsa around and looked down at her” I love you need as many Wardens as you can so I am going with you.” The next day they were in the main hall Elsa came out with Sandal she gave the person who was not Warden a necklace” this will help keep the taint out of your blood” they left the Keep and headed to the docks.

And boarded a ship headed to Nevarra and Alistair learned his wife got seasick fast as so as the boat left the docks, Elsa was over the side throw-up and cussing at the same time “why in the name of the Marker does Warden mission have to across the damn sea.” As she leaned over the side, Anders came over to Elsa “here chew on this you still get seasick.” Elsa started to chew on it and went too laid down. Few days pass Elsa felt better, and they need a good laugh, so that night when the ship set anchor for the evening and Alistair, Anders, Blackwall, Cullen, and Nathaniel had gone to bed Elsa got Anna, Jena and Varric she knew Cassandra need a good laugh so did Dorian the rogues went to work and used shadows switch everyone’s armor around, and they used soap to make the deck slippery, Cassandra was lost in thought when Elsa came over and put her hand on her” watch this” gave Cassandra evil smile and at the top her lungs ” OH! Maker helps us pirates, and all three screamed as loud as they could that is when they heard the cussing” What in the name of Marker who took my damn armor! Elsa was on the upper deck laughing then came the real fun as the men went out on the lower deck as their feet hit the deck they were slipping and sliding, and over the side of the ship Elsa could not take she was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes and look overboard as Alistair, Nathaniel and Anders heads bobbed in the water they looked up and knew who started it “Elsa” as they climbed back on board everyone was laughing so hard Varric looked up he could just sit there point and was laughing at them even the Divine was laughing at the site of five grown men soaking wet . Next thing Cassandra saw Nathaniel looked at Alistair he just nodded his head he ran up to Elsa she heard Elsa” Nate what are you doing? Alistair help me”, “Fair is fair Elsa my dear” Alistair said as Elsa was thrown overboard.

They made to port of Cumberland within a week they just step off the ship to huge port city Anna looked around “Maker this looks like Kirkwall,” After they got rooms at the local inn called the Raija Cassandra went to lay down Jena, Cullen, Anna, Anders Elsa, Alistair, Varric, and Dorian went to look around and gather information on Hasmal and the city below ground they were at outdoor café talking. Anna heard a voice that was blast from the past “Hawke!” sure enough there was Fenris his hair was much longer it was braided over his shoulder, he came over and before Anna could say a word Fenris kissed Anna “ I see you got rid of that mage Anders I knew the shit he started in Kirkwall would cause a bigger problems I can’t understand why men look at up that mage,” he saw Varric “up for game Wicked Grace.” With a big smile Varric just looked at him and started to snicker at Fenris, he looked at the group then his eyes locked a person who looked like Anders “Maker other Anders want-be,” he snarled “that man you look up blew a building with at least hundred individuals in it, how can you look up to that abomination.” Fenris snorted, “and he called himself healer for you to look up to him it makes me sick, and…. “Before he could finish his rant Anders stood up and pulled his hood back he let Justice take over Fenris snarled “Anders from the blue tint it’s you and his pet abomination,” Elsa stood up” Justice sit down!” He snapped _**“Yes Commander,”** _ and he sat back down. Anna knew Anders was pissed off and Justice was not about ready to let Anders take over his body again Anna looked over at Elsa “can you keep Justice in check? While I talk to Fenris please.” Elsa nodded and looked over at Justice” keep your ass in that chair got it Justice.” She got other _**“as you wish Commander”**_ Anna thank Elsa she turned to Fenris and smile “why are you here Fenris?” as Anna lead Fenris to another table to keep space between Anders/Justice and Fenris. Anna sat down with Fenris before she asked he touched her face “I never got to tell you the last time I saw you” he touched her face ” I love you, you are not far from my thoughts and Hawke why are you still with him after what he did in Kirkwall I am willing to give you the world if you would tell that abomination to leave, I will always be here for you.” Anna looked at Anders she could tell he was getting madder by the second and Elsa had her hands full keeping Justice in check Anna she looked at Varric for help he got up and came over “Broody why are you here?’ Fenris looked at Varric “I was paid to look for someone in Hasmal a lesser noble daughter went missing there a few weeks ago, and he wants me to find her.” Varric and Anna looked at him “we are headed that way to have you not heard a rift is still open in the underground city, and there is a nest of Drakspawn down there the Divine asked us to help out.” Fenris looked Anna “really will it be all right if I travel with you guys like in the old days?” Anna looked at Varric they knew Anders and Fenris would fighting the whole time, but they need help, and the other warrior could be useful Anna looked over at Anders/Justice “Maker help me,” Anna went over to the table looked down at Elsa” can we talk for a sec?” Elsa looked up “sure “she got up Anders/Justice looked and saw Elsa and Anna walk away from the table Anders/Justice closed his eyes and went to his mind Anders open his eyes to see Justice eyes staring at him” I know that look Anna gave us, shit Fenris is coming to.” Next thing Anders knew Justice was in front of him with a big old smile _ **” Night Anders”** _ Anders closed his eyes and went to sleep Justice focused his powers to make sure he would look like Anders, not like Justice. Justice opened his eyes to hear Alistair talking to him” so that is your elf,” and from the look, they are giving us he is coming with us can he fight?” Justice looked over to see Fenris walked up to them with his gear he looked at Elsa with shock took to one knee and Elsa put her hand to her head. Then three of them came over to the table Dorian looked up from his coffee “Shit Fenris well the Maker has senses of humor.” Fenris looked over to see a fellow tevinter looking up at and him he snarled “Dorian, what are you doing here?” Dorian smiled “Making the world a better place to live.” Fenris swore under his breath “Other damn mage” he was introduced to the group of people that were there. Fenris looked at Anders he could have sworn Anders' eyes were blue. Elsa gave him a necklace to wear to keep the taint out his blood. Elsa went to the table and grabbed Anders/Justice by the arm and started to pull him up from the chair “you are coming with me” Elsa got close to his ear and told him” Justice we need to talk now.” Justice looked up at her _**“how did you know it was me?”** _ Elsa looked down at him “you can try to hide from me, but I knew the look, and you need to let Anders go right now.” Anders heard Elsa voice, and the tone she was getting mad next thing he knew he was looking up at her “Sis” Elsa smiled “I need to talk to both of you out earshot out of the group.” Elsa sat Anders down at the different table she is standing up and looked down at him” I want both of you to hear this.” One of Anders' eyes had blue tint” Anders/ Justice looked at her” Fenris is coming with us, and he will be on your team. I know there is bad blood between you and Fenris we need everybody sword, staff and bow to fix this problem and if either you or he make Anna cry or hurt her,” Elsa paused” I will not haste to cut the both you down or that elf down.” Elsa's eyes turn grey in a matter of seconds.

Anders just nodded his head and headed to the inn to get other room for Fenris. That night Elsa was looking out the window Alistair came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder” what has you so distracted tonight ?” Elsa touched Alistair's arm and looked out the window and sighed” Anna told me that Fenris confessed he loved her and wanted her to leave Anders. Anna afraid when he learnt that she and Anders got married and had children he would hate her and Anna can’t fight with the worry that she or Anders might get a knife in the back, Fenris also has deep sited hated for mages from Tevinter, so we just added a wild card to the deck.” Alistair looked out the window up at the moon” see that is why I came to help out my love, and it will be okay. Plus, if anyone makes you mad or you get hurt, they will deal with me.” The next day they meet in the common room Jena, Elsa, Anna, Dorian, Anders and Cassandra went to the Chantry to find the maps of above and below ground of the city of Hasmal when they found then both cities were big it would take about two weeks to clean both cities out. Anders looked at the map and looked at Jena “Jena how good is your healing skills?” Jena looked up at him” I can heal most injuries but I still a long way off from being as good as you.” Anders looked at her” the rest of the day you and are going to work on your healing skills and potions ok? Jena went off with Anders, and they spent the rest of the day working on her healing abilities.

By the time, Anders and Jena made it back to the inn, it was dark, and he was confident that Jena could heal all most anything that was thrown at her. As they walked to the inn Jena just made in the door, Anders felt a hand grab him and pulled him into shadows he saw the hands that had him in choke hold had they glowed blue. Then he heard Fenris voice “is it true you freak of nature Anna had your children, they should have been mine, not yours.” Anders looked at Fenris and snarled “and guess what elf her and I are married, get over it, Anna will never be yours remember you hate mages her father was a mage so is her sister.” Elsa looked out the window she saw what was going “Shit, Honey keep Anna in here I don’t want her to see any bloodshed.” Alistair looked out the window” GO before this get any worse.” Alistair stood up and took Anna by the hand” I am the only here that have not heard about my twin’s nieces.” Elsa headed out the door she shut the door she felt a hand on hers Varric looked up at her” Firelight let them fight it out when it comes those two let them get out now, so Hawke does not have to worry them trying to kill each other in the middle of a fight.” Elsa watched as Fenris punched Anders in the face “Hawke should be mine, and she would not have to worry about if her children’s father would turn on them and do what he did in Kirkwall.” That made Anders blood boil he could not control Justice anymore he turned blue and looked down at Fenris _ **” I will never harm a child. I have been around the twins since the day they were born I love them as much as their father does.”**_ Fenris looked at Anders/Justice “Don’t make me sick either of you know what love is. I knew that Hawke with child before you did, I saw the signs that she was, because you were so busy complaining about treatment of your fellow mages and care more about yourself and the plight of the mages I found her pass out more than once in floor of the mansion you nowhere to be found because you were plotting with your fellow mages to free yourself from the circle while Hawke was puking her spin out every day and the fact you were oblivious to the fact that she was pregnant, and yet you let her get keep letting her get into fights there was more than once I had to carry her back to Kirkwall because you did not give a shit about her the only thing you care about was your fellow mages not about the women you said you loved when I figure it out I went to her NO, I beg Anna to quit all the fighting she was doing and I wanted her to tell you, but I went with her to your clinic you were off doing something for your fellow mages plotting your freedom from the circles” Anna just smile and said ” he busy I can tell him later” Hawke left I found her later crying at the mansion by herself then a few weeks later you still not giving a shit about her you blew up the Chantry with magic, and you ask her to help you. What would you have done if Meredith found out that Hawke was pregnant with your child? I pray to the Maker that Templars would never catch on about Hawke’s condition! “Anders was so mad he wanted to kill Fenris, and he knew the look that Anders was giving him” What are you going to tell your children about Kirkwall? Fenris stood tall loosed his sword and snarled at Anders “let me guess they don’t know their father is murder because you blew a building with hundred people in it. I have other question for you what you are doing to do if Sebastian finds out about them?” They heard Anna voice “Fenris shut up that is enough! “They both looked over at the entrance of the inn there stood Anna she had tears in her eyes and running down her face. Anders gain control of his body again “Love?’ Anna looked at both them, and she went to the shadows and was gone. Elsa looked at Varric” tell Alistair I went to find her.” Varric walked into the street he was mad and snarled “I think the two of you biggest are a jackass of Thedas,” he walked away.

Elsa found Anna she was crying and staring at the sea Elsa sat down with her and held her. Anna looked up “you know Fenris was right I tried to tell Anders, but he was always busy working on something else.” Elsa hugged her “it will be all right” they both heard voices behind them “well, well looks like we can get paid boys the Queen and the Champion of Kirkwall, are alone” Both stood up they were surrounded “shit” was the only thing Elsa could out before they were hit “with a sleep bomb as Elsa fell unconscious she felt one of her hidden daggers being taken off. The last thing Elsa heard “some people like to see these two disappear.” 

Alistair stayed up and waited in the common room grandfather chimed he looked over at it was almost 2 in the morning a young street urchin walked into the common room and looked up at Alistair “I was told to give this to you sir.” Alistair took the package from the child and paid him. Alistair opened it was a lock of Elsa's hair and Anna's hair and one of Elsa hidden daggers with a note: **There are people wants them dead the but we have better plans us give 200 sovereigns, or we hand over the queen to the individual who wants her dead and Champion to the Starkhaven prince.**

Alistair got mad he was pissed off he stood up “stay here boy.” Alistair ran up the stairs to everyone rooms, and with 10 minutes everyone was downstairs, and Alistair was trying to keep his cool he wanted to put that kid in a choke hold until he told them where Elsa and Anna were. Anders looked at the child and bent down and gave the child a warm smile “please tell us where they are keeping them I promise you will not get hurt” the child looked at Anders “NO you are filthy mage” with that said Anders lost his last bit of patience.” Tell me, or I will turn you into ash right here and now!” as he made a fireball in his hand. Fenris got mad he picked the child “tell us or I will rip your heart out of your beating chest” once again the child looked down at Fenris “no you won’t knife ear.” Fenris snarled went to reach for this kid heart to show it to him. Varric looked up at Fenris “Broody put him down I can get him to talk” Fenris let the kid go he fell on is his ass with a hard thump Varric looked at him” look kid, look around there are two very mad men as one of their friends, I would like to see them come back in one piece and the more you show your ass the madder they get “pointing at Alistair and Anders” just tell us where they are, and you can go home.” He got other “NO what can you do to me you pathetic dwarf I have heard of you I used your books for ass paper and kept the house warm,” the child started to laugh at Varric got mad snarled” Blondie hold him still let me go get Bianca, so I fill his smart ass full of holes,” Enough Varric” the kid looked over and saw Divine coming to the stairs she bent down and looked at the child “please child tell us where our friends are at?” He looked at her and snarled “Why in the hell should I say anything to you are filthy Pentaghast!!!” That made Cassandra mad it took Nathaniel and Dorian to keep her from killing him she snarled at him” you little bastard I will kill you!” Alistair had enough grabbed the kid pinned him to the wall and had his sword out pointing at the boy's chest “Tell me, or I will cut you in half right here and now.” The kid knew this guy meant it “Ok they are at the docks you need to hurry because by sunrise they will be on ships one to Kirkwall and the other will be at the bottom of the ocean. Alistair dropped the kid hard on the floor. Next thing they were all out the door heading to the docks.

Elsa woke up she could tell that her hands were above her head she had been chained to a wall she looked at Anna was sitting the same as her. “Anna wake up please,” Anna's eyes snap open “Elsa wherein the name of the Maker are we at?” Elsa looked around it looked like they were an old warehouse and from the smell. Elsa could tell they were near the ocean that when she overheard a group man talking at a table near the corner of the store” we need to have some fun with the queen before she ends up at the bottom of the ocean and the mage lover” Elsa looked at Anna they both knew what that meant. Elsa knew Alistair would get mad if Elsa went into a full rage but this life and death situation. Elsa looked over at Anna “don’t worry you will see Anders again sis” Anna looked at her next thing she saw Elsa did a flip on the wall with all her strength she pulled at the bolt that had her bond to the wall it not take much because the wall was ancient it and it was starting to rot away and it had years of termite damages Anna saw how easy it was free herself from that wall she did the same thing with seconds she was free but the problem was for both of them their hands were still in the shackles, and those chains were heavy. They heard one of their captors “hey how did you get free.” Both Anna and Elsa went into the full battle mode by the time they were done their captors hurt and in a bloody mess on the floor. They left that warehouse together Anna looked at her hands” hopefully Varric can get these off us because they are starting to get heavy;” They heard voices Elsa and Anna went to the shadows” did you check this way yet? Anna heard Anders “love where you are?” Anders was worried Anna step out the shadows ”Anders” he turned around there was Anna and behind her was Elsa Anders started to scream “I found them” next Anna and Elsa saw their friends Alistair was leading them he saw Elsa in chains and Fenris made to them next, Alistair turned around and punched Anders and Fenris in the face. Varric came around the corner and saw Elsa and Anna were in chains he went to work he had them free Anna and Elsa were so tried as soon as their hands were free they fell to the ground before either hit the dirt Alistair was there and picked up Elsa, and Anders was there to catch Anna.

Anders sat in chair and thought about what Fenris said to him and held Anna's hand and started to sob he did not know that Anna had woken up he felt Anna grab a hold him and was holding him” Shh love you know Fenris he wanted way to get under your skin” Anders held her tighter and said “So what Fenris said earlier was that right?” there was pause Anders heard Anna say “Yes I tried to tell you more than once, but you were busy dealing with the mages and I did not want you to worry about me you had other things to worry about other than me.” Anders pulled away from Anna with fear in his eyes “I would of kill Knight Commander Meredith if she would have hurt you or our baby. Then it dawns Anders Anna at the time was carrying two of them he started to sob again to the point he was shaking” I am sorry love that you had to go through those first few weeks alone without me beside you.” Anders laid his head on the bed continue to sob harder he felt Anna raised his head she had a warm smile on her face “Hey you, we are ok, and if Sebastian tries anything with girls they will have their strong Papa to keep them safe.” Anna guild Anders onto the bed she moved his hair out his face that when she saw the black eye. “Nice shiner dear” and she kissed it Anders laid down on the bed she got up on his chest and took his shirt off Anna ran her nail downs Anders' chest, and Anna paid close attention to Anders tattoo he arched his back, and him breathe out “Maker” she stripped Anders, and Anna sat on him she felt like she needs to be in control tonight after she stripped out little bit of clothes she had on, she sat down on him she would not let him touch her that seem to drive him more crazy after she climaxed on his manhood Anders went insane, and in his head her heard Justice _ **” please”** _ he reaches up and touched Anna knew that look she bent down and him in his ear “ as long as you are still in somewhat control, and I say stop you do get it.” Anders nodded his head he closed his eyes one was stayed the same and other had blue tint to it he sat up with Anna in his lap he ran his nails down her back kissed her neck and flipped her over onto her back before Anna lost all her senses she could tell this was different some it felt it was first time him made love to anybody he went slow and he started to speed up when she steps off the cliff to her own ecstasy she felt Anders hands around her neck and spoke with a pledging voice “Anders?” Anders had a bad feeling about something was going wrong as he was about to step off the cliff to join Anna he saw his hands around Anna's neck that is when he stops himself when he heard Justice screaming in his head _**“Why did you stop me this reason why you lost your focused on our goals this woman and her children.”** _ Anders was furious at Justice he turned around blasted him with an ice spell stood in front of block of ice that was Justice “that is only reason you wanted her so you could kill her I will not let you kill my wife or lay a hand on my children,” Then it dawns on him what happened Anders opened his eyes Anna was laying on her side, and she was still. Anna heard her name she opens her eyes Anders had her in his arms, and he was sobbing so hard and rocking back and forth with her in his arms” I so sorry love, please tell me you are all, right?” and he was crying “Honey what’s wrong I am ok.” Anders heard Anna voice he knew she was ok he held her tighter. As Anders fell asleep, he went into his mind and made sure Justice was nothing but a block of ice Anders looked at the block of ice” I need to figure a way to get you out of me because I will never let you hurt my Anna or my girls ever,” as he feels sleep.

Since there five Grey Wardens on the same floor, Anders, Alistair, Rainier, Elsa, and Nathaniel, woke up with a horde of Darkspawn in front of them. Elsa looked at Alistair they both had this problem before during the Blight. Elsa looked at everyone “Shit that means that are Darkspawn tunnels all the way up here then saw her a Qunari broodmother she was huge the front of her looked a Qunari, and she had multiple sets of eyes, but the rest of her looked like a spider she was hanging off the web and look down at down at the five of them and she was talking to them “come to meet me and my sisters and our children if you dare Wardens” and started to laugh, and it was very dark and cynical laughter. Alistair and Rainier snap awake, Alistair looked over to seen Elsa was sleeping soundly as any Warden could, and he heard Rainier in hall knocking on their door. Alistair ran to the door to see Rainier pale he looked at Alistair “Makers Balls how can three of them sleep after some like that?” Alistair looked back at Elsa “I have no clue, give me a second I will meet you downstairs for a drink I need something after that Grey Warden Nightmare.” Alistair went back into his and Elsa room and threw on a shirt, and the two of them headed downstairs. A few hours later, Anders, Nathaniel, and Elsa came downstairs. Both Rainier and Alistair had fallen asleep at the table. Three looked at them Nathaniel tried to wake Rainier, and Elsa tried to wake Alistair they both sat up at looked three of them Alistair looked at them” Name of the Maker could three of you sleep after that?” three looked at their fellow Wardens Elsa looked at them ”what? That was nothing, see one talking Darkspawn nothing can surprise you after that dear,” Alistair looked at Elsa with shock Anders said out loud “ Pray to the Maker there are human ones those are too freaky for my tastes."

They decided to leave that day Elsa did not want any civilians to get hurt they only been on the road for few days they sent up camp for the night. Outskirts of an old and forgotten ghost town, Elsa and Dorian went into the city to explore it” It seems this once a settlement from Glory Age when Tevinter ruled most of the Free Marches I don’t know what you are looking for Elsa I can’t read ancient Tevinter, my dear.” Elsa looked at Dorian gave him a warm smile “I thought you needed a break from the broody elf, I been around enough elves to know the look you were getting from him.” Dorian put his hand to his chin “maybe you are right” Elsa saw shadow in the corner of her eye she turned her head she focused on that spot she saw it again this time Dorian saw it too “What in the name of the Maker was that” Dorian said out loud Elsa knew that they had someone or something was following them.

When they got back to camp, Elsa pulled Nathaniel side “I need you to use your skills because we have someone or something following us you need to see who or what they are.” Nate knew what Elsa meant if they were corrupted the only merciful thing would be to kill them. Nate just nodded his head and went to the shadows. Elsa knew Nathaniel would give them the peace before he gave the killing blow. 

They were on the Imperial Highway for about week they found a good spot to set up camp the group was in this ancient forest the trees taller than the trees in Ferelden and some had someplace carved out. Elsa, Anna, and Jena found one of those trees it had stairs carved into tree they were leading up , so they climbed into the tree they were high enough they could see The Silent Plains Anna looked out she sigh and said to herself “Maker on the other side of Silent Plains is Anders home and his real name and his family.” Anna was lost in thought she heard Anders screaming from the ground “Honey don’t get too close to the edge.” Anna looked down, and there was Anders” then you come up here its magnificent view.” The answer Anna got was “No way hell I am climbing up there I am a mage, not a squirrel.” Anna smiled down at Anders she climbed down to him he was waiting for her as she came down to him “You know on the other side of the Silent Plains is your homeland honey” he looked down at her “that was the place I was born but where you and the girls are at will always be my home.” Anders bent down and kissed Anna they headed back to camp they did not know they were being watched by something in the shadows.

That night they got their first taste of what was expected Hasmal. For some reason all the Grey Wardens felt uneasy in Wildervale woods that night they learned the reason why the sun just set Elsa was listing to Alistair and Anders comparing notes which ones were uglier human broodmother or dwarf broodmother they heard a scream in the darkness that made their blood run cold them saw it was in tree it looked like an owl but when turned its head to look at them it had blood red eyes, and it screamed it again beak was split into four different parts. When Alistair grab a torch and got close had black feathers he saw multitude sets of red eyes darkness “Guys we are not alone ….” as a Blight Wolf came out of the darkness as Alistair raised his shield it pushed him to the ground next thing he knew that it stops moving Alistair looked over his shield it had arrow in its eye. They knew that they were surrounded by corrupted animals. Anna had seen corrupted spiders before, but she could not believe that where animals that could be so corrupted Anna came face to face a Bereskarn when it stood up for the first time Anna felt real fear in her whole life she heard Anders screaming at her to let him and the Wardens deal with it, Anna could not move because of fear, Anna never seen animal look so bad, Anna felt a hand on her she looked up there was Elsa with an evil grin on her face “Don’t worry let us deal with it.” Next thing Anna knew Fenris had her by the wrist pulling away from it. When it stood up again it was over nine feet tall Anders and his fellow Wardens taking it on Anna had split second before she had to deal with a Blight Wolf, she got her head back in the game her and Fenris were fighting with it, Anna felt like the spell being cast over her head. Dorian was behind her hit with his wall of fire then it was another spell it was Flashfire. Anna heard Fenris with a snarl “it figures he would use those two spells back to back” they took out the wolf with four moves as Anna looked around everyone was finishing fights with the cursed animals fell to the ground dying but bereskarn it would not die. Anna watched in fear as her husband, and his fellow Wardens were trying to take it down.

When Elsa saw that Fenris had pulled Anna out of the way of Bereskarn, Anders was behind her casting spell after spell Elsa knew what she had to do Elsa looked over at Alistair he was aware that what Elsa wanted to do he looked at Rainier and told him what Elsa was going to they got it to focus on them with a crack of a jar Elsa was gone she got around it, it still standing on its hind legs that when Elsa saw her opening she started to climb up its spikes. When she got to top of it head she looked around everyone was finishing off the blighted animals Elsa took quick look down she could tell her fellow Wardens were getting tired or in the case Nathaniel he was running low on arrows she knew it would take more than her daggers to take it out Alistair did not know that Elsa had other pair of gauntlets on she used one of her daggers and slide down its face and looked at in one of its eyes she could tell the poor animal mind was gone she gave it a sad smile” I sorry this happen to you it time to rest she used one of her gauntlets rip out its eyes she looked down at Nathaniel “ now,” he shot his last three arrows into eye socket she held on as it fell to the ground before it hit the ground dying she did a roll out its path. As the dirt settles, everyone was shocked to see Elsa standing up one of her arms was covered in blood all the way to her shoulder. Then they heard Alistair” In the name of Andraste when did you get another pair of those monstrous things again?” They heard Elsa” Alistair how long have we been together I always come prepared.”

Later that night after the Wardens gather up the corrupted dead animals with one word from Elsa Dorian set them ablaze. Anna sat next to bomb fire as she watched the those poor animals bodies turning into ash Anna wanted to cry she felt someone coming behind her and sat down and grab a hold of her tight she knew it was Anders” I have never been so scared before,” Anna let the tears coming out Anders held her closer she heard” honey you don’t have to stay it’s only going to get worse from here on out.” Anders held Anna tighter” NO love I wanted to come you needed help, and I want to help,” As Anna looked in into the fire. Anders got up and got in front of Anna he moved her hair out of her face “Maker, I love you,” Varric came out of nowhere “Wow Blondie you know how to be romantic in front of a bomb fire.” Anders looked at Varric with shock” What Varric?” he smiled back and said, “Firelight wants everyone to come back to camp so we can set guard rotation, so we don’t another late-night surprise.” They made it back to camp Anders heard Elsa” since there are enough healthy men so we can get in our beauty sleep the first will be Rainier, Cullen, Dorian, then it will Alistair, Varric, and Fenris. And last will be Anders and Nathaniel last few hours’ nightfalls I guess it will be four of us. If you are not on guard duty get some sleep.

Elsa went to their tent. Elsa slept for a few hours she felt some come in the tent she felt a hand on her side and hear a voice that she had not heard in years” pretty lady came Ruck needs your help” Elsa's eyes threw open there was Ruck he was complete bold, and he was paler than before, and he looked like a genlock instead of a dwarf. Elsa sat up and looked at Ruck” In the name of the Maker how did you get here?” he sat back “Ruck needs your help you were nice to Ruck before maybe you could help with Ruck women.” That is when Alistair and Nathaniel rushed in weapons draw Alistair looked down at Ruck” Ruck?” he looked up at Alistair “You not nice to Ruck not like the lady who smells like blue water.” Elsa sat up and gave Alistair the same look she did when they meet Ruck back then in the Deeproads she looked at Ruck “Tell me about your women Ruck how can we help?” Ruck got sad look “she fine until a few weeks ago, she got obese, and now she doesn’t talk to Ruck anymore she keeps on getting bigger please nice lady help, Ruck. A friend told Ruck that you could assist me she was Grey Warden like you and mean man.” Alistair put his hand to his head” Please say we are not going to help this dwarf/ gunlock they heard other voice behind Alistair “Commander, please help us she was my friend until she started to turn into broodmother.” There was Sigrun still in her Warden armor with her daggers on her back. Nathaniel looked down at Sigrun “Maker I thought you were dead” Sigrun looked at Nathaniel and smile “still dead” Anders came in “Maker I knew that was Sigrun that came in here.” Anders picked up the dwarf and gave her a big hug “Hello Anders” she said back Elsa looked at Ruck “where is she now Ruck?” Ruck looked at Elsa “not far from here so you help Ruck beautiful lady?” Elsa got up and bent down and looked at Ruck and gave him a big smile “Yes Ruck I will assist but I need to tell you your women is no longer the women you knew she now a Drakspawn Broodmother she needs to be released so she could go back to the stone ok?” Ruck got sad again Elsa could tell he cared for his women “if she need go back to the stone so will Ruck.” Elsa stood up “Ruck show me where she at,” Elsa went and found Cassandra and told her with a warm smile” We will be back few hours so pass it on they need to get some more rest.” Elsa, Alistair, Anders, Nathaniel, and Sigrun went an abandoned house Ruck stop in front of the house “I hope she does not get mad at Ruck, about a beautiful lady.” Then they senesced it under their feet was Broodmother underground and she was about ready to give birth for the first time. They heard a voice in the with-in house “Welcome to my home Wardens come and meet my children,” Ruck became triumphal “she talked Ruck so happy” they went to the house they knew the smell too well it smelled like death. Elsa saw a portrait the wall it was the dwarf girl she had long red hair, and she was pretty for a dwarf what in the background of the painting was the field of white lilies it must be when she was younger she had a warm smile on her face. Sigrun came up and sighed “I told her not to mess around with Ruck because I knew he had the taint in his blood from your reports. She told me I was silly and paranoid he was just sick. She came to me a few weeks later said to me that they made love for the first time I knew in time she would change but either would not stop touching each other then one day she stopped leaving her home I came to check on her I could tell that the taint had started to take over her body and mind then one day I came to check on her again she begun to scream for me to get out the songs in her head was telling her I was there to kill her. Then I heard of reports of people were dying or taken in Hasmal so I went to find out why.” Sigrun looked at Elsa she became pale “Commander there are still broodmothers down there dated back to Third Blight they trying to raise another Darkspawn army. Elsa got pale “that is the next stop.” Then they heard Ruck women “it almost time come to watch as I bring my and Ruck children into the world.” The voice was dark and menacing it did not sound like a dwarf anymore it was cold and cruel. Ruck lead them downstairs to basement there she was smaller than the Darkspawn Broodmother they face in the Deeproads, but they could see the Darkspawn inside of her tearing at her sides they wanted out Elsa felt Ruck pushing her out of the way” My love stop she friend to Ruck be nice to her.” he had tears in his eyes Sigrun grab hold of Ruck and punched him in the face “ I told you not to touch her or this would happen,” the Broodmother got mad at Sigrun and with one of her tentacles grab a hold Sigrun and pulled her close to her face “ you will not touch my Ruck.” and slammed her into the closet wall and it started to squeeze Sigrun neck until they heard the sound of Sigrun neck snapping under the weight with her last breath in her body said” here I come my fellow brothers may stone take me .” that was the last thing Sigrun said before her lifeless body hit the floor. Ruck got mad and looked at his Broodmother with tears in his eyes” Why she was a friend to us” He felt Elsa hand his shoulder she looked down at Ruck “she gone, Ruck.” Ruck got madder and changed at her before Elsa could stop him used one of her tentacles and grab Ruck by the neck and made sure he was looking at her “what I am not pretty anymore Ruck.” She snarled and threw him in too a support beam Elsa looked over to see Ruck not getting up she looked at the Broodmother again she gave Elsa wicked smile” I don’t need him anymore, Come, Wardens, once my children are born they will feast on your flesh,” that made the Wardens were already pissed about what happened to Sigrun Anders, and Nathaniel stood back and fired arrows and spells at it Alistair and Elsa charged it with daggers and sword and shield. Ruck woke up he was hurt, and so was his heart he looked around and started hit the support beams with his bare hands. Alistair felt debris falling on his head he looked over to see Ruck hitting the support beams “ shit that crazy bastard means to bury us alive he heard the Broodmother scream one last time as Elsa drove her dagger into her heart as Ruck took out the last beam he looked for Anders and Nathaniel were heading towards the exit with dirt and pieces of flooring falling he saw Elsa running to get Sigrun body off the floor he grab her “ NO she child of the stone let her be remembered as child of the stone ,” Elsa looked at Alistair with and disbelief he saw part of the house coming down Alistair grab Elsa threw her over his shoulder she was kicking and screaming he saw Anders and Nathaniel outside telling him “ come on the hold place is falling in” as his feet hit solid ground the house was gone, and it made a massive hole he looked down to see the hole almost full of debris he turned around to have Elsa in tears and she slapped him across the face she snarled “ Why did you stop me?” Alistair took a slap and grab a hold Elsa in a tight hug” I am sorry.” held her closer and Elsa as beat Alistair in the chest he just held her tighter and until she stopped beating him in the chest drop to the ground in tears. Alistair picked Elsa and gave her to Nathaniel took Elsa into his arms and just held her and sat down when Anders came over and just looked at the hole sat with two of them. He said out loud “I will be back ok.” Three of them just sat there and looked at the hole.

Elsa did not notice that Alistair left and came back with Rainier they had set a campfire. Elsa felt someone touching her arm it was Rainier” May I” Elsa just nodded her head as he went over to the hole and poured his flask down the hole. Anders was the first to say something as he stared into the fire” I remember the time when she got so mad at me because I took Sir Pounce Lot into the Deeproads she chewed me out for days. He had tears in his eyes; Nathaniel looked at Anders “Remember every time Oghren would hit on her she would say something that even made him blushed.” Elsa smiled and wiped away her tears” I remember finding her, and he begs to leave them alone he came back a few minutes later, and he returned his face was as red as his hair. I looked up I saw her smiling and waving bye to him I then asked her what happen she told me she was raised castles and on the streets of Dust Town what he said to her was nothing like the what she used to hear.” Elsa heard laughter around her it was Nathaniel and Anders staring into the fire laughing. The rest of the night they sat in silence for their fallen sister daybreak came Alistair looked at rising sun “come guys let go show some Broodmothers what Wardens could do.” As they left Elsa looked at the hole she left someone behind her Alistair just held her and spoke: “Come on let’s go kill some Darkspawns.” They made back to the main camp Jena, and Anna was there when she saw Anders she ran to him and hugged him and held him Jena was there she gave Elsa a big hug and let her cry into her shoulder.

For days, all the Wardens rode in silent together, ate together, everyone left the Wardens alone. On the fourth day Elsa woke up it was still dark in the darkness she heard Alistair sleeping as soundly as any Warden could. Elsa kissed him on the head as she got up and got the dress and saw a fire going strong Elsa left their tent. Elsa saw Anders and Nathaniel were sitting around and staring into the fire. Elsa sat down and looked into the light she sighed” Come guys Sigrun would not want to see us like this we know as Warden's death is waiting for us, not today but in 30 years. When we hear the calling, we can join her and all the Wardens we have lost over the years. Elsa did not know that Alistair woke up right after Elsa left their tent. Alistair came sat down with them and pulled Elsa close to him as he closed his eyes and spoke the words he knew, and it felt it was a lifetime ago. “Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.” Alistair just held Elsa as they watched the sun rises.

Few days that they saw on the horizon the city Hasmal or what was left of it, set up base camp out of site they did not want to lose their mounts. The rouges would go into the city as scouts to check out the damages they would dress as simple travelers, but under the clothes, they would arm. “Shit this is a pain in the ass” Elsa was trying to lace up her dress it was already tight due to the fact she was armed under the dress she felt strong hands took hold of the strings “I wish I could go with your love.” She touched Alistair hands” your face is to know my love, so this secret mission and no Anders cannot come either this job for rouges only.” After he was done tying the dress she stood up and kiss Alistair “I love you.” Alistair watched as she and the others left he looked over at Cullen and Anders they were as worried as he was. When the group of rouges that went to Hasmal was Nathaniel, Varric, Jena, Anna and Elsa they made it to town, it was quite as a tomb, and it was ghost town everyone was gone even the city stray’s animals were gone. Elsa looked in the window of the closet house there was food on the table untouched and left to rot.

It was like that in every house no sign of life. At that point, the girls got rid of the clothing they were wearing. They made it to the Chantry the only building that could be used as the last line of defense. Elsa looked at the great doors she could tell an ogre used its massive size to break down the doors and when they got inside it smell like death and decay, they made it into the main hall of the Chantry they learned what caused the smell it main building became a tomb for the dead. Then Jena heard it the sound of a rift above her head she looked up “shit,” the only she could get out before the body started to move. Jena felt Elsa said, “what do you want us to do?” Jena looked at her” keep them off me so I can close the rift.” Elsa just nodded and charged off. Jena reached her hand out and started to close the rift, but she had a dead man come behind her she turned around began to fight it when she heard arrow flying over her head and into the walking dead and went down with an arrow to the head. Jena began to focus on the rift again around her everybody was fighting then Jena felt as the rift began to close then Jena heard the sound as the rift closed with a shape boom Jena fell to her knees and looked around, and Jena stood up and helped finished off dead. Elsa looked around “we need to look for survivors this a large Chantry.” she looked at Nathaniel “go get the others,” he just nodded his head ran out the doors they check each room the last room was barred shut they would have to wait for the others to come to open the door within twenty minutes everyone else was there Alistair knew what Elsa wanted him to do so him and Cullen used their shields and broke down the door both Cullen and Alistair had seen war but what they saw in that room.

There was one person was still alive but he could see that she had the taint forced on her and around her where dead children of the village they all been poison by the Darkspawn evil blood Alistair and Cullen came out of that room the first thing Cullen wanted to do is throw up Alistair touched his back as he was bent over to keep himself from throwing up” I know I want to do the same thing.” Let Elsa deal it with because she the only one could give that poor woman give her mercy she needs and so will the Divine. Alistair and Cullen went back to the main hall Elsa knew something was wrong when she saw that Alistair was pale and so was Cullen Alistair looked at Elsa “please go show that women the mercy she needs.” Elsa nodded her head as she grabbed hold of Cassandra “come on you are need to perform last rights.” Elsa and Cassandra made into the room that until a few minutes ago, was boarded shut. Both Cassandra and Elsa had seen war, and it could do the people left in its wake they heard women holding what looked a dead child in her arms and repeating to herself and rocking back and forward

The Canticle of Andraste: “And there I saw the Black City, its towers forever stained, its gates forever shut. Heaven has been filled with silence, I knew then and crossed my heart with shame. Let the blade pass through the flesh, let my blood touch the ground, let my cries touch their hearts. Let mine be the last sacrifice. Those who oppose thee shall know the wrath of heaven. Field and forest shall burn, the seas shall rise and devour them, and the wind shall tear their nations. From the face of the Earth, Lightning shall rain down from the sky; they shall cry out to their false gods, and find silence. Here lies the abyss, the well of all souls. From these emerald waters doth life begin anew? Come to me, child, and I shall embrace you, in my arms lies Eternity.”

As they reached her, Elsa could see that what was left of her clothes she was the sister of the Chantry. Cassandra saw the claw marks all over the sister skin the sister looked at her. Cassandra step back the only thing she could say was” Maker” the nun's face was covered in festering wounds, and when the sister looked at her, Cassandra knew her mind was gone. She screamed, and it was not reasonable person cry it sound dark then she said: “see great lady they came, and I will die to keep the children safe let the childer deal with evil Wardens that came.” Elsa felt it” shit they are on the walls.” Elsa grabs hold of Cassandra's hand pulled her out of that room into the main hall. The other Wardens knew what was coming next. The whole place was shaking sure enough out the wall came Children grubs and were thousands of them to many for the group to kill. Elsa looked at the group the only she said was” Run!” Nathaniel grab hold of Varric they headed out the main doors as the last of the party made it outside Elsa screamed at Anders “ Now do it!” he threw up a barrier Elsa came over to the Divine and took to one knee “ forgive me most holy I have to burn it down I don’t want one of them to get out, and Anders can only hold them back few more minutes. Cassandra was still shaken up by the sister. She looked over at Anders with tears in her eyes” Do it.” Cassandra closed her eyes and said out loud” May all you rest and join Andraste by her side” Elsa just nodded her head she stood up and looked at Dorian and Anders” light it up” Wardens make sure not even one gets out.” Elsa felt a hand on her Jena was looking at her” we can help” Elsa looked at Jena” position yourself around the building.” Elsa looked at the no-wardens” make sure they not bite you or scratch you their salve is poisonous.” Jena looked around “you heard her get your ass moving.” Elsa grabbed Varric” I need you to watch Dorian and Anders” he just nodded his head and got behind Anders and Dorian ready Bianca. Elsa walked to Anders and Dorian was ready himself next to Anders Elsa touched Anders “do you have enough strength to use that spell?” He just nodded his head “Do it afterward I will make sure Justice does not completely take you over, and I will not lose you to Justice.” Elsa kissed Anders on the cheek. Anders closed his eyes pulled all magic he could, and he fired off the spell he could feel the heat from Dorian Wildfire spell hitting the building. Anders finished his chant next thing he could fell the pull from the rocks from the sky; his world went black.

Elsa pulled everyone back as the heavens opened, and the building was hit with bolder size metros, and they could feel the heat from Dorian spell when the last metro fell Elsa was there to catch Anders and laid him down on the ground Anna ran up to her husband Anna saw Elsa pulling needle out of Anders' neck.” What in the name of Maker did you do to Anders? Anna had Anders head in her lap she was crying Anna felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up there was Elsa had smile on her face she had needle in her hand “he just asleep I don’t want Justice to run amuck after we are done here we don’t need that self-righteous ass running amuck trust me Anders will be okay” and handed her the needle Anna smell it, sure enough, it was potent sleep tonic. Come we need to finish this freak of nature.” Anna stood up looked down at Anders” don’t worry he will be all right.” Elsa and Anna and they charge into battle what Children grubs made it out of the building did not live long. After the fight, it took Alistair and Cullen to get an unconscious Anders back to camp. Elsa stared into the fire and thought to herself and did not realize she was not alone and she said out loud” Shit, Andraste flaming ass dammit, dammit.” That when she realized she was not alone” Alistair was sitting behind her and Cassandra was in front of her. Elsa looked at the fire those were not normal darkspawns those were childer and means that at two or three Broodmothers that can talk.

Anders woke three days later with taste in his mouth he knew too well Elsa Ogre stopper tonic he looked up to Anna had his head in her lap Anders looked around it was dark he said out loud” Dammit why in the hell did you have to use that concoction on me, Elsa?” he felt Anna hand on his head he looked up Anna and smile “Hi sweetheart.” Anna just smiled and kissed his head she had tears in her eyes he could tell she was tired and wore out he sat up grab Anna” come time for you get some sleep” Anders laid her down and held her until she was asleep he got up and dressed and went to the campfire Alistair, Nathaniel, and Cullen the three looked up “Damn I own Varric some money.” Alistair said Anders sat down with them Cullen stood up” I need to check the perimeter; I know three of you needed to talk Grey Warden business.” Anders looked at Alistair and Nathaniel. Nathaniel looked at the fire “You had to say it, Anders, didn’t you?” Anders was confused “what did I say that got you so pissed Nate?” Nathaniel looked at him” when we go underground we are going to face more talking Broodmothers like the first time was bad enough.” Then they heard a strange song in the wind.

The next day Elsa woke to the sun was high in the sky “what in the hell is going on?” Anna and Jena came in her tent “they are gone all the guys are gone even Varric has vanished too.” Anna looked worried Elsa got up and dress for battle “come between four of us we can track them the four women fighters started to follow them, it was almost dark when they found them, they were in the glade. Elsa sense it “Shit Darkspawn but where?” she heard the sound of wings flapping in the air then they saw it other Broodmother this time it landed on a dirt mound in the middle of the lake it was elf Broodmother Elsa looked over at it looked like a overgrow wasp she was black yellow and even her chest was a pale yellow she two sets of eyes the way anyone could tell that she was once an elf was her ears, she was talking to the guys on the shore “come to me my pets” Elsa stood up “Like hell get your mitts off my husband.” The Broodmother looked up at Elsa and hissed “Warden” Elsa crossed her arms “ Damn right!” the Broodmother smile Elsa could see the rows of sharp teeth “ get them my pets” as on cue all the guys stood up Alistair had the same look on his face he did that day Elsa felt a cold chill down her back she knew she could not run away from this fight she looked over and to see Jena and Anna had fear on their face” quick Anna what is one of Varric weakness?” the first thing came to Anna mind “Bianca, Fenris I am not too sure.” Dorian was casting a spell Jena to happen to look at him “What in the hell he is gay how in the hell did she gain control of his mind? Shit duck” as Dorian threw a fireball at them it went over way over their heads, Jena looked at Dorian again “man, I know his aim is better than that shit here comes another spell” as the moon started raised Elsa saw Alistair sword and shield and all the guy's weapons on the ground. Elsa crawled to Alistair weapons she grabbed Bianca and Nathaniel bow and Fenris sword she threw Bianca to Anna and Nathaniel bow to Jena and Fenris sword to Cassandra the women looked at weapons in their hands and ready themselves Elsa said quickly” I will take out Dorian Cassandra take out Fenris Anna, and Jena take out Nathaniel the quickest way to win against Nate bring up his father taunt the hell out him about his father. The women ready themselves, Varric stop in his tracks looked up and saw Hawke with Bianca, and she was pointing his beloved at him “Hawke in the name of Andraste why do you have Bianca aimed at me? Oh, shit I did it again” Varric smacked himself the head he could hear the song, but it was not as loud before. Varric looked around all of the human males, and one elf was under the Broodmother spell even Dorian was under her influences he heard his name” Varric, please tell me you are you? we could use your help,” Varric ran to the girls they were behind some trees the first thing he did was take Bianca away from Hawke he gave a look I sorry I did it again Anna smile” tell me later how sorry you are if we can get out of this mess.” Elsa smiled at Varric “welcome back” give me some cover so I can take Dorian as they were hit again with one of Dorian fire spells Elsa stopped for a second “Listen to me we can’t go easy on them because they will not go easy on us they are men we love or our friends we need to knock them out.” Elsa look around the tree again because here comes the first way as soon she said that Fenris was gone “shit where did he go?” Anna looked around the tree “Shit he is using his Lyrium Ghost,” Anna pushed Elsa out of the way because there was Fenris if Anna did not force Elsa out of the way Fenris would have a hold of Elsa's heart but his hand was stuck in a tree. Elsa did uppercut with Alistair shield and knock him out she tied him up quickly, and he was sworn in Tevinter Anna looked down at him “Sorry my friend and punched him the face and knocked him out again, Elsa saw her opening and charge at Dorian she hit with him spell purge then she hit with Maker’s will and final hit him with Wrath of Heaven Dorian was throw off balance Elsa kneed him the groin and knocked him out and drag him and tied him up and told Varric to watch him she looked up Cassandra tried to hit Nathaniel Elsa screamed “ that won’t work he is trained Assassin and Ranger, sure enough, he ducked at hit Cassandra in the gut and knocked the wind out her, and Cassandra blackout from the punch Elsa grab Cassandra pull her to the others and lead her into a tree. Jena and Anna remember what Elsa said to do with smoke bombs Jena started taunting him” What the matter little Nate are you like your father.” Jena had no clue that Nathaniel father was, but it made Nathaniel mad. Anna knew of Nathaniel father, and she hated that man with all her being” What are you sick as he was?” Nathaniel cover his ears “shut up, shut up I am nothing like my father!” next Nathaniel knew Anna was in front of him “I know, and I am sorry for this,” and kicked him the groin he fell to the ground Anna and Jena grab him by the collar drag him to the others and tied him up. They saw Elsa grow pale both stood up there were Anders, Cullen, and Alistair they were still under siren’s spell they saw confliction written in guys faces. Elsa closed her eyes with tears in her eyes “we have to take them out quickly, or we are dead, ready yourself.” All three girls drop the weapons they had and switched to their own weapon” they heard the Broodmother laughing maniacally at them then she spoke “ the stronger bond of love the more solid hold I have on them” she flew off her mound and landed behind the three of them she started to play in Anders hair” I like this one the most not only will I get a mage also a Warden and what this I can feel the spirit from the Fade in him she reached around and picked up Anders started running her blacked hand down Anders face “you are my special pet now” and kissed Anders, and he kissed her back Anna looked at the scene with shock then anger. Jena and Elsa looked at the site with shock Anna sneered” I going to kill you both you! Varric looks at this shit” Varric pop his head from behind a tree “yeah Hawke” and saw what being played in front of him “this so good I never will let him live this down if Hawke does not kill him first.” Varric held his side and started to laugh hard he heard Hawke “Varric not now!” “Sorry Hawke” between the tears and they both heard Anders” What in the hell?” the Broodmother smile at Anders loving” you are my special pet now Warden” “Like hell I am, the person I belong to is my wife!” Anders used an ice spell and broke free from the Broodmother and grasp and got a hold of Cullen ran towards the other Anders ran pass Anna he knew she was mad the look she gave him made his blood run cold when he heard Anna speak again “Varric tie his ass up good and tight I will deal with him later” Anna turned around a looked at Anders she was on mad he took the rope from Varric and started to tie himself up “see honey I am good mage.” Anna snarled “Stuff it Mage,” Anders was scared “Yes dear” Varric finished tying up Anders and told him” well that was fun knowing you kid I think this time she going to kill you for sure.” The Broodmother spoke again “I still hold two pets under my spell.” Elsa looked at her and crossed her arms “you can have him after what he did to me.” Jena looked at her she just got done trying Cullen up “What Elsa?” Elsa turned around Jena saw the tears running down her face for brief second Alistair had regain his mind “What?” he looked at her he saw that was the hardest thing for her to say he heard the Broodmother song in his head and she had regained control of him the Broodmother bent and told him in his ear “Kill her” he snarled and charge at Elsa.

Jena heard Cullen talking about a whore he knew in Kirkwall how he would like but his cream in her coffee and started to giggle Jena got mad, and Varric began to laughing again” I can’t wait to write this shit down this is golden.” Jena looked at Elsa again and stood up Anna was there to Elsa stopped both of them” this is my fight you have to stay here just in case she tries to control them again she ran full speed at Alistair with tears running down her face Elsa said out loud “forgive me love” from out of nowhere she was hit in the face with a shield there was Rainier was still armored he threw Elsa into a tree she looked up Alistair and Rainier were stand over her she looked at Alistair “I will always love you.” Elsa blackout Alistair regain his mind and saw that Rainier about run his sword throw Elsa he screamed “NO!” and punched Rainier in the face “can some tie his ass up before I kill him.” Alistair looked down at Elsa” Honey please wakes please.” His world was going dark again this time the song was strong than

Cassandra had woken up and grab Rainer pulled back to the other and tied him up and saw Jena and Anna tiring up Varric for good measure the guys were trying to break free from their bindings the women looked at Varric to see he was still him “damn I wish someone would shut her hell up she is giving me a headache.” Anders started talking again “OH my sweet take me into your warm in brace let’s make many babies together” Anna looked down at Anders” What did he say?” Varric repeated what Anders said Anna stood up looked down at Anders and snarled “can you repeat that mage?” he looked up at Anna and repeated what he just said the look he gave Anna for this Broodmother. Anna looked at him, and she was mad, but now she is on pissed off “Really dear I will show you who owns your dick.” And punched Anders in the face hard it knocked him out he woke up his brains where scramble and his face hurt he looked up Anna snarled at him and walked away he looked over at Varric “if Hawke was not going to kill for before I think this time she will.” Anders heard Anna talking, and it did not sound like her “Shut the hell up the dwarf, or your head will be the next one on the chopping block!” Varric said “Yes Champion.” Next thing Varric knew he had one of Hawke throwing daggers within in few inches from his crotch Varric looked over Anders “make peace you going to die today.”

Elsa woke up Alistair was on his knees he was in so much pain Elsa crawled to him “Alistair honey, please hear me” he looked up it was that face again from three years ago he grabs hold of her and dragged Elsa to the Broodmother he picked her up by her arms and took her to the Broodmother it bent down with her blackened hand and ran it down Elsa's face” so how does it feel to lose the one you love to another Warden?” the Broodmother looked at Alistair” kill her!” Alistair wrapped his hands around Elsa throat and started to squeeze Elsa was slowing blacking out she heard “Please knock my ass out honey” Elsa looked out the corner of her eye Alistair was crying pledging with her to knock him out she took what strength she had and kicked him in the groin he dropped her she did a hand spring and hit his ass into a tree Elsa stood up the Broodmother looked down at her she was furious “ how dare you to take all my pets from me, you filthy Warden, She will kill you for this and she started to screamed next thing Elsa knew that Jena, Anna, and Cassandra were there they all began to attack the Broodmother together it tried to lift up and fly away. Elsa saw what she about ready to do” Hell no mess with our men folks minds you are going to pay “Elsa jump onto her back and used her claws and started to tear at the base her wings, of course, broodmother twist her upper body around like owl was trying to reach for Elsa “ What you are doing human you will kill both of us.” Elsa just smiled “then we both die” and cut the last nerve keep her in the air they both started to fall back to the ground the Broodmother grab a hold Elsa and threw her into the lake as she fell the Broodmother landed hard on the shoreline of the lake Cassandra smile at her “Maker take you” and cut its head off with a swipe of her sword” Alistair regain consciences as he watched Elsa falling in to the lake he looked over to see Cassandra cutting its head off the pain in his heart was stronger than pain his body he stood up when he reached the lake Alistair started to scream Elsa name Alistair waited for a few minutes before began to strip off his armor Alistair heard Elsa voice “ In the name of the Maker what are you doing?” he looked down ways there was Elsa she was crawling out of the surf. Alistair ran over to her and picked her up and just held her close.

Later that night all the men were had long ropes tied to their legs all the weapons were hidden from them they all sat around the campfire lost in thought about the day’s events the girls were in bed Varric was the only one who was not tied to something heavy he had to pull is quill and ink and paper said out loud and repeated what Anders said earlier and was writing it down, and Varric heard what been going for more than hour Anders was puking. Nathaniel was rambling to himself and been in pray since he woke up “Maker forgive me I hit the Divine I don’t want to wander in fade until the end of time, with my father.” Rainier was another one talking out loud “I hit my Queen, and Commander/ my sister, Maker save me.” Dorian just stared into the fire and did not speak to anyone” just idea of women getting in his head made his skin crawl he looked over at Fenris he also was lost in thought. The three that were deeply trouble was Cullen, Anders and Alistair the girls kicked them out of the tents Cullen was nursing a swollen cheek, and he had a rope tied to his leg and the other end to a tree, Anders had few cracked ribs and other black eye and was linked to a large rock, Alistair was also tried to tree he had no marks on him but what happen weight heavy in his heart Alistair kept staring at his hands and what he did once again to Elsa she had large hand marks on her neck again and they were made by his hands again he lowers his head he did not want other see him sobbing about what he did to Elsa again. Varric stood up “come, guys, they forgave you well most of you.” He looked at Anders “Come on Blondie you are still breathing, right? Anders looked up at Varric “I kissed a broodmother and told her I wanted to help her have babies” Then Ander looked over Varric had sat down and had quill and paper in front of him with look he wanted to interview Anders it could be his cracked ribs or the idea of him kissing Broodmother his rope long enough where he could punk his spin out Anders came back he was green Varric looked at Anders” from where I was standing and what I could see it look like you were making out with her and were enjoying it tell me what it like to make out with a Broodmother?” Anders turned greener again and went back to puking again Alistair looked at his fellow Warden” just think the taint in your blood saved your life today.” Anders came back he had a cup” I need some more water” and looked at Varric “again this twelfth time you have brushed your teeth,” Varric went and got some water. Anders took the cup of water and began to brush his teeth again Varric looked over at Cullen “what was that about a whore in Kirkwall you wanted to put your cream in her coffee?” Cullen turned beet red and said, “Maker forgive me” Cullen looked over at his and Jena tent” please forgive me, love.” Varric stood up among men he felt bad about them all he put his hand to his head” give them some time this will blow over.”

The morning the all then men where un-tied and in front of them were their weapons they sat down with Varric, they all looked at him” the girls went to scout the area, I have not said it enough I hate going underground, oh Peaches and Blondie I was told by Hawke and Firelight Varric paused when he saw them both of them turn pale they just looked at him “ Never mind” he was not about to tell them that Elsa and Anna forgave them, Hawke broke down and started to cry about bad is she hurt Anders in Elsa's shoulder he told himself “ Nay I wanted Blondie to worry bit about it and Peaches I don’t want to know.” That when Varric heard Blondie begging to Peaches “Please big brother I am asking can we share a tent if Anna does not kill me Elsa will.” Varric heard Alistair say “No” Varric started to snicker to himself he remembers how Hawke put Blondie head in her lap told him how much she loved him before they left. By the end of the third day Anders, Alistair, and Cullen were watching the sunset they were going to head out the next day to find them they turned around went to bed ever since that night the men folk had wool in their ears.

That night the girls came back Elsa looked around” Maker are we going to kill other Broodmother to get them back?” Anna looked around and said out loud “this time she can keep him?” Honey that was mean,” Anders poke his head out of tent since that day Anders slept with one eye open he gave Anna hurt look she turned around looked at him and smile he came running out of their tent just hug her he wanted to kiss Anna gave Anders a look I dare you and put her hand over his mouth looked over at Elsa” is it safe I don’t want to turn in to a Broodmother.” Elsa and Anna had planned this for hours “Check his mouth if you see any sores or he lost any teeth he in the first stages Darkspawn corruption” Elsa said Anna shot Anders an evil smile “you heard her open up.” Anders put Anna down open bent down on his knees and opened his mouth Anna looked inside Anders' mouth she gasped” Elsa quick I think he has lost some teeth.” Anders closed his mouth went for the toothbrush again Elsa and Anna could take anymore they started to laugh at Anders he turned around “Sis, Honey” they looked at him he gave made them that lost puppy dog look, and Elsa and Anna fell to the ground, and they could not stop laughing at Anders. That when Anders realized they plan this “Ha-ha, hysterical the two of you are being comedies tonight” Anna said something in Elsa's ear she gave Anna an evil look “sure if you want to lock lips with a guy who kissed a Broodmother. Anna stood up and smile I will take my chances” and kissed Anders. Elsa heard Jena talking to Cullen “who was she that you wanted to put your cream in her coffee? Cullen started to stutter “Noooo body love” she heard Nate begging forgiveness from Cassandra she could tell that Cassandra smile and saying, “you are forgiven.” Then Elsa heard Cassandra saying, “pull that shit again I will make sure your soul will wonder forever in the fade.” Elsa watched Fenris and Rainier take to one knee in front of her “forgive us” Elsa smiles “Varric was to tell all of you, we understand you were under a harpey spell and were not yourself. Elsa knew Alistair was behind her she turned around and gave him her warm smile “Even you dear.” Next thing she knew Alistair had her in his arms just holding her they all sat down around the fire Jena looked at Dorian “all right admit you do like girls.” Dorian just looked at Jena with shock and was speechless. Jena started laughing “don’t worry I will keep your secret, my friend,” and winked at Dorian.


	6. Chapter Six The underground city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same teams as before  
> well minus someone who died  
> Since there is not much on Anders back story I made one up  
> he is a middle child and yes I did add the part about Anders and the barn
> 
> Since Anderfels is un- know or very little is known I chose to use the language of the Nordic people for the language of Anderfels (sister is nipt), (brother is bróðir) (sister-in-law is nipt-mágr) (married is kvángaðr) (andi stíga is spirit walker aka Justice) (nephew is nefi) (mother is Modir) (mage is varð-lokkur)

They pulled their camp up and moved into town and found a stable where they could put the horse and made sure they had enough food and water. That night they took the empty houses to sleep in thanks to the girls since they could pick the locks there were four different home were opened the couple each took a home, and the rest took the fourth house. That night none of the Wardens slept well as soon as they closed their eyes they woke up again in front of this qunari broodmother she was screaming at them “How dare you to kill my little sister you filthy Warden as she hung down off her webs she focuses all her hatred towards Elsa. Elsa just smiles at her and crossed her arms in front of her and snarled “Well she should have kept her mouth shut” the Broodmother just screamed all the Wardens woke up. Alistair rolled over at looked at Elsa “Honey I think you made it mad.” Even in the darkness, he could see Elsa give him her famous evil smile, and Elsa said “Good” next they both heard Anders and Nate came running to the house and Nathaniel looked at Elsa” Maker you made it mad dear sister.” Nate saw Elsa stretch her arms off the bed and he saw her claws shine in the pale moonlight.

All the Wardens tried to go back to sleep, but it was not the sound sleep none of them wanted to see that broodmother again. They all gave up on sleeping later that night Elsa pulled Anders off to the side and looked up at him” All right where is Justice at? I know he never would allow that crap at that lake.” Anders looked down at Elsa put his hand behind his head” He is a block of Ice in my head he tried to hurt Anna so I turned him into a block ice until I can get him out of my head and my body. Elsa looked up at him “well thaw him out now so if we run into other harpey broodmother at least I would not have to worry about you locking lips with other Broodmother.” Elsa crossed her arms looked up at him” Next time Anna will not be so forgiving nor will I, got it, Warden.” Anders grew pale “yes Commander” he ready for himself to punch in the arm Anders knew Elsa was mad because she not hit him. “Shit Elsa is really mad at me.”

Anders started to walk away he wanted to find a place out of the way so he could do what Elsa wanted him to do so he could not hurt anyone if Justice would go crazy and turn on everyone. Anders found a house at the edge of town the door was broke down he walks in the house something about this home was different than the others the outside looked like the others but on the inside was different there were furs on the walls and in instead of the hearth there was turnspit in the middle of the room something about this place he could not place it but whereas Anders wonder through the house he came to a room it was lock Anders heard voice in the chamber he knocked on the door “ Hello, I will not hurt you I am here to help.” Anders listened to a women voice on the other side she had a thick accent he knew that ascent they were from Anderfels “please leave lowlander, I will join my family at Andraste side. Anders ran out of the house he found Elsa in front a fire he grabbed her arm” I need you to pick a lock someone needs help.” The rest of the Wardens heard what Anders said they all stood up ran to the house, once inside Elsa looked around “shit this is house belongs to a family from Anderfels.” Elsa grabbed Alistair” go get Hawke, this may get messy house belongs to a family from Anderfels.” Alistair knew the story about happening to Anders he just nodded his head and left and came back with Hawke she was pale she ready herself Elsa pushed Anders away from the door” she may not want to see a man” he looked down at her “What I can heal her.” Alistair grabbed Anders by the arm” let them handle ok” Anna found a torch and lit it held it behind Elsa. Elsa picked the lock they heard it give both Elsa and Hawke dropped their weapons and told the door “we are un-armed” they heard “all right” they pushed to door open the room smell like death they in the corner of the chamber behind a twin bed there were women. Anna stepped back and was shaking “Maker how can this be? The women were short she had almost white blonde hair, and they could tell her and Anders shared the same face features they both had the same jawline and the shape of their eyes, and they both had the same shape of their ears” Elsa looked at her “What is Anna?” Anna fell to her knees “she looks like my Leah.” Elsa looked over at the women she and Anders had the same feature the only difference was she was one good foot shorter, and her eyes were the color ice she saw the women had bandage on her arm at the top her lungs, Elsa screamed” every man outside beside you Nate “Alistair knew what that meant he grabbed a hold Anders and Rainier” come let’s go get Jena and Cassandra. Elsa said, “Nate come in here” he walked into the room his jaw hit the floor the only thing he could get out “Holy shit” as Nate looked on the face of Anders sister face. Elsa looked at him “go get a blanket and some water then they heard it Nate, and Elsa felt darkspawn behind another door in that room the women looked up “please don’t hurt him he just very sick.” Elsa looked at Anna” you need to break it to him” she nodded her head and left the room, Cassandra and Jena ran into the chamber both heard the scraping at the other door Elsa took Cassandra arm “don’t darkspawn” Cassandra bent down looked at the women and smiled “we are here to help” the women looked up” “Divine Victoria?” and started to cry in her lap. They heard other voice behind them it was Varric “Holy Shit Blondie is going to have a shit fit.”

As Anna headed towards the group Nathaniel came towards her “I know you need help when you break to him,” Anna started to walk towards the group she heard Alistair and Anders arguing “I don’t care, Alistair, that women need a healer now,” Alistair looked at him “You should trust Elsa on this,” Anna came behind them and word the women was Anders sister Alistair said out loud “Are you sure?” Anna smacked her hand to her head and said to herself” Dumb Ass.” Anders turned around to see Anna” Honey what he talking about? Anna looked up at her husband “women in the house” she paused “she is your sister” Anders broke he started to laugh “Come guys you are pulling my leg I don’t have a family; the only family I have is Anna and the girls.” Nathaniel came up to them and looked at him “Dammit Anders she looks like you,” That when Anders heard Varric behind him “Blondie they are not playing.” Anders got mad” Come on I will approve it that she not my sister,” Anders, Anna, Varric and Nathaniel walked back to the house. When Anders walked into the room he felt the darkspawn behind the other door as soon as the rising sun hit the room Anders looked across room he saw her eyes “nipt?”” Fraejee?” the women looked at Anders and started talking very fast no one understood what she was saying, and she stood up that when Elsa saw her legs they had claw marks all over her legs, Elsa looked away and said” Shit.” Elsa turned around and smiled the best she could at Anders he looked down at his sister “Gullveig use common tongue” Gullveig looked at Anders” I found you at last please brother don’t them hurt my son as the sun rose behind her she saw her older brother armor. Gullveig hissed a “Warden” Gullveig looked around her there were other Wardens in the room Gullveig heard the voices in her head, but she did not care because her big brother would not allow them to hurt his family. Gullveig saw her brother hugging a lowlander women Gullveig knew that her brother was sent away with the Templar’s they told father that he would be made unable to use magic after, he went to tower he did not look like anyone who got the mark Gullveig saw no mark on his head she heard her name” Gullveig let me heal your legs ok” Anders picked her up and sat her in main room of the house she was taken back as he could still use magic like the time Papa beat him because he was too soft-hearted because he would not kill his first deer for the rite of passage at the age of twelve. After that time, she hated her brother because what happens to her and their mother.

Anna and Elsa saw the look Gullveig was giving Anders as he healed her legs they both knew that look it was pure hatred. Elsa looked at Anders” get her out of here so we can deal with darkspawn” Gullveig looked lowlander “NO! You will not touch my son please Fraejee” Anders stopped cold his track to hear his given name” don’t let them hurt Tormod. Anders looked up at Gullveig” you name him after that monster” Gullveig looked at Anders” Papa was not the monster.” Anders tried to give his sister a warm smile” dear sister he not human anymore” Anna tried to stay out it. Anna was getting mad she heard the bit about the monster she knew Anders was to kind to realized that his own sister was calling him the monster, Elsa touched her arm” I know I heard it to let us deal with darkspawn.” Elsa touched Anders' shoulder he knew what needed to be done he sighed “do it Elsa” as she carried his sister out of the house Gullveig looked at the group” do what?” Elsa was still in the house out came Divine Victoria Gullveig considered her “my lady what are they going to do?’ Cassandra came to her side” they have to do it.”

After the Cassandra had left the house Nathaniel and Rainier went in the house Elsa picked the lock and ready herself she turned the knob as she heard it clicked open Elsa had this child side darkspawn on her trying to claw her eyes out she lost her blades during the struggle but with the help of her claws Elsa twisted her wrist her long diamond nails was the only thing keep this pint-size darkspawn from clawing up her face and body next she knew Rainier was there with his shield and smacked it into the wall it hiss at them and jump out the window Elsa screamed” Anders protect the Divine.” Anders, saw it coming at them he encased them behind an ice wall what he saw it was pint-size darkspawn clawing at the wall of ice Anders heard his sister “Please bróðir keep him safe he is your nefi.” Anders looked down at her when he looked through the ice at the boy/darkspawn was the about the same age as the girls it was breaking his heart he saw Elsa armor throw the wall of ice he screamed throw the ice “do it, Elsa!” Anders turned his head as his sister was screaming at the wall of ice and was trying to claw her way out.

Elsa heard “do it” through the wall of ice walked up to it she knew it was the right thing to Elsa stood behind it. Rainier gave Elsa his sword “show him the mercy he needs,” she unsheathed the sword and lobbed off his head with one fell swoop Elsa heard throw the ice a scream that was not human and so did Anders he looked down his sister she started to pull her own hair by the hand fulls next thing he knew Gullveig stop and bent forward. Anders saw the needle his sister her neck, he looked up there was Anna on the wall of ice with a sad smile “sorry honey I had to knock her out.” They tied Anders sister up she was out for few hours.

Anders check on his sister she was still out. That’s when he saw the sign of the taint she was in the earlier stages of the corruption of the darkspawn blood it was breaking his heart the memories he had of her she was four and a half summer younger than him he remember her being a sweet child then it dawns on Anders Issy was a lot like her he bent down and started to cry he heard Gullveig talking he looked up at her she had the most evil smile on her face ”YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW DARE YOU JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH AS THAT WARDEN CUT DOWN YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD NO WONDER PAPA GOT RID OF YOU ARE WEAK AND A COWARD!!!.” Next Anders heard and saw was Anna came up and slap Gullveig across the face “enough you fucking bitch I will not allow you to bad month your brother that way again.” Gullveig looked at this lowlander she snarled “HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME LOWLANDER” Anders got mad he stood up “dear sister you will not dress your nipt-mágr that way again. Gullveig looked him “you and this lowlander are kvángaðr?” Anders took off his glove and show off his ring and took Anna glove off and held her hand with the ring on it, Gullveig just looked at the two of them she looked at Anna she knew that the way Anna walked she had children in the last few years. She became calm “so you and this lowlander have kids you polluted King Henault bloodline with a lowlander wait dear brother I will find your wee-ones I will slaughter them in front of their mother and you” Gullveig started to laugh at them Anders heard ice cracking in his head, and his world became dark Anna seen this before Anna just smiled at Gullveig “now you done it bitch.” Anders bent over and turned blue so did his eyes he stood up Anna crossed her arms “Hello Justice” Anders/Justice looked at Anna, _**“how dares she threatens the twins she is going to fell Justice Burn”,**_ as he cast spell in his hand Gullveig was getting scared she had heard of the andi stíga before. Anna bent down” Justice meet Anders little sister.” Anders/Justice bent down and cleaned out one of his ears _ **,” can you repeat what you want to do to the twins?”**_ Gullveig said throw her teeth” andi stíga” Anders/Justice just smile at her “yes I am spirit walker” Anna stood up she gave Gullveig an evil smile “ Justice can you keep on her Elsa and Cassandra would like to talk to her about what happens here,” Anders/Justice just smile at Anna” Sure love” Anna knew Anders had re-gain his body just for a second Anna turned around Anders had one blue taint eye and the other was amber color both his eyes became a blue tint again this one few time Anna was glad that Justice was around because she knew Anders would of killing his own sister over the girls. Anna walked back to camp Cassandra looked up “she up and ready to talk.” Anna sat down” Yep.” Give it few minutes” She said the wrong thing to Anders let her sit there and with Justice for few minutes.” From the look, Anna had she wanted blood. Elsa came over and sat down with them hour pass.

 

Anna stood up “ok I think she been sitting with Justice long enough.” Elsa, Anna, and Cassandra headed to where Gullveig was Elsa stopped for a second took Cassandra arm” before we get there, please don’t be a shock when you see Justice ok yes he is a pain in the ass but in a case like this better for him to be in control of Anders. Cassandra just nodded her head when they got Anders/Justice looked at them Cassandra said “maker” this was not the same person she has gotten to known in that last few weeks his whole body was encased in a blue tint, and his eyes shocked her the most they were no longer amber color they were blue in the white part of his eyes were blazing blue. Anders/Justice took to one knee, _**“Divine Victoria, it pleasures you most holy I am Justice I regret my action in Kirkwall Anders and I just wanted the mages to have the same rights as no-mages of Thedas” _ **. Both Anna and Elsa said out loud “kiss-ass” Cassandra just ignore them she looked at Justice “she ready to talk? Anders/Justice looked at Gullveig, _ **” I think so?’**_**_**_

Cassandra sat down on the grass she smiles at Gullveig “what happens here?” Gullveig was not only angry at her brother but at the Divine allowing her only child she had left cut down she looked over at her brother/ andi stíga she more afraid of it more than anything less Gullveig began to talk” we have lived by the darkspawn for years they left us alone sure that couple of girls have been taken over the years now then but they pretty much left us alone. Until a few months ago, I sent my son and his father on down to the city to check on our daughter she died a few years ago, from a bed sickness and she in tomb in the town of the dead and that when they saw the giant hole in the ceiling of City and evil things coming out of it. Under the city, there is lost thaig and the darkspawn nest there. She has been angry since the evil Warden with fire red hair took the old god from her then it took her older sister from her.” then everyone looked at Elsa “I guess she referring to me” as she cleaned one of her claws with a dagger Elsa looked up and said out loud with a wicked smile Anna started to snicker Cassandra rubbed her temple” ugh Wardens” Gullveig began to talk again” my husband and our son had not come back yet that’s when more than one or two girls went missing whole streets girls thirteen or older, and women under age forty were taken, so the village leaders found a young Ogre it not three winters old the community capture it strung up and killed in the town square. We heard a scream deep inside the earth that’s when they learn that it angers her more, and she and her darkspawns came above ground and started killing everyone and those who made it to the Chantry where and the women and children were not killed they were dragged off. I chose to stay in my home I saw her come out from the earth she mourns the loss of her child then I saw my boy I grab him took him home and you lowlanders had to butcher my child in cold blood.” Gullveig screamed again that was normal human scream and passed out. Anders/Justice thought it would be a clever idea to tie her to a tree so everyone could keep an eye on her, so he picked her up and tie to a tree close to their camp.

 

Anders/Justice and Nathaniel were on watch. Nathaniel came and sat down next to them he looked at Anders/Justice” Justice Can I talk to Anders about what happen today he does not need to keep to himself?” Justice just nodded his head and his head drop next thing he was looking at Anders he could tell that what happen earlier upset Anders its weights heavy on his heart Anders heard his name he looked up “Anders how are you holding up it was hard to make that decision to end your nephew life. Anders looked in to the fire he started to sob “he looked about the same age as the girls” he looked at Nathaniel “would you have done if it was your nephew, Nate?” Nathaniel stood up and put his hand on his shoulder” Yes I would like to free my nephew soul I going to check perimeter ok,” As Anders sat there gazing into the fire he felt Anna arms around him he sat there and let her hold him. None knew there was shadow talking to Gullveig while she was tied to that tree” She wants to meet you it was one the girls she knew from the village, you want revenge against that Warden who killed your son, and you want to hurt your brother right?” Gullveig looked at Anders she hated him before now she was to the point disgusted and loathing for him and his lowlander lover. Gullveig said in a low tone and though her teeth” Yes take me to see her” the girl that was in shadow again “Good tomorrow night I will be back to free you wait for me then and wait for the signal ok and as the girl left.” Gullveig smiled and started to laugh to herself as she drifted to sleep.

 

The next day she woke to see her brother walking up to her with a plate of food in his hand. Gullveig smiles at him Anders stop he remembered it from his young childhood. Gullveig looked at him” how can I eat with my arms bound I promise I will not do anything to upset you or the andi stíga that you carry with you.” Anders bent down and tied her legs together cut her arms free and gave her the plate of food. Anders sat down next to Gullveig put the head on his knees he looked at Gullveig “what happened to mama after I left?’ Gullveig looked away “I rather not talk it ok so drop it ok” Anders looked away he did not want to think about their father did to their mother it sent chills down his back. Anders watched Gullveig finishing eating gave her drink from a waterskin they found in the village. Anders bound her hands again he stood up looked down at her “I am sorry sister about your son” Gullveig looked away she watched as Anders stood up and walked away told herself “the first person I going to kill is your lowlander whore,” Gullveig started to snicker to herself she looked in the sky in few more hours, and Gullveig fell asleep.

 

Later, that day Elsa, Jena, Anders, Anna, and Varric were sitting around the fire the others were catching game and food for the trip they would make the trip in a few days. Varric looked at Anders” Blondie I have to ask I know in Anderfels everyone name have some meaning behind it so what does Fraejee mean?” Anders looked at the group “No way in hell I am telling any of you what it means.” Elsa and Anna looked at each other. Then Anna stood up and went behind and bent over Anders and places her arms around his neck and bent over. Anna had taken off her gloves and started to talk his ear very seductively and began to play in his hair” Pleasssse my naughty mage I want to know.” Anna began to run her fingers nails through his scalp. Anders took a hold Anna and sat her down in front of him “Sorry love that won’t work this time.” Anna came up with a better idea she stood up, Anna looked and Elsa, Jena, and Varric and winked they knew how she was going to get the information out of Anders. Anna grabbed Anders by the collar and made him stand up Anders looked down into Anders eyes and Anna planted passionate kiss on Anders and lead them back to the house they were staying in as they walked away everyone started snickering Elsa looked at Varric” I bet it will take less than ten minutes for her to get information” Elsa laid 4 pieces of gold in front of her, Jena said” I wanted in on this bet I say six pieces of gold” and threw her gold onto the pile” I say fifteen minutes” Varric knew both Blondie and Hawke he said “ more than thirty minutes” and add eight pieces of gold to the collection and they all sat back and waited and listened.

 

Anna and Anders made to the house they were staying in Anna shut the door and touched her face to the door Anna sighed “you love me Anders or your board with me? Because when you under that harpy spell it hurt me because you have not looked me like that in years.” Anders came up behind her grab a hold Anna and turned around her and looked down into her bright blue eyes Anders bent down pulled her hair aside and started to kissing her and Anna heard Anders say” I love you more even more than before,” as Anders pulled Anna into the bedroom she quickly turns the table on Anders. Anna told him” strip now I need to make sure that harpy did not leave any marks on you,” Anders did what he was told to do as he took off his armor and his shirt Anders wanted to take his pants off, so that’s when Anna pushed him on the bed and took off her chest pieces and shirt and sat down in Anders lap and started to kiss him she bent down told him in his ear” I want you to never remember what that bitch did to you. And I want you to remember who owns your dick” as Anna grabbed hold of his groin and started kissing him hard and his body was turning it into mush under Anna's hands” Shit Anna been hanging around Elsa way too long no wonder Alistair turns to mush in Elsa's hands easily, Anders told himself. Anders looked up at Anna “Yes Champion” through his teeth Anna gave him the most misfit look as she reached under the bed, and she had some rope in her hand she sat up on him and reach for one of his boot knives Anna had the evilest look on her face “just thinking about how you were tied up made me hunger for you for days, for now, this is the only thing I been thinking about was tying you up and having you complete under my control. As Anna cut the rope and tied his arms to the headboard, her pulled her hair down and let her long hair fall into Anders' face and told him in his ear low and soft after his hands were tied up” I will get the information I want out of you yet.” Do what want you want….. ” was the only thing Anders could out before Anna started traced her fingers over his tattoo then out came her tongue she began to lick his tattoo she started to with outside lines then began to work her way inwards as Anna did that Anders' eyes began to roll into the back of his head, and he began to buck against the ropes that held him to the bed Anna sat upon him told him in his ear “ I can free you once you tell me the information I want, or it will get ten times worse than before.” No” was the only thing Anna got from Anders she smile “ ok sir mage you asked for it” Anna laid down next to him and turned Anders head and started to bite into his neck Anna had her hand down the front of his pants, and her hand was on his manhood, and she was playing with him he could feel Anna teeth in his neck , his neck pain was one thing, but she was playing with him it was driving him insane Anna stop and looked down at him “ well are you going to tell me? Anders just looked over at Anna “Never” through his teeth Anna gave him a wicked smile” Ok time bring out the big sword” Anna turned his head and bit down harder on his neck, and Anna started to chew on Anders neck it began to hurt he started really bucking against the ropes. Anna just pushed him back down on the bed “ Well ready to spill it dear?” he looked at her she knew by the look in his eyes that Anders was close to spilling his guts out Anna just smile at him and started to licking his chest again this time she did not focus on the tattoo she begun to move down his chest the as Anna began to get close to his belt line as soon as Anna undid his pants and began to lick him again the closer she got to his manhood Anders felt both Anna hands on his manhood and he snapped “ All right, All right name of the Maker I was born in the month of Pluitanis during the holiday of Wintersend and what it means cat lover Please Anna untie me!” With that out of way Anna smiled and got up” thanks, love, by the way, I never said you could not use your magic dear, “Anna put her shirt back on and strapped her armor back in place. And walked out the bedroom and Anders heard the front door closed as he frozen the ropes that had him bound to the bed Anders smiles spoke out loud” payback is bitch my dear, and I own you.”

 

Anders got re-dress as he opened the front door he, it heard laughing from the rouges and Anna was bowing at them he heard Varric “Told you it took thirty minutes to get the information I never knew he was born during Wintersend” fell backwards laughing that is when Anders notices everyone was back and was looking at him Alistair and Cullen were looking away they both had been at the mercy of the Jena and Elsa before they knew how he left. Anders hit himself in the head “Maker” As he walked to Alistair and Cullen they both had a small doe and where field dress them Alistair looked at Anders trying not to laugh at him Anders looked at Alistair” what?” Alistair threw his dagger in to the table and started laughing at Anders between the tears and laughter “Damn little brother she got you good.” And went back to work and was snicker to him Cullen just looked at him and rolled his eyes at him. Rainier and Fenris had strings of fish on them Rainier looked way, and Fenris did his usual snarl at Anders. Dorian and Cassandra found a grove of fruit trees and each had a basket of fresh fruit. Dorian just looked at Anders with shock and said out loud “Maker did you get attack by bog leach?” Anders looked at Dorian with shock” what do you mean?” Dorian looked over at the rouges by this point were in the dirt laughing their ass off. Dorian got real close to Anders with low tone in his voice “you need to look in the mirror, and you will see what I am talking about.” Anders went back to the house that he and Anna were using he went to the shaving table and looked in the mirror, sure enough, he had dark bite marks, and they cover half of his neck “Holly Shit ANNNNNAAAAAA!” Anna was outside and was on the ground rolling and laughing so hard it hurt.

 

Anders went to check on his sister who had slept most of the day she was awake he brought her some more water and some food. Gullveig looked at her brother “I can’t wait to kill your lowlander pet bitch.” Anders' heart was breaking he knew that the taint was killing her for her to say such things to him then Anders senses them a horde of drakspawn where coming up fast he dropped the plate and ran to the other. Gullveig felt her ropes give and she stood up went into the shadows she heard the girl from before” come she wants to meet you.”

 

The song was getting stronger in her head Gullveig did not see the girl, but she heard her but could not see her “ keep up or they will find us” they ran until they got to the cave that leads to underground city of the dead Gullveig saw the girl she a few years older than her Helga this girl keep her back to Gullveig and lit the touch that was there she heard her “well come on sooner we get there I can rest, and you put your plans into motion to get back at that Warden and your brother who sided with her they head into the cave. The girl ran her hand down the wall until she found the brick she was looking for and pushed it inwards the girl turned her head” come Gullveig” she waits for you I know you can hear her music loud it’s than before.” Gullveig just nodded her head and followed her into bowels of the earth the more they walked the music in Gullveig head was getting louder they came to old dwarven thaig lost time the young girl had disappeared Gullveig looked around for her, but Gullveig had no clue where she ran off to. Gullveig heard a voice that was almost sound like it was magical” Come and see me I won’t hurt you want revenge against the evil redhead Warden and your backstabbing brother could not keep your son safe I can help you I know how is to lose a child to them. “Gullveig started to climb the stairs of this ancient palace as she said: “yes please give me a hand my lady” she walked to the main hall the doors to the throne room was open Gullveig poke her head in the door “Hello? Please help me” Gullveig screamed she looked around the whole room was covered in webs they everywhere. Gullveig saw a shadow walking above her head on the web then the Qunari broodmother was sliding down her web until she was front of Gullveig. The broodmother stood twenty feet tall she was grey all over but her hands were black and she no longer had legs the rest of her body looked like a black widow spider even with red hourglass on her back she gave sad smiled towards Gullveig saw her pain in her many sets of eyes her voice to Gullveig sounded magical “ I know the pain of losing the ones you love to the Topsider I remember when the evil Tevinter Empire sold my off my children and my mate, and I was left for dead when I heard the music, and I have evolved into what you see now. I can remember when I heard Toth calling to me to come to this and help rebuild what was lost, and I have done it since then I had a name once but now you can me Shee” Shee smiled down at Gullveig started to walk towards her. Gullveig began to cry “I lost my daughter, my husband to have my son cut down in front of me he was just sick and underfeed, but that evil Warden cut down him in cold blood, and my own brother sat there and watched as it happened.” Shee came up to her and picked her as she was child “I know I lost Toth to Grey Wardens of old then I lost Urthemiel to that wicked red hair Warden, and two years later I lost my older sister to that same evil redhead Warden.” Shee hug Gullveig “let’s get our revenge together.” Shee started to climb up her web with Gullveig in her arms, “but first we need to make you stronger than that Warden,” Gullveig looked up at Shee “Yes I will do anything make me stronger so I can kill my brother lowlander pet in front of him and that evil Warden.” Shee looked down at her “Good, but you need to drink this first” handed Gullveig via, she took the vial and drank it all it burned as it went down then the song in her head got louder to the point of deafening she felt her herself ‘being lower to the floor and laid down out came a disciple. Shee had climb down again” make sure she is taking care of “ “Yes Shee I will watch over her” Gullveig stood up on unsteady feet she heard a door open from behind her Gullveig turned around there were about thirty darkspawn behind her they were grunting, and they had lust in their eyes. Gullveig turned around to open her arms to them.

 

Anders looked at the rope that held his sister he knew it had been cut it was too clean to be anything else. Anders was aware that it was a just small raid to distract the group long enough whoever or whatever cut Gullveig free Anders heard his name he looked down at Elsa “Anders she went freely I saw no drag marks two set of footprints the first step was small, and they were walking pigeon toe.” Anders got mad he glared at Elsa. Elsa out of insect grab one of her blades Anders started screaming at Elsa” Shut the hell up Commander she would not go willingly with darkspawn to become a new broodmother for them I may not have seen her in years, and I don’t know what in the hell happen to her, but to go with willing go to her death.” Elsa tried to stay calm” Anders we both know she was dying when we found her.” Anders was getting madder to the point he was losing to Justice he started to turn blue” BULLSHIT I COULD OF SAVE HER WHY DID YOU NOT MAKE HER A GREY WARDEN COMMANDER WHAT SHE WAS NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO JOIN OUR RANKS!” Anders started to cast a spell Elsa snarled “MAKE MY FUCK DAY MAGE!” Before anyone could stop them, Anders was firing spells as Elsa as Alistair and Fenris ran to the fight and tried to reach them Elsa did a flip and dodge a fireball. Anders shot another spell at Elsa this time it was a sheet of ice she landed wrong and was laid on her back had the wind knocked out of her Anders was there with one of his daggers he was aiming for Elsa's heart. Anders pin Elsa under him, and she could get her hands up before Anders could stab her in the heart, Anders stabbed Elsa arm it was deep. Then he just stops Elsa looked at Justice was on top of her then Alistair grab hold of Anders/Justice pulled him off into Fenris arms. Alistair got madder when he saw the cut on Elsa's arm how deep it was she could not catch her breath. Alistair became furious grab a hold one of Elsa daggers, and he was going to run it through Anders/Justice he heard it “STAND DOWN WARDEN!” he stops with few inches of Anders' chest and snarled at whoever told him to stop other than the Commander of Grey it was Cassandra she ran to them she went to Elsa first “are you all right Elsa?’ Elsa just nodded her head and held her arm. Cassandra went to Alistair pushed the dagger down “as you can see Justice had control of Anders right now.” Alistair looked at Anders/Justice she was right Anders skin was blue and so was his eyes. Cassandra touched Fenris arms “you can let go now.” Cassandra and looked at Anders/Justice “thank the maker you stepped in when you did” Anders/Justice looked at her _ **“Thank you, Divine Victoria, I knew I needed to be controlled until cooler heads could prevail.”** _ Justice looked over at Elsa _**“Commander “**_ he got up and ran to her” I was too late I am so sorry” and saw the deep cut on her arm Elsa just smile with pain “it’s ok Justice, as long you have control for next few hours or days until he can calm down and see the facts” Alistair picked Elsa she looked at Ander/Justice I need Anders to heard this too he nodded his head one of Anders' eyes turn back to the amber color. “The reason I did not make her Grey Warden remember Mhairi would you like to see her die like that would you Anders?” Elsa reached over and grabs Anders/Justice by the hair and made sure he was eye to eye with her eyes as they turned gray “if you ever throw another spell at me out of anger again if I don’t kill you first I will let him tear your ass in half.” Ander/Justice looked up at Alistair looked down his eyes were no longer hazel they were black. He heard Elsa talking again” for the near future Anna will be staying with us. Get used to sleeping alone and Anders you can’t hide from me forever.”

 

Next few days went by the guys would get hunting for game and fish while the girls made food packs for everyone luckily Anders teaching Jena some of the healing arts she could stop the bleeding, but she could not close it up all the way. Anders/Justice stayed to himself. Anna would come over check on them she even mad at them and they knew it. They raided village stock rooms of its water skins and dried fruit. By the third day, Justice was tried because he heard Anders mopping around in his own head and repeating “I am dead man Maker I am so stupid I threw spells at Elsa, and I stabbed her.” By the fourth day Justice just passed out Anders woke up” shit, shit,” Anders got up he knew Anna was not there he heard Varric outside the window” pssst, pssst Varric” he heard “yeah Blondie” Varric tone told him everything Anders thought to himself “I am dead man” then he looked out the window “Before I die can you go get Anna for me so I can get one last kiss before I meet the Maker please.” Varric sighed “all right I will go find her.” he laid in bed” thinking to himself on his life and what he would miss after he died, would never get to be over protect father when the girls got older and tried to bring boys home then it dawn him shit that means Fenris would be there to sweep Anna off her feet he threw the blanket over his head and started to sob he heard Anna voice “Anders” he sat up he grabs Anna around the waist “ I want one more kiss before I meet the Maker” Sorry Anders I ready moved on and I don’t think Fenris would like the idea of me kissing you.” Anders looked up she had cold stare as she looked down at him” What?” he heard his heartbreaking” he heard Anna speak again “I was told to come get you so can face justice” Anders got up and dress and followed Anna outside as and held his head low as they left the house he heard Varric saying out loud “There is Deadman Wilkin” he grew paler as Varric followed them to group of trees he looked up Anders did not see a rope. Then it dawns him he heard of Alistair and seen him ripping things in half he could cut darkspawn in half with his bare hands. Then Anders saw Alistair, and he had his sword out and at the ready Anders thought to himself” I hope he did not dull the blade just for me” Anders looked up at his brother his eyes were still black as they were three nights ago he gulped Anders walked past Alistair then he heard it was the second time he heard his rank” Senior Warden Anders” Elsa had her back towards him, and her arms were crossed he saw one of her claws just taping her bandage arm” are you ready for your sentencing for striking senior officer” Anders looked over to see Jena holding Anna, and she was so upset she just buried her head in Jena's shoulder Anders heard Commander speak again “ Are you willing to expect the truth? Anders held his head low “Yes Commander” Anders looked over at Anna again he would no longer be able to run his fingers through her long black hair ever again he wanted to remember everything about her before he went to the fade. He had a flashback of their girls he felt the tears coming Anders heard the Commander again “Well since everyone emotions were high you were not only to one to blame but me your sentence is” he closed his eyes ready himself “you have been pardon and is all is forgiven.” Anders stood there with a look of shock, and he was dumbfounded at what Elsa just said all the rogues could take any more and start to laughing Anders stood there as his jar in his lap Elsa turned around looked at him with big old mischief grin on her face. Then her look change” I have forgiven you put him on another hand” as Elsa pointed at Alistair he came toe to toe with Anders and snarled” if you ever you flash steel at her again it better be to give your life for her, and you cast a spell other than healing at her I will string your ass up over front gate in capital and watch as the crows feast on your flesh got it mage.” Anders just nodded his head he fell to one knee “Thank you to both of you for sparing my life” he heard it” Ugh Anders get your ass up and heal my damn arm it still hurt like a bitch” Elsa and Anna were stand over him” Anders was still broken up about Anna and Fenris getting together. Anna bent down “honey I was playing with you how can I be with some who hate mages since my father was, my sister is and one our girls is mage and that point Anders stood up and planted a long kiss on Anna and told her in her ear “that is twice dear, when I can get you alone you deep trouble” Anna smiled at him “promise, promise love” he heard Elsa a cough and Anders saw Elsa arm in his face” heal me now” Anders looked down at Elsa and smile and took her arm and started his healing magic on it.

 

Later that day on Elsa was in one of the now empty houses work food rations for her fellow wardens Elsa looked up and over there was Nate’s summon wolf Blackfoot he and scroll in his mouth Elsa bent down and petted Blackfoot she looked him in the eyes” Nate get your ass back before you are found out” Blackfoot nodded his head and ran out the house again back into the woods Alistair came into the kitchen “well what did Nate find out?” Elsa stood up and read the scroll “shit go get Anders now he needs to know this.” Ten minutes later Anders was standing in the kitchen Alistair was standing behind him just case he tried to hurt Elsa again. Elsa looked out the window “After your sister was freed I had Nate track them she paused and turned around” I am sorry Anders, but your sister is gone” and gave Anders the note she pushed Alistair out of the kitchen Anders heard Elsa telling Alistair “give him a few minutes” Anders looked down at the note it was in Grey Warden encryptions it read:  
_Elsa,_  
_I am sorry to report Anders sister transformation is complete she now broodmother give Anders my deepest apologies for the loss of his sister._

 

_Nate_

 “Anders” he looked up there was Anna went to him and just held him. Anders knew in his heart that she was already gone before she left now they need to free her spirit.A few hours later Nathaniel was already back at camp they all sat around the campfire in the center of town. Elsa looked at Fenris “what does the girl look you sent to find?” With everyone eyes on him Fenris “she a blonde” and he pauses Anna knew there was more going on with Fenris” Ok Fenris how long you and Orana have been contact with each other? Fenris looked up at Anna” I need to talk to you, Varric and Anders alone.” Fenris stood up the four of them walked away when they were away from the group Fenris looked at Anna “please Anna help me she took a job here, and she is” he paused again. Both Varric and Anders looked at him he never called Hawke by her first name they heard Fenris continue talking” it was only once, and I was drunk, and I was missing... Anna raised eyebrow” how far she?’ Fenris looked Anna “she not but my son is year old” “Fenris you dog,” Anders said with shock and crossed his arms over his chest, “and you have the nerve to lecture me about my parenting skills.” Anders” Anna shot him the look” what? Honey, at least I did the right thing when came to you and the girls. I did not run off” Fenris got mad snarled “I told her from the being my heart belongs to other, and I could not be with her, but I would take care of my child” Anders snarled “heart that will never be your elf.” and took his glove off and made it a point to make sure Fenris saw his ring. Anna started to walk away and put her fingers to the bridge of her nose” Ugh not this shit again Varric can you make sure they don’t kill each other please” Varric looked at Anna and started to chuckle “Sure Hawke” as he sat down pulled his quill and his inkwell and paper and began to write as Anna walked away she heard Varric “Blondie remember the time you found him sitting on Hawke baloney and he was staring into her bedroom and was watching her sleep and how you called him her stalker and Broody remember the time when Blondie was smitten over the fact that Hawke flirted with him more than you?” As Anna walked back to the group she looked at Jena and Elsa they both knew that she wanted to talk they both got up followed her Anna looked at them” not only we deal with a rift, darkspawns, now we have a search and rescue now “Anna told them about what Fenris just told her Elsa looked at Anna “how smart is that girl Orana?” Anna said, “she was a slave, but I know her. Orana smart as whip maybe she is in the underground city somewhere.” Out of nowhere Varric was there Anna just looked down at him he looked up at Hawke “they are doing it again” Anna looked over, and they were fighting again, Anna put her hand on her head “I going to bed” and walked away and back to the house they were using once inside Anna had stripped off her armor and climb into bed and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 

“Anna, Anna my love wakes up,” Anna opened her eyes and sat up to see Anders looking down at her he had wicked smile on his face he bent down and started to kissing Anna that when she learned that not only was Anders out his armor but also had stripped down to his small clothes Anders pushed her down onto the bed Anders let catch Anna breath she looked up at him” should we doing this here? Anders smiled down at Anna “don’t worry love I will scene them before they get here” and attacked her lips again and started pulling her shirt over her head as he kissed her he let his hands wander all over her soft skin. Anna started lost her self-control she knew this was not a good time for this to happen but Anders and his fingers were in places that was aware that turned her on instead of ice magic used Anders was using fire magic just enough to the tip of his fingers were warm and against her skin in the cold night air it was driving her crazy Anna felt herself step off the cliff ecstasy and it was him just touching her skin she hissed through her teeth” Anders” he looked down at her “ yes love” and bent and told her in her ear” you may own my dick but I own you too dear and I don’t share” and attacked her lips again and Anna felt her pants and her small clothes came off pieces by pieces. Anna felt him laid on top of her and she felt him enter her body he would slow down to point where he just stops and started to kiss her again he picks up the pace again Anna knew she was going numb this time was different as soon as she steps off the cliff into ecstasy he stopped and went faster and faster Anders bent down and moaned into her shoulder as he climaxed and bit into her shoulder and he started up again this time. Anna felt it when Anders grab a hold her hips and wrap her legs around him she heard “ Maker I love you “ and he started up again after third round he was spent Anna was passed out she was curled up in his arms Anders was playing in her long hair black that was laid across his chest he was glad Anna was so small he made sure she was covered up he reached up and pulled the curtain open as he heard footsteps as they got closer and Anders started to make ice pebbles and started throwing them at the glass Fenris happen to look over into the window Anders smiled and worded she all mine held her closer and scratched his nose and flipped him off rolled over closed the curtain and said to himself “ Who has holds her heart that’s right elf I do,” Varric heard the front door slammed shut Fenris walked pass Dorian and was swearing in tevinter he drops the book he was reading and his jaw hit the floor and watched as Fenris walked by and shamed the door to the room that was his Varric walked to Dorian “Sparkler what did he say?” Dorian scratched his chin” I did not think it humanly possible something about ramming deep stalker up someone ass.”

 

The next day they fed the horse and made sure they had water and headed to the underground city. They had to break into their groups since the staircase was small and old and ancient and someplace where missing altogether. As each group made it down to the bottom of the stair they were met with a new change their five different paths that lead four different directions, they set up a base camp at the bottom of the stairs each group took one of the four passage those passageway lead to back of caves within few hours they were back. The heavy armored people were wearing out Elsa, Jena, Anna, and Varric took the last passageway it did not take long as they walked out the last hall they then they saw it was a carbon copy of city above ground, but it was underground. Anna stood on the edge of the cliff and looked down “ Maker “ they heard a sound of child crying all four took the stair and made it down to the bottom of the stairs in matter of few minutes they heard it again a sound of baby screaming they picked their pass up off one of the main streets they followed the crying down a narrow street there was one-year-old boy middle of the road as they got closer they could tell that the child was eleven child it saw the adults became scared and started to cry harder than Anna saw Orana come out of a house “ shh Emma lath you will make the bad ones come back” Orana looked up at saw Anna, she started to stuttered “ my… my lady” held the child a close as Orana bows at Anna and Orana began to cry. Anna gave her weapons to Varric and ran to Orana took in her arms “shh Orana it’s ok you are safe to come lets you out of here, and some were safe” Anna took the boy from Orana “go get your stuff what is the boy name?” Orana grab what she could she came out of the house “my lady his name is Beinion” Anna smiled down at young child warmed up to Anna quickly and held Anna close she heard Varric behind her “wow a min broody that smiles” Anna looked down at Fenris’s son she saw a lot of Orana in the child but he had Fenris eyes green hazel eyes, and his white hair instead of darkness lie his father his son's eyes were full of life. Varric took the little stuff that Orana had they made it back to the staircase as they climbed back up that when the group looked over the city again, they saw the huge rift in the middle of the city. Jena knew there was a child with them she looked over at the Rift “fudge” threw her teeth. Orana stop and bow to Anna “thank you, my lady, how did you know we were down here?” Anna hug Orana again and smiled at her “Fenris told us he back at our base camp,” Orana stop “oh” she stops in her tracks “he is here why?” as she let the tears fall Anna wrapped her arms around Orana” come let you and young Beinion something to eat.”

 

As they got close to the base camp, Anna heard it bouncing off the walls of the walkway as they made to the other side Anders and Fenris were at each other throats again “Why did you let her go alone” Fenris was on Anders' face. Anders crossed his arms” I know Anna she can handle anything that is thrown at her. At least I did run off from my responsibilities unlike you, did Maker what were you thinking when you ran away from your own son.” Orana ran to two of them and got between them” Please master mage Anders don’t be angry with him I understand why he has told me for many years now that he would figure way to get Mistress Hawke heart I know I could never be the one that holds his heart” at that point Anders got mad at Fenris “Is that so you….” At that point Anna was sick of two of them fighting she gave young Beinion to Elsa and grab Bianca from Varric looked up at Anna to protest and saw the look in her eyes he just stop and said “ go ahead Hawke” Jena saw the looked that Anna giving to the two of them she ran over and grab Orana and got her out of the way as both looked up and saw that Anna was pissed as they watched as one of Anna flask and one of Varric kicked back arrows and it landed between Anders and Fenris they looked down the only they both got out” Oh shit…..” then was flash of light they both were blinded, after the light died down there was Anna she had young Beinion on her hip and had her other hand over his eyes and he was giggling and bouncing on her hip like he was on a ride she smiled at the young child “ was that fun” he was smiling at her and was giggling at her again she smiled at him “ I need to give you to Uncle Anders so he can make sure you are ok” young Beinion smile at Anna again as Anders got close to the child Fenris snarled and gave a low growl next thing Fenris knew he had one of Anna throwing dagger was two inch from his fingers and when Fenris looked up the look Anna gave put the fear of the Maker into Fenris Anna was be on pissed off he looked away. Anders took young Beinion from Anna and took Orana hand “ come on let’s make sure the two of you are ok” Anna heard Orana say “ thank you master mage Anders” she heard Anders telling Orana you should know to call me Anders and they headed into Anders and Anna tent Fenris grab a hold of Anna hand pulled her away from the others “ Thank you Anna” and hug her he wanted to kiss her as he looked into her bright eyes as Fenris lowed his head to kiss Anna he heard Anders from inside the tent “ keep your hands to yourself Fenris” Fenris growled and let Anna go” Fenris looked as she left and said to himself “ before this over with I will have her in my arms” and walked back to the others.

 

After Anders made sure the two of them were healthily and taint free. While Orana was eating and feeding Beinion one of the women that saved them came over and sat down next to her and smiled at her when Orana saw the King of Ferelden come over and sit down next to them with shaking hands Orana put Beinion down to the side put her hands in front of her and was on her knees with a shaking voice “ I amm sorry your highness I did not see you is there anything I can do for you” Orana started to cry and beg for forgiveness in her rudeness as she stretched out with her face in the dirt Orana heard the women stand up that saved her and her son “ Alistair what in the name of the Maker did you to make her cry you ass” And Orana looked up, and the redhead women punched him in the arm “ Ouch! Honey, I didn’t do anything I promise, and that really hurt” rubbing his now sore arm that’s when Dorian on came out his tent and saw the scene “come on guys she was a slave, and does not understand.” Orana heard a Dorian voice she knew who he was she started to stutter harder “Altus Enchanter Magister Pavus forgive my rudeness” and Orana started to cry harder she saw a shadow over her “hey look at me” Orana looked up at Elsa had warm smile on her face “in the south we don’t own slaves and slavery does not practice and is banned in the south since there are more people from Ferelden than anywhere else you are free. Orana looked up at Elsa “Thank you my lady” Elsa took her hands and helped her stand Orana was shaking out of fear.” Please call me Elsa “Elsa looked at Alistair he knew want she wanted he went to their tent and grab a blanket Elsa wrapped around Orana. Elsa waited until she calmed down Elsa and Anna sat next to her Elsa was afraid she would what she did last time, so Anna talked to her “Orana how did you make your way down here? How did you get away from the drakspawn horde? Orana looked at Anna “Lady Virginia she was widow her only daughter died three winters ago, from a bed sickness and her son-in-law who was dug merchant ran off with the town whore after his wife passed away and sadly Lady Virginia son went missing while in service to King Cailan at Ostagar, and he is presumed dead after she heard about what happen at Ostagar.” Orana paused as Elsa brought her other plate of food and took young Beinion put him in her lap Orana touch her son face and smiled” she knew ancient elven tongue she was teaching me read and write she could never get Beinion name right so she just called him by the human version of his name which is Alan she loved him as grandmother would when the girls started to go missing she told me about her estate here in the underground city she already was sending stuff down here just case something happen up top that night after the town leader killed darkspawn broodmother child we were working on my reading we hear screaming from the under the earth she pushed the Alan and me to the secret passage she had in her house as she closed the door I heard her say to the door” live Orana not you but for your son” and I heard the bad ones breaking down the front door. “Orana stop and put her hands on her face and started to cry” I don’t know what happen to her from the sound I heard while we made it down here to safety I know she dead she was kind human and she had good heart and she was loving she did not care that we were elf’s Anna held her she shot a look of Fenris get your ass over here now comfort her he got up went to them and took Beinion from Elsa and bent down and put his hand on Orana shoulder” Thank you for keeping him safe” Fenris stood up and walked away with his son in his arms. Elsa looked at Anna “what in the name of Maker was that? What a jackass” Anna rolled her eyes and just held Orana Fenris action did not go un-noticed Varric, and Anders saw and heard the whole thing Varric grab Anders “don’t Blondie we both know that was cold and cruel to do her leave it alone for right now Orana need us to be her friends ok”. Anders just nodded his head, and they both went over to help Anna and Elsa out with Orana.

 

The group deiced it would safer if Orana and Beinion stayed at the base camp so barrier was set up around the camp to make sure the two of them would be safe from any danger Elsa and Anna headed above ground and got more food for the two of them and Elsa gather stuff for Orana and Beinion, and Alistair and Fenris set tent up for Orana. Anders was sitting on watch, and he was still pissed off at Fenris behavior toward the mother of his child. Dorian came sat down with Anders and looked at Anders “I know what he did was cold, but you need to understand in Tevinter elf’s like Fenris are used to make more bodyguards so from a young age they are raised to care only about what their master said and want to do. So, after we hear about what he did to his former master only the elite knew what he did in Kirkwall.” Anders looked Dorian “still to treat the mother of his child like that it pisses me off it’s almost as bad as what Templar’s did to mage children when they were ripped from their families and taken to the circle.” Dorian stood up “will my friend that way life is unlike you took a stand to change a life. Good night.” Dorian stood up walked back to his tent.

 

Anders saw Nathaniel sitting the darkness with his ranger cloak over his head he was sitting on the stairs looked at the walkway to the underground city Anders got up and walked up the stairs and sat down with Nathaniel before he could say anything he heard Nathaniel voice” This is first we had chance to talk since went meet up back up at Vigil’s Keep Anders.” Anders looked over at the walkway again” I want to thank you for sticking your neck to find out what happens to my sister after she was freed Nate” Nathaniel looked at him “you know that if you were anyone else our sister would not show the mercy after you stab her. I if were you I would figure a way to make up for her because you know she the type to get even, so does Anna know that you and Karl were more than friends?” as he took his fingers and did the quotation marks Nathaniel knew Anders was looking at him with shock and disbelief Anders started to stutter “how, how, did you find out Nate? Nathaniel looked at him with a same evil smile that Elsa was known to give” we all heard to two of you when he showed up at the Keep I had to tie our dear sister to a chair because she wanted to watch and wanted to ask a million question afterward. Thank the Maker Oghren was in Orzammar you know he would of never let you live it down,” Then it dawns on Anders back then no wonder before Karl left every time he would see Elsa Nate would be there picking up Elsa and drag her into the other direction and would he would hear as she was carried away “ stop I want to know put me down” Elsa and Nate went to check on supposed darkspawn nest near Wending Woods Karl was already gone Anders woke up with Elsa hang upside down from the rafters in his room looking at him the face with a sad smile ” hey where did your friend go?” they both heard Nate running down the hall screaming Elsa name she looked at Anders “ one day I will find out” as Elsa climbed back up the rope and was gone Nate slammed open Anders bedroom door opened looking dish shoveled and out of breath“ I know you are here Elsa you drug me thank the Maker I knew what you were planning to do so I started taking the antidote why because so you get here before me I will find you, little sister, as he came into Anders room and begun to looking up into the rafters “ I know you are still up there get out of the shadow now” he heard “ please Nate I want to know?” It came from the shadows Nate pulled out his own climbing rope and was up into the rafters after Elsa. Anders got up and got dress came out his room he saw that had Nate had Elsa pin to the wall opposite end of the hall and was scowling her on her behavior, and they both looked at him he heard Nate telling Elsa” to drop it” he saw Elsa stuck out her bottom lip and pouted “Fine I will” Nate walked past Anders he looked over to Elsa looking him, and he heard her say “One day Anders I will get the information out you if I have to hogtie you” and went into the opposite direction.

 

Anders snaps to present and looked at Nate “I don’t think Anna knows that is one topic that never came up with us she never asked me about it. But sadly, I did not make to Karl in time he became a tranquil and he beg me to end his life, so I did what he wanted, do you think Elsa will tell Anna Nate?” Nate looked at him “NO I hope not let’s pray to the Maker Elsa has grown up since then, well I guess it’s time to go to bed because our replacements are up Night, my friend.” As Nate got up and headed down the stairs to his tent Anders look up over the camp Alistair and Rainier were up and eating they both nodded at him Anders went down the stairs and went to his and Anna tent.

 

Anders sat down on the floor of their tent and watched the only woman he would ever love sleeping he wanted to be the one who told her about him and Karl being lovers. Anders crawled onto the bedroll and started to wake Anna” honey wake up please I need to talk to you about something” Anna sat up to rub the sleep out of her eyes” love what so important that you had to wake me up?” Anders gathered up Anna and picked her up the blanket, and all left the tent. Anders carried Anna down one of the passageway that was dead end he sat her down the cave floor he sat down on in front of Anna “Honey” Anders paused “Before you hear it from anyone else” Anders paused again and closed his eyes and let his month takeover “me and Karl were more just friends me and him were lovers I sorry I never told you, but I love you so much I did not to ruin what was happen between you and me.” Anders closed his eyes and waited to here Anna get mad and cuss him out instead he heard Anna snickering and started to laugh in the low light Anders could tell Anna was bent over trying to keep herself from waking up the whole camp Anders looked at Anna “love?” Anna looked up at him she had tears in her eyes” My love I know for years that you and Karl were lovers everybody knows even our girls know you had other people in your life before you and I got together.” Anna looked up at Anders he was dumbfounded she crossed her arms “Since your final brought up the subject up dear how many lovers have you had before me?” Anders stuttered five, or maybe it was six.” Anders looked, Anna, he knew that she only had one partner before him. Anna made it a point to tell him that night before they went any further about the time when she was younger her and neighbor son, had sex out curiosity. Anders turned and looked at Anna her head turned was staring at the back of the cave he could not tell if she was crying or deep thought, but she had a blank stare on her face. Anders said himself “Shit now I have done it, she must think I am lower than a deep stalker because I was her second and I had others before her,” Anders started to sob, and he keeps telling himself repeatedly “I have ruined the best thing I ever had.” Anders brought his knees to his chest and buried his head into his knees and started sob so hard he did not hear Anna stand up and walk over to him he felt Anna gentle hand and pushing down his knees to point they were on the ground he felt it when Anna climbed into his lap and laid her head on his chest Anders heard Anna talking “ it does not matter how people you were with before me what matter is I love you the way you are now a caring, cat loving, passivity, and sometimes overprotective father, I can list off all your good qualities, but that would take days.” Anna felt Anders wrap his arms around and held her in tight grip and she felt Anders tears fell on her neck she sat up in his lap and took his hair that fell into his face tucked behind his ear and gently pulled his face up to look at her in the face “Anders looked at me” he looked up at her with the tears rolling down his face” I love you so much my naughty mage.” Anders grabbed her and just held her and buried his head into her chest he felt her playing in his hair. Anders heard her speak again” come, love, we have a job to do my sexy Grey Warden mage” Anders picked Anna up and carried her back their tent he laid her down and stripped off his armor and crawled into their bedrolls with her in his arms he heard her speak again” if you ever get a wild idea you want to have another guy lover you better tell me because I want to watch just out morbid curiosity.” Anders smile sat up and pulled Anna hair away from her ear and told her in her ear” sorry love you will never get a chance like you said before you own me every inch of me” and place his hand top of her hand it happens to be her left hand she looked over to see her father wedding ring on Anders' finger and for some reason it had a soft glow to it and she heard him say” also we are one being body and soul.” That night Anders held Anna closer.

 

Next day they wanted to take out the rift in the underground city Elsa got Nate to used Blackfoot scout ahead of them, with ten minutes of Blackfoot being summoned he was gone again. “No good the demons and undead saw him coming” as Nathaniel came and sit down with Elsa she found a stick was making a map of the city in the dirt she knew both cities had been the same layout Elsa did not want to go in blindly, Elsa stood up and went found three different rocks. Instead of getting Blackfoot getting hurt again Elsa used her memory of city above ground so within an hour she everyone looking down at the map she started talking” my team will come straight down the middle we will push them to back to the rift. Anna your well come the west and push them back into the center of town back under the rift.” She drew a line the dirt Anna just nodded her head in understanding, Elsa looked over at Jena” you will become in from the east push them back into the center of town,” once again she used her stick drew another line in the dirt. Each team has will be given a five minute head start to get in place Elsa looked up” we have to remember we have make sure none get through because we have a women and very young child that is our biggest priority to keep them safe Elsa looked over at Dorian since you dealt with rifts before you know what you are doing he nodded his head she looked at Anders “ No fire spells use only winter spells got it and no over the top stuff we need you heal people if they get hurt Anders tap his chest “ yes Commander” Elsa looked over at Nathaniel and Varric once we hit it dead center I need to two of you to pull back and cover our rear she heard Varric “ you got it Firelight and she heard Nathaniel tap his chest” yes Commander” all right ready yourself in twenty minutes” Elsa grab Alistair hand pulled him down one tunnels so did Anna did the same with Anders and Jena did the same with Cullen each couple was given few minutes of private time with their loved ones Elsa and Alistair just hug each other in the dark they been down this road before Alistair always knew Elsa would start to shake before a major battle Alistair hug Elsa so tight he left her up of the ground and whisper in her ear” I love you” he hear her tears hitting on his shoulder armor and just held Elsa tighter down other tunnel Anna and Anders were praying to the Maker that they both would back to see their girls after the their silent pray Anders touched Anna face “ I love you” and kissed her down the last tunnel Cullen was just holding Jena his arms and telling himself “I am her shield” he left Jena touching his face stood on her toes and kissed him with all the she love had for him he picked her up just held her in his arms Anna and Jena heard Elsa whistle they came each their love hand they looked and Elsa had Alistair hand in hers Elsa broke away went to Orana and gave her dagger and crystal” if anything gets throw use the crystal throw it at the bottom of the stairs and get you and your son out of here you will have twenty minutes to get the stairs outside we have horse ready for you just in case there is messages that needs to get to Weisshaupt about what’s going on here there also a letter to Ferelden and Skyhold” Orana drop to one knee “ thank you my queen” Elsa bent down “ just keep you” and Elsa took Beinion from Orana and held him close to her chest“ keep this little guy safe” and gave him back to his mother Dorian and Anders are going to place two barriers up to make sure nothing get throw Elsa stood up and started to walk way what shocked everyone Fenris walk by Elsa and took Beinion from his mother held the child close to his chest and spoke in elven Mir Da'len , Mala suledin nadas to his son Elsa spoke quiet only the ones that were close could hear “ my little one, now you must endure,” Fenris walk back looked at Elsa with shock because she understood what he said to his son she smile at him Elsa nodded the barrier was gone everyone ran down the walkway Elsa nodded Anders threw up a blue barrier and after they made throw the walkway Dorian threw up a red barrier Elsa looked over at both mages to make sure they were fine they both were out of breath they both throw back a large via of lyrium and nodded they were ready to go again she nodded Jena and her team were down the stairs and headed to the east side of the city Elsa started to count after she lost sight of Jena and her team she nodded Anna and her team head down the stairs and headed west when she lost sight of Anna team she and her team headed down the stairs, down the middle.

 

Jena team made throw the first set of street without any problem then she heard something coming from inside of one of house within few minutes Jena had ancient undead man dress in his finest he broke down the door and was on top Jena tiring to bite her in the face she was able to get one of her daggers out before she knew Cullen was there and he was pissed off with one good hit of his shield the undead man was slammed into a wall and as it fell its body had turned to dust as against the wall. Cullen helps Jena stand he looked her over once to make sure she was not hurt. Jena touched his face he looked into her eyes “I am fine love” they both looked at Cassandra she made it a point to looked was now pile of cloth and dust she looked clothes “Shit it was a Mortalitasi” they looked up the rift started to get brighter that meet there was more coming, and they heard sound they all knew was there were more coming and ready themselves and started cut a path throw the un-dead.

 

Anna team did not such luck they were in must have been the wrong end of town within minutes they were under fire by the undead because most the dead were laid out in rows pallets with a sheet over the bodies them as the group walk past the rows and they were fighting with the undead and rage demons. The smell hit them first, and the sounds of something was walking with soggy steps towards them they saw it was from what they could tell it was still very juicy first few months of decay, it screamed at them charge straight at them Anna had the over welling urged to punk from the smell of this walking corpse Anna knew this not the time to lose her lunch Anders encased in ice it did help with smell but it somehow broke free from the ice and came at them again Anna and Fenris used of one their combo moves to take it out they had Varric and Anders firing spells and arrows at Anna drop one of her smoke bombs and got behind it and her and Fenris she took it to head off, and Fenris split it down the middle.

 

Anders came over to check on them Fenris Anders made a quick glance at him, Anders was more worried about his wife Anna was bent down trying to hold down her food Anders bent down looked at her “love is you ok?” Anna looked up at him “hell no it will take weeks to get the smell off my blades” Anders looked at the was left of man that’s when he saw what was left his face he saw the signs his face was cover in scars made a pattern across what was left its face that could be seen “shit this must have been Gullveig husband” he said out loud he felt a hand on his he looked over to see Anna holding his hand “Are you sure it’s him?’ Anders bent down pulled out one his boot daggers out fix the skin on a pile of decamping flesh sure in enough after pieces were put back in place made very distinct pattern across his whole face he sighed” Gullveig married a man from Wandering Hills he heard “Anders? Honey is everything ok? You look, pale love,” Anders stood up and looked down at Anna “Well love this first and last time I have to meet my mágr” Anna raise her eyebrow “your what?” Anders looked down at Anna and took her chin “sorry love, my brother-in-law” It was strange to Anna hear Anders using words that were in his native tongue the way it rolled off Anders' tongue it sent chills down Anna's spine if they were not middle of a battle and press for time she would think of drag Anders into a dark corner and see what other words Anders could remember from his homeland, and Anna hope they were all dirty words she was giggling to herself about it Anders looked over Anna, and he knew her mind was in the gutter he went over to her and sighed and went to her ear “ þessi eigi stund við ævi six dýrr” and kissed Anna cheek that statement took it too far when he looked to Anna's eyes he knew she was in the front of the Maker Anna grabbed front his armor and snarled “ you, me dark corner now !” Fenris looked away and snarled Varric stood there for a minute with shock and looked at Anders he was trying not to laugh at the scene “Blondie what did you say to her lose all her scenes?’ Anders while to keep himself clothed as Anna was trying to disrobe him at the same time in front of everybody “The only thing I said was it was not good to think about sex dear,” that made it worst they all heard Anna purring “Yes my naughty mage more words in your native tongue” Varric could not take it anymore he was on the ground laughing, “Yes!! it took ten years I have it your pet name Blondie or should I start calling you naughty mage.”

 

Anders sighed as he felt Anna rub herself against him like a cat in heat. Anders grabs Anna by her arms looked down at her “Thedas calling Anna hello honey are you still be on the fade we need you to stab things, dear.” Anna blinks as she woke from a weird and very exotic dream that Anders was only dressed in fur line small cloth his very long blonde hair blowing in the wind and he was covered in his enemy blood, and he was the victor in a primary battle and the last man standing. Anna started to let her mind wander off again Anna looked up at this other version of Anders Anna lips were watering like she had been not had a drink in weeks as Anna got closer heard this Anders “we need you to stab things, dear” Anna blink again she was back in the underground city. Varric was on the ground laughing his ass off to the point it hurt Fenris was blushing and looking away, and her dream version of Anders was looking down at her she reached up touched his face “yes my barbarian warrior” what snap Anna mind back at the situation was she heard Varric “YOUR WHAT? Barbarian warrior? For the name of the Maker, Hawke stops you are killing me here.” Anna looked over to see Varric on the ground laughing so hard he was rolling side to side and was crying at the same time. Anna looked up again there was the real Anders he was three different shades of red he let her go walked away. Anna helped Varric stand up was out of breath “you need to tell me what you saw” Anders heard what Varric said and turned around to see Anna bent down and tell Varric in his ear what she saw Varric was looked at him with shock Varric looked at again Anna with shock” Really? Fur” he bent over had both his hands on his knees was not trying to laugh he stood up and looked up at Hawke “once this shit is over you and I going to have a chat and for course I need write this crap down.” They both heard “NO Varric it will not happen again” As they started to make their way into the city.

 

Elsa team did not have it easy either the as they made their way down the middle of the town must have been set up as the business the red light district there was building was not above ground, but it was underground it was huge Elsa could not read the sign but she could make out there was what scene that was under the words that spoke volumes it was had six fingers in and they were in different sexually position Dorian looked up at the sign “well we all what this place once was once they heard sound coming from the building they nodded and went inside what Elsa saw inside her jaw was on floor there were dead and been dead a very long time Elsa group walking around the main hall ever dead person was dressed like whores, and somehow after someone died they placed in sexual opposition. Elsa walked by table from it looked to Elsa there was at was women she hoped was one the skeleton was surrounded by other skeletons but from Elsa make out they were all males they had no clothes on thing on the table its legs were tied down to the table knees bent and its legs left spread wide ass open the ancient whore attire was hiked up pass it knees.

 

They heard the noise again, and it was louder Elsa looked up where it was coming from there these two big double doors Alistair pushed in the doors As they went in Elsa and her group faces went pale inside this great big room was stage on this stage there were women dress in all tight leather or at once was tight leather as Elsa got closer to it she could tell the leather was old and cracked in many different places what made her jaw hit the floor was this skeleton had two other skeletons on leases, and it’s another skeletal hand it had whip. Elsa did not want to think about that person former life she heard scraping from the under the stage she bent down, sure enough, it was huge deep stalkers nest, Elsa was pushed to the ground by an Alpha Deepstocker she was able to get a look at all the tables in the room there were deep stalkers nest where everywhere Elsa took one of her claws and ram it to its eye as lay dying it screamed and woke the other nests Elsa, Alistair, Dorian and Nathaniel got up on the tables soon the whole floor was covered in deep stalkers Elsa looked up and behind the stage there was door Elsa nodded her head towards the door the guys jumped table to table to the door sure enough it lead outside they turned around to see Elsa still stand on table in middle of the room and it was the only table that was left all the other tables were gone under sea of deep stalkers Alistair wanted get to Elsa but Nathaniel grab his arm “ don’t she got a plan you need to trust her” sure enough Elsa used her climbing rope and was up onto a chandelier Nathaniel had seen her do this before he pushed Dorian and Alistair out the door Elsa looked over to see them leave out the door she knew Nate would of fingering out a way to bar the door shut, Elsa looked down at the sea of deep stalkers.

 

Elsa heard the chandelier was starting to break through ceiling Elsa saw the others she stood up the stress of Elsa weight did not help her problem as soon as Elsa jump it broke free and landed in the middle of the sea of deerstalker with a loud crash Elsa looked down at the scene she said out loud “ Shit Alistair is going to have heart attack” after it fell she heard that as on cue she heard Alistair banging on the door screaming Elsa name that did not help out and it caused the deep stalkers to go into a freezing with other loud crash they took out the stage and once again Elsa heard the sound of the chandelier that she was using started to give under her weight again she jumped to the next one this was the weakest as soon as he put her weight on it. It started to give Elsa jump down holding onto it with her hand Elsa looked over there was the top of the stairs and window. Elsa knew she had only a few seconds left before the chandelier would break free from mounts Elsa started to swing back and forth on it as she heard it breaks free she let go and did two mid-air flips and landed on the staircase the staircase was timeworn and started to crumb under Elsa weigh “ Shit” she got out she happens to look out the window as saw a wall Elsa step back went covered her face and jump out the window, but Elsa did not judge the distance right, Elsa was headed towards the ground fast. Elsa wristed her wrists and out came her nails she buried them into the wall. Elsa stopped and looked down Alistair was pale Elsa felt one her diamond nails giving way, and it broke in the wall Elsa started to fall again. Elsa closed her eyes landed on some cold, and hard next Elsa knew she had strong arms holding her tight. Elsa heard” my love, please tell me you are ok” Elsa looked up she was in Alistair's arms she looked up at his face “Andraste ashes I broke a damn nail.” Elsa heard Alistair under her laughing under her she felt him touching her face” Now love can you lose those monstrous things now?” she looked at him again and smile” sorry love I still can use them” they heard it floor was giving away inside the building Elsa looked down at Alistair “unless you want to be eaten I think time to leave now .” then ground under them started to shake Elsa looked up the whole building was coming down next thing Elsa knew Alistair had her in his arms and they were running as the building started to come down as the dust settle they stood in front debris that was once a brothel. Their path blocked, but they found another route to where they need to be and headed here.

 

Elsa and her group made to the spot she looked up there was huge rift it was bigger than the one in Chantry it almost looked alive she looked up there was a flash of the armor of Anders armor and then she saw Rainier shield. She took out her dagger and started to signal Anders. Anders felt a light on his face he looked up across the center of town into alley he saw Elsa using her blade on the count of ten charge He took one his out Elsa got back yes understood Elsa knew each order had different ways of signaling each other she handed her dagger to Alistair he repeated what she just said to Anders he got a flashback in understanding from Cullen Elsa started to count to ten with her fingers Elsa nodded her head, Nathaniel, he let loose arrow into the sky they all changed into battle. Nathaniel and Varric pulled back started to firing arrows into the undead and demons. Each group took on undead and demons until they were in the middle of town. Until each cluster was almost under the rift. Jena went to work started to close the rift it began to hurt her because it been open the longest she knew people were fighting around her. Jena felt the rift began to drain all her energy then. Jena felt start to give with a massive shockwave that shook the whole underground city and deafens boom the rift closed Jena fell to her knees next, she knew Cullen was there at her side. Cullen helped her up and the charged into battle.

 

After the fight, everyone was wearing out from the fighting Anders, and Dorian could barely stand, but both were wearing out to the point Anders leaned on Anna Dorian refused help on stairs back up their camp. When they made it back to camp, Orana was there the cave was full of the smell of a hot meal. Orana looked at Elsa, Anna and Jena “once your bellies are full I can take you to a place where you can bath and get the smell of death of you.” Anna thanked Orana she knew Anders was so tired he could barely stand or keep his eyes open Anna looked at Orana. She knew the look that Anna was given her she bowed she had seen Anders like this before” I will bring you Master Anders plate my lady” Anders and Anna took few steps Anders body gave out next Anna knew Elsa was there helping out Elsa gave Anna warm smile” come let’s get him to bed she looked around for Dorian he already went to bed. Elsa help Anna get Anders into the tent they both heard Orana outside “My lady I have brought Master Anders food” Elsa stood up and headed towards the entrance of the tent” he needs to eat before he passes out I will help.”

 

Elsa let Anders lean on her while Anna fed him Anders woke up enough to eat three plates of food Anna looked over at Elsa as she helped Anders sit up and eat” Maker I knew Wardens ate a lot but three full plates where do you guys put it? Anna heard Elsa giggling “that is one question for the ages because I still don’t know the answer and I think he is pass out again the reason why I say that because he snoring in my ear again” Anna woke Anders long enough to get to him lay down on the bedroll. Anna heard Elsa stand up and left their tent Anna went to work she took Anders staff and laid it close to him and she began to strip Anders out his amor and his shirt and boots she left on his pants she tied his hair back into that weird ponytail he used to wear because she knew he would be sore for days, Anna been around enough mages to know it would hurt him to have his hair on his face, Anna kissed Anders forehead and told him in his ear ”honey your staff is close to you ok” Anders opened his eyes long enough to see his staff he touched it went back to sleep. Anna sat there watched as Anders sleep Anna missed her girls because both the girls sleep like their father. Anna kissed him on the cheek again and left the tent, and let Anders sleep. Anna went to the campfire she had a plate of warm food waiting for her. After the girls had eaten, Orana stood up and gave Beinion to his father Fenris just nodded and took his son in his arms. “Come my ladies it time to bath way the battle” Anna, Cassandra, Elsa, and Jena followed Orana to the house she was staying at until a few days ago, the women warriors followed Orana down flight of stairs Orana lit a torch the room got brighter there was pale white light as the room got brighter, there was huge pool of water they look at the pool there were huge white white rocks in the water. That is were was soft white light under the water. Orana looked at them” give it few minutes the water will be warm” Orana left them to undress Elsa was first to say something” Hell water is water cold or not I am getting in” with few minutes Elsa was out of her armor her shirt and pants and small clothes and doing a cannonball into the water Anna, and Jena looked at each other and follow suit and drive into the water with encouragement Cassandra strip out her armor and clothing and got into the water. After few minutes of swimming in the water Orana brought out a tray types of soaps and shampoo and wash clothes and towels, Orana bow at Elsa “it would be my honor if I could wash your hair your Majesty Elsa was too tired to argue with her “ All right Orana if you want” Orana took her skirt off had a dagger cut the ribbon from Elsa's hair and started to wash Elsa hair after Orana was done Elsa thank her Orana asked each in turn if she could wash their hair after each let their hair get washed by Orana. When Orana was done, she stood up and left them to talk each other. Elsa was dying to find out if Anna knew about Anders. “Anna” Elsa got back an” hmm” from Anna” Do you about Anders?” Anna knew what Elsa was talking about” sure I know it for years he finally got up the nerve and told me a few days ago the whole thing,” Elsa looked at Anna and started to snicker. They spent few hours in the water. When the left when they got back to camp Anna heard Anders screaming in his sleep Anna picked up her pass and ran to her and Anders tent.

 

“Anders, Anders he looked up at this broodmother, and it was talking to him it smiled at him it stood over eight feet tall.” I now understand the power of a mage” as it cast two different spells each hand it spoke again” here they come,” Anders turned around there were Anna and the girls he could not speak as his family walk pass him. The next thing Anders tried to get to his family but Anders could not move he looked down he had darkspawns hands wrapped around both his legs and they went to his knees, and for some reason, his magic was not working Anders watched as his girls and Anna got closer to this monster. Anders tried to scream but it he did not have voice yell in his family to get out of the way. The broodmother picked little Leah up first it spoke again” what a sweet child” and wrapped it hands around little Leah neck it gave Anders evil grin and snapped Leah neck her lifeless body fell to the ground Anders tried to fight against the hands that held him he tried to summed any kind of magic but Anders could not then the monster picked up Issy somehow it had the brand the templar’s used to give a mage mark of Tranquil. Anders could not scream it bent down picked Issy Anders had to watch as that brand got closer to his daughter's forehead. Anders had to close his eyes when he heard Issy screaming pain from the brand. Anders felt it Issy lost her connection to the fade the monster put Issy down then he heard Karl voice from behind him” come here Issy” Issy just nodded her head and took his hand. Anders world came crashing down around him Anders heard Issy stopped and looked down at her father Anders heard Issy real voice it was in his head” Papa it just a nightmare me and Leah are safe I promise” Anders looked up tears in his eyes and saw Issy with no mark on her head and Issy cast a spell in her hand” just wake up papa” Issy let go of Karl's hand Anders looked up there was his daughter for real she standing in front of him Issy touched Anders face. Issy turned around and snarled at the broodmother “you are fat ugly, and you are a monster to make Papa see that load of Bullpoop” the broodmother snarled “How can this be unless you are a mage like him?” Issy across her little arms and snarled “Damn right I am mage just like my Papa” Issy snapped her fingers Anders felt the hands coming loose from around his legs Anders bent down looked at Issy he bent down huge Issy. Anders heard Issy again “ Papa, I have to go, Leah, is waking up we both love you Papa” Anders just embrace his Issy as she fade away Anders heard Issy one more time in his head “ remember daddy this just a nightmare to mess with your mind” Anders turned around sure enough the broodmother snarled again she slammed her hand throw Anna chest and took Anna heart out her chest started to eat it Anders watched as Anna life began to fade away from her eyes Anders had forgotten what Issy told him about being a nightmare Anders began to scream and hold Anna lifeless body in his hand he began to cry and that when Anders heard it bent down and looked him” so she mage, just like you” “Honey wake up please!” this broodmother voice overshadow who was ever telling him to wake up when he heard the broodmother say “ I will have my children find them and I will kill that little mage and her sister.”Anders heard it again “honey, please wake up.” this time it was louder Anders looked up into face of this broodmother it had Gullveig ice color eyes it smile “yes dear brother I more powerful you and evil redhead Warden and I will kill your lowlander whore and your children,” Anders held Anna lifeless body in his arms and crying and Gullveig was enjoying bullying her brother.

 

Anders and Gullveig, they both, heard it “Hey Fugly! They both looked up there stood Elsa, and she was pissed off Elsa snarled ran towards them “GET YOUR MOTHER FUCKIN HANDS OFF MY BROTHER YOU BITCH!” Elsa bent down Anders was just crying and holding Anna body and rocking back and forth he heard Elsa voice in his ear” This not real little brother just wakes up trust me.” Anders heard Elsa again shook his head no “Hey Anders sorry about this.” Anders looked up Elsa punched him in the face. Anders woke to be pinned down he looked around Alistair had pinned one his arms to the ground and Nate had other arm pinned to the ground Rainier had his legs pinned under him Anna was sitting in the middle of his chest, and Anna was crying” Honey wake up, please. Alistair had looked over Anders was wake “ok he is awake let him up” after his fellow Wardens let him up Anders sat up he could not see Anna. Anders started to panic he felt Anna hands touching his face “I am here my love.” Anders grabbed Anna he looked over Elsa was leaning against the tent pole and her eyes were closed as Alistair left he picked up Elsa everyone was gone. Anna could tell that Anders was still shaken up by his dream. Next thing Anna knew Anders had sat her down on the floor of the tent he took off her shirt and she could tell Anders was using what magic he could to make sure she was ok. Anna took Anders hands” my love I am ok.” Anders eyes told her everything Anna touched his face and smiled “I am still here my love.” Anders knew he could not go back to sleep he lends back just held Anna in his arms all night, but his body was tired he heard Justice _ **“Anders you need rest I promise I won’t anything happen to her.”** _ Anders closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

 

 _ ** _ **A**_**_ nders woke up the next day Anna was gone he started to panic Anna and Elsa came into their tent. Both them had a plate for Anders. Elsa looked over at Anders “before I say anything it told me her name was Skrimsli and how in the name of the Andraste did she know about the girls and Anna?” Anders put the food down he brought his chin to his knees “because once it was my sister must be a taint in our blood she could signal me out rest of you plus I saw its eyes they were Gullveig eyes plus Skrimsli in our native tongue is a monster.” Elsa was taken back “wait that thing was your sister Andraste flaming sword we need to figure a way out this mess.” Elsa looked at Anders” you know this only going to get worse, and you need rest.” Anna looked at the two of them” is their way that Justice could take over during the day and Anders could have his body back at night so, but the drawback is Anders body needs rest too.” Elsa looked over at Anders “I need to talk to Justice I need you sleep ok Anders just nodded his head, and his head dropped when Anders' head came up Elsa was looking into Justice eyes _**” Commander.”** _ Elsa looked over at Justice” I know you saw what was happening to Anders by that thing last night, is there anything you can to help this situation out because Alistair told me he had used his templar’s skill to keep the two you burning down the camp?” Justice brought his hand to his chin _**“ hmm I like Anna plan I take over during the day, and Anders can have it back at night I could use fade magic to keep his body rested before any battle I could switch back with him if there any problems that come up.”**_ Anna grabbed the plates and left the tent next Justice knew Elsa was on his chest with her hidden dagger to his throat and snarled” If you try to hurt my sister I know a couple of Temple's who would not haste to give you one-way pass back to the fade.” Justice looked down at Elsa _**“I know Anders loves her and what that thing to her and Leah in his nightmare I swear I will be a gentleman to Anna because that thing needs a good smiting.”** _

 

They both heard Anna coming back to the tent. Elsa quickly got off Justice. Anna came back in the tent Elsa stood up and put her hand on Anna “I will give you some time alone to tell Anders what the plans is,” Anna nodded her head. As Elsa left she said” I will pass it on to the others ok. “and she left the tent Anna looked down at there was Anders again she bent down told him what was decide to keep that thing out of Anders dreams. Anders listens to Anna talk” Love I don’t like this idea because I don’t want him to hurt anyone.” Anders paused brought his knees up to his chin that when he realized his hair was not in his face, he had gotten used to being in his face because Anna loved it when his shoulder-length hair was loose Anders touched the back of his head that when Anders felt his hair in the ponytail he used to wear. Anders looked at Anna she smiled at him” I knew you are sore after yesterday so I pulled it back for your love.” Anders felt tears in his eyes he grabbed Anna and laid down with her in his arms Anna heard him say with such love in his voice” You are too good to me my love and I have not told you enough I love you with all my heart and soul.” Anna just touched his arm laid there with Anders until she knew he was asleep she got up covered him up with a blanket and kiss him on the check and left.

 

Elsa gathers everyone around the campfire the Wardens knew that Anders had a rough night. Elsa looked up at the fire” Anna, and I came up with a plan to keep that thing out of Anders dreams.” Fenris was not happy with the scheme to let that thing lose with Anders body he hated Anders but Justice he could not stand him. Elsa saw the look Fenris was giving she stood up and walked to him and grab his arm “you and I need to talk now” as Fenris stood up walked and drag off speak with Elsa” What my queen.” Elsa raised eyebrow and crossed her arms Elsa knew she had to keep her cool she let out a breath” Fenris look I saw what that thing to Anna in Anders nightmare it was not pretty I am going to leave at that,” Fenris looked at Elsa from her look Fenris knew it must have been bad.” You have been around Justice before I know you can be nice for the sake of Anna.” Fenris smiled at Elsa and told her “I will be nice” as Elsa turned her back and walk away Fenris said himself “Yes when that thing is control Anders he had no internets in human contact he could make his move and take Hawke away from both them, this will work.” Fenris saw Anna leave her and Anders tent walked back to the campfire he ran to catch up with her.

 

Fenris did not know that he had a shadow in the shape of Elsa behind him she sighed told herself “great I have to deal with a spirit now I have to deal with an elf with anger management issues who was madly in love with another man wife in the case of Anders two men’s wife.” Elsa looked up at the top of the cave and sighed again” Maker gives me strength.” And walked back to the campfire, and pulled Alistair and Cullen aside they both looked down at her “is there anything in templar’s handbook how deal with a spirit that in control of its host body I don’t want Anders dragging his ass in middle of battle because his sister wants to play mind games with her older brother, “Cullen scratched his chin thought to himself the whole idea gave him chilies about something from the fade taken over a body, but Jena love Anna like a sister. “Well we could keep an eye on him but here is the problem is that spirit a mage or warrior?” and out nowhere Varric was at Cullen side “it, or he is a fighter he likes the sword and shield and Justice does come in handed when stakes are high, plus I think the few times I saw him fight he does have some of Anders healer skills.” With that said, Varric walked away from them humming an old Traven song. Later that night the guys found that there was pool the girls wanted to explore now clean out the underground city and with Orana help, she led the men to the pool and Fenris stayed behind to watch his son and spend time with him. As the groups walked away from each Varric knew a thing about Anders he told the guys he would go alone it was a dwarf thing. As they left to go take a much-needed bath. Anna and Elsa and Jena and Cassandra went to explore the city, since they had time to look around the city each block in each house was sent up like someone just left to go on outing every window the group looked in it was set up even down to plates placed on tables they walk into one of the house the front door had broken down over time they walk in what shocks them there were ancient dead women standing the kitchen like she was making a meal for her family and each room of the house was set to for the owners to come back as they looked into one of the rooms there was ancient dead cat cruelled up on the bed waiting for it master to return. As they left the house, Elsa heard it “shit I can’t take does Alistair know about Anders yet or does Cullen Anna asked Elsa smiled “opps that is one thing I have to fail to tell him all these years that Anders had guy lover before.” Elsa could not take she stopped in the middle of the street and started laugh so hard it hurt, Jena had no idea what was going on then it dawns a what Anna just said Jena stopped in her tracks” wait Anders is bisexual I never knew” she started to snicker “Maker him and Dorian are bathing together I wish I could see this. The rouges came up with idea Anna looked at Elsa” I know we can find that place again right” Anna nodded her head Cassandra knew they were planning on making some mischief. She turned around said out loud” I heading back to camp.” Elsa just popped her head up” be careful” and went back to their planning mischief.

 

Took them few minutes to get to house they could the guys talking in the lower part of the house they went to the shadows they found a door leading rooms right above the pool they went to each room until they came to a room above the basin there was knot on the floorboard in the room were one person could look down, Nathaniel happen to walk under knot Elsa was using he looked up “ Shit” Elsa sat up so Nate could not see her they heard Anders asking “ Nate what’s going on?” they heard Nate saying “I thought I heard something above us.” They could hear the guys being guys the rogues could not see anything they were talking about the floorboards and the water from the pool was drowning out all the noise above them. Anna found another hole on the floor Elsa said, “screw this” and took one of her daggers started to dig into the wood. Elsa was on caring “I been dying to know for years here is my chance to find out as she stabs at the wood. None knew that the floorboards were weak Elsa was determined to get her answers if she had to drag it out of Anders as she started to see the light from the room under her “Few minutes I will learn the……” as Elsa could get a real eye hole they heard as the ancient floor broads gave in with a loud crack the rouges looked over to see the floor giving out the only they could get out “ oh shit” as the floor gave they landed in the pool with a large splash of the water. The guys watched in horror as the floor gave away they saw three people enter the water with a massive wave Nathaniel and Alistair knew who it was because as Elsa fell they could see her red hair Alistair leaned against the lower stairs and looked at Nathaniel with a sigh “you can deal with her Nate because I cave in easily into her charms” Nathaniel wonder in the deep end of the pool Anna and Jena stood up without their ringleader Nate but his hands on his hip” where is Elsa.” Anna looked behind” I don’t know as we were coming down she told she told us could not swim” Nate rub his hand over his forehead “I know she can because I taught her how to swim.” As they walked by him, Nate waited until the water was calmed down and look towards the shadow he smiles “you know rouge trick won’t work under the water by the way.” as Nate started to look for Elsa under the water. ” Maker Elsa you have not change this stunt tells me you have not mature at all.” he felt Elsa swim by his legs and she was gone. Nate knew could get her this time because this was her second time Elsa was caught peeking the first time he could not find her , but this time he had the taint in his blood he closed his eyes and grab a hold Elsa arm and stood her as she stood up her bottom lip out she was pouting and gave him the sad eyes and gave him the puppy dog look all at once they heard Alistair on the stairs “ Ouch that is one look that gets me every time” Nathaniel looked down at his very wet little sister ” Elsa that won’t work me I know you since you very young,” Elsa moved her wet hair away from her face “But Nate I want to know, how it works. I know Dorian is gay I wanted to watch if it happen,” Nate looked down at his little sister “ I told you before this is one subject I told you to drop because you are lady” and Nate started to court off Elsa other titles with his fingers you are Teyrna of Highever , you are daughter of a Teyrn of Highever that was before the Blight now you are the Hero of Ferelden, Queen, Warden Commander, let not forget you are Arlessa Amaranthine. Elsa looked up at Nate again” But I been dying to know for years how that works,” Dorian was watching and listening and lead over into Jena's ear “what has Nate so excited about?” Jena said” Anders is bisexual I guess for years she has been trying to get information on how that all works between two guys,” Dorian was the shock he looked across the pool and in deafening tone “Anders you been with men before?” Anders looked at Dorian and put his hand on the back of his head “I can say yes to that, but been its years since I bedded with another man” Alistair looked at Anders “well that explains a lot.” Cullen leading against the stairs “Maker” he heard of same-sex relationship when he was in the circle, Cullen no opinion on the subject until he became part of the Inquisition and meeting. Dorian Cullen trusted him to keep Jena safe and alive and because of Dorian being Jena best friend he helped him from doing something foolish after Jena lost the baby.

 

Dorian winked at Anna he smiled at Anders” Anders since they went all this trouble of trying to find out how it works let’s give Anna and Elsa a lesson in biology,” As he swam closer to Anders. Anders started to back up “I love to be a teaching aid, but my wife would not understand right love?” Anders tried to get behind Anna. She steps out of the way and said: “No Love this one time I would not care for a lesson on the subject.” Anders looked stood with his back to the wall at Anna “what? I told you before you, and I are one. “Anna looked at Anders she tried to keep a straight face “Well honey how can we be one if I don’t let you be happy with yourself and from what I can see that your body likes the idea.” As Anna eyes looked down at the water,” Dorian must have heard what Anna said” Really, I want to see,” as he got closer to Anders. Anders became beat red dove under the water and swam to the deeper end of the pool and started talk with his voice cracking “Dorian stay there because I would be un-faith to my wife and I do have to sleep because I know she could kill me skinny minute if I did.” Anders heard Anna” Honey I am modern women I will understand if you need to with another man” her and Dorian got closer to Anders he stood up “What?” as he heard Elsa and Jena at the same time” Hey I want to see” he looked oversee Alistair had cover Elsa and Cullen covered Jena eyes with their hands they both turned their heads and looked away he forgot Anders was completely nude in the middle of a pool, and there were other people around. He heard Dorian” my, my what beautiful packaging you have my fellow mages” while licking his lips. Anders drops down until his head was just above the water line and he turned red Dorian, and Anna stopped, and Anna put her hand on Dorian shoulder they both were laughing at him. Dorian looked at him and started to laugh with tears in his eyes” You have not need to worry my friend I know I could never have you because I know for a fact your wife is fearsome with a blade and I do like to sleep.” Ander looked at them and turned a brighter red and sighed “Maker” After the pool those who went in. In their clothes were give dry clothes and other felt well after a warm bath? That night when Anders and Anna went to their tent, Anna kissed Anders “I love you see you in a couple of days.” That’s when Anders and Justice started taken shifts in Anders body.

 

Few days later Elsa and Nathaniel were in the old city as they got closer to edge of town that’s when Elsa saw it, something had dug a tunnel that from the look of it Elsa and Nathaniel knew it was darkspawns because it had the tale, tell signs of darkspawns the entrance was covered in the disgusting pink flesh like material Elsa nodded and Nathaniel summoned his poisonous spider Widow Maker the animal looked at Nathaniel with distaste and but it knew it gathered for a reason got to kill and eat whatever it wanted when it was summoned. Nathaniel pointed at the huge hole and said “go,” it disappeared into the deep dark hole Elsa sighed as soon as it was gone Elsa skin started to crawl “I see many things over the years but spiders are still the gross thing I have ever seen, Nate how can you control it just the idea makes my skin crawl.” Nathaniel stood up and looked down at Elsa “I see you still not have gotten over your fear of spider’s dear little sister,” Nate looked around to make sure they were the only ones around he looked down at Elsa “I wanted to talk to you.” Nate took Elsa chin and made sure she was looking up at him” I want to know Elsa now what did he do to you three years ago and I heard what he said to you month ago I wanted to find both of you I wanted to beat his ass for bring up Allison and to blame you for it I was so pissed off Jason and Oghren had to keep me plaster for days, in the end, Jason told me what he thinks to happen three years so did it happen?” Elsa looked away and sighed “promise me, Nate, please I am begging if I tell you. You won’t fly off the handle and or tell my brother, please. Nathaniel sat down on a rock and ready himself “I promise Elsa I won’t get mad.” And Nate closed his eyes and ready himself. Elsa sat down next to him Elsa sighed “I don’t remember how I got out of the palaces and to the Chantry but when I woke up I knew I was hurt the Revered Mother looked at me with shock that I even woke up at all, and then I looked in the mirror I saw what happen to me.” Elsa paused “it all came back to me in a flash what happen to me I blacked out again the second time I woke it was really late at night.” Elsa paused again and sighed “It was bad Nate.” Nathaniel looked at Elsa” why did you keep to yourself I am hurt that we been through so much together and you could not tell me,” Nate took Elsa hand “if he ever lays a hand on you again I know what the signs are now I will go to Highever and me, and Fergus will raise army to get him off the throne, and Alistair gets to meet Coastlands justice. Elsa knew what kind of justice a beater would get something about feather and tar or for the worst-case beater would be strung up by the male members families of his victim they would take turns beating him to death “Nathaniel stood up and gave Elsa a hand up as Elsa stood up into Nathaniel's arms she felt him hugging her tight “Elsa you I love you like were my own sister,” he took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. They left the tunnel and headed back to camp.

 

When they got back, they heard Alistair and Justice having heated conversation _**“you are king you need to be one, the people of your kingdoms needs you.”**_ Alistair fired back look at Justice “I was needed I was a Warden way before you were and plus I was tired of bossing people around and this been the longest time I got spend with Elsa after the Blight I am on happy fight by her side again,” Justice crossed his arms” when I was with Kristoff from his memory a king needs to stay in Capitol, and they need to govern the people from his throne and not running around the countryside smiting things.” Elsa, cough they both looked at her Justice looked at her “ ** _Commander please this thick head idiot and fool he is not needed, and he needs to go back to Denerim”_** Alistair looked at Justice “I am a what? Idiot, fool, those are fighting words Justice,” and he rolled his sleeves up and ready to get in to old fashion fist fight with Justice. Justice smiled ” _**_**if I win you go back to Denerim**_**_ ” as he rolled up his sleeves they both drew back to throw their first punch they stop in the nick of time there was Elsa she looked at both them if she was going to kill them. Both ended they were off balance landed in the dirt face first they both looked up at Elsa she had her fingers on her forehead “Really are the two of twelve years old again Maker Alistair actually Morrigan used to call you worst, and you took and did your typical thing of being a smart ass fired one back at her.” Alistair turned his head and turned red “I guess you are right love. _ ** _ ** _ **”**_**_**_ Justice turned his head and wanted to laugh, and he said something that he heard before _**_**_**_**“Yeah you are pussy whipped.”**_ **_**_**_ Elsa looked over at Justice “That was un-called for Justice Do you even know what that means wherein the name of the Maker did you hear that from?” Justice looked up at Elsa she was angry _**_**_**_**“I have no clue, but I heard it from Varric when he talks to Anders when he gives into Anna too quick,**_**_**_**_ ” Elsa rubbed her forehead “Maker” and walked away later on that night when Anders was back in control, him and Varric were sitting around the campfire talking and eating Anna came over and sat across them she looked up that is when they felt the air turn cold. “So Varric can you explain to me when I had Anders pussy whipped?” Anders started to choke on his food he could get it down the pipe” Honey?” with his innocent face” Varric never said anything like that to me ever.” Anna knew Anders was lying “Really dear you need to have talked with Justice about saying things that are inappropriate, Varric “Anna watched as Varric lifted his head Anna could tell he had sweat rolling down his face he gulped “Yeah Hawke,” as he stuttered “I never said it I swear it, Hawke.” Anna stood up “Varric the next time you think I have Anders pussy whipped let me know and I will show Anders the real meaning of pussy whipped.” As Anna got up, it became much colder as she walked away and was out of sight. Varric looked at Anders and said, “The two of you have a big month.”

 Nathaniel was asleep when he closes his eyes he could see throw his summoned animals eyes Nate heard it first then saw them a horde of Darkspawns, and they were headed up the darkspawn tunnel, and Nate told Widow Maker to stall them as long he could. Nathaniel got up and dress at the same time and ran out his tent. And he started to wake the other up, with a few minutes everyone was up and ready for battle. Fenris shoved Orana and Beinion into a cave and step on a crystal as the barrier came down he threw a dagger at her and other crystal” Get you and Beinion to the back of the cave and whatever you hear don’t be revealed until the barrier is down.” Orana watched as Fenris ran off to battle. They had enough time to set booby traps the walkway with traps all way back to the base camp the tents were down and places down other cave, and the only that told anybody that where was camp was the fire pit. Elsa and Nathaniel used their climbing ropes and went to the ceiling right above the entrance of the walkway look down. Elsa heard when then leg traps went off it cut the force in half. But there was still a lot came out of the walkway. Elsa heard them gutting then she listened to a talking one. “Find them Modir wants them found my evil uncle his fellow redhead warden found so she could kill them. Elsa looked over at Nate he was as pale “Shit Anders is going to have shit fit” she looked and saw Anders face he heard it too. Anders heard this Emissary Alpha calling him uncle he grabbed Fenris and told him in ear” Please keep Anna safe and whatever you do don’t her let her go as he walks to Anna he put his hand on Anna's shoulder and did a mind blast spell Anna started to drop to the ground Anders was there to pick her up and kissed her “I love you” he gave Anna to Fenris and left the cave. Elsa looked down as Anders left his hiding place “ What in the name of the Maker is he doing?” she looked at Nathaniel she wanted to jump down and help Anders looked up at her and Nate and shook his head no walked out the Emissary Alpha turned and looked at Anders, and it snarled at him” Well, well Modir was right it was easy to call you out human” Anders pulled his mage hood back the Emissary Alpha stopped the rest of the horde with his claw-like hand the horde just stop all made a circle around them. The Emissary Alpha snarled again” well a fight between two mages I can’t wait to bring your head to Modir human she told me after I defeat you I was determined to find my human cousins and bring to her so their mother can watch as they are turned into ghouls and have them kill their mother,” it started laughing with an evil voice. Anders looked at this creature and snarled “you will never get by me to hurt my girls.” Anders knew he had to release the spell on Anna he closed his eyes and released it” Anna woke she looked around for Anders she happen to see Anders standing front this darkspawn Anna wanted to get out there and help him, but Anna looked around Fenris and Varric had a hold of her Anna started to fight she wanted to scream but Fenris had his hand over her mouth she felt Fenris close to her ear he hissed in her ear” Don’t” she did not care she started to bite Fenris hand, but he still held onto her tight.

 As Anna watched as Anders take on this talking darkspawn on his own. Anders heard Anna moving he was hit with a darkspawn spell that sent him back he used rock armor encased himself in rock and started to fire cone of ice at it, Anders was taken back again by other darkspawn spell and started use heal on his body that had gotten hurt by its spells that when he looked up to see Elsa and Nate sliding down and began to take out the darkspawns one by one. Anders only had second before the darkspawn tried to hit him with his staff his staff took most of the blow but edge of its staff got Anders in the shoulder he knew it dislocate his shoulder Anders backed up he did not have time to heal his arm Anders took his good arm and hit it with Fist of the Maker it slow it down to the point it stood up on shaken legs it had massive cut running down its chest. And it was out of breath, it snarled again “Modir are you watching as I kill this evil human” it looked up to see Anders spell Galvanism and it saw darkness.

 

Anders step back he knew he was surrounded by darkspawns as he tried to catch his breath he was joined by his friends and fellow Wardens within twenty minutes all the darkspawns were dead or dying Nathaniel and Elsa took care of the ones in the walkway that was trap by the leg traps Anders had just reset his shoulder Anders knew he was worn out and sore with help Justice his shoulder was healed Anders happen to turn around to look down to see his 5’5’ wife looking at the ground. Anna looked up she was crying next thing Anders knew and felt Anna's hand slap him across the face. Anna was so mad she was crying she snarled at Anders” What in the hell were you thinking?” Anders steps back after the slap to the face. Cullen was the closest to them he grabbed hold of Anna arms that made her madder she started to scream at Anders” WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THAT THING WOULD OF KILL YOU? HOW COULD I TELL THE GIRLS THAT THEIR FATHER DIED DURING AN ACT STUPIDITY!! HOW WOULD ISSY TAKE IT SHE LOVES YOU SHE WOULD TURN TO BLOOD MAGIC TO GET EVEN WITH THE ONES THAT HURT YOU, AND LET NOT FORGET LEAH SHE WOULD BE TRYING TO FIGURE WAY TO GET EVEN WITH THE ONES WHO HURT HER PAPA. I WOULD BE ALL ALONE WITHOUT YOU!!! THE NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF LET ME KNOW I WILL NOT HASTE THIS TIME AND KILL YOU!!!!Anna turned around the look Cullen got was scared Anna snarled at Cullen” let me go Commander” he let Anna go she stormed up the stairs to above ground city she looked down at the others “I want to be alone.” Anders heard Elsa as he stood up” did that hurt?” Anders looked up Elsa was mad too she snarled and slapped him in the other diction and snapped and with tears in her eyes” I hoped that hurt DUMB ASS” Elsa followed Anna above ground. As both left Anders that’s when the pain of both slaps across his face he fell to his knees in pain he looked up to see Varric had his hands on his hips and looking down” wow you sure know how to piss off the women folk Blondie.

Elsa found Anna with the horse, and she was talking to herself and out loud and she was crying” Dumb ass mage.” As she walks by each animal petting it. This one of those times she wished Rex was with her because Rex would let her cry into his fur and after she was done he was always let her hold him. Anna heard footsteps behind her “Told you, Anders, I want to be alone.” Anna heard Elsa voice “sorry I am not a guy or mage the worst thing I could do ever possibly could do is tell Gogo to fetch a stick,” that made Anna smile as she went to pet other horse and sighed “Why do some breed of mabari’s think they have to fight in a battle alone?” Elsa leaned up the fence “ I don’t know at least yours did not run off and pregnant other bitch and that said bitch to come back bite you in the ass ten years later,” Elsa heard Anna giggling Anna walked over to the fence and put her arms over top and leaned down and stuck her head throw the huge gaps over the fence” at least yours does not have other one in his head that from the fade,” you know hard it’s to keep two mabari’s in one body happy, it took years before one that was not a passenger to realized I did love him and it took longer to get the second one to like me,” Anna sighed again climbed up on the fence and looked down at Elsa” you should see it after I showed the first what meant to be loved the second one woke up and wanted to smite me, what is with some mabari they have to need to smite everything that is wrong in the world ?” Elsa looked up “I am not too sure. I know mine has the need to be overprotective more likely is flipping out as we speak,” Anna jumped down to the ground, and they started to walk back to the cave they stopped and found a bench to sat on it Elsa looked over at Anna “ At least your mabari had some experience when came to playing my was still a pup and had no clue what to do when it came to playing , I was throwing to him signs for weeks after I first meet him at Ostagar I wanted to figure out a way to get him to play with me. But he was thick in the head when we got to the tower I found love potion in the tower I had already set up to give to him when Wynne found me with it, she was mad at me for days.” Anna started snicker” actually I just to flirt with mine, and I had him eating out of my hand.” Elsa smiled “I wish I had your skill in training mabari’s they stood again they started to walk back to the cave Alistair and Anders was waiting for them outside the cave. Elsa looked over at her“ told you” Anna giggled again said “ I hope not passenger I don’t want to get smitted tonight as they got closer Anna took Elsa hands and smiled “ thank you” Elsa gave Anna evil smile said it loud enough for the guys to hear her “ Well he misbehaves again to pull his hair and get his attention and have I told you his hair looks foolish in that weird ass ponytail at least try to get him to wear in a real ponytail it looks better or all the way down.”

 Anna smiled at Elsa “it’s deal” and hug Elsa in a tighter hug and told her in-ear” thank you sister” they heard heavy armor Elsa felt Alistair hand on her shoulder he smiled “come on the love they need to talk” they walked back inside the cave. As they walked away, Elsa looked over her shoulder” good luck that breed can be a pain the ass, but they are loyal until the very end.” Elsa and Alistair walked back into the cave. Anna turned around looked at the empty city and started to cry again she heard footstep behind her next thing she knew Anders had her in his arms and just holding her she heard him say over her shoulder” there I go again I made you cry I am a horrible husband to make the women I love and my wife to the point she has to hide her tears,” Anna heard and felt Anders sobbing while he was wrapped around her, she touched his arms. He heard Anna talking “I thought I lost you,” and Anna let the tears fall Anders just held her to the point she had no more tears Anders picked Anna up took her to the bench that her and Elsa were at earlier and just held her and let her cry Anders started to cry “shh love I am still here and I am sorry to worry you.” and just kept her until sleep took over her body it must be the moonlight because he looked at Anna ring it was glowing a pale blue color, Anders carried Anna all the way back to the base camp that was inside the cave he laid her down and undress her and undress himself and laid down and took Anna up in his strong arms fell asleep.

 Elsa was looking at the mass drakspawn tunnel she knew they were about ready to walk into a shit storm, she walks back to base camp. Where everyone was at, she looked at the group. “I will understand if any of you don’t want to go because once we start heading down it will start to get messy quickly and….” Elsa saw Anna come and sit down next to her and Jena was on the other side both Anna and Jena took her one of her hand Jena smiled “We started this mission with you I would like to finish with you,” Elsa looked at both and smiled” Well let’s go.” They set out the next day to the forgotten thaig as the group made down to the tunnel Alistair made a statement “well at least the smells have not changed,” it took them three hours to climb down to the bottom they were in other cave the stopped so the full armored people could rest, after the break and some rest everyone was up and ready to move they head out the only exit it took other thirty-five minutes to make to the other side. Then they saw it a Thaig. Anna looked down at Varric” what is with you and lost thaig’s?” Varric looked at the abandoned dwarven thaig and but his hand behind his head his head “I am not too sure Hawke.” They watched as the rest of the group made their way down to outcrop Elsa looked at Anders and Dorian” if you see the weird color of lyrium destroy it on the spot just give us a head up so we can get out the way.” Both mages nodded their heads in agreement.

 Elsa saw a staircase leading down to the Thaig they made their way to the bottom there was a sign, and it was covered in the disgusting pink flesh like material. Elsa looked at for a second and walked away and told herself” it can stay lost because I don’t want to know.” Elsa scene it cusses throw her teeth “Shit this not a horde but a fuckin army.” As the group headed down the main street they saw them a horde of ghouls in front of them all them were pint-size ghouls Elsa turned to the group” this must be the missing children of village,” she paused at look at the non-wardens” these no longer children these are monsters they are cannibals they are no longer human the only thing we can give them mercy” Elsa looked up “because here they come” warriors and mages ready themselves for the battle. The fighting started they were hit way after way of ghouls. Slowly the group was pushed away from each other into dark allies Elsa heard something give she looked up there was solid steel plate she saw it as was cut or let go she drove out of the way as it fell. Elsa looked behind her to see, Jena, Varric, and Cullen. Elsa stared at this massive steel plate in front of her “Dammit to the void the bastard plain this whole fuckin time Elsa heard the same thing happens to the others. Elsa heard Alistair threw a building she looked behind her you guys catch your breath I am going finds out if everyone is fine.” They just nodded their heads next thing they knew Elsa was climbing the wall up Jena looked up at Elsa climbing the wall. Jena turned to Cullen” when we get back to Skyhold I want to learn how to do that.” Cullen looked up at Elsa then back at Jena “Marker breath is there you don’t want to learn from her.” as Elsa disappeared over the roof. Elsa looked at the situation she walked over to the over the edge and looked down Alistair was banging on the steel plate that was in front of him “Dear what in the name of the maker are you doing you are you trying to bring the horde down on us?” Alistair looked up at Elsa she knew he was worried she heard him” are you all right love?” she smiled down at him” I am fine love those damn darkspawns had this thing plain out. Alistair looked up at Elsa said,” get your ass down here now.” Elsa knew the look she was getting from him she smiled at him “sorry love I need to check on the others plus you and Anders have seen broodmother before we know there are one or two them in city or more they need to be dealt with. Alistair shot her the look at she knew too well I don’t give a deep stalker shit get your ass down here. Elsa really hated to throw her weight around as Warden Commander but Alistair would get him and others killed to get back to her. Elsa back away from the edge took a walk to the back of the building she saw another alley that went off to the left it lead down a back street it took a sharp right Elsa followed with her eyes it was a maze, Elsa followed to the ancient palace that was she felt the taint strongest, she took off her armor and pulled off her shirt and cut the sleeves off and made a crude map how to out of that alley she put her shirt on and her armor again she went back to where the Alistair was standing with his group Elsa looked down at Alistair so she would not forget his face, Elsa with tears in her in her voice of a Commander “ Senior Warden Anders you are in charge of this group.” Elsa threw down the crude map of the city attached to throwing dagger “Look around you there are two people in your group that does not have the taint in them make sure they make it back to surface in one piece.” Anders taps his chest “Yes Commander.” Elsa pulled out her rope and threw to the other building she stood back did couple of flips to get to the other building she rolled Elsa looked down the Anders group started to leave Elsa climbed down to them a stayed in the shadows and grab Alistair pulled him into the shadows Elsa was hang upside down she knew he was hurt she touched his face” I am sorry love but we both knew that Maker would not have a chance against you when it comes to me, I don’t want you to get hurt to get back to me ” in the darkness she heard Alistair sigh and touched her face she heard him say” I guess you are right love, “ Next thing Elsa knew and felt was Alistair move her face and looked into Elsa eyes and Alistair had a smile on his face” Well since we are throwing titles around as your King Commander, I want to see my Queen come back to me in pieces got it.” And Alistair kissed Elsa smiled at him in the darkness “Remember your Highness Wardens do not bow to any crown in Thedas,” Alistair fired back “Smartass” he kissed her again Alistair went to Elsa's ear “Be careful my love.” Alistair heard Elsa she climbed to back up, “Yes dear,” Alistair left the shadows Anders was standing there waiting on him he looked at Alistair” you know she will be all right that women are tuff as nails,” Alistair looked at him and said, “I know she had to be for years,” they took off down the alley.

 

Elsa made it back up top of the roof she looked Nathaniel group had it easy the build had couple of windows that could break out and they would back on the main street she looked down at him she gave him new rank right there “Senior Warden Nathaniel Howe look around you have others that don’t have the taint I want them to back to the surface without the taint in their blood got it,” Nathaniel looked up at Elsa her arms were crossed he taps his chest “ Yes Commander, little sister, please be careful.” She threw a dagger with another rough map how to get to the palace.

 

Getting back was easy when she got to the second rooftop she saw rooftop entrance on the opposite building when she jump to that roof she looked down at her group “see if there a door close to you guys” Varric made to back of the building he used his hand and found a door he looked up” Yeah Firelight there is a door,” Elsa closed her eye” I don’t scene any darkspawns in the building meet you guys half way”. Elsa started to climb down the old stairs she walks on four because the building was made for dwarfs, not humans, by the time Elsa made to the others her back was sore. But in this room, she could stand up to her full height looked around the room, she saw a window that leads to another alley Elsa closed her eyes she felt darkspawns coming down the main street. Elsa told everyone in her group to duck out of sight, and wait for the horde of darkspawn to pass by, she closed her eyes said a silent prayer to the Maker “Please don’t let anyone gets hurt or die.” Elsa stuck her head out the front door to make sure that the street was clear. Elsa nodded to Cullen break the glass he broke the glass that leads to the other alley they climbed out the window and headed down another ally.

 

Anna was getting exhausted because they left the alley that’s when Alistair and Anders started to arguing on which to go to the point they stop in the middle of street Anders crossed his arms pulled rank on Alistair “I am Senior Warden, and I say we go this way Warden Ensign” and point in one diction Alistair stop and looked at Anders with shock and clean out his ear” Did I just hear you right you are pulling rank on me, Anders?” Alistair crossed his arms and looked at Anders “I am King of Ferelden, and I say we go this way mage” Alistair point in the opposite diction Anders looked at Alistair” Really I don’t see a king I see a Warden Ensign smarting off to Senior Officer and remember Wardens  don’t bow to any crowns,” Alistair was getting mad “really well my wife is your boss that makes me by marriage your boss,” Anders looked at Alistair” Really the last time I knew you were just Warden and I have rank here not you,” Anna threw up her arms “Maker” got between them and took the map from Anders Anna walked away she turned around” Anders, I need a light now,” Anders came over and made a small fireball in his hand and held it up so Anna could see the map she looked down at the map study it for a few minutes “ By the Makers Balls the two of you are idiots first all its upside down and second I am surprised Elsa did kill either of you before now.” As Anna walked by them, two of them and Fenris was at her heels “Wait Hawke wait for me.” Both Alistair and Anders looked, Anna, as she passed them, they heard her clear her throat “Hey Grey Wardens we go this was,” and point down another ally.

 

After they enter that ally, Anders listened to a song in the wind it was an old song from Anderfels, and it was in his native tongue Anders stops had a flashback to his mother’s singing to him from a young age. Alistair and Anna caught wind of the song they looked at Anders he was pale and had to use the wall for a brace and brought his hand to his face as the memories of his mother and his life before the circle came forward that he had forgotten so long ago. Anders childhood came crash back to him like a flood he was the middle child he had older sister, but Anders never knew her she was gone or dead he could not remember what happens to her there was Gullveig she was four and a half summer younger than him, His father was warrior turned to farmer after he lost use of one his arms in battle since they lived in Anderfels on the outskirts of Laysh of course since it was almost impossible to farm the land he turned to other pass time of the area alcohol. Anders was born sickly and he was small for a child Anders could remember his father treated him like he was the plague until his 11th summer he grew about he was almost as tall as his father after that summer his father took an active role in his life and started to treat him other than menus to family or just another month to feed. Anders remembers that fall after he grew his father would take him out and teach his skills of a warrior or how to hunt game. That winter it was right after his 12th birthday Anders remember his father waking him up and telling it’s time earn his rite of passage they were out all day tracking a deer, his father took down the doe and Anders had to take out yearling. Anders had his bow drawback to killing it Anders watched as this yearling tried to nuzzling and bae its mother after she was down, but it tore at Anders' heart to shoot the fawn his father egged him on to kill it his father became angry and shouted at him to take it down young Anders drew back instead of hitting the fawn he hit a tree instead of the animal. His father became so angry he drag Anders back to the barn tied Anders hands together and ran the rope throw a hook in the ceiling his mother saw what was going to happen she beg with him to not to do it, his father pushed his mother to ground and started to whip him with an old bull whip every time he would hit him Anders hear his mother pledging with his father to stop Anders started loose conscience his father turned the whip on his mother something inside Anders snapped he had burning sensation on his chest, and it went up his arms out his fingertips then he smelled something burning Anders looked up with his eyes and the rope was being burned way he fell to the ground he heard the whip marks sizzled away off his skin he stood up he looked both his hands they in case flames but they did not hurt his father looked at him with shock and snarled varð-lokkur he went into the house and grab a sword to with his good arm Anders knew his father was going to kill him and possibly his mother Anders did know how he did it he summoned all the power Anders could and blasted his father with fire to the point he was knocked back into side of the house, his father stood up from the explosion what save his father life was in his sword was enchanted with antimanic rune in it Anders fell to his knees his mother was there to get him out of the burning barn then his world went black.

 

Then Anders remembers his mother waking him and handing a pillow she had made for him for his birthday he looked to see Templar’s breaking down the door and slapping shackles on him to keep him from doing any magic he turned around one time to see him mother falling to ground and his father with pure bliss as they drag him away. Anders heard Anna voice “Honey talk to me please” Anders blinked he was sitting down on the ground in old and forgotten Thaig, and Anders was in Anna's arms he wrapped his arms around her. Anna heard Anders “I am ok love that song brought back a lot of memoirs for me. When this all over I will tell you about it ok he felt Anna nodding her head he stood up “Come, guys, it’s time to end my family drama,” Anders closed his eyes and turned the tables on his now Drakspawn sister.

 

They went down a couple of side streets, there stood old dwarven mansion they heard a voice from inside the house “my, my dear brother you can’t defeat me I will kill you and your lowlander whore.” They heard evil and messing laughter from inside as they climbed the stairs up to building Anders and Alistair pushed open the front doors open as the light hit the main chamber. They saw her Skrimsli was over eight feet tall and she looked a typical broodmother she was gray and Skrimsli already two sets of breasts and she was working the third set she still had her legs, but the nothing stubs sticking out of the rolls of fat. Anders turned his head in disgust at the sight of her. Gullveig smile down at her brother “why the look Fraejee I look better than your pet lowlander?” As she ran her now claws down the front herself, Anders looked back at her “NO! And stop calling her a lowlander I been in the lowlands since I was a child, so that makes me a lowlander too.” Anders crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked up at Skrimsli. Skrimsli knew deep inside her brother he did care a great deal for their mother she looked down at her brother” Remember when you asked me about what happen to Mama after the Templar’s came and got you? Gullveig looked at Anders face she knew she had him.” Papa killed Mama because he was convinced mama broke the their kostr because you were born with the power of a varð-lokkur as soon as you and Templar’s left Papa and some his friends strung up Mama and beat her to death”.

 

Skrimsli looked d down at Anders and started to laugh at when she saw the pain run across Anders face” you know what papa did to me the first caravan that came by and sold me to them and burned down everything, I spent five years as pet to the men’s lust and needs until a raiding party came along and killed them all instead of being passed around again I was had somewhat honest man sure he was an Orth he after he claimed me as his, he killed all his fellow warriors and we left Anderfels and came south. We had a good life until my sweet Helga died from a bed sickness and the hole in the sky in the underground and my husband and you let that evil redhead Warden killed my son. So Shee made me stronger than you, and that evil redhead Skrimsli looked down Anders and started to laugh with a cackled at him Anders knew she was trying to get under his skin he crosses his arms looked up at her “Well at least I did not go and turned myself in to darkspawn or a darkspawns breeding tool.” Skrimsli became real anger and started to scream at them she heard a door open behind her Skrimsli smiled at the group again “now it’s time for you to die wardens.” Sure enough they surrendered around by a room full hurlocks and genlocks, the team knew they were outnumber this fight or die situation and they charge into battle while Skrimsli was laugh at them” yes my pets kill them and go find the redhead warden so Shee can deal with her, but the Skrimsli plans started to change as the wardens, and their companies turn the tide in battle quickly, and Skrimsli watched as the last of her pets or some her lovers dying under the blades or magic. Skrimsli became enraged at the situation and started thrashing around, and she began to scream “DIE, DIE, DIE NASTY WARDENS,” and her tingles started flying everywhere in last-ditch effort to get them to them. Anders watched as his sister descent deeper into madness. Anders felt a hand on his shoulder he looked over his shoulder” Alistair was there “you need to end her misery so she can be set free from this living nightmare” Alistair handed him his sword as they watched Skrimsli as she just stopped and drop her head to the side. Anders heard her talking in their native tongue” faðir, móðir, mikill nipt, mikill bróðir ek koma,” Ander felt the tears started to roll down his face. It took few seconds for the words that were their native tongue to register in Anders mind papa, mother big sister, and big brother I am coming. The sword Anders in his hand become heavy in his hands. Anders did not think he would have strength to lift above his head as he raised the sword to strike at Skrimsli looked down at him and said with that of child “faðir?” Anders stopped in his tracks as the tears started to run down his face harder, Anders spoke to Skrimsli in their native tongue “lítt nipt kærr yð augas.” Skrimsli closed her eyes and with what strength Anders had left he ran the sword through his sister's heart. Skrimsli screamed one more time as she started to die then she just stopped and slumped forward. Anders drops in front her and lets out a heartbreaking scream, and fell to his hands to the ground to the point that he was on his hands and knees started to cry. Anna rushed to Anders and just held him in her arms as he cried. Then they heard it off in the distance a blood colliding scream as they left the building Alistair and Anders knew that sound of very pissed off Alpha Broodmother. From their viewpoint, they could see the whole thaig. Alistair closed his eyes and prayed to the Maker” please let Elsa be safe.”

 

Nathaniel and Elsa heard the Alpha Broodmother scream throw the Thaig, Nathaniel grew pale looked back his group “Come on we need to end this” as they made through ally and walked down the main street of the Nathaniel stop and summon another animal his bear Mato with a nodded of Nathaniel's head the bear ran off they walked few more blocks then Nathaniel heard Mato roaring at something they picked their paces and Mato had something trap in corner Nathaniel heard someone talking to Mato” Leave me alone you oversize carpet.” Nathaniel whistled and Mato walked away Nathaniel walked to the person he looked down there was dwarf he was a castles dwarf with full face tattoo, and his long hair pulled back into a braid down his back it was grey and so was his bread Nate looked down at the dwarf and told himself “Maker why is the First Warden doing down here. The dwarf looked up at Nate, “What in the name of the Maker are you doing down here?” The dwarf looked up at Nathaniel “Name is Owain Greybeard or Owain three fingers, from your armor you are Grey Warden, right?” Owain had seen Nate before, and it was at Weisshaupt when Hero of Ferelden came to the headquarters to give her report about what happens during the Blight and what occurs at Amaranthine after the attack on the city. Owain grabbed ahold of Nate and pulled him down so Nate could hear him he hissed into Nate's ear “keep it yourself who I am really got it Warden” Nate nodded his head in agreement Nate stood up sighed and told himself “Maker thank you that he does not know Elsa down here because The Frist Warden was the biggest pervert in Thedas, and he loved redheads”.

 

Nathaniel looked down at Owain as he sat down on the ground without skipping a beat Owain looked up and said “my boy, I am looking for treasure these lost Thaig are load down with massive of wealth, and I want it here is a deal let me go I can spill with you” as he scathed his chin” I say 50 20” Nathaniel was shocked at the idea he rubbed his hand on his forehead “no do you realized this Thaig is overrun with darkspawns it has Alpha Broodmother she been around since the third Blight “ Owain stood up “ I know that good that means I am coming with you the strongest monster has the best wealth under its ass.”

 

As they left the alley and right into Elsa and her group, Owain shouted at the top his lungs “grannies flaming nog stew a red head come over here you sweet thing.” Elsa stopped in her tracks when she heard the First being himself. Elsa looked down at Owain and told herself “Shit why is First Warden here now of all places” Owain knew Elsa was looking at him he smiled at her and shook his head at her. Owain walked right to Elsa” Name is Owain Greybeard, or you can call me Owain three fingers “as he walked behind Elsa and slapped her ass. The next thing Owain knew Alistair was there and had him pushed into the wall and snarled at him” Watch it dwarf that is my wife” Owain looked down at Alistair “Wow another Warden.”

 

When Owain saw Anders “By my ancestor’s riches a warden mage” Owain saw Anna and said, “wow other beauty come over here and let me show you how to be with a real man sweet cheek” and blew a kiss at Anna. Anders saw red and snarled and threw ice darts at Owain since Anders was so mad he missed Owain “Watch it dwarf that is my wife and the mother of my children” Owain “looked at Anders with shock “A Warden having children wow I would love to meet them.” Elsa put her hand to her head “Love let him go I need to have long talk with our newcomer” Alistair drop him hard on the ground Owain stood up walked around the group and smiled as he walked over to Elsa and started to rub his hand up down her leg Alistair began to see red as this dwarf ran his hand up down his wife's leg and watch as Owain tried to go higher on Elsa's leg into a place that was differently his. As Elsa pushed him away, he turned back to the group he looked up at Elsa” if I can guess the warden’s names I get to see some skin right sweet fire candy?” Elsa looked down at him “No, ” but he did not care he walked to the wardens “let see you are Alistair man what would Duncan say about treating a guest in this manner?” Alistair looked at Owain with shock and snarled “watch it dwarf you are on some real thin ice.” Owain just ignore him and went to Anders and tap his chin” you are Anders the mage who blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall I know some people who want to talk to you or put your ass in chains or kill you, and by the way, Wardens are Wardens for life you can’t run away from that or in your case retire. “Owain took Anna hand pulled her down close and said out loud and planted a wet kiss on her cheek” Once he takes off for his calling I will show what to be with a real man” and groped Anna's chest, and he took her hand and went over to Elsa and took hers “come on ladies I will show what’s like to with a real man.” Elsa looked down at Owain “ok you have taken your pervert mind to whole new level sir.” Owain looked at Elsa “Really my dear I have always told you once you go dwarf you never will never be sold short,” and he grabs Anna ass gave it good grope then slapped it. Alistair and Anders had enough of this dwarf. Nate grabbed hold of Alistair and Anders they wanted Owain blood. and looked at Owain” Sir I agree with Elsa you have taken this to far “Owain smile and took a deep sigh “Guess you are right Warden Ensign Howe” Nathaniel told him “I am Senior Warden Sir.” Owain looked up at Elsa, and she nodded her head “well that works to” Owain took a step back and bow at stripped off his cloak to show his armor and battle axe instead blue and silver his armor was black, and silver and his battle axe was also black and silver “my full name and title is First Warden Owain Greybeard three fingers” Alistair and Anders tap their chest and drop to one knee. Owain stood back and smiled that “that never gets old to have humans take a knee in front of a castles dwarf” Elsa sighed and ran her hand down her face and said,” Ugh what are you doing here sir?” Owain looked up at Elsa and smile” you should know my sweet potato I learned that Hero of Ferelden and her fellow Warden walked away from the Archdemon. I heard that the two of you were here in the flesh I wanted to know why and how both of you walked away?” Elsa smacked herself in the head “like I told you before, sir you should be happy that we stopped the Blight and I killed it before it got started.” Owain but his hand to his chin “But I never got to debrief your fellow warden since he was a king and now he is here in warden armor. I guess I will do it now so tell me how you manage to pull that off Warden Alistair?” Alistair stood up and put his hand behind his head he looked over at Elsa he heard “don’t look at her answer my question warden now!” Alistair prayed this day would never happen, but it was happing now he stuttered and looked down at Owain “By the grace of the Marker.” Owain smiled “see that was not hard to say was it, Alistair,” as he walked away “at least the two of you were not involved in some ancient blood magic dealing with sex, come we need to address a broodmother who had lived past her time.”

 

The group chooses to make camp later on that night Owain was watch due the fact his Calling had come this fourth week in a row that he had not sleep plus the voices in his head did not help, and the fake calling made it worst. Owain rubbed the side of his head he heard and sense his fellow warden. Owain looked to see Alistair looking down at him. Alistair had seen the signs before with Duncan that Owain calling had come. Owain looked over at Alistair when he sat down across the firepit with a sigh” what is the situation?” Alistair looked over at Owain” from what I could see there are least 30 broodmothers and all them are dead.” Owain turned to Alistair” Kidding aside” there was a pause in his voice” What did Ducan tell you about your mother” Alistair looked into the fire with a sigh “ Duncan wants to talk to me after the battle of Ostagar, But we both know what happens so he never got to told me” Owain looked at Alistair” Your real mother is an elf, mage and was a Warden,” Alistair looked at Owain with shock. Owain knew that what he just told Alistair floor the young man. Then Owain heard multiple questions at once.” What, How, Where and Why,?” Owain looked at Alistair “ your father had a thing for elves. Two your mother was Grey Warde after you came along somehow the taint was pulled out of her, and so she was sent to the tower again, and Three is because Fiona wanted you to raise in in the human world. The last thing I heard your mother is at Skyhold.” Alistair was still absorbing information that was given to him. Alistair looked over at Owain “ does Elsa know?” Owain and Alistair hear Elsa behind them “ yes and I don’t give a shit” Elsa came over to the fire and sat down Elsa took Alistar hand and looked at him, “ The first was the only one who knows the truth about your birthright” Alistair reached over and kissed Elsa a tender moment turned into something perverted.  The next thing Elsa knew the first in her lap and stated “ since you are giving kiss willy nily how about give a dying man one, my sweet ginger snap” Elsa pushed Owain out her lap and got on her knees and reached over to give Owain a kiss on the forehead. Owain grabbed Elsa by the head and made sure they were eye, and he kissed Elsa. Owain stood up and looked down at Elsa she had the look of surprise and shock, and her cheeks were red. Alistair was still in shock. Owain walked back to his sleeping bag with a big smile on his face.

 

The next day they headed to the old dwarven palace, Owain turned around and looked at the group by the way the elf and her child are safe back at your camp. As they climbed the stairs they heard Shee screaming at the top of her lungs “Filthy humans, nasty elves, foul dwarfs, Owain said as they reached the top of the stairs” now, now Shee that is not way to treat guest in your home I already told you once if you started taken any more people you would have to deal with me and my fellow Wardens. As they walked into the palace and into the throne room, the Wardens could not see her, but they scene her Owain looked up and across his arms” now Shee we came all this way here you can come down, and face justice for what you did to the people of Hasmal.” The heard Shee up in the webbing she snarled “NO! Everyone must die because the evil humans killed my youngest boy.” Owain but his hand to his face “come we both knew that it was not smartest out of your son,”

 

Shee screamed and jumped down “he was still a child….” she looked up and saw Dorian and Fenris she snarled again “how dare you to come to my home, and you brought an Altus and his slave Owain looked back at Dorian and Fenris “wait the two of you are from Tevinter.” Elsa looked at the First “It does not matter it time for her to die,” as the group charge into battle the next thing everyone knew Shee was up on her webs in the ceiling “Elsa looked around and up “Shit Anders freeze those webs, he did what he told to do, and Shee fell to ground with a hard crash on the floor. Anna climbed on her back and started to stab at Shee back. Shee got a hold of Anna and threw her into wall Anna did a flip and stopped herself from crashing into the wall, she felt Anders sitting next to her he was worried “honey are you ok” Anna just nodded her head and stood up and went to battle again. Cullen had an idea he screamed to the others take her legs out the couple each took a leg, and everyone broke into groups, and they took out a foot with twenty minutes Shee legs could take her weight. Shee dropped to the ground, and she was hurt. Owain stopped the group” I should give the killing blow since my calling is here it’s time for me to go back to the stone or I get to see my fellow wardens, as he walked away he said, “Senior Warden Anders light this place up when you leave this thaig close the doors behind me and light this thaig up.” Anders taps his chest “yes sir,” And he cast a fire spell Owain heard the great door close behind. He could feel the heat from the fire around him he walked up to Shee” It time to rest….” As she stabbed Owain through the middle of his chest. He looked out at her claw in the middle of his chest he brought down his axe down on her head. Then they both saw darkness and the group left the old thaig by the time the group made back to the rock corp the whole Thaig was in flames.

 

As they got close to their base camp the warden’s scene their fellow Wardens at camp sure enough there was a platoon of Wardens there, and when the saw Elsa they tap their chest the companies crashed for a night, and they headed top side that’s when then Fenris and Orana parted from the group. Before Fenris left he paid Varric to hold Anders in the tight hold, Fenris had the reins of his horse Fenris looked at Anna” Hawke” she turned around to see Fenris looking down at her he waited for this moment” he looked over at Anders “Hey Anders watch this.” Fenris grabbed hold of Anna and started to kiss her with all his passion, of course, he broke away and told her out loud “when you get tired of him come and find me, my love.” Fenris got on his horse and winked at Anders and said, “one day she will be mine mage” and he rode off as he did he heard Anders screaming back at him” in your dreams elf.” The companies had an escort back to the Cumberland they took a ship back home, and within a week they were back in Ferelden and Nathaniel part from the group and him off on his own.

 


	7. Chapter Seven End of this tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this the last chapter

It had been couple weeks since the group made it back Skyhold. Cullen was laying in the grass close to his childhood home right by the lake when he heard it thump, thump it was soft and quiet he knew what that meant, Cullen sat in bed and saw Jena sleep and he was alone Cullen listened to the dull thump again, Cullen was not dreaming he remembers what Jena said about the spell he did the math in his head Cullen looked over at her “Maker thank you” he rolled Jena sleeping body onto her back she was out cold. Cullen laid his head on her stomach, and he started to cry he felt Jena running her figures through hair he looked up she was half sleep “are you ok love” he sat up and kissed her he thought to himself there are “There are three mages here I am going to find out if she is I going be damn sure she does not lose this one” Cullen got up earlier and went to his office, and he sent message to Dorian, Vivienne, Anders, he heard a knock the first was Dorian “why name of the Maker am I up this earlier?’ with Dorian in the doorway Anders looked at him he still half asleep then both Dorian and Anders bow as the first enchanter Vivienne walked to the door. She down in a chair both and Anders and Dorian followed her “Ok Commander why did summon three mages to your office this earlier in the morning Cullen looked out the window and told them what happen two days before the ball with Jena and the spell she cast.

Vivienne stood up and looked at Cullen” who was her mother people?” Riverdanes” she looked over her shoulder, and Vivienne was pissed “how long two of you have you know who her mother people were? Anders and Dorian just looked at her. Vivienne sat down she looked at Cullen and put her hand to her head” Cullen I know you have heard a Grand Enchanter guess what she is the first born in five hundred years.” Vivienne stood and looked at Dorian and Anders from this day forward the three of us is going to help her with her magic. And get your ass to bed you two have a new student as soon as the sun is higher in the sky they both bow and left his office. Cullen felt Vivienne touch his shoulder he looked over at her “Cullen does this change your feelings about her?” Cullen looked at Vivienne with shock “Why you say something like that? I still love her being a mage or not I know that she came from two families that were mages I learn to expected that fact about her if we're so blessed to have child the chance it was going to be a mage is high and before you saying anything else yes I have gotten over my hatred of mages because I love one even she does not use a staff.” Vivienne looked at him smiled “good because she is with child” he looked at her “are you sure?” he had tears in his eyes Vivienne just smiled at him. Then Vivienne looked change” does she know about her brother?” Cullen looked at her “Yes she found him after he was made tranquil” “Jena does not know about how her stepmother treats him as her pet?” Vivienne asked Cullen looked at her “No I don’t have the heart to tell her I know she would get him.” Vivienne sat down “What I am about ready telling stays between us” he sat down at his desk and looked at her “Vivienne looked at him” I knew her mother and aunt they were my closest childhood, friends. I don’t think how I could not put two and two together. Reed and Willow were my closest friends I had before I was sent to the tower, we must keep her safe her stepmother has hired a bunch former Templar to hunt her down her stepmother could have her other pet mage. Cullen blood started to boil “I will kill any one hurts Jena or my child

Cullen and Vivienne told the other advisors and Cassandra they agreed Alistair and Anders need be said, so Alistair and Anders were brought in to the war room and said of the situation about former Templar’s were hunting Jena. For the safety of the jewels of Skyhold, everyone knew what was going on, but three jewels after the meeting Anders and Alistair were checking defenses of Skyhold Anders looked over at his brother “Do you think wise to keep Elsa and Anna out of the loop? Alistair looked over the rampart “this most time I have spent with Elsa in three years, and me not about ready lose her, for her go track down a crazy bitch. We both know how good Elsa tracking skills are plus Fergus is an agreement this most time he has spent with his sister since before the Blight. From what I heard your Anna is good as my Elsa in the skills of tracking do you want to leave your side?” Anders lead up against the wall “you I hate it when you are right hey let’s Cullen Bachelors early I know I when and Anna got married somehow they got me drunk now it’s time to some else get shit face before they get married” he looked over the rampart Anders smiled “good I will get Varric to help out.” Anders left Alistair on the rampart “Please Maker give me the strength to throw that night” as he looked over rampant.

By the next day everyone knew what was planned for Cullen Elsa was passing back in forth her and Alistair room she heard a knock as strong as she could” Yes” Leliana came in” I take you heard?” Elsa sat down” I am scared Leliana of what he could what if he turn back in to…” What did he you do to you sister? “Elsa looked up Fergus was standing the doorway “Big brother” he saw the fear in her eyes he snarled” I want to know now” Elsa went to the window, “I think you need to tell him Leliana since I only have pieces of memory after I the palace.” Elsa could tell her brother was getting very mad fast as Leliana said how she found Elsa in the Chantry. Images of his sister beaten and black and blue Fergus looked over at his sister anyone else she would have been dead felt a hand on his arm he looked down he saw his sister's eyes, she smiled” Remember what mother always told us” People make mistakes, We have to show forgiveness proves we are all better people for it” Fergus smiled her and touched her face” you look like mother more every day” he touched his forehead to his sister “I am here for you sister. Fergus looked at Leliana” where is the Divine” she told him Fergus kisses Elsa on the head and left. Elsa sat down “Maker I never see my brother that mad before we need to keep from killing Alistair, Elsa sighed “but the party is tonight.” Leliana got up and hug Elsa” it will be all right.”

Fergus was waiting outside of the tavern he saw Alistair coming he had a worried look on his face Fergus looked to make sure no else was around. Fergus put his arm out and looked Alistair” we need to talk now” Alistair looked at him “I guess we need to “they went to side of tavern where it was dark Alistair looked at Fergus “I don’t know what to say I know sorry will never fix it but believe me I had enough people who want my blood and I know I hurt her I see it every time I look in her eyes they tell me everything, and I have to live with I did to her for the rest of my life. Elsa gave me another chance” Alistair could say Fergus was calming down he looked up at the moon “you know she takes after father he always tried to find good in everybody” Next thing Alistair was pin against the wall with a dagger to his neck “I take after mother on the other hand if any other than Ale cross your lips I already got letter from the Divine to take her out of here and you will never see her again got it.” Alistair looked at him” If I drink anything else than Ale before you leave with her I will let you throw me off highest rampart my lord” Fergus step back “right I am glad we have understood my King and lets go watch a man drink his last few weeks of freedom” Alistair was true to his word he was given shot he would pass them up he and Fergus drank ale even Anders got drunk Anders and Cullen were helped each walk to the main hall Alistair, and Fergus watch them head inside. Alistair felt a hand on his shoulder “Come here” Fergus had a scroll rolled up he threw into the fireplace and watched it burn “my mother was right you regain my trust as for my sister I don’t know” Fergus grabs hold of Alistair “if you ever lay violent hand on my sister again …. “Alistair looked at him and said “don’t worry I never will again you are on a long list of people who like to see dead me if I hurt her again.” Alistair turned around and head out the door.

Alistair left and headed to the party Elsa move the nightstand closer to the bed she had enough room to where her back was against one wall and her feet were on the nightstand she grab her throwing daggers and one of her fighting knives in her lap, and she fell asleep she scene Alistair coming to the room.” Elsa where are you, honey, where are you?” Alistair looked around he heard the sound someone shaking Alistair lit candle and followed the sound he found it Elsa had wedge herself against the wall her back was against the other wall and she had her feet on nightstand then he saw the fear in her eyes Alistair thought “ Damn it prove to her that it’s the real me” he went on his knees and went slowly towards Elsa “ I am not going to hurt you love I told I would never do it again Alistair went slow he got closer Elsa “ I love you please trust me,” Alistair saw that Elsa was armed she looked at him “ Alistair?” he smiled “ love it’s the real me I told you the only thing I will ever drink again is Ale that is it” Elsa moved slowly on her knees out her hiding place he stop sat back on his knees and waited for her to come to him he heard her fighting dagger hit the floor when Alistair saw that Elsa had strapped a set of her throwing daggers to her arm Alistair watched Elsa get closer he saw the fear it was slowing leaving Elsa's eyes she stop she reached for his face he did not raise his hands he felt her shaking hand touching his face Alistair watched Elsa get closer Alistair wanted to grab Elsa. But Alistair knew he could not because Elsa had to be the one to let go of her fears of him Elsa sat up on her knees Alistair could see through her thin nightshirt she was still shaking he looked at her and asked her” can I hold you?” Elsa stopped and turned her head “if you want to” Alistair slowly went to Elsa and grab her in his arms he could tell Elsa tense up when he got hold her Elsa started to relax in his arms Alistair moved her hair out of her face “can kiss you?” Elsa had tears in her eyes “if you want to” Alistair kissed Elsa and picked her up and lay her on the bed he looked down at her “can I touch you?’ “ if you want to,” Elsa said Alistair started to run his hands under her nightshirt on her bare skin Alistair lifted her up and pulled the nightshirt over her head asked “I can take off those throwing daggers off?” Elsa gave Alistair her arm and he took them off laid them on the floor and took his shirt and laid on her just touch her skin he took both his hands place them on her face and looked down at Elsa” Can I make love you” Elsa looked up at him “if you want to,” he smile at her “ I love you,” and Alistair took off her small clothes he felt Elsa hands running down his stomach and Alistair could feel her losing up his pants and her using her leg to push them off then he felt her taking off his small clothes. Alistair enters her, and instead of him lying on top he sat her up on him his lap somehow her body knew what it was going. Elsa mind she heard the last of the chain breaking away. Elsa let her body take over she could feel Alistair hands all over her body Elsa heard him say” Elsa, I love you,” Elsa felt Alistair shudder around her she knew that he had climaxed then he laid her down he smiled at her “ my turn” Alistair went slow he stop long enough to kiss her and started again up she felt herself on the edge of climaxing “ Alistair” he kissed her and she climaxed he went fasted and was gentle with her she could tell by his speed he was about ready to climax again, when Alistair shudder around her” Maker I love you,” Elsa heard Alistair say and gentle pulled himself away from her soft skin. Alistar got on his elbows and looked into her eyes the last of fear was gone, Alistair gentle roll of her, and Elsa started to fallen to sleep. Alistair watched Elsa sleep he moved her hair from her face Alistair looked down at her thought to himself” she trusts me again I will never again break her trust in me again” Alistair held Elsa, and he went to sleep. Alistair woke to Elsa on top of him she was kissing his chest he looked up at her she had her warm smile on her face “ Hello my Templar” he moved her hair out of her face” Hello my rouge duelist” he sat up with her naked body on top him he started chewing on her ears somehow he was back inside her soft skin again, she did all the work this time she climaxing all over him he grabs hold of the sheet as he felt it wash over him it drove him mad Alistair sat up and grab her hair “ you minx now you did it” Alistair rolled Elsa on her back he felt her soft hands down his back it made it worst. Elsa felt his shutter around her she touched his face” I am not done yet “ Elsa gave Alistair an evil smile and reached his Grey Warden with her soft hands she watched his eyes roll back in his head he bent and kissed her “ you know I hate that my dear and with those soft hands I want you more than before,” kissed Elsa again, and they went for another round one wake the other, and it would start all over again it was daybreak when Alistair body told him to stop even his warden stamina was at it limits. Elsa look at with him love in her eyes again for him, and he had re-gain her trust in him Elsa was out cold he moved her hair out her face and told in her ear “ I love you” she said in very sleep voice” love you more” Alistair heard the door crack he cover her and himself up with covers saw Leliana poke her head Alistair took his finger to his lips she nodded her head closed the door Alistair just laid there and watched Elsa sleep until he fell asleep, holding her in his arms. Leliana closed the door she saw Fergus coming down the hall she stopped him” Elsa okay they need to make up for lost time we may not see them until later today or tomorrow at the latest” and Leliana was right and she told the staff not to mess with King and his queen. They were not seen all day. When everybody else got up the next day Elsa and Alistair were sitting a table, she was in his lap feed him, and she had a smile on her face, and she was laughing. When Fergus join, then Fergus saw Elsa smiling and Leliana came downstairs and hug her friend “Welcome back Elsa.”

Everything was entirely around Skyhold for a couple of weeks after Cullen party the girls were in the main hall working on Jena vial. Jena heard her great Aunt Lucille voice “look at my girl all grow up and part of something bigger.” Jena smiled and got up went to give her a hug “I sorry love she made do it she would have done your father a tranquil if I did not bring her” Jena pulled away from her aunt, and she heard voice that Jena thought she would never hear again” There you are my lost pet” Jena saw Gayle, her evil stepmother, and Jena saw her brother on collar and gold chain that Gayle had in her hand. Jena looked at Gayle smile” I can’t wait I will have control of Inquisition after I make you a tranquil, siege her now” as two men went to grab her they both came back with stumps Elsa was standing there with throwing daggers in her hands with an evil grin “ Did you need those opps my bad” one came up behind Elsa to grabbed her he fell back with slit throat Anna looked down the body she looked at Elsa” what Anders has told me I think you need to have your neck intact be able to breath. Anna saw other head towards Jena “Heads up Jena” she threw throwing dagger at her Jena grabbed the blade and threw it and hit her attacker in eye he went down screaming “did you need that maybe I could talk to Isabela about giving you a job on her ship,” Anna fired back “maybe” then all three girls stood together the one thing their men did not know that each them had hidden daggers, and other weapons were armed under their dress. All three slit their dress up their hips and attacked.

Cullen and rest of men of Skyhold were planning his last days of freedom then he heard it his child heartbeat racing in his head” we need to get to great hall now.” Then a guard came running into the tavern “the main hall is under attack” they all got up and ran to the great hall they saw Anna flying in the air Anders caught her she was hurt, she looked up at him and touched his face and lost conscious Cassandra ran to Anders side” I will stay with her go help the others.” As they got to the door, they saw Elsa stand in front of Jena, and she had a shield on her arm her other arm was bleeding she had mass cut running down that arm, and Elsa had busted lip, and had a black eye, and had cut over that same eye. Then Alistair saw two of them hitting Elsa with face bash, and she flew into the wall and crumb to the floor, and Elsa was not getting up Alistair, and Fergus let the rage take over Alistair started to snapping necks a Cullen threw him a sword. Cullen made to Jena took hold of her he looked at her “are you all right love?’ Elsa and Anna would let them touch me I need to help” Cullen grabbed hold Jena and told her “NO! You are in no condition to be fighting, and I told you I would be your shield.” Jena looked at him “he grabbed hold of her and said in her ear “you are caring our child I will not let you fight stay with the queen,” Jena looked at Cullen” how long?” he smiled at her” for weeks now, please love to remain with the queen.” Jena got up and ran to Elsa side and put her head in her lap and watched the men. When Jena was safe and out danger Cullen went crazy they did not realize one got to pass them and Jena screamed Cullen turned around Elsa was standing up with her hidden dagger in his face, and with a flick of her other wrists she took his head off. Elsa looked down at Jena” Cullen is right you are in condition to be fighting dear sister. Elsa looked up at Cullen and nodded with the blink of eye Anna was standing front of Jena “so I going to be an aunt” both Elsa and Anna were hurt but they both been enough battles they don’t stay down long. Anders saw Anna on her feet he saw on bearing down on Alistair he threw on his boot knife and hit the man in throat Alistair looked at the man who was dying at his feet he nodded his head at Anders with ten minutes the battle was over the people that came Gayle men were dead or dying.

Jena stood up and touch both of her friend's shoulders she help them lay down she heard Gayle say” I will have another pet.” Cullen was ready to cut bitch heart out he felt a hand on his shoulder it was Jena she was had pale white light around her both her eyes were dark blue he never seems that blue before. Jena stood on her toes he heard voice that was not Jena's voice “ she sleeps with right now me and her mother have bone to pick with her” looking at Gayle” the men parted made clear path to Gayle she looked at her” Reed!” through her teeth “ someone will deal with you in minute I need to fix something you did to my son” Reed walked over to Kain with her bare hands broke his collar off his neck she kissed him on the head the mark faded away he blink and fell into his into Reed's arms “ Mom” she smiled “hello my son you feel better now ?’ he flashes her smile “my mind is my own again “Reed bent down “ promise me that you will look after your little sister and her child.” Kain looked at her” I promise mom,” Reed stood up her color around her body change to different color. Jena stood up and open her eyes they were a very dark green she grabbed hold of Gayle's neck she had the same evil grin as Jena and picked her up by the throat” You bitch you hunted my daughter for years, and when she was six you tried to crave her eyes out. Vivienne saw Jena eyes “Willow?” she smiles at her” Hello Vivie I glad you are here to helping my Jena,” Willow threw Gayle in to wall like she was a toy “Willo picked up a sword” I should kill you” but there are enough people here who want to do that. Willow saw Anders she stood up and walked to Anders could feel her magic she touched his shoulder “Justice it time to leave the mortal world.” Anders heard Justice in his head _**“goodbye my friend and thank you, ”** _ and he was gone Anders blinked his eyes and looked at Willow “how did you do it? Willow smiled and took his hand” come with me” she stopped and looked up at Cullen” do love my daughter evening know she is grand enchanter, and her powers are wakened up now,” Cullen looked at Willow “ yes and I don’t care,” Willow smile” Closed your eyes and look down” he did what he told to do in his hands there was his newborn son he opened his eyes and looked at Willow and went to his knees looked up at her “ are you sure” she bent down he could see it her eyes she bent down and kissed him on the head. Willow took Anders hand and place it on Anna body on the floor I give you the same gift my daughter gave Cullen she blew into his ear he heard it and he knew it “ Maker” she came to Alistair I also give you the same gift my grandchild need playmates and blew in Alistair ear she went to Elsa laying on the floor and laid her in her lap she clapped her hands and place them on Elsa a glow came over Elsa body” come here Alistair “ Alistair put his hand on Elsa Willow said” the baby is small now since you and it mother are grey wardens you should able to scene it” Alistair closed his eyes it like was punch in the face she was and their child was grey warden he looked at Willow “she is” Willow smile “few more weeks you will hear it heartbeat and yes, and she will carry to term this from this point on she will carry to term” Alistair fell to his knees. Willow looked at Alistair and Anders I need to tell you both something that you need to know since three of you are Grey Wardens your children are or will be Grey Wardens both Alistair and Anders looked her “are you sure?” Anders had tears in his eyes Willow bent and looked at him with a warm smile “your girls first of their kind they will never hear the Calling the same goes for you Alistair” Alistair heard her heard walking towards him Alistair looked at her with tears in his eyes he felt a hand on his shoulder “there are two people who want to talk to you and close your eyes” Alistair did “ The weight of crown has age you Alistair I knew when I took Elsa from Highever she would be good for you,” Alistair looked up Duncan was standing there “ Hello Alistair” he smiled at him he sat down next to Alistair” This time do right by her” he looked up “ here she is comes" Alistair had little three old little girl in his arms kissing him” Hi daddy” Alistair looked at her he touched her face Elsa was wrong she looked like her mother she sat down in front of him the little girl had looked away and looked at him with tears in her eyes” NO more hurting mommy's heart” she looked at him with the same look Alistair gave before Duncan started to laugh “ she is yours all right I will keep her safe for now go help the next generation of Grey Wardens”.

Alistair opens his eyes and looked at Willow he looked up at her “thank you” Willow strength was starting to fade she touched Cullen in the face “please catch her after I am done “ Willow looked around the hall I will not allow my daughter get married in room like this then she looked over and saw Fergus looking over at his sister floor” Lord Cousland come here please, he came over to Willow “ she okay she with child” he looked over Alistair, and he nodded his head “ Thank you” and ran to his sister side. Willow stood in the middle of the room she turned and face the others Dorian and Vivienne took one knee they could feel her powerful magic. Willow closed her eyes the everyone had to closes their eyes the whole room was cast in a blue light when they open them all the broke stuff was fixed, and it looks at room that was ready for a wedding Willow open her eyes she looked at the crowd of people, and she could not say it, they heard it “Thank you, ” and Jena body started to fall Cullen was there to catch her.

It had been two weeks since Jena powers had been woken up, Cullen was in his office. He had three other men in his office, and they were as pissed as he was, I want that bitch in Denerim so I can choke her fat ass neck Alistair said. Fergus chimed in “I second that” Anders said “Tie her ass to pole so I can light her ass up with some fire “they heard a voice in doorway “I think the girls should deice her fate since they were hurt the worst the healers were afraid to come in they are waking up.” The guys looked over Divine Victoria was stand in the doorway they all took a knee even Anders took his knee.” Maker” she put her hand to her head “Like I said they are waking up get your ass to the infirmary now” they looked at each other they were out the doors “ugh men.” Elsa was the first to wake up “Shit where I am not hurt” the urge to throw up hit her harder she was at chamber pot lost whatever was in her stomach she looked over Anna and Jena doing it she was felt like doing “ Maker what in the hell is wrong with us did we get poisoned” I don’t taste it” Jena said then it dawn Anna she had been here before” Shit Anders is going to kill me” Elsa tried to stand and get to Anna she looked at her” why?” the last time this happen I was pregnant with the girls” Anna said Elsa looked at Anna“ you sure” and held Anna hair away from her face so could puck the more Anna Jena puck Elsa wanted to it more she looked over at Jena she nodded her head Elsa fell to her knees “ they were lucky” she told herself she felt the tears running down her face next thing she knew she had strong arms around him and telling her” you are too my love” Alistair had her in his arms she looked at him “ are you sure I am pregnant” he held her close “ yes you are my love trust me sense it my love then you will know” Elsa closed her eyes she felt in the taint in Alistair and Anders she sense there was other it was there and it was strong it was coming from her body. Elsa looked at him” I guess I am” he looked her, ” and you will carry it to term this time,” Alistair picked Elsa up and took her to the bed. Anders followed Alistair “don’t worry love there is only one this time around” Cullen walked passed by the other and picked Jena put her in bed. The girls were told what happen two weeks ago, Jena looked at Cullen I don’t remember anything he smiled and took Jena” there is a new mage here at Skyhold Cullen smile” she wake now” Jena sense her brother magic he looked like father put he had his mother’s eyes he smile” hello baby sister” “Kain” as she got up as she got up the closer Jena got his magic was stronger than her eyes rolled back in her head Kain caught her he looked at Cullen “ I told you this would happen Maker wait until father gets her she need to stronger before she sees him.” Each girl was moved by the heavy guard to their rooms, and no man was allowed in the rooms and the list was short concise.

Anna was woken up she had Anders on her again in the same position he was in five years ago, talking to his baby inside Anna she laid there and listen to him talk “I want you to be a boy you have to older sisters I would like you to be a boy” Anders felt Anna running her hand through his hair he heard “what we going to tell Leah?” Anders looked up at Anna” that she is going to be a big sister and I want this one born in Ferelden,” Anna sat up” are you sure dear?” he looked at her “yes” he got up and looked out the window “Cullen and Alistair want me to wait to tell you Justice is gone for good Jena mother called him back to the Fade so do you still love me without Justice in my head?” Anna got up and hug him and said” good I got tired of sharing you with him years ago” They heard knocking on their door Anders went to the door he open it was Alistair he was in pants with no shirt and was pale out of breath he pulled Anders in to the hall all three decided not to tell Anna and Elsa about the gift Jena mother gave them Alistair looked with him fear “when learned did you learn that Anna was having twins? Anders talked about the dreams with each girl, and they had darkspawns in them Alistair fell to the wall and sat down and ran his hand through his hair “Shit me and Elsa are having triplets because I just had one with two boys and girl, and all three were taking on ogre and they had their mother evil smile” Anders sat down next to him “don’t worry brother I will be there to make sure they come into the world safely and whatever you do need to tell Elsa sooner the better,” “are you sure Anders I don’t want to upset her,” Alistair asked he got up and headed down the hall again. Anders went back inside his and Anna room and looked at Anna “well it seems that our sister is going to have triplets Anna looked, Anders, she got up and threw on house coat Anders looked at her “where are you going?” I need to tell her because she needs to know. Anna and Anders headed out the door. Alistair put his head into their door and opened it he saw Elsa sitting up in bed looking at him “Well what did Anders say?” Alistair looked at Elsa and gave her a big smile he had tears in his eyes “I guess we are having triplets, two boys, and girl.” Elsa sat up and she had tears in her eyes “you sure” Alistair climbed into bed with her and laid his head on her stomach “I love you” he felt her hand on his head within few minutes they had a room full of people lucky after Elsa found out she was pregnant she started to sleep with clothes on. Elsa had Leliana, Jena and Anna on the bed hugging her and Alistair got pushed off the bed he was given a hand up by Fergus he gave Alistair grab his arm in friendship “one better have name Bryce” Alistair looked at him “that’s the plan” Elsa looked at both of her sister they nodded by this time Cullen came into the room and grab Alistair arm in friendship “Congregations” Elsa look at all the men since” we are in no condition to deal with prisoner. Anders, you will be a judge for the Grey Wardens the rest of you men will know your duties” they nodded their heads “I would like to this get done before Jena wedding that is order by this queen,” and Elsa gave an evil smile “try to be nice as you can be.” Alistair, Fergus, and Anders knew what that met. Two weeks later Gayle was lead in chains to the main hall instead three women she had to deal with men, she drags to front these three empty chair, all three her victims were sitting up on upper floor with heavy guard around them Jena felt her sister’s hands on her as Gayle was drag out of her cell and sat down in front of these empty chairs. Three looked down into the main hall they heard it, please rise for Commander Cullen, King Alistair, and on behalf of Grey Warden order Senior Warden Anders and all three sat down next thing they heard someone coming into the great hall it was Jena father Bann Regenold Trevelyan he was short and he was bold he was in a mage robe and he had warm smile and blue eyes he came in took a knee “I am sorry my lords my son told me what she tried to do my daughter I will let you judge her orderly as far as I conceded she is no longer my problem I have come to see my daughter married a fine young man I would like to meet after this mess is over with” Cullen stood up and went to the Bann took his arm he could feel the magic around him he looked at him” she upstairs watching someone will take you to her” He gave Cullen warm smile” thank you for keeping her safe, and we need to talk later” Cullen nodded his head and went back to his seat as guard took Bann to see his daughter. Alistair was the first to talk “Before I tell you of your sentence from Ferelden I need to ask you did you know you attached my wife Elsa Cousland Theirin Hero of Ferelden Warden-Commander?” Gayle looked at Alistair” Yes if I could get my hands-on queen I could make her my pet I would have ruled half of Thedas and I would but my adopted daughter back on her throne.” Alistair keep his cool he looked over at Fergus nodded talked to Gilmore's ear “guard my sister now” Gilmore nodded his head and went upstairs with eight more guards. Then it was Anders turn he looked at Gayle “did you knowing attached my wife, the Champion of Kirkwall” Gayle, snarled at Anders “she nothing more than mages whore” Ander got pissed off he felt his brother arm on his arm Alistair looked at her “He is a mage and Grey Warden and Hero of Amaranthine, and he is here on behalf of the Grey Wardens I will not sit by and let you slander my sister-in-law good name I will not let you slander my other sister-in-law because her husband is fellow Templar. It was Cullen turn “let me get this straight you knowing attached three somewhat un-armored women knowing who they were?” she looked at three men in front of her “Anora is coming back to take back Ferelden and put that bitch in chains and take your damn head like you did to her father,” Alistair looked at her “she can try I have spies everywhere the last thing I heard she was broke and running out of favors.

But this not about her this about what did here a few weeks ago, since you knew who you were attacking we showed you mercy, but we need time to figure out harsh punishment for you take her away” Gayle was picked up off the floor and drag back to her cell, and everyone left the main hall and the doors were closed Fergus guided his sister down the stairs Anna and Jena followed her. Elsa looked towards where Gayle was led away” Dumb ass” Alistair stood up and took Elsa into his arms” Don’t worry love you need to think about her focus on the babies not about her or Anora” he put his hand on her stomach by this point had small bump started” she looked at him “I know” she looked over at Anders after the wedding you Anna and the girls and your friends are coming back to Ferelden to the capital I want to keep everyone safe and Anders you are now the head of Wardens in Denerim Anders tap his chest “ Yes Commander.” The safest place for Anna is with us I guess my surprise is blown. Alistair looked at the group with big smile in two days there are going to be to flower girls here under heavy guard and they already Wardens princess” Anders and Anna gave look of shock “don’t worry they have what three units of Grey Wardens and Oghren to keep them safe I think their aunts and uncles and two units of royal guard can keep them safe Anna and Anders looked at Elsa she smiled “surprise” Anna started to cry “my girls will be here soon” she looked at Jena “did you know too?” Jena said “Yep, and they have Leliana with them to” Jena looked at the guys I guess it time for three of you want to kill her or imprisonment for life by the end of the day” she took Anna by the hand and Elsa followed them and took they Anna to the girl’s room they open the door. Anna was shocked there were two beds one side of the chamber was rouge and the other hand was met for a mage and everything was in the girls favorite colors and Anna saw the two flower girls dress she looked around she feel to her knees she looked at her two sister” thank you” Elsa stood in the doorway wait you see their room at the place too and you and your sister are the new Arlessa of Lothering and Captain Anders of Denerim and the Hero of Amaranthine wife so both you and your sister are both nobles of Ferelden until we get the castle done you two of you are guest of the royal couple Anna tried to stand Elsa was there to catch her she looked at her sister” I need more people like you at court” Anna looked at her” Thank you” and for you Jena you and Cullen are now both nobles of Ferelden opps dam hormones Alistair was going kill me for telling you before your wedding day.” Jena and Anna looked at Elsa and hug her, and they let the hormones go into overdrive next thing they had three grown men in the room armed for battle Anders looked around “well it time for the mood swings” that when Anders looked around the chamber as saw what they did for his girls he picked up Anna and sat her down on one of the beds she told Anders what Elsa did for them and his new title he looked over at Elsa “ wait when did I get the hero thing?” Alistair picked up Elsa she looked at Anders” you left before I could of telling you” Jena was taken by Cullen and they sat on the other bed she said what Elsa told her Alistair looked at Elsa and gave her a hurt look “What? I know wanted to wait until after the wedding my hormones got in the way remember my love I caring three of them around.” Alistair smiled at her and he kissed on the head “I forgot that” They looked at each other, they made the decisions to kill Gayle since her crimes were so grave they got the blessing from the Divine to kill her, but first she would be imprisoned at the Grand Cathedral in golden cage that was Jena father idea. Elsa was first to say something she touched Alistair face she looked up at him “honey your children want some cheese and your lamb stew.” He looked at Elsa “really” he felt her stomach” well I need them to get used to excellent cheese them he looked around the room, Jena, and Anna looked him with the look they wanted that too smiled “ I guess I cooking to tonight he stood up and carried Elsa into the main hall and the other followed them Fergus was there and when Elsa sat down she had Gogo trying to get in her lap he smelled her and climbed on the spot next to her and started to lick her in the face. Jena came over and petted Gogo “I always wanted mabari” Elsa looked at Fergus he smiled at Jena and he went to the main hall door “Come to the courtyard since every noble needs one or two mabari” Jena followed Elsa to the courtyard since Alistair was in the kitchen cooking by this point and she was not allowed to walk by herself Fergus was there, and he took her hand she stood on the stoop so Jena could have one imprint on her Elsa called down” Kennel master help her please” he looked up “yes ma’ma” he took Jena hand” stand still my lady one will come to you this their mother, Kayla” she bent down and let Kayla smell her hand she was tan and she had the most beautiful blue eyes she bow at Jena “you meet their father Gogo” Kennel master said the first one that came to Jena was girl puppy she had one blue eye and other was brown and she was black like Gogo smelled her and sat down and looked at her and barked at her and started to waging her tail Kennel master said “ okay now let see if your worthy in her mother’s eyes” Kayla bow her head at Jena “ Congrats my lady you have your mabari treat her good she will always be loyal you and your children and your husband” Jena looked over at Kennel Master “she heavy ?” Kennel master picked the puppy he knew Jena was with child” Not now but in few weeks, she will be” He had the puppy to Jena and puppy started to lick her in the face she was light she walked the stairs to Elsa and Fergus “thank you.” They walked to the great hall they heard Anders and Cullen talking to Alistair “she not going to eat that it looks something made in the circle” Cullen and Alistair asking Anders” what is wrong with food that was made in the circle Anna looked at both of them “Shut the hell up I wanted it” she took the bowl of stew and was eating it before Anders could protest she had finished the bowl and wanted more Cullen looked over to see that Jena had mabari puppy in her arms” Maker breath well I always wanted a mabari” Jena looked at the stew she sat down and grab a bowl of it Elsa came down at sat down she made bowl for herself and one for Gogo he looked at it and cover his nose” Alistair looked down at Gogo “ your mistress is eating it why can’t you” Gogo rolled his eyes and started to eat it Fergus and Gilmore begun to laugh they saw Elsa trying to share her food with Gogo Alistair looked at her “ Hell no my dear you are eating more than one” he laid his hand out flat” here Gogo” sniffed it started to gag the whole room began to laugh.

Cullen had other surprise, but this time it was for Jena he nodded her father and brother came in to the chamber Jena looked up” Daddy, Kain” before she could reach them her father stop her” I need to make sure you are healthy enough to be near us” he steps up to her she could feel her father magic she stood firm then her nodded to her brother to come to her side she hug both of them they hug her back that when Jena father heard it he pulled her away from her looked at her “ I guess I have my first grandchild on the way Jena pulled away looked at her father “ how did you know I cast on Cullen but you?” he smiled at her” you just like your mother you did not read the whole spell as the father of the child the parent will feel tug of the unborn child” He looked at Cullen I am glad you came into her life my dad was Templar and my mother was mage I am glad she found you thank you he looked at whole room he had tears in his eyes” I want to thank all you for you have done for my Jena you were lucky to meet my Reed and her sister Willow I know she is good hands.” Jena took her father hand” come meet the rest of us.” The spent the rest of the night talking Elsa, Anna, and Jena feels sleep they guys carried off to bed and came back Jena father and brother were there “Well are you guys ready to pass judgment?” Anders looked them “I want her gone before my girls get here, Alistair looked around “all right get everyone back in here I want you to join us in the judgment since you are Jena family members she was after her in first place” the Divine joined them and Gayle was dragged out her cell again placed in front of them Cullen looked down at her “since you don’t deny that you knew who was attacking you sentence is death but it will not be here at Skyhold the Divine has already said you are to be sent to Grand Cathedral and you will be put into a golden cage and since you thought it was fun to have mage as your pet you get to wear his collar from this day forward until we decide when will time to execute you” he nodded a Smith came output Kain old collar on her neck Kain stood up “may I your Lord I want to make sure she can’t take it off “ Cullen looked at him “go head” he bent down and looked at her she snarled “ Get away from me mage” Kain used fire magic and seal it to her neck, and he found the lock and cast a spell on the bolt so it was tie with charm that could not be picked ever she was led away in chains.

A few days later Anna could not sit. Still she would run down to the main gate and look for her girls “damn where are my girls” Alistair carried Elsa everywhere Elsa and Alistair were telling the orphans the story of fifth Blight the children were star stuck to listen to the hero and how her and Alistair the hero of the people how they stop the it. They heard Anna “they are here Anders come quickly” Anders went to Anna side Alistair let Elsa walk into to courtyard sure enough there was Leah and Issy Leliana had Leah in front of her on the horse and Oghren had Issy and both were dressed like wardens but smaller both girls smile and waved at Anna and Anders they came in the courtyard Anna saw Bethany and Aveline and Aveline husband first she hug her sister welcome her back home, and she asked her “why are you here?” her sister smile I was told that the Queen wanted to see Aveline and me and it was royal order” Anna looked behind her Elsa came up behind Anna “ you must be Bethany?” Aveline took to one knee “your highness” Elsa put her hand to her head “I hate that and stand up” Aveline stood up Bethany and Aveline looked at Elsa “reason why I asked to for the two of you to come is that.” She looked at Bethany first” you and your sister are the new Arlessa of Lothering. I need people in court that are not going to try to kiss my ass every time I come into to room. I ready sent word that where your house was there will be estate built for the two of you and don’t worry Bethany you are not apostate by Royal decreed. If the circle does not like it, the can kiss my ass. As for you Aveline since you are few that made it out of Ostagar, and I saw how you dealt with mess in Kirkwall I have done decreed if you want the job that is to form a city guard for the capital of Denerim and when we get back you will have to back of the King and Queen Aveline looked at Elsa Aveline looked at Elsa” are you sure and I will take the job thank you your highness” and Aveline took her knee again “ Ugh I told you to stop it you one of the few made it out of Ostagar you never need to take knee to Alistair or me ever and help her stand up. Then some more horses enter courtyard Anna saw her children. Leah and Leliana got off these and Anna knew she had grown taller since the last time was a few months ago, Anders went to get Issy off her horse she looked down at her father “No you have to nice to my future husband papa,” Anders looked up at her “I will sweetheart where he is at?” Ander heard Oghren “Hey pops” he had big grin on his face Anders looked over at Oghren he looked up at Issy with fear “he is little old for you sweetheart” Nope” Issy answer back as Anders took her off the horse instead of running to her father she went to Oghren and was hugging him Anders fell to the ground “ Maker I will have dwarf for a son-in-law” he felt the tears in his he felt a small hand on his back looked up it was Issy she had her mother evil grin” I am kidding papa” he grabs a hold Issy and hug her. She wiggles out his arms and went to her mother then Anders heard” Mama is going to have another baby” he looked over at Issy she was looking at her sister Leah looked at Issy” is the baby mage or non-mage” Issy said” non-mage” Anna bent down and looked at Issy “are you, sure sweetheart?” she looked at her mother she smile she looked like her father “ I know” Issy looked at her mom and saw Elsa and Alistair standing there Elsa had tears in her eyes she started to poke at her sister Leah looked at her “ What Issy” she grab Leah face they both looked at Elsa and Alistair they grab each other hand and walked to Elsa and Alistair. Elsa looked down these two little girls both were dress like Wardens one was duelist, and the other was mage, with real weapons strap to their backs Elsa stood up and crossed her arms “I take two of you know who I am right?” they both nodded their heads Elsa stood up she smiled “this your first orders first I would you to be flower girls they tap their chest and both said” Yes Commander.” Elsa bent down and looked both them” your second mission is to make sure you keep your eyes for party crasher” they heard their father coming behind them“ Elsa what are you telling my girls” both girls got in front of Elsa got ready to attack their father “ That is Commander Papa” Leah said Anders fell to his knees “I lost my girls” he heard Elsa saying “ it ok me and your papa are old friends” next thing Anders was on the ground both girls on his chest they both said “ papa you are silly we love you” next thing Rex was licking Anders in face “ Ugh I am cat person” he sat up with both girls Elsa looked at Anders with evil smile” Elsa what do you have plan?” she came over and whispered in the girls ears “ you know I was your age when I got Gogo I think time you two have your own mabari’s “they both looked at her Anna came over bent down and looked at the girls” you know she right I was about your age when I got Rex come on” she stood up and took Issy hand Elsa stood up and took Leah hand they walk away Anders was still sitting on the ground Alistair gave him a hand up “since we will be in to road heading home when their birthday rolls around she wanted to give them earlier present they waited then Anders heard “ look papa we have own mabari puppies” he looked at Issy and Leah was holding a mabari puppy in their arms he laid down and looked up at the sky “ Maker please let this next one be cat person like me,” Anders saw Alistair looking down at him “ wait until you see what I got them” Anders looked at him “ Hope it’s not another dog” Alistair looked at him “ nope” he gave him a hand up. They all went into Skyhold that when Issy and Leah met Cullen and Jena put down, their mabari’s the both bow at Jena.

Jena could take it she ran to them and bent and hug both the girls “you two are so cute I will show you your room” they each took one of Jena's hand Elsa and Anna followed them so did the mabari’s Alistair looked at Anders “Ok Anders slip it how they doing I know you did exam on all three of them yesterday?” Anders looked at Alistair and Cullen “Jena will be first she due some around the late summer I already talked the healer here about it, so she knows Anna is due mid-fall we should back in the capital by then” he looked at Alistair “ Elsa due late fall early winter and it still early but the chance of you having a mage is high since your mother is mage but it knows to skip a generation or two, yes there are three in there Elsa no longer allowed to ride a horse so we need to figure way to get Elsa home not on horseback Alistair looked at him “I know way to do it but your girls need to be willing to help out” Anders looked at Alistair “ I know they will want to help” Anders looked at Alistair” I meant to talk to you your real mother is here I seen her watching you from a distance she been afraid to speak to you need at least speak to her before we leave maybe she will come back to Denerim with us I know if I knew my family was still alive I would like them to see the girls and since your children will only have one living grandparent they need get to know her before she gone.” Alistair stood up he was aware that Anders was right he touched his forehead “where is she at now” Anders looked at him” in the mage tower right now” Alistair looked out the main doors “I need to get Elsa for this” he left to go get Elsa. Fiona was in the tower working she heard someone knocking on the door” Yes” there was a pause on the other side the door she looked up as it was opened Elsa came in “Your majesty” she bows to Elsa crossed her arms. Elsa looked at the opened doorway” Maker Alistair get your ass in here now”” Yes dear,” she heard her son voice. Fiona wanted to run Elsa saw the look in her eyes she was quicker “I don’t think so he ran last time so this time I am making sure you two talk” Elsa lead against the door and locked the door she looked at the other door “ Now Alistair” Fiona looked at the other door here came in her son he looked like Maric he was tall like him but his hair curled the way hers did when it was longer and he had hazel eyes like her father they just looked at each Elsa looked both them “ Ugh now I know where Alistair gets his stubborn streak from” Elsa grabbed a one chair and told Fiona to sit down, and another one for Alistair right in front of her she grabbed Alistair and made him sit down of in front of Fiona and Elsa looked at both them, “ I guess I have to break the ice Fiona you are going to be grandmother and I am caring triplets” Fiona looked up at Elsa” you sure?” Elsa smiled “yes” Fiona heard Alistair speak” why did you and Duncan hide the truth from me since both of you knew?” Fiona looked at Alistair she had tears in her eyes” because when you were born Cailan was crown prince and heir and your father was afraid of Loghain learning the truth he knew that if he had another child after the queen died it would be a civil war I guess he found out in time and have deep sited hated for you that is why me and Duncan and your father never told you when they were alive and few times I saw your dad few times after you were born he was not the same man I fell in love with I guess the pain of losing women he cared for took toll in his heart he became drunk but every time would visit you in Radcliff would sober up enough to come see me and tell me how proud was you in time knew it was breaking my heart, so he stop coming to see me. Then I learned he died I mourn in private and I prayed that you were still safe then I saw you when you came to the tower as Templar in training I wrote Duncan to come and get you because if I saw you every day I would break down and tell you that you were my son” Fiona stood and pulled her chair closer to Alistair she touched his face she saw him looking at her she felt his forehead to hers and let the tears fall” When I learned you lived through the joining then I found out that Loghain let all of the Grey Wardens died in battle at Ostagar I wanted to go find your body so I could grieve like a mother should over the loss of their child then I saw you two at the tower you, and saved my life I knew that it was you because you fight just like your father did, I knew in my heart that it was you. I learned that you were made king I knew I could not come forward because what people say if they learned their king had eleven blood and was born to a mage and I knew that Elsa family was noble blood. I just went on with my life, but I never forgot about you. My son and, when I saw you in Radcliff my heart ached again to see how much you had grown into fine and proud man that made me the proudest mother of all Ferelden I know this I love you my son” Next thing Fiona was picked by Alistair he was hugging her “ Come home mom it time for you to be a grandmother please” she tried to wrap her arms around Alistair, but his shoulder were too broad “ she smile” that another one of your father traits you have and yes I will come with you home” she felt Alistair start to sob she held him best as she could. Elsa had already left they both looked around for her Alistair let her go “Shit she in no condition walking around by herself” he bent down and kiss Fiona “I will be back mom” and kissed her on the head he ran out the door she looked at the floor” he called me mom” she let the tears fall she heard Alistair “Dammit Elsa I told you are not to be left alone or trying to walk downstairs by yourself.” She heard Elsa” stuff it I can walk by myself I talked to Anna if I can see my feet I will be okay and don’t give that look either go spend time with your mother now.” Fiona started to snicker and told herself “I like her she a lot like me “she looked up Alistair was back in the room with her” sorry mom Elsa wants me to spend time with you” he picked her, and she ran her hand over his face he touched her hand she looked at him” tell me about Elsa, my daughter-in-law.”

Elsa watched as Alistair walk back into the tower she was happy for him she felt hands on her” Why are you alone dear sister?” “Not you too Fergus Alistair is spending time with his mother right now.” Fergus looked at her, he had known for years that Alistair real mother was because Elsa told him they went to the main hall by nightfall Alistair wanted to show off his mother. She looked up at Alistair “I don’t know about this Alistair what will people think when it comes out who I am,” Alistair looked at his mother “I can care less if they have a problem I will let Elsa gut them and trust me she will do it in a skinny minute.” They walked into the hall everyone bow at them they saw Elsa braiding Leah hair for the wedding that was next day Elsa smiled at them “I will be with you few minutes after I finished my niece’s hair” Auntie Elsa can you help me with Shas paint “she looked down at Issy” sure give me sec ok there what do you think Anna?’ Anna wanted to cry because she looked so cute. Elsa smiled at got the floor she pulled back her hair Anders looked down at her “ Sis, you need to get off the ground you are in condition to be on the floor” she looked both Leah and Issy “hey what’s that darkspawn in corner?” both girls looked into the shadows Elsa gave Anders evil smile” pssst little brother” he looked down at her she flips him off Jena and Anna started to laugh both girls turned around was just looking at her with the look of what did you do, both Anders and Fergus looked at her “ Elsa!” she looked at both them” great my brother has parrot now” the whole room started to laugh Alistair bent down and looked at Elsa “ honey how many times do I have to tell that not how Queen and Warden Commander is to act this time I will not let it slide he gave her hand up and he kissed her “ I love you” Elsa saw Fiona behind Alistair she looked at him” are you forgetting someone Alistair grab Fiona hand and smiled” this is my mother Fiona and former Warden as Elsa puts it once a Warden always a warden next thing Fiona was getting a hug from Anders” I guess that makes you my mom since we are all brother and sisters” Anders told his girls “since she is a Warden and she older than us that make her your grandmother” Fiona had to two twins girls hugging her calling her “Granny” they heard watchman calling time Anna, and Elsa looked at Anders and Alistair with the help of Fergus and Varric they pulled up Cullen Anders said to him” come love boy kiss her good night we all had go through this we found you place to sleep tonight cannot let you see her tonight “ But I love you Jena” he kissed her and Cullen was almost carried away by the men Jena waved bye to Cullen.

After the guys made sure Cullen would stay put they had Iron Bull and Dorian watching the door. Anders and Alistair started to walk back to the main hall Anders looked at Alistair “Do we need to give the talk about how to treat his wife after this done,” Alistair looked at him “Nope” went back into the Hall and went their rooms Alistair was first to get to his and Elsa room. Elsa had her small clothes on she was looking down her little bump she had pieces of paper in her hand he never saw her look so beautiful under the moonlight he came up behind her and put his hands on her bump and but his head on her shoulder “what that my love?” Elsa jumped “please don’t be mad at me I found way to remove the taint from my blood I was willing to give your child and lose my abilities as Grey Warden but since you told me I will carry to term I don’t need it anymore” Alistair turned her around and looked at Elsa “ you were going to do that for me, even what I did to you I love you” Alistair kissed her then he felt it one of his children kicked at his hand and smiled and picked up Elsa and laid her down on the bed he started to talk to her stomach” so is this my sword and shield or a rouge he felt it moved he smile at least one of my children is a sword and shield Alistair felt movement again is this other sword and shield or rouge nothing he felt movement let me guess you are too a rouge” he felt movement “ Maker help me I am going to have two just like their mother he laid his head on Elsa's stomach and fell asleep on her.

Dad, Dad wake up Alistair woke he was staring at his teenage son Bryce he had on fighting daggers on his back he looked his mother but he had his hazel eyes and strawberry blonde hair, and he looked over there was his other son Duncan he looked like his brother but he had fire light color red hair and his mother soft blue eyes, and he had fighting daggers down his back “where is your sister?” Alistair asked then heard” duck your dumb ass” Alistair looked up as saw Fiona shield flying throw the air hitting a children darkspawn in the chest as flew back he sat up there was his teenage daughter Fiona she had long black hair it was done battle maiden style with eight needles in her hair she looked over at her father “are you ok Dad” where’s your mother at? Alistair asked she looked at her father” Mom and Aunt Anna is trying to make sure the others make it safety Issy making headway and Ella is helping too he felt a hand give him a hand up he was looking at Anders” maker Elsa is going to kill me” “dad look out” Anders and Alistair ducked as two-handed sword flew over their head end over end and made the human fly backwards and here comes Anders teenage son Malcolm Hawke he was taller than Anders and looked his father but he had shoulder length black hair and his mother blue eyes he stop and looked at both of them as he grab his sword “ What mom and Aunt Elsa need help come on, they ran to throw the streets of Denerim then Alistair saw Elsa she was dressed in her Grey Warden armor he felt arrow fly by his head there was his other daughter twelve year old Ella she was firing arrow after arrow taunting them as they came towards them she snarled” Eat this ass wipe”” you need keep your little brother safe” Elsa said to Ella just nodded her head she looked down at her little six year old brother Thomas” heard that you deepstocker no magic” he held on to his sister's leg Ella looked up saw one coming into her blind spot “ shit” she pulled a throwing dagger from her arm with her teeth and spilt it and the darkspawn at the same time she let loosed three arrows at the same time. Then Anders saw and heard something explode behind him and saw what was left of the human body he looked down he saw throwing a dagger in the case in ice, he saw his eighteen old daughters Leah had her hair in battle maiden style with eight needles she looked at her father “What? Dad” she looked behind her” shit she mad now” out came Issy she looked like her mother she had Justice blue glow, but it was her voice she snarled” enough you bastards” she made ice wall that in case the group Issy starting firing spell after spell sIssy made ledge for Ella, and she was firing on the enemies with her arrows even Fiona change to throwing daggers and was cussing. Anders and Alistair looked at their children everyone was dressed in Grey Warden Armor even young Thomas was in mage armor. Alistair snapped awake when he heard the someone at the door he looked over at Elsa she was sound asleep knocking again he got up opened the door Anders was looking at him Alistair looked at him and left the room he slides down the wall “Shit was that real? How do you deal with twins you had girls I am going to have one more girl and other boy maker help Thedas” Anders lead against the other wall” my next child is boy Maker help us” that night both did not want alarm the girls, so they keep to themselves they went back to bed? They both prayed that dream would not come true.

The next morning Alistair did tell Elsa about the dream he had about how they looked, and they were going to two more girls and a boy. Elsa was getting dress “I am hurt I did not get to see what they all look like” he stood up and hug her “don’t worry love in time you will get to see what they looked as he places her crown on her head and hug her tight and took her chin in his hand she looked up at him she gave him a warm smile before he could say it she said it “I love you” they head out the door down to the great hall. Jena got earlier she watch the sun come as the sun hit her room she missed Cullen, but in few hours, Jena would be a married to the man she loved she heard knock on the door “yes” she heard nothing Jena went over to the door, and there was a piece of paper folded in half she picked it up, and she read it” Can’t wait to see you few hours my love.” Jena held it close to her chest, and she hears other person knocking it was Anna and Elsa they had the biggest grin on their face come time to get ready. Elsa looked at the gown “you are lucky in few weeks that won’t fit right you know?” Jena looked at the gown” I know” they help her get dress then Leliana came in and did Jena hair after everyone left her she was deep in thought Jena heard a voice behind her “you are as beautiful as your mother was on our wedding day.” Jena turned around she smiles “hi daddy” he came in the room and hug her. He took his daughter face into her hands I have a gift for you.” Jena looked down in to his palm it was silver locket when she took it she felt the magic in it was very strong magic her world went black when she opens her eyes she was laying in someone's lap she looked up she knew this person it was her mother Willow smiled and looked at her “Hello my sweet” Jena sat up looked at her mother she had dark emerald green eyes and her hair was long, and it was very long it was color of the moon silvery white and it shined Jena felt her mother touch her face she looked at her mother “ I am glad I got to meet Cullen he cares for you so much. Since your power has been waked up, I can talk to you since you are in the fade right now my love. I put my magic in to the locket your father gave you so if I did not make I could talk to you I know today is big day for you” Willow stood up she had tears in her eyes” I wish I could be there to watch you get married I have gift for you love” she kissed Jena on the forehead Jena felt her mother magic running throw her veins “I will always be here for you love” and kissed her on the forehead again. Jena woke up to her father holding her and Kain was there too he smile and looked at her “I take you saw your mother the same thing happen to me when father gave me my mom locket” They help her up each took arm her father smiled” are you ready?” they made their way to the great hall where Leah and Issy were waiting for Jena they each took a hand walked her in to the great room everyone was there Revered Mother Eglantine everyone else was standing where the Inquisition throne was she had a smile on her face. Jena looked over to her left she saw Anna, and Anders Anna had big smile on her face she looked to her right there was Elsa and Alistair they both smile at her Elsa even nodded her head when she saw Cullen he was dress in black pants and simple tunic it was the vibrant green tunic the color of the Inquisition she got up to two them her father stood between them, and she heard her father say to Cullen “ I want to thank you for watching over my daughter I know you will treat her right” he took Cullen arm in brace Kain was to next thing to say something “ please look after my sister” Cullen smile back “I will”. The Revered Mother looked at Cullen” it’s time” Cullen looked at Jena and took her hands and looked in to her eyes “I promise to the maker and his daughter Andraste to care for you rest of my days” Jena looked up at him and said” good” and she kissed him the whole room went grand roar the rest of the day was drinking toasting the couple. A few days later Alistair and Elsa and everyone else goodbye to Cullen and Jena they left together and head to the capital. During their travels, the girls turned 6 Alistair gave both the girls a pendant of the twin Griffins and they help to keep Elsa off a horse by the time they made to the capital. Both Anders and Elsa have fears of going to the capital. Elsa though back the night she left it was the middle of the evening so people could not see her face under due arrest of the Revered Mother she left few days after she woke up she was still weak but she made out of the city in her gut she was still scared of going to into that room she was in deep thought when she felt Alistair strong arms around her and now her growing bump he put his hands on her bump and told her in her ear” this time will different I ready sent word head that the all the hard liquor was to go to the taverns and I have another surprise for you” she looked down at his hand he had new sigma ring it was silver and it was her seal but under the rose there was a dagger and sword crossed she took his hand” when did you get this made” he took her hand and looked her in the face “ This is small compared to what I have in store for you .”Alistair took her hand help her up the stairs to the place. Elsa looked at the colors of home went from red and gold to Highever Blue and Green the colors of her family, even the thrones had been redone they were white gold and gorgeous blue seats he took Elsa hand lead her down the royal wing every banner had been re-done too they made to where their bedroom was but instead of a door it was bricked up Alistair looked at the new wall “ damn I guess we have moved to another part of the castle “ Alistair smiled at Elsa “ I know where to go” he lead her down another hall Alistair stopped in front of the room with double doors and got behind Elsa and cover her eyes, and he pushed her into the chamber. Elsa felt his hands leave her face they were in a large sitting room everything was done in blue and green he took her hand lead her into the bedroom they were new bed it was huge four poster bed it was made from white oak the blankets and curtains were done in Highever blue and green too she looked over and saw that there were three cradles already set up and ready to be used each had the twin’s Griffins on them. Elsa wanted to cry Alistair took hold of her again he said in her ear again” Welcome home my love.” Elsa turned around and looked up at him and kissed him.

As the months went by Elsa, Anna and Bethany became closer. Every day the castle was full of laughter Issy and Leah running throw the castle with their mabari Issy had a teacher in Fiona and her father. When Fiona watched Issy for the first time with her magic in the inner courtyard, she told Anders she was taking over the Issy lesson in magic Anders agree, but he was still wanted to help Issy with her magic. Leah had her mother and Elsa as teachers until both Alistair and Anders did not like either of them heavy with children teaching Leah the skills of rouge in the case Elsa Alistair almost had heart attacked when he watched from his office at the sight of Elsa climbing a wall nearly six months pregnant when Anders found out Anna teaching Leah the art of poisoning making he made Anna stop. It scared him that his six old was learning to how to make slow death poison he heard that Elsa gave Anna the recipe for it.

So, word was sent to Skyhold Leliana came to the capital to teach young Leah the art of being a rouge. In earlier fall Elsa was looking at her naked body in full-length mirror she was now was hefty with her and Alistair children “Maker I am huge” she said out loud this one of the days Anders was elsewhere dealing with his post as Warden Captain for Denerim since he was not there to make sure Elsa was not on full bed rest she heard Alistair behind her” Anders knew this was going happen the first time he turned his back and was gone you would be up moving around, and you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen.”Elsa grabbed her robe and turned around and looked at Alistair “you are being nice because you know I could kill you in your sleep.” Alistair walked into the room and took Elsa chin in his hand “I know that, but I am more in love with you… he paused he remember what Anders told him” if you say anything about her size you might get a dagger in your face.” Alistair looked down at her “I love you.” And kissed her forehead step back and looked at her “Massager came earlier today it seems that Cullen and Jena have a new member of the family she gave birth to 6 lbs. Baby boy a few weeks ago, his name was Matthew Kain Rutherford, and she gave birth here in Ferelden at his family’s farm they are already back at Skyhold. After Anders had come back that’s when Anna went into labor she gave birth to a son they named him Malcolm Carver Hawke. This time he was allowed in the room, but he was not authorized to help. Then it was Elsa turn Alistair was in his office working on some paperwork he heard someone running in the hall outside his office and into the room he looked up from his paperwork “it times your majesty,” Alistair stood up “it time are you sure?” the runner said “Yes Anders is already in there with her so is your mother.” Alistair looked down at the paperwork “screw this” and followed the runner and to the royal wing where he met by Ban Teagan and Fergus, and he heard Elsa screaming in pain in the other room “Fuck this shit I getting up I am going to draw and quarter Alistair for this,” and other wave pain she screamed again Fergus looked over at Alistair he was pale and he snicker “you know give have chance she would do it too” and they both heard Anders inside the door “ come on Elsa you don’t mean it” Elsa fired back” Shut the hell up Anders or you can join him” as they heard other wave screaming from the pain Alistair started to paces back and forth the in front of the door the hour turned it to two hours then he heard the sound of one his children coming into the world it screamed then ten minutes later he heard other one his children screaming into the world it grew quite he looked at the door he heard Elsa let out other scream and it was silent Alistair looked at the door” not again” he heard the bedroom door, and his mother came into room she was tired and wore out she was caring a baby in her arms she looked at Alistair “ she did the same thing you did when you came into the world she looks like you did you were a babe” Alistair looked at Fiona he stutter “ she ok right mom?” as on cue his daughter let out piercing scream” you did the same thing too” Fiona had tears in her eyes she gave Alistair his daughter she was the most as beautiful as her mother he heard the door opened but out came Anders wore out as Fiona he was two babies in his arms Fiona took the child from Alistair he sat down on the couch held both his sons Fergus came over and looked at his new family members one of the boys Fergus could have sworn that one them gave him his sister evil grim.

Few day later first snow of the year was on the ground, and it was still dark outside a man who was cold and the streets were quiet and the only sound could be heard his feet make the crunching sounds as he took his steps in the snow he went to the chantry board and place the took out his hammer and started to bang in the announcement to the board the man read it after he got done setting it..

“The Palace is pleased to announce that King Alistair and Queen Elsa are blessed by the maker there were three heirs born three days ago to the royal couple: Firstborn Crown Prince Bryce Maric Theirin, Secondborn Crown Prince Duncan Fergus Theirin and Princess Fiona Eleanor Theirin.Marker, and his daughter watch over them all.” When the man was finished reading the post, and he scratched his chin and told himself “it about time” and walk back to his house and his bed.

After the next generation heroes were born to each couple. They all got a package it read: open with the missies’ good luck to all of you Varric Tethras.: Cullen was the first to get theirs he took the box to his and Jena bedroom. As he opened the door he just stopped and watched as Jena fed their son and was humming at him and just held him close to her he sat next to his wife and son on the bed and open the package it was copy of Varric new book The Chronicles of The Heroes of Thedas, and he opened their copy Varric had sign it. Anders and Anna were the next to get their copy of the book Anna was still in bed. Anders walked their bedroom he ever been so happy there was his family both girls were either side of their mother fighting over got to hold their little brother Anders smiled at them “girl’s mama and your brother needs to rest. Anders closed the door and sat down on the bed with the package he already knew what it was. Anders opened it and sighed “Maker he is never going to stop, is he?” Anders heard Anna “nope.” Alistair and Elsa were the last to get Varric masterpieces. Alistair made his way down the royal wing it was late he walked to bedroom his mother was there to help Elsa with babies Fiona had one of the boys in her arms they both were asleep he picked up his son took him back to his crib and Alistair covers his son with a blanket he looked down at face of his other children. Alistair did not want to wake them or their mother and lit a candle and open the package. And he just smiled at the book; put it on the nightstand fell asleep holding Elsa.

The End!!!!!!!! Or is it??????

Author Notes: This was my first fanfiction I want to thank my loving husband for being my walking and talking auto spell checker, and proofreader love you, dear heart!!! And my son Justin who put with his mother having her laptop attached to her hip for months, I hope readers of this tale enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it...


End file.
